Remember Me
by Talldi
Summary: Established Gibbs/Abby as a couple. If you don'tlike, don't bother! Story-Gibbs disappears suddenly. Rating may change if story and/or readers demand. Reviews are always welcome. This is a bit AU as you will see on character, timelines.
1. Chapter 1

Abby Scuitto stood quietly in the cemetery gazing at Kate's grave. She missed her friend on a daily basis still. Much as she loved Ziva, she still had intense memories of her fun times with Kate. It had been as if she had a big sister. Ziva was a good friend, they were at times confidantes. But sharing had been easier with Kate. Like second nature. She dropped into a crouch and noticed there were other flowers under the light cover of snow. What appeared to be a dozen yellow roses with one red one. She sighed. Tony. The other bunch appeared to be daisies and babies breath. She raised an eyebrow. The last a single pink rose. A symbol for 'family'.

She returned to NCIS by the end of her lunch hour. When she looked at the desk she saw a new case file, turning she noticed her table with two boxes of evidence marked and sealed with tape. She sighed and opened the file. Life truly did go on. Or maybe not… Where was her Caf-Pow? She looked about the room. No sign. Frowning, she went to the refrigerator; no Caf-Pow. Abby moved to the phone calling Tony.

"DiNozzo."

"Tony, is Gibbs there?"

"No Ab's. He's not back from lunch. Don't think unless he's in MTAC. Wait, no his coats not there. Maybe he had errands to do?"

"No, he would've told me." Tony frowned eyebrows up in question. Why would Gibbs have necessarily told Abs's about an errand? "Ab's, why…" Tony began but was cut off.

"I gotta go Tony. I gotta find him, it's wrong! Call you back."

Abby began to pace back and forth. Where would he have logically gone? No where. Not without telling her. They always discussed things over breakfast, dividing up the days errands. She liked grocery shopping if it was her turn to cook. Gibbs was a surprisingly good cook, but the repertoire was without the Cajun heat she enjoyed. They generally divided the week up between them. The dry cleaning he liked giving to her. His hours varied and it was definitely easier on him. Something was wrong, yes, definitely something was wrong. She turned and left to go to the morgue. Ducky might have a clue. Gibbs and Ducky talked every morning. She took the stairs.

"Ducky… ehwww!" Abby immediately plugged her nose. Ducky and Palmer were wearing special protective air filter masks as they worked on a decomposing corpse.

"Abby my dear even the best of air suction ventilation systems allows a few wisps of nature's processes to leak through. Sorry m'dear. However we are indeed making progress. Continue Mr. Palmer." He turned toward Abby without moving closer. "You can appreciate why I don't come closer. How can I help you?"

"I just wanted to ask if you talked to Gibbs this morning?" Abby's speech was blunted by her effort not to breathe and by her nose being plugged.

"Yes, we had our usual morning cuppa' together. Why?" Ducky took one step closer frowning in concern.

"He hasn't come back from lunch yet and nobody's seen him. I even checked with Fornell and the Director. He didn't tell me he had any errands this morning. He would' a told me." Abby forgot her concerns with smell in her anxiety. She wrung her hands together.

Ducky was the only one who knew how long Jethro and she had been in love before getting together. He remained extremely happy his two friends were now a couple. He had worked assiduously toward that goal for years now. They were consequently very intimately involved, almost as if making up for lost time. She was right, jethro would not have gone anywhere without telling her.

"No my dear, Jethro mentioned nothing of any plans to me. He mentioned shopping on the way home for your dinner nothing else. Perhaps McGee could check his cell phone…No you've done that of course haven't you."

"Yeah, first thing although he'll kill me if he finds out…Just in case this is nothing I mean. if it's something he won't care but if it's not… I just need some direction to look in. I don't have one. He told McGee he was gonna get coffee and a sandwich. That was 2 hours ago! But other than that I have no clue!"

Abby was pacing now. Her lovely green eyes were suddenly full of tears.

"What if something's happened to him? "

She whirled to face Ducky and her hands crept to her mouth. They began to shake.

"My Dear! My Dear!" Ducky moved toward her unthinkingly arms extended. He realized and stopped. "Let's not borrow trouble! Surely he simply forgot to tell you he had an errand or two?"

Abby stood thinking hard. "We were going to the library together on Saturday. He wouldn't drop the returns off now because we had picked out other stuff to get! The books are in his car though… No! Not it!" Abby began to pace faster.

"I didn't want to involve the guys. I think I'm gonna have to ask them. I don't know why Ducky but I feel it's not OK. My Gibbs-o-meter says it's not OK!"

Decision made Abby looked to Ducky again. Her pacing ceased right in front of Ducky and she reached to hug him.

"So, yeah. I'm gonna go upstairs. Oh right!" Abby backed off. "You always make it better Duck Man. I owe you a hug OK?" She smiled and dashed out of the room toward the stairs.

"You see that Mr. Palmer? Sometimes the listening skills are the most important ones to hone. A lesson to be learned certainly!" Ducky moved back over the table. " Lieutenant Mills agrees. Do you Mr. Palmer?"

Jimmy Palmer was carefully excising what was left of the Lieutenant's liver. He made a non-committal murmur of agreement. Ducky eyed the younger man over the top of his glasses.

Reaching to assist Ducky thought about what Abby had said. A knot of anxiety began to grow in his stomach. She was right. Gibbs would not have simply disappeared as he used to do before they were together. It was not like him to simply go home to basement and latest project without notifying Abby. Since he had rediscovered happiness and true love he was a gentler man.

More considerate, and more like the Jethro Ducky had known years before. He laughed, joked and teased. His dry sense of humor made his sparkling blue eyes sky blue. He was openly friendly to his team when they weren't on duty. His home had always been open to them at any hour. That hadn't changed. Each one of them had always looked to Gibbs as their father/mentor. Now they also thought of him as friend. They had all begun to congregate at Gibbs home, with and without current dates. Each taking turns to provide the meals. His quiet demeanor encouraged and soothed them. With his lovely mate there, bubbly and flitting about in the house and yard the laughter and affection overflowed. Abby was indeed a force of nature as Tony had said. She was the catalyst of love for the entire team, it's heart and always had been.

Gibbs work demands and production remained the same. He demanded and expected perfection, or as close to it as his team could produce. His focus was absolute and allowed for no distraction. It was what made him the best, and why he was the senior agent of the Washington office of NCIS major case squads. It was what defined his dedication to service, why he had become and remained a Marine. Ducky was very proud to be his friend. He would have retired long ago if he didn't want to be a part of the Magic that working with Jethro gave him. Being a part of his team made him a member of a family that he had never had.

"I feel we have reached a defining moment here Mr. Palmer." He lifted a bullet out of the now empty abdominal cavity. It had been wedged into the inside of his rib, cracking it internally. "Right where the x-ray indicated it would be."

Jimmy Palmer frowned. "Dr. Mallard, the liver indicates a stab wound. I could find no evidence of a bullet wound."

"Well, let us look further. The entry wound was so degraded and decomposed we could both be right."

Ducky turned his mind to focus on the corpse and placed Jethro's where abouts to the back of his thoughts.

Abby burst from the stairs and went into the bull pen. She paused by Gibbs' desk. The team wasn't there. Agent Bennett, a member of team 3 stopped and told her the team had been called out on a case. Frustrated she turned and went to the elevator to return to her lab. Her internal alarm was still ringing loudly.

Sighing she opened the folder to the new case and turned to the evidence boxes. She didn't know what to do. She had placed a call to Ziva. Now she had to wait.

Tony finished his sketches of the body and noted Ziva standing near the picture window and staring out.

"Finished Ziva?" She didn't react. "Z?" Still no reaction. Frowning Tony moved to her side. He touched her and there was still a split fraction of a second where Ziva didn't move or seem to know he was there.

"W…What? What do you want Tony?" She looked up at him with large chocolate eyes.

"Where were you just now?" Tony said tightening his grip on her shoulder.

Ziva had been increasingly nervous this afternoon. Looking up with every phone call, starting when the fax machine buzzed. This last phone call had rattled her.

"It's wrong Tony. He's been gone before, but he always answered his phone. Never be unreachable. It's a rule. He's always been at home, always reachable no matter where or what he's doing. He follows his rules, except Rule 12 of course. But Abby's the exception to everything for all of us. She's magic. Something's wrong. We need to find Gibbs."

Her dark eyes were intensely focused. McGee came up to them. Technicians were packing up the hard drive and lap top from the victims bedroom. The case looked like a suicide, but you never knew.

"What's going on?" Tim said looking from one to the other.

"It's Gibbs." Tony said. " He still hasn't checked in or answered any of our calls. Abby doesn't know where he is. That bothers me more than anything else. The not answering for a new case would get me going anyway, 'cause that's not our Boss. But leaving the Abster hangin' ? No way."

"OK. So what're are gong to do about it?" Tim said. The scene froze for a moment. Tony took out his phone and hit a button.

"This is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. I need to speak with the Director." As he waited to be put through he turned to his teammates.

"Tim start looking for his car. Ziva see if anybody at headquarters has talked to him today. Yes Director, I need to notify you that Special Agent Gibbs is missing."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Gibbs had now been missing for 12 hours. Abby was beyond frantic. She had become immobile. Fornell and his team had her sitting in their living room with taps to their home phone and her cell.

Abby felt helpless and didn't feel anyone was going to call. She looked up at Tobias and tears continued to fall slowly unnoticed down her cheeks. Tobias came over to her and handed her the cup of ginger tea he had made for her.

"Toby, you'd do better to get out there and look for him. Why aren't you looking?"

"We are Abby. We are. I got people looking all over this city and even outside the state. Are you sure you don't remember Gibbs talking about any threats or even if any hang up phone calls came in to the house.?"

" You already checked all the phone records Toby. And I'm not sure Gibbs would've told me if he got threats anyway. You know he likes to think I need protection from every little thing."

Tobias Fornell didn't particularly feel discussing threats with Abby was a little thing. But he did know his best friend quite well, and was sure he didn't talk to Abby about such things. He just wanted something to say to make Abby feel she was involved in helping.

"Try to drink the tea Abby. You need the fluids, you've been sitting here for hours."

" I don't want to relax Toby. And wherever Gibbs is I'm sure they're not giving him any ginger tea."

Sighing Fornell sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. His cell phone rang.

"Fornell. What? Where at? Well I want it brought back intact. No I don't want it put in some garage. Get it in a tow truck bed and get it back here to the lab. Whad'ya mean? Oh. Alright if the Director says it's OK then do it! Yeah, we'll meet ya there."

Fornell turned to Abby to speak to her. He took her hand and took a breath. Abby's green eyes welled and she opened her mouth for a denial.

Her phone rang then. Looking down at the ID it said "Gibbs". Abby paled and picked it up with shaking hands.

"Hello? Gibbs?"

"No Ms Scuitto I am not Gibbs. However despite what Agent Fornell was about to tell you, the very Special Agent Gibbs is alive. I plan on keeping him that way actually. He's mine. My observers notified me that his car was found in Atlanta finally. It did take them a bit longer than I expected I must tell you. But that worked out quite satisfactorily for me."

"Who are you? I want to talk to Gibbs."

"What you want is really quite immaterial to me. I simply want you to know a few simple facts. You can of course confirm some if them with Agent Fornell's help. My name is Sallah DuFresne-Ste-Germain.

If Fornell can't help you much, you can take your questions to Michael Franks. He is quite familiar with my family. Thanks to the NIS and FBI/CIA I am the last of my them. I plan to enjoy Jethro's company for a long time. It won't do you much good to keep looking for him. I have nearly infinite resources. I don't have to hold on to him very long. He'll be with me voluntarily quite soon. Move on Ms Scuitto. Enjoy your life. I plan too. Good bye."

The dial tone buzzed in Abby's ear for a long moment as she froze. Tobias took the phone out of her hand.

"Did you get that?" He said sharply to the agent tracking the call.

"Yes sir but it's bouncing off 100's of servers around the world. I don't know if we can narrow it down." The agents finger flew on the keyboard.

"Get to McGee and tell him to meet me in the lab." Abby said in a hoarse voice. "I'll be there in 20 minutes."

She stood up and went upstairs to change. Toby watched her go.

"Damn it. That bitch. I thought she was dead!" Bringing his phone to his ear he called DiNozzo and brought him up to date.

"The car is on the way to NCIS? Yeah I'll tell McGee. We should be there in a bout 15. Alright." DiNozzo looked grim as Ziva glanced at him.

"What has happened Tony?" She swerved around the traffic as Tony placed the light on the dash. He held up a finger.

"McGee, the Boss's kidnapper called in. Get down to Abby's lab the FBI is sending you in the trace on the call. Make arrangements for the Boss's car, it's being brought in from Atlanta. Don't expect to find much on it, but I need information on a Sallah DuFresne-Ste-Germain. Alright, see you in 10."

"Tony, I know this family. They are very wealthy, into everything from technology to arms suppliers. They are both legitimate and illegal. She is the last scion of the family and is known on the social circuit of the best known places in the world of the rich and famous. If she is behind Gibbs disappearance we will not be able to prove it." Ziva pressed her foot to the floor and the car jumped ahead on the expressway.

"Jesus I hope you're wrong Z." Tony unconsciously imitated his mentor and friend rubbing his face and then running his fingers through his hair.

"I am not." Ziva said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Earlier 1300 hrs while Abby was returning …**

Jethro had stepped in through the back door of his favorite coffee shop after parking his car. He had gone over to the bookstore first to pick up a computer program game Abby had wanted as a surprise for her. She had been teaching him how to play some of the more basic games and this was the next one she had wanted to use. She had been aggravated when she realized she didn't have it anymore.

"I must' a lost it when I moved that last time Jethro. I had this game like forever! I can't believe it's gone! Man what a dufus. It would be perfect for you now!"

Like so much of Abby's conversation it was in exclamations . Her speech was always full of excitement. Her enthusiasms were one of the things he so loved about her.

Gibbs smiled now as he moved down the short corridor to the swinging door to the shop proper. He wasn't interested in learning the games. He was doing it for her. It pleased her and allowed him to have something else to share with her. He loved watching her face as he made mistakes (a lot of them on purpose) and she corrected him.

Door swinging open to his touch Gibbs glanced up and saw the store was empty. He reacted instantly, reaching for his gun and then fell forward senseless as he was taken from behind and a syringe of chemicals entered his jugular with deadly accuracy.

"If you allowed him to injure his face, I will tell her you caused it by not catching him. I am not crossing her favor for you, you idiot!" The voice spoke in heavily accented French.

The slim elegantly dressed man stepped out of the supply room doorway. He disdainfully pulled on a thin kidskin glove on to his hand. The larger man, a few years older and with carefully groomed wavy hair simply shrugged. He too was expensively dressed. Both men wore diamond earrings in their left ears. He didn't understand why Sallah wanted this man anyway. He personally didn't want any more competition for her favors.

He bent and rolled Gibbs over and felt for a pulse. It was slow and steady.

"Help me now Giuseppe or it'll be you who will be feeling her disfavor." He too spoke in French, his accent more American. It occurred to neither man to speak in English.

He reached down and grabbed Gibbs shoulders and lifted. Giuseppe bent and grabbed Gibbs feet and they headed for the back door. A third man opened the door for them as a limo pulled up.

"Whad'ya want done with the employees?" the man asked. He was thin, nervous and looked more a gang member than a member of the elegant duo's group.

"Ce n'est pas grave, faites comme bon vous semble. It doesn't matter. Do as you see fit." The bigger man said.

"You'll tell her we did good right? She'll know?" The young man practically danced in his nervousness.

"Get the car to Atlanta and do as you were told. If you are successful, then she will know it. Vous serez re'compense'" The older man looked down at him. His face was without expression, his grey eyes like mirrors.

Jesus D'Salvres shivered. It was like looking at a sharks eyes. He nodded. He stepped down only when the limo moved down to the end of the alley. He turned to three other young men who had joined him. They all stared feeling somehow threatened despite the money they had been paid.

"Do it." Jesus said to them and moved to Gibbs's car. The three went back inside to clean up.

XXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs woke only once during the next 12 hours. He looked blearily up to a blank white ceiling. When he turned his head he saw the interior of a private jet. His hands were tightly bound with flex cuffs. He moved to try to sit up but the resulting nausea made him retch uncontrollably. In turn his head hurt just above his eyebrows. He knew he must have hurt himself when he fell. The bitter taste in his mouth told him he had been drugged.

"Get a bucket under him you fool. If he vomits all over her best plane's carpet she will skin us alive!" It was Giuseppe's voice. Gibbs identified the language as French, as he gasped trying not to vomit.

"You worry too much." The rumbling deep voice that answered in French also was somehow familiar to Gibbs. He closed his eyes and moaned once not able to stop himself as another wave of retching took him.

Someone grabbed his feet and threw them back onto the couch. Gibbs found himself too weak to even make the effort to attack his kidnapper. He forced his eyes open and looked up into the face of the man who was tucking a towel under Gibbs arm as he prepared a syringe. Shock took his voice away to a whisper. The grey eyes of the man who was injecting him were without feeling or recognition and met Gibbs directly.

"Jaffrey? Why…" Blackness took all thought away again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Abby felt her heart go to her throat as she looked at Jethro's gray Chrysler 300.

It looked quite harmless sitting there in the evidence garage. Abby felt threat in it's every elegant line. She stood there trying without success to suppress a shiver. A strong arm suddenly wrapped around her shoulders.

"Do you want someone else to do this Ab's?" Tony's voice was quiet and he squeezed her gently. "Nobody's gonna think less of you if we process it."

"N..No Tony. I gotta do this for him. If there's one clue here that'll take us to him I gotta find it. I'm _gonna _find it, I will !."

She stepped forward and pulled on her gloves. The rest of the team followed suit. Tim turned the lights at a better angle. Tony pulled his camera up and began taking angle exterior shots. Ziva waited until Tony was done then moved to the front seat. Abby to the rear. Tim moved to the now sprung trunk.

"Ab's there's a package here. Did you know about it?" He held up a bag. "It's from Kendall's Book and Techno Store."

Abby moved around the car and took it from him. "No, I haven't been there in a couple of months." She opened it up and with a gasp she dropped it and went to her knee's sobbing. Bewildered and feeling guilty Tim moved to drop to one knee and hold her.

"Whad'ya do McGee?" Tony growled. Ziva knelt with one hand on her shoulder and with the other picked up the bag. She handed it up to Tony.

"It's a game. It's a game Ab's? Why is it upsetting you?" Tony was puzzled and alarmed.

"Because he bought it for me… for a surprise. It's the next one Tony." She looked up at him. "It's the next one! I've been teaching him computer games and this is the next one in the series. Oh God, we gotta find him. I'm not sleeping until he's back and we can joke about this!"

Abby leaped to her feet then and began going over the car with her magna-lenses on. Everybody else leapt to help her. They spent the next 3 hours going over the car, even elevating it on a lift and scraping the tires.

After and additional 4 hours of going over every scrap of sand and lint Abby put her head down in exhaustion and admitted there was nothing.

A tear ran down her cheek as she staggered to her futon before collapsing in a deep dreamless sleep. In the morning she woke to the sound of computer keys clicking. Looking at the clock she saw it was 0700. She sat up and tried not to yawn as she climbed to her feet. It was McGee and he was running a program so quickly that she could barely follow it.

""Whad'ya doin' Timmy?" She kicked her blanket off her feet and picked up Bert.

"Drink your coffee and go get showered and I'll tell you. Mike had a suggestion and it's starting to pan out."

"Mike? Our Mike?" She took a slurp of the black coffee she and Gibbs preferred.

"Yep. Our Mike." Tim paused for a moment then hit another enter key.

"Whose Mike?" Came the gravelly voice they all knew.

"Mine!" Cried Abby and flung herself into Mike's arms. He hugged her tightly and then kissed her forehead.

"It's OK Baby. We're gonna find 'im. I got me some ideas. McGee here is workin' on 'em right now." Mike moved over to the big screen and pointed. "Here McGee. Right about here."

"Zeroing in. Abby I could use some help. Can you go get ready?"

Abby frowned looking at the map. She tipped her head and moved to the big screen. "That's Belgium."

"Yep. That's where the beautiful but completely deadly Sallah DuFresne-Ste-Germaine is from. She's got houses, I am bein' kind they're fortresses, all over the world. But somehow like a rat she always goes back to her hole. In her case 'Le chateau forte du Shalamonte.' " A picture of a beautiful old fortress with grass and growth on the wall over the river appeared on the screen.

" It's in the Wallonia area of Belgium. It's been located up on top of the mountain cliffs above the village of Shalamonte since the year of our Lord 1096. It's been in the DuFresne-Ste-Germaine family since the 1300's. They bailed the then current owners out of debts going back as far as the Crusades. Like everything else they built on it and perfected it. It's got 3 drawbridges, dungeons, cisterns and an enclosed well shaft that goes 213 feet below into the mountain." Mike rocked back and forth on his boot heels.

"It's gorgeous. So beautiful!" Abby murmured. She stepped closer.

"Well, a spiders web is pretty too. Doesn't stop the spider's bite from killin' ya.

Any closer satellite pictures Probies 'proby?"

"Only very general pictures of the inner yard Mike. You can see where repairs and maintenance have been made to the living areas and although the wall appears to be crumbling it's not, it's reinforced and alarmed. Infra red sensors through out the compound and barriers. Guard dogs. People coming and going by the mountain road, over the drawbridges and into the courtyard to the door. Appears to have guards in each of the towers, at least one on each wall, 2 by and/or inside the front door. The inside of the castle's rooms haven't been detailed since the 1700's. No one has ever been able to enter who hasn't been invited. The people who have, have convenient memory loss. "

McGee was frowning. Tony and Ziva had entered in the mean time and heard most of the conversation/lecture. Mike paced now, an unlit cigarette in his fingers while he continued.

"For whatever reason even the Nazi's left the Ste-Germaine's alone. They profited during the war but not to the level you would expect. The Allies used their resources and contacts too after the war to hunt down Nazi leaders. These people have power. Power over most of the big leaders of the world. And control over **all** the crime interests they care about. They seem to think some of it is beneath them. Anybody who feels slighted and tries to do something about it ends up disappeared."

"Everyone Mike?" came an unexpected voice from the entryway of the lab.

"Well hello Madam Director. How ya doin'? Been awhile." Mike smiled winningly at her, Jenny didn't smile back.

"Maybe it's time for a cigarette." He said and headed toward the door.

"Nope." Jenny said and gestured him back into the room. "Keep going. I want to know why you feel this family is responsible for Gibbs' kidnapping. I'd also like to know why you are in your pajamas Abby?" She lifted one delicate eyebrow.

"Well I slept here last night Ma'am. I had some late tests to run and it was just easier to stay. I could' a had an accident or something being tired and all."

Abby avoided looking at the Director and hugged Bert who promptly farted. Mikes eyebrows went up! Just then the elevator binged. They all turned to see Fornell coming into the room. He held up a evidence baggie. He went directly to Abby.

"My people turned this in to our lab. I brought it straight over to you Ab's."

He turned and looked at the others. "It's a hair. And it looks intact for DNA."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jethro Gibbs opened his eyes to find himself nauseous. The room tipped and then spun. He swallowed hard and kept his eyes closed until he felt the bed stop moving. He brought his hands down to his face only to find that his right arm was cuffed above his head. He moved his head carefully and surveyed his surroundings. His arm was cuffed to the head board of the bed. The room he was in was extremely spacious.

A deep rich blue in color with navy blue in trim. The wall paper was low stated but rich. There were spacious windows that were set abnormally up off the floor closer to the ceiling. Thick velvet and gold trim curtains were drawn back allowing what appeared to the light of sunset into the room.

He looked up and saw a canopy over the bed. He remembered Shannon explaining the original use of canopy beds to him when they went shopping for their little girl's "big girl" bed. He had been amused and had as usual let her have her way with the decorating.

At the corners of the bed were more thick curtains. He tested the cuffs, no movement. The bed was made of thick heavy mahogany. It was large enough that there could have been 3 or 4 people in the bed with him comfortably. The quilt beneath him felt thick as did the pillows. They were of a deep rich rose, picking up the flower pattern of the royal blue rug that seemed to go to the very edges of the room that he could see.

On the far left corner of the room were doors that were slightly open and appeared to be a closet. There were full length mirrors on the doors. The other wall immediately in front of him held a huge fireplace with heavy masculine chairs to either side. A large log basket was to one side and a lovely iron fire guard was in front of the large hearth. He didn't see any dressers or places for clothing other than the closet. A smaller door was located on the wall opposite the windows. The sound of a key in the door nearest to his bed. The old iron latch lifted with almost no sound, obviously well oiled.

"Well, welcome to Shalamonte Gibbs." Said Jaffrey entering holding a large iron key in his left hand. Gibbs could see that he didn't carry a weapon under the rich, elegantly cut suit he wore.

"Jaffrey." He said quietly, his voice somewhat hoarse from lack of fluids and non use.

Jaffrey's posture was one of negligent confidence. He allowed the iron key to twirl over his fingers. Gibb's took in his dress and the expensive jewelry. None of these items were in the price range of an agent of any government agency, active or retired. He looked very fit and slim, much more so than the last time Gibbs had seen him almost 10 years ago.

"You've barely changed at all Gibbs. A little more silver. Very fit and probably not a pound over 165. I can see why you've been chosen in that respect."

He tipped his head his silver eyes piercing. Gibbs met them forthrightly, staring back without blinking.

"I don't suppose you know why you're here do you? Well I am supposed to explain that before we go downstairs for dinner. Our hostess will explain the details. You need to know that there is no escape from the castle. It's been a fortress for almost 1000 years and it's passages have passages as well as all the modern security that an endless supply of money can provide.

I've explained that you're an accomplished assassin and well versed in under cover subterfuge. She knows a lot about you Gibbs." Jaffrey sat down on the foot of the bed. "She will know everything about you when she's done. And you'll like that."

"Because you do Jaffrey?" Gibbs said carefully studying the man who smiled at him then. The smile did not reach his eyes.

"I do Gibbs. I'm not all that pleased to see you come really. I don't care for competition much when it come's to The Lady. A few men have had to learn that. She tires of most of them pretty quickly and they go. A few remain… for now." He stood then and went around the bed to the cuffs.

" You'll find suitable evening dress in the closet. I know you won't want to put any of it on. But do it anyway. Show some respect. I warn you…" Jaffrey headed to the door.

"Don't take too long to search the room and get ready. I'll be back in 45 minutes."

Gibbs right arm basically fell to the bed. He rubbed hard to get circulation back. It hurt damnably. The wrist area had dried blood on it, as did his left really he saw. The cuts were superficial but stung a bit. He made his way to the small door and saw a bathroom with shower stall, toilet, sink . An exhaust fan turned on with the lights. There were high watt lights over the sink mirror. Gibbs looked thoughtful and then stripped.

He used the toilet and fought another wave of nausea. He climbed into the shower and the water was hot remarkably fast. He stood in there a long moment running the water very hot almost searing before cooling it down. There was shampoo and soap which he tried. The scent was somehow dark and spicy. He liked it. The lather was thick and the texture told Gibbs it was expensive. The soap burned a bit on his wrists and forehead. He scrubbed them twice. The towel when he climbed out was warmed! The towel holder was heated. He raised his eye brows in surprise. Wasteful of energy, therefore telling him that the owner of this place cared little for money.

He moved nude to the cabinet above the sink. Opening it he found a safety razor exactly like his and a can of shaving crème that had a French label which read

"De Tout Temps" meaning "Always". The scent was the same as the soap and the bottle of men's cologne on the shelf, no he saw, men's perfume! He put it on sparingly which is how he always wore his cologne. He moved across the room to the closet.

Opening the double doors he found himself in another whole room. Well lit with electricity there was an antique dress in heavy mahogany with a beaten mirror. It looked very old indeed. Jewelry boxes and brushes and grooming supplies were laid out on top.

Opening drawers he found underwear, both silk and cotton under shorts, dress and athletic socks. Other drawers yielded exercise shorts, tee shirts and running outfits, also bathing suits. He turned and saw dress shoes, expensive loafers and tie shoes. Some sandals, boat shoes. There were running shoes, tennis shoes. Different colors and styles.

The suits were uniformly dark. Some with thin pinstripes. Several tuxedo's, two with scarlet cummerbunds, three with white. The shirts were of finest lawn cloth, linen, Egyptian cotton. There were slacks in varying colors and his selections seemed endless. Someone had gone to a great deal of trouble. Gibbs gut began to churn.

He returned to the dresser and opened the jewelry boxes. Several different watches, all of them exquisitely decorated with diamonds and other jewels. Varying band widths and types. Rings equally decadent. Gold chains. He closed the boxes, disturbed in a very psychic sense.

He picked out some dark tan slacks and a white linen shirt, and Navy blue suit coat. He slid his feet into brown tassel loafers. Feeling confident in his own skin but suspicious of the element he found himself in he moved to one of the chairs in the room and sat down.

Allowed to think for a just a few moments of threatening peace he thought longingly of home.

"Abby…" He murmured aloud. He sighed. She had to be beyond frantic. His heart ached as he closed his eyes picturing her beautiful face. Green eyes lit with love, lips parted as she smiled up at him. "I love you." he whispered.

The sound of the key in the lock turned Gibbs head to watch Jaffrey and another smaller dark haired man enter the room. Jethro stood and faced them.

"Well, you clean up nice Gibbs." Jaffrey said with a smirk. "This is Giuseppe. I'm not going to promise your going to be best friends. He's quite good with a knife though. One of his talents he was chosen for." He gestured to the door.

"Chosen? You said you'd explain why I'm here." Gibbs said, making no move toward the door.

"I said I'd explain why you're here." He pointed at the floor. "At Shalamonte. You're here because The Lady chose you. She's been watching you for quite a while now. Apparently she likes what she's seen. She'll explain the rest. Let's go. Downstairs. " He pointed to the door.

"I'm not for sale." Gibbs said in a growl.

"I didn't say she was offering. I would rather deliver you unharmed. She wants it that way and you're not worth the Pain of denying her."

Jethro moved toward the door wondering at the implied superlative on the word pain and who was dining with him below. The smaller man moved behind him and shut the bedroom door.

They descended three flights on a magnificently carved medieval staircase. The railing was intricately carved with cupids, vines, gargoyles, fruits, weapons of different sorts. Somehow beautiful but very threatening. Multiple portraits going back hundreds of years covered the curving walls. The carpet covering the stone stairs was thick beneath his feet and spotlessly clean. Enormous crystal chandeliers graced the high ceiling of what was probably once the castle's great room. There was no one in sight, yet Gibbs felt eyes on his every move.

Jaffrey crossed the open stone floor moving towards a huge carved door on the hearth side of the room. The hearth looked as if it once burned complete trees Gibbs thought.

Jaffrey paused allowing Gibbs to catch up. The three men stood abreast in the door. Jaffrey knocked firmly. A distinctly feminine voice called out.

"Entrer"

The door opened at a simple push by Jaffrey on well oiled and silent hinges.


	6. Chapter 6

Gibbs entered a long room. A long highly polished mahogany table that could easily seat 20 people stretched in front of him. Candles were lit the full length of it. A fire was lit in a rough stone fireplace. Jaffrey gave him a slight shoulder push. Gibbs moved toward the far end of the table where people were sitting.

There were three men and a woman seated in relaxed positions gazing at them as they walked down.

"Lady Sallah DuFresne-Ste-Germain, LeRoy Jethro Gibbs as you requested."

Jaffrey moved around Gibbs and kissed her extended hand.

"Yes, of course." She murmured. She caressed Jaffrey's cheek. Smiling at Jethro she gestured to the chair at her left. Jaffrey sat down in the next chair. Gibbs looked at the other 3 men and then returned the woman's gaze, his face immobile. He sat down and moved his chair in. Servants appeared immediately and wine glasses were filled.

Sallah raised her glass and then sampled the scent of the wine by swirling before sipping. She turned her attention back to Gibbs and smiled again.

She looked to be petite with a deep lustrous black hair and dark eyes that in this light looked black. She was full breasted, with augmentation Jethro thought dismissively. She was dressed in a long black halter dress with a diamond broach holding the dress below her cleavage. Diamonds glittered in her ears and on her fingers which had long fingernails.

"Hello LeRoy Jethro Gibbs. A powerful name for a confident, successful, alpha male." She gave his first name a French pronunciation: 'Le Roi'. Jethro gazed at her and said nothing.

"LeRoy of course was the title given to all illegitimate male children of a king! And of course Jethro was a warrior and leader of the Israelites. It is of interest to me that you picked the warrior part of your name to emulate. Do you find that of interest my pets?"

Jethro watched alertly while she was speaking the faces of the men surrounding her. All of the men present including Jaffrey were enraptured by her attention. The small Italian took her hand and kissed it.

"Of course My Lady. We all share your interests and find your opinions to be defining."

Gibbs tipped his head in interest. The well dressed, physically fit men sitting there were all of different ethnicities. They were uniformly clean shaven except for the Italian who had a small moustache. They were uniformly in top physical shape. No extra pounds present. Their clothing was tailored with great expense and skill. And their personal jewelry had to have cost hundreds of thousands of dollars.

He noted that all of the men with no exception wore earrings in their left ears. Each man had a different precious or semiprecious stone with gold or platinum loops. Their other jewelry seemed more personal choice; watches, chains, rings, 2 gold bracelets in the case of the tall elegant Kenyan. He in particular eyed Jethro with a clinical stare. Jethro met his eyes forthrightly and without expression. The Kenyan nodded slightly at him then looked toward Sallah leaving Gibbs sure that he had been evaluated and acknowledged.

The entire introduction and following assessment had taken only a moment. Jethro turned his attention back to the woman, who had stroked the Italian's cheek. Then she leaned in toward him.

"Giuseppe, your assignment in America is complete is it not? Special Agent Gibbs is sitting here at my table."

"Yes My Lady. A good success I think." The smaller man preened a bit.

"Then why do you still have that filth under nose and dare to bring it to my table let alone touch my hand? I am very, very disappointed in you. You need to leave my table and wait for my displeasure to finish."

Jethro watched as the Italian turned chalk white and began to tremble.

"No my Lady! Please no! It is but an oversight! Truly!" He dropped to his knees and reached to grasp her hem and kissed it.

"Jaffrey my love, please get Robert and take Giuseppe to his room."

A servant brought in appetizers and another filled water glasses. All were liveried and made no eye contact. Gibbs watched as the Italian staggered from the room moaning. Gibbs turned back to the woman with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you thinking Gibbs?" She said sipping at her wine. Her other 'pets' sat quietly waiting.

"Well, I was wondering just how far this show was going to run. I mean you kidnap me, drug me, and now put on a show complete with puppets. Is there something you'd like to actually ask me?"

"Oh no Gibbs. I have already obtained the information I need about you. I know about your past, your skills, your weaknesses, your friends, your lover. I appreciate your staunch loyalty to your moral's, your country, your friends. You have many good qualities. Qualities that I admire and insist on in my associates.

Let us enjoy our wonderful dinner and then discuss our business Oui?"

"You can bring it on any time you like. You and I don't have any business to discuss Lady Ste-Germaine."

"We go by our full names when used in title or surname Gibbs. DuFresne-Ste-Germaine. People give me the honorific 'Lady' because my family was a member of French nobility when we had one!" She chuckled.

"We?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Why yes. All of us here. My men are all DuFresne-Ste-Germaine's, by adoption to be sure, but legally."

Gibbs sat digesting this. He drank some of his lemon water. Thinking he was going to be stuck here until he gained a scout of the layout of the castle to find an escape. He knew he wasn't in America and he felt he was in Belgium due to the French accents. They weren't Parisian. He had no trouble understanding them, it was just a bit different.

"It's safe to eat the food Gibbs. I have had it prepared in what the Americans call 'family style' so you would feel safe eating it. After all we are all getting to know one another are we not James? " she directed to the Kenyan.

"Of course My Lady." The big man spoke in a deep bass voice and bowed his head respectfully to her.

'Oh Ab's' He thought. 'Please try not to be too upset. I'll find a way home to you. But this is gonna take a while.'


	7. Chapter 7

Abby sat in front of her DNA sequencer and waited. Her arms were crossed and her head rested on them while she waited.

"You guys all know how important this is. If we can just get some DNA and then maybe hook it up to some of the other evidence… Maybe something from that bitches castle? Yeah, I know, I know I'm dreaming but it's so important guys. You all know I love you but this is Gibbs! I've loved him since the day I met him as the bistro. You know… I told you all about it. He was there and the lady Mimi who runs the place spilled my Caf-Pow all over. I was so upset, it was supposed to be my first day at work here and I had a big spot on my skirt now. And all the sudden I heard this rumbly baritone saying: "Don't sweat the small stuff. If people are going to judge you by a spot on your skirt their opinion doesn't matter."

I turned around and there was the most beautiful light blue eyes I have ever seen! I'm not talking sky blue or like that but a blue that almost changes…"

Abby sighed. " I'm not even sure what I said and he won't tell me. He just chuckles and smirks. God I miss that smirk…"

She began to tear up again when suddenly there was a ding and a buzzer.

Abby glanced at the elevator and then back to her machine murmuring "Thanks." To it as she took the data over to her computer. At once it began to run the scan.

"What's up Baby-girl?" Mike said coming up behind her and giving her a gentle squeeze. Tony was with him.

"Well there was enough root for the analysis and now I'm running it for ID so cross your fingers." She held up both hands and had all four fingers crossed on each one and then crossed her ankles. "It's probably gonna take awhile."

There was a sudden ding from the computer and a picture appeared. It was obscured by an red print screen that said the information was classified.

"No!" Cried Abby. " NO, no, no, no, no…" She burst into tears.

"McGee get your SuperBuster cape on and get down here pronto." Tony said. Then he dialed a second number. "We got something but it won't come through. Yeah, we're in the lab. No Abby's not doing well. Ok."

Abby was typing furiously trying to circumvent the screen. "Damn it!" She smacked the keyboard just as McGee came hurrying into the room followed by Ziva. He hurried over to the screen, read it and began muttering.

"Let me see the routing on this." He moved his fingers swiftly over the keyboard. The elevator dinged and someone came off but everyone in the room was focused intently on the screen while numbers ran continuously.

"The programming is extremely complicated and dense. There are very few entities with firewalls this involved. FBI, Homeland Security and the like and…"

"The CIA." Came Jenny's voice from behind them. McGee's eyes widened and he glanced back at the screen where his program was still running.

Jenny stepped forward. "Proceed Agent McGee. I want to know what the Hell is going on. One of my best agents is kidnapped and I'm being given a line of complete crap when I ask for assistance and information about the Ste-Germaine family. I want to know what these people know!" Her voice slid insultingly on the word 'people'.

"You bust hot Director!" Abby said. "High five!" Then she looked down quickly and muttered " A little over the top I suppose?" She murmured to Mike with a glance up.

"Not a bit Honey." He said and gave her another squeeze. She looped her arm around his waist and leaned into him.

McGee moved further into the system and his focus was intense. He was oblivious to those around him now as his fingers flew. He muttered codes and murmured to Abby's computer. The firewalls fell one by one but also became more complex. Progress became slower. Abby moved up to the second keyboard and slaved in to McGee's.

They began to talk "computerese" as Ziva called it and things began to move faster. The director had pulled up a stool and was waiting. The elevator dinged and Tobias Fornell walked in and was completely ignored.

"Well, what did I miss?" He moved over to the side of the director. "We're waiting for McGee and Abby to break into the CIA database."

Fornell's mouth opened and shut like a fish then he turned and slid his suit coat off, rolled his sleeves up and sat on the table to wait. Within 10 minutes he was joined by Tony and Ziva. Mike stood with an unlit cigarette in his fingers twirling it at time and pacing. It was some 20 minutes further on when the computer began to click. A picture suddenly formed and a very long file was indicated.

"Son of a Bitch!" Fornell cried and leapt to his feet.

"That's a little milder than what I was gonna say Fornell." Mike growled. He promptly lit a cigarette and no one said anything to him.

"Damn he's got a little of everything here." Tony said moving closer to the screen.

"I have heard of that action. I have people at Mossad that can give us information. I will call." She moved off to the side of the room.

"What you wants at the end Probies' proby. The Ste-Germaine's. In particular

Édouard DuFresne-Ste-Germaine. He was le Papa to the bitch who's holding Proby."

"You might as well look for Julien DuFresne-Ste-Germaine too. He was the brother." Fornell said with a heavy sigh. "Shit. Shit, shit, SHIT!" He shouted and smashed his fists into the evidence table. Then he leaned heavily into it with his eyes closed and face flushed. Jenny's delicate brows rose. Mike moved up near Fornell to the side.

"Easy big fella." He growled. "Ladies present."

"I prefer not to be considered a 'lady' at this time Franks." Jenny said. She reached out and put her hand on Tobias' arm. "Tell us Fornell. You too Franks. And I want that information in hard copy McGee. The CIA will be erasing it as soon as they figure out how you got in."

"You got it Director." McGee said and turned back to the computer.

"Are you saying you **know** why Jethro's been kidnapped?" Abby asked querulously as she slowly stood up. "That both of you **know** why the single most important person in my entire existence is being held by the world's worst crime syndicate in an impenetrable castle in Belgium?"

"We don't know for sure Ab's." Fornell said quietly and continued to stare at the table as he leaned onto it.

"So you **don't know** why the man who holds my heart and soul in his hands and melts me with a glance or a touch of his finger is being held captive by a homicidal maniac with a death fetish?" Abby was standing in front of Mike Franks at this point. Her cheeks were flushed and her green eyes were dilated with anger. "So you'll cut me a little slack when I say if you don't start talking I'm going to take tiny pieces of you off until you…" She was shouting now.

"I believe it's true Abby." Mike said looking her direct in the eye. "Unfinished business from a while ago I think." He nodded toward Fornell.

Jenny had followed the entire scene with interest. She had thought something was between Jethro and Abby. But he was a close mouthed person. She had made a decision and slammed shut that door when she determined to become the Director of NCIS. It didn't mean she wasn't jealous when she saw them leave together hand in hand. But right now she had to marshal the facts together to get Jethro home. She whirled to Fornell.

"What you know now Fornell. Right now!"

"Well obviously you can see it's classified way above my pay grade. But it's true that I was in on an operation regarding the Ste-Germaine's while I was still in Military Intelligence before I went to the FBI. I don't know why Franks was involved but he was." He gestured to Mike who simply nodded.

"They had and have their claws into every dirty little thing they can find in Europe and most of the ole' USSR now too. It's a very tangled web and for the life of me I can't figure out why they would want my proby. I'm pretty sure he doesn't even know about that family." Mike said staring at the screen.

"That's not completely true Mike." Jenny said quietly moving to stand in front of the plasma where the picture of Édouard and Julien were still up

.

"We had very specific instructions not to follow or engage with any of the family, "C'est Famille" while we were in France and eastern Europe. Our information on the two people we were assigned to find came from him." She gestured to Julien Ste-Germaine. "He was an arrogant, cocky bastard and we both despised him. Jethro took the wind out of his sails a bit when he got bold toward me."

"Oh God." Murmured Fornell. Jenny turned quickly.

"Nothing physical Fornell. Just his patented glare. Julien wanted to share. He backpedaled pretty fast and pretended he was joking. We took the information and left."

"What was the purpose of this mission?" Tony spoke up. "Not yours Director, I don't think yours is related at all. I mean this covert thing with M.I. and NIS."

"And the CIA DiNozzo. They were running it. We were involved because our agencies had information that they needed and our boys wanted in on the supposed prize at the bottom of the sandbox. Even the British wanted in." Mike said.

"There was one guy, younger, kind of go getter. You could see his head was up his own ass on his way to the top of the heap at the CIA. What was his name Franks?"

"Jaffrey, Edward Jaffrey. But he's dead. He got took out in the explosion." Mike lit another cigarette. Abby took it from him and lead him to an outside door.

"No, he didn't die. Injured but not dead. He left the hospital just before I did."

"Find this Jaffrey Agent McGee." Jenny said. Tim nodded and went to work.

"Within the CIA's database it looks like active input of Intel stopped about 5 years ago Director. They've written him off as dead. There's been no attempt to claim his retirement or life's savings. They've got a watch on it."

A picture appeared on the screen of a dark haired handsome man with unusual gray eyes.

"I know him from somewhere…" Jenny said.

"Well I know him from right now!" Abby cried and her fingers moving with incredible speed she called up the security tape from the dry cleaners and it showed an older Jaffrey waiting beside the back door of a limousine while Jethro was carried out of the coffee shop.

"Start a search with facial recognition. I'm going to put out fires with the CIA and start a new one of my own! Jenny snarled.


	8. Chapter 8

Gibbs ate little of the dinner placed in front of him. He lost count of the number of courses put on the table. He had a little of the fish course and ate the vegetables. He didn't have any of the lamb. When the sorbet arrived he ate half of it. He listened to the woman talk with her "pets" or whatever they were and several times the majordomo came to her with messages. The last time she rose and so did all the men at the table.

"Un moment my darlings. I have some business to do. Agent Gibbs I will leave you for only a moment. You will not harm him my pets. Understood?"

Gibbs simply lifted a brow at her.

All of the men bowed to her. The Asian moved to the side board and poured brandy. He looked to Gibbs and lifted the decanter toward him.

"Do you wish a drink?" He asked politely.

"A bourbon would be better, if not OK." Gibbs said cautiously.

"Of course. Our Lady has only the best." He poured the bourbon and brought it to Gibbs.

"Thanks." Jethro said. The Kenyan lit a cigar after pouring himself a glass of scotch. He regarded Gibbs in a thoughtful manner.

"You are wondering why you are here aren't you." It was said as a statement not a question. " You speak French with a Parisian accent. You seem very fluent. I will perhaps exercise my English if you would allow?" He gestured toward Gibbs with his cigar.

"Sure. It would be nice to know why and I'll speak English if you want. But it's not necessary." Gibbs expression remained alert, he gestured back to James.

The Asian spoke then. His English was accented but not as badly as some. Gibbs couldn't place the accent without hearing him speak his native tongue. He was guessing Korean or Japanese.

"My name is Léon. The Lady said I am her lion. I do not hesitate to do what may be done."

Gibbs raised a brow and tipped his head in acknowledgement.

"Good to know." He said calmly. He turned to look when the dining room door opened and Jaffrey came back in. He leaned back and took a sip.

"Getting acquainted then Gibbs? Good for you." Jaffrey moved to the side board and poured a hefty portion of scotch and drank it quickly. He poured another and turned to Gibbs. He smiled then came and sat down next to Gibbs. Gibbs eyed him as if he were a snake and then decided to question him.

"It's been awhile Jaffrey. Where' ya been?" Gibbs swirled his bourbon and looked at Jaffrey from the side of his eye.

Jaffrey chuckled and took another large swallow of his scotch. He leaned back in his chair and pulled a package of Turkish cigarettes from his jacket pocket.

"Yes Gibbs. The million dollar question, isn't it?" He lit the cigarette and offered to Gibbs who shook his head. "Let's just say I had a better offer. I go by Édouard now. I've been with the Lady for 10 years. It's been a good fit. I help her with her business. I help her with her team. We all… do things for her."

"And what does she do for you?" Gibbs said with genuine interest.

"C'est remarqueable. Elle est au-delà belle. You have no idea Gibbs. But you will, oh yes you will." He smiled again. He touched his earring which was made of diamonds and amber.

Sallah DuFresne-Ste-Germaine swept back into the room. Again all of the men rose. She caressed the cheek of Léon.

"I am so glad you all are getting on. I do hate conflict at home, most sincerely!

Do I not Édouard ?"

"Yes my Lady, you certainly do." She smiled again at Gibbs and the tip of her tongue touched her lips as she eyed him up and down. "Much better with new clothing. But you will learn, and then C'est magnifique! Robert will be here shortly. In the meantime, we are speaking Anglais why?"

She looked about expectantly at the men before her. Léon carefully trimmed a cigar for her and lit it.

"It is for me My Lady." James said looking toward her with an earnest expression

on his handsome face. "I thought to improve my skill in that area while awaiting you." He spoke in French.

"How enterprising of you. Have I told you I find your Anglais unsuitable?"

"No My Lady! Never! I did not mean to do anything wrong!"

He looked at her entreatingly. Gibbs followed the exchange closely, his face without expression and sipping his bourbon slowly.

"Come here to me my Love." She gestured to the floor next to her. The tall Kenyan rose and moved swiftly to kneel beside her.

" James," she spoke as if to an errant child. "If I feel your skills in an area need shall we say enhancement I will tell you myself, or Édouard will for now. Do we understand each other? After all Agent Gibbs speaks flawless French, for all that it is Parisian. But he will learn, just as you did." She ran a hand over his shaved scalp. Then she leaned into him and kissed him deeply.

" I adore you." she murmured to him. He bowed his head. "Now give me your wrist."

As Gibbs realized what was going to happen he started instinctively to stand. A large powerful hand gripped his thigh tightly holding him down. He flashed a look to Jaffrey who merely glanced at him briefly. The message was clear. Do not interfere.

Sallah held her hand out and Léon handed her the Havana he had lit for her. Sallah took a deep breath and as she expelled it she pressed the glowing head to the inside of James wrist and held it there.

The sickening smell of burning flesh began to fill the room. James became gray and was covered in a cold sweat. Although he bit through his lower lip and blood dripped from his chin, he did not cry out.

Gibbs determined that not passing out was part of the expectations Sallah Ste-Germaine had of her 'Pets'. He waited tense and angry. It was unnecessary he felt to humiliate the man in front of his peers. He understood then that she was not eccentric, she was a sadist. His situation was more dire than he had thought.

He had to get out of here. Looking at the others he knew these incidents were routine in one form or another. Both Léon and Édouard were expressionless casually observing.

Sallah lifted the cigar after what seemed like an eternity to Gibbs and gave the cigar to León. She smiled and murmured endearments to James. Then she licked sweat from his brow and kissed him deeply. When she drew back she had blood, sweat and saliva dripping from her mouth. She took a finger and wiped her lips and licked it off. She looked so much like a vampire sitting there all in black with blood around her mouth that Gibbs had a superstitious shiver run through him.

She touched a buzzer under the table. A servant came in.

"Get someone else and help Monsieur James to his room. Let Mousier Robert know he needs to address the wound and no infection will be tolerated. Understood?"

"Yes My Lady." He bowed and disappeared through the door immediately reappearing with a taller man who literally lifted the half conscious man off the floor to carry him out.

"Now Le Roi Jethro, let us become more acquainted. There are little details of your past I would like to make sure are accurate."

She smiled a very sweet smile at Jethro who simply stared at her as he would an interesting bug.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Abby and the others were spellbound as Fornell and Franks described the collapse of a multi-agency, multimillion dollar, international intelligence operation. The story was all the more riveting to find out it had been motivated not out of some sense of imminent danger or supra-terrorism but out of a simple sense of greed. The DuFresne-Ste-Germaine family had wealth but even more they had power. Power over governments and individuals. The power base had been established gradually starting shortly after the First World War.

Abby asked what would appear to be an obvious question.

"So what were they looking for?"

"The exact objective was never clear to us peons Honey." Franks said.

"We were told we had to call for our CIA liaison if we found any communications records, safe room, record room, anything that had more information. I'm not sure any more if they even gave us accurate floor plans. The whole thing was so FUBAR I can't believe it.

The estate we went after him in was in Italy. Even in the dark it was massive and old. I mean a really old and beautiful place. Gardens, statues and fountains… I'll never forget how heavy the air was with the scent of flowers. We came in through the South side of the mansion.

The break in was flawless, or so we thought. We went in as slick as shit through a goose. We went and cleared the first floor. We went up the central staircase, me and my partner Lyle. We hit the first floor landing and Lyle stopped and stared at a statue. I remember he reached out and touched it, just a tap. It made kind'a a 'bong' sound. Kind'a hollow you know?"

Mike asked the question but he was talking to himself not the people in the room. His eyes were focused in space off in the distance of the past.

"Anyway he touched it and it went 'bong' and then the floor began to shake. Things got crazy and I fell on my ass. The guys behind me on the stairs went flying. Big pieces of marble, glass, chandeliers, paintings, all kind'a shit flying everywhere. Crushing, smashing, breaking. My partner Lyle had his head basically erased by that damn fake gold statue.

I found myself in the basement all' a sudden and my arm was broke. I managed to crawl under a support while the whole fuckin' building came down. I started choking in the dust. My chest started hurtin' when I tried to breathe. My brain couldn't take it all in. I passed out. I didn't come to for about 2 hours according to my watch. There were emergency trucks every where, fire trucks. People searchin'.

I got out of there somehow. Found a doctor that didn't ask questions and got myself sewed up and arm set. Got on a plane and went home. Laid low. These people set us up. This family, they **own** people. The idea that my government, that I fought for, still fought for as needed, sold me out. I should'a expected that after 'Nam but I couldn't get my mind around it! Still can't figure out who it was on our side that did it. Been chewing on that little problem since '89."

All eyes in the room went to Fornell. He sighed and rubbed his eyes and face. He walked over to one of the stools and sat down.

"I'd like to tell you I knew what the mission was about. But we didn't know either. Our part of the mission was to provide Intel on Édouard Ste-Germaine's

connection to a human smuggling and slavery ring that was supposedly centered in Shalamonte. We did exactly what they wanted.

We hooked him into a dozen meetings with Oma-shi-Zhi a Chinese national that had a thriving trade in the Asian market for young women. We had him on film giving direction to trucking agents, talking to Oma and then fondling and taking young women with him from warehouses. We turned all the information over to the team's Alpha leader.

Two days later we got the word we were gonna move on an estate outside of Rome. Supposedly there was a shipment of over 100 girls that were going to be stopped there overnight for Édouard's selection of company, then off to the Middle East. We were all righteous and ready for a fight. They had told us some of the girls kidnapped had been two off duty Navy personnel. Only 19 and 18 years old. We were gonna be heroes. We went in from the North. There were 2 squads, fully loaded and armored in flak suits. None of it helped when the mansion blew.

We went in every direction except where we'd been headed. I literally was blown back outside and into stone wall. I came to and found out I was in Hell. People screaming and wounded, smoke, fire. I was blown out of my helmet, my pelvis was fractured. I was half on the wall, half buried in debris. I literally wasn't able to move. I had 4 broken ribs and a partially collapsed lung. I spent 6 months in rehab getting my mobility back.

Édouard was killed in the blast too. That's the only thing that happened that was good."

"It would' a been better to take 'im alive! " Mike said angrily, rounding on Tobias. "We could' a got some answers!"

Fornell stood up and faced Mike fiercely fists clenched at his sides. The others were in shock at his transformation He was shouting now.

"There weren't any answers to get! Don't you get that? Can't you understand?

We were set up. We **were set up!** They took out every person who had worked on the case. Team by team! The few of us that were left alive, we didn't matter. No one would believe us anyway. Édouard DuFresne-Ste-Germaine was found dead, crushed. Was he already dead before the explosions? Who knows. Who cared."

"Listen Tobias, I'm sorry you went through all that Toby." Abby moved over and hugged him tightly.

"I **do** care. If I could figure out what happened back then I would. But I'm stuck in today! I want my heart back. I want my Jethro back here with **Me!**

We have a job to do. We need to figure out where Gibbs is and why this bunch of scum bags wants him!

To do that we need to get moving! We need to gather more Intel Toby. We need to know everything you found out about them. Mike we need to know everything your group found out too. Then we need to make a plan. All of us. Do you get that?"

Abby began to wring her hands and pace. As usual she half signed her words as her mind began to move rapidly.

"We got ID on Jaffrey. Why is he involved? Was he involved back then too?" She whirled and pointed at Fornell who was looking at her in amazement. He shook his head.

"Well we are going to find out! Why did he take Gibbs? Was it personal or for this bunch of creeps? There's got to be answers for us. If anybody can find out **we** can."

She stopped and held her hand out. Ducky moved forward and covered it with his own.

"One for All and All for One." A very famous quote my Dear. But an appropriate one for all that." He smiled and squeezed her hand.

Tony stepped forward and laid his hand on top. He was quickly followed by everyone else.

"For the Boss." Tony said. Everyone nodded.

"Well, whoever _they _are, and they're in trouble now!" Abby said with a shaky smile. "Let's get cooking! C'mon McGee! We gotta a lot of searching to do!"

She turned and went to her computer and brought up Jaffrey's face and CIA ID. She smiled fiercely.

"As my Uncle Renee' the Jefferson County Deputy used to say, 'I got questions for you Boy!' "


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Tell me Gibbs, do you have a college education?" She stirred her spoon in her melted sorbet.

"You know I do." Gibbs said his voice low with anger.

"Yes, yes, that is true. I know you have attended college over the years sporadically, attaining your masters in Criminal Science. You are a highly sensitive and intuitive man. You have a strict and high moral code.

Honor, loyalty, justice. You extend this to every aspect of your life. Your friends and team mates are your family. Your failures upset you and last throughout the years. You have a relatively severe case of PTSD which started after Columbia and was made much worse after your wife and daughter were cleared. The psychiatrists you saw weren't able to help. Your background was and is one of silence. You believe you need to be strong for all those around you.

You are _exactly _the kind of man I love to work with. We are going to have such fun together! I am so looking forward to our partnership! It is so exciting!"

"Lady you have no idea what you're getting into. I have no intention of helping you in any way."

"I know! That is what makes it all so perfect!"

She leaned back and held her hand out to Léon who at once took it and kissed it.

"Let us get more understanding for you Gibbs about me."

He shrugged and stared at her expressionless.

Sallah proudly told Jethro that her families wealth initially had been that of a typically bankrupted royalist party member. Her great, great grandpere had seen the future of Bolshevism as the War to End all Wars progressed. She claimed that much of the families wealth came from simple thievery of accounts, vaults and product of the late Czar Alexander and his family. She waited to see how he would react to this information. Gibbs simply lifted an eyebrow, his face unreadable.

"Have you ever wondered where the Amber Room went Gibbs?" Smirking she stood up and began to move in a slow pace about the room.

"Never been asked to find it. Don't care." He twirled his glass on the table top looking down at the moisture on the table top. From the corner of his eye he was watching Jaffrey who was between him and the door.

"You are not an easy man to surprise Gibbs." She lifted her glass and Léon filled it with more brandy. She looked closely at Gibbs and smoked some more of her cigar.

"You have no suspicions about this information I have just offered you? Am I to be disappointed in your insightfulness?"

"I'm not sure exactly what you're asking. Are you trying to tell me that your entire 'famille' got it's finances from a criminal enterprise?

Or that your great, great grandfather was some sort of delusional egomaniac who decided he was a member of the Royal family and therefore entitled to the monies and properties of the people the Bolsheviks killed?

I will give him points for grandiosity and sheer balls for the plan to loot the Romanov's, but not for the mental breakdown that must have happened after.

As for the fact that you're still 'living the dream' all these years later… well that's not something I'm giving a lot of thought to right now."

Gibbs then finished his bourbon and placed the glass on the table. He shrugged when Jaffrey gripped his leg again so he wouldn't stand up.

Sallah was looking at him with half closed eyes and a very cold smile. She took another inhalation on her cigar and began to come around the table toward him.

"If you think I'm just going to sit here while you burn me, you got another thing coming." Gibbs growled. He put his hands on the table and tensed.

She stopped and tipped her head eyeing him the smile never leaving her face.

"Leave it Édouard my Love. I find him exceptionally interesting. He is a perfect specimen. I will enjoy this very much."

She gestured Jaffrey out of the way and when he stepped aside she sat down. In an exaggerated gesture she handed Jaffrey the cigar. She smirked at Gibbs. She leaned in close to him. He smelled vanilla with a touch of something minty. He leaned away from her feeling nauseated by the scent of her. When she lay a hand on his arm he felt repulsed.

"Ah… There is someone in your life. Is there not? Your reaction is one of a man in love. No attraction for another woman. No matter how beautiful or attractive."

Gibbs looked at her. His eyes like blue ice. He said nothing. He wasn't going to give this bitch anything to use, either against him or Abby at home.

Sallah leaned in close to him once again and stroked his face with the back of her fingers.

"You smell nice Gibbs. Did you enjoy the scent I had made for you? I had to go by pictures but I will have things adjusted for you while you and Robert are working. Maybe something with a little musk I think. I will experiment for you. Gladly. You are going to be worth it. Jaffrey will supervise your work of course.

I will look forward to speaking with you after you are done."

Another smile and she rose gracefully somehow seeming to be taller than she really was. She tossed her long wavy black hair over her shoulder and smoothed her dress over her hips. She nodded at Jaffrey who moved forward at once. Before Jethro could reach more than half standing Jaffrey reached out and touched him with a taser. Everything went black.

When he came to he was stripped and sitting in a chair with his forearms restrained at the wrists and ankles with flex cuffs. His hands and feet already felt tingly. He flexed his fingers and toes and moaned with a headache from the taser to his neck. He moved his head in a circular fashion working the kinks loose. He reopened his eyes and saw a short stocky man who was standing next to Jaffrey.

The man was portly and had black eyes, gray hair. He had a pair of glasses on the end of his nose and a smile that was almost cherubic in appearance. He was dressed in a white suit and had an apron on over it. Gibbs looked to his right and saw a tray with a white cloth and a variety of syringes on it. An IV hung on a pole behind it.

"How do you do Agent Gibbs? I am Robert. We must in practice become more acquainted. I promise you that eventually we will come to an agreement. It will be a promise fulfilled. Alright? Yes of course. So let us begin."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Abby was more than tired. She had been "learning to do with little sleep.' as she told Ducky. She had sanded a little more than ½ of Jethro's boat often dropping down to sleep on a pile of blankets under the frame. Bourbon and boats did bring sleep she found. She just wondered how Jethro had done it for so many years.

Jethro had been gone for 6 months. Her broken heart kept her sleepless. She slept for 2-3 hours at a time and only when she literally collapsed.

Always she could feel him. Somewhere in her mind and soul. She could _feel _him, inside. He was alive. It had always been that way for her. She had always had a gift. Her mother and grandmother had it too. She could feel her family all the time.

But when she had met Jethro the attraction between them had been quick and powerful. The connection deeply spiritual and somehow visceral. As time had gone by it had only grown stronger. When they had become lovers the bond had intensified still more. Jethro had not been a believer but she had worn him down over the years. There had been too many times she had been right. Too many times when the caution she put in his ear had saved him or his team.

She turned back to one of her machines as it beeped. Evidence for Sattlers case.

As she set it up for the 'scope she sighed.

Now she knew he was in trouble. Not just a usual "Gibbs is chasing bad guys and they hate him" stuff. This was bad, really bad. And she did not know what to do about it. She put her head down and prayed. Prayer had always helped her.

XXX

Jenny Shepherd had used and thrown all of her not inconsiderable influence all over Capitol Hill, the Admiralty, FBI, and finally the CIA. There was a great deal of squirming and a few death rattles. She was able to confirm that the raid that killed Édouard Ste-Germaine took place. She was not able to find out what the purpose was for the raid and it was not clear why the fixation on the Ste-Germaine family. It was put to her that the explosion was due to efforts of a fellow crime syndicate. She wasn't buying it. She also was applying a great deal of pressure to speak with the past director of the CIA Stephen Markham. He had been in charge when the abortive raid took place. She wanted to look this man in the eye when he lied to her.

She was determined. That raid had somehow lead to Jethro's kidnapping all these years later. She may not ever again feel his lips on hers, or wake up with his strong, warm body wrapped around her but she could still fight for him.

She could somehow repay a little of the debt she owed him. He had made her special, made her believe in herself. She had made a massive mistake walking away from him. A life's happiness thrown away.

She knew he was now happy and content with Abby. Had been since before she arrived at NCIS. She couldn't bring herself to begrudge it to him. She admitted to herself that part of her had been excited to find him again. She had had some vague ideas of becoming lovers again with him.

When she had first met Jethro in M-TAC his smile had been warm. He had seemed happy to see her. She had 'put him in his place' on the stairs and felt good about it. Never realizing that he wouldn't challenge her on it. But later at 5:30 when the team had got ready to leave for the night she had been on the upper deck leaving M-TAC. She heard them all making closing remarks and teasing and recognized Jethro's baritone setting limits with his dry humor. She stepped toward the railing intending to ask him to dinner when she saw Abby come bouncing off the elevator.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! I found the recipe! We have to stop at the grocery store on the way home. I need Cayenne as well as the Thyme. OK Jethro?"

She moved up to him and he helped her into her long coat. He already had his on. After settling it in her shoulders he slipped his arms inside and pulled her to him and kissed her. It was a deep and intimate kiss which she returned melting into him.

"C'mon guys! Get a room or something! We're all hungry for Gumbo. Let's hit it!"

Tony cried waving.

"You're all gonna **be **in my house DiNozzo. We have a lot of rooms, but you guys are gonna be using them!" Gibbs growled but a slight smile was at the corners of his mouth.

"Hey it's Friday! We wanna eat, let's go. Food first, beer second, sex later." He sang out and headed for the elevator. Ziva smiled and winked, and followed Tony . "We're getting the beer!" Tony shouted.

"Oh no Tony…You won't buy Corona and I won't drink that swill you do. I'm getting my own!" McGee said shaking his head.

"Suit yourself McCoolguy. See you there Boss!"

The back elevator dinged and while Gibbs and Abby talked quietly he wrote a quick note for the night report, Ducky joined them. Palmer trailed him holding a grocery bag and smiling.

"We have the bread you requested my Dear and some snack items Jimmy thought necessary apparently." Ducky gestured at his assistant and protégée.

"Great!" Abby cried. "We're gonna stop at McKenna's and get cayenne and we'll meet you there. OK? The gumbo's on simmer and the vegetables and dip are in the refrigerator."

"Got it!" Ducky said. "I'm sure Tony and/or Tim will have the game ready."

Abby turned to Gibbs who was ushering her to the elevator with a gentle hand in the small of her back. "You don't think they'll eat everything before we get home? Should we buy more vegetables?"

Jethro leaned in to catch her mouth. "If they do it'll be their last meal." He growled. Abby draped her arms around his neck as the elevator doors closed and snuggled her face against his chest with a smile.

Jenny had known then it truly was over. Her somewhat hasty decision was indeed final. Somehow she had maintained a friendship with him since that day of her return to NCIS. It had been a hard lesson in self examination. That had been almost 3 years ago.

He remained an intense, complicated man. But the damaged part seemed to have been muted if not completely healed. He had made a decision to look forward, not back.

She still came to talk to him for advice as much as she could and would allow herself to. Sometimes in the quiet of his basement she found some peace and clarity.

His strong sense of integrity was intact, and he still challenged her in his thoughts of right and wrong. He would never be a politician. He was too much of an Alpha to bend his knee to any man. But she valued his opinion above all others and he was unfortunately usually right about people.

But it was clear he saw her only in a work role and as a friend.

He didn't seem to challenge Abby much. She remained intact and inviolate through the worst of his temper storms. His protection of her was absolute. He tolerated no one, not even Jenny to pressure or speak harshly to his Ab's. Tony was almost as bad and the rest of the team not far behind. In fact she was greatly loved and respected by the entire building and staff, all the way up to SecNav. Abby was somehow magical. Jenny came to feel the same way.

Jenny had been happy when she began to be included in the teams barbeques and football game weekend invitations. She realized that no one was really close with her but the fact that they didn't seem to mind having her "hang" with them as Abby called it had meant a lot. They made her laugh and feel wanted.

Now Jenny admitted she was tired. It had been 6 months from Hell. The rest of the world didn't care that one of her agents had disappeared. The terror and killing just kept on going. Coming from M-TAC she felt more tired than she had ever felt in her life.

She had had an outburst at one point telling Tony and his team that Jethro could not have "Just dropped off the face of the World! There had to be a sign, a reason, a clue, something!"

Whirling to face Ziva she had seen sorrow in her face and turned back to see Tony's carefully controlled expression. She had apologized. Tony simply murmured "Gibbs rule" then said: " McGee and Abby are our best bets right now Director."

"What have Fornell and Franks told you? Their records?"

"We have their case reports and private notes. But they've both disappeared too.

Fornell took an approved leave of absence and Franks just vanished."

He shrugged and sat down heavily in his chair.

Now, coming down the stairs slowly she saw Ziva's head turn first. The Israeli stood up and stared, moving slowly to stand near Gibbs desk letting one hand drift to touch it. Tony, seeing Ziva looked and rose as well. McGee coming around the barrier from the locker room came to a stop near his teammates. They all stood there as a group and waited.

Jenny moved up to them and allowed herself a deep breath before speaking. None the less her voice was not steady.

"Orders have come down from above SecNav. We are not allowed to continue the search for Gibbs as a primary assignment for a major case squad. We are free, he said to pursue leads as a secondary goal. As of today you are all in the active case rotation." Unable to hide the moisture in her eyes she moved back toward the back elevator.

"Ma'am." McGee spoke up. Jenny turned.

Are we free to pursue our search activities on our own time?" He stood steadfastly facing her.

"I have no control over your personal lives Agent McGee, as long as it is not blatantly illegal." She gave him a slow small smile.

"Understood Ma'am." Tim said firmly. Tony laid his hand on McGee's shoulder and squeezed. Ziva nodded.

Standing for just a second longer Jenny headed for the back elevator to the lab.

"I suppose it's up to me to tell her. Jesus I've learned to hate this job!" She said, eyes filled with tears.

XXX

Gibbs woke in his room to the sound of the door latch being keyed open. He was nude as always. He hated sleeping in his clothing. He lifted his head and then moved to a semi sitting position in the bed. The shackle to his left wrist jangled with the movement.

"My Lady." He murmured, his voice husky with sleep.

"Étienne ." She purred. "I've come to you to sleep as usual, even though you continue to deny me what would truly please me. I wish you would change your mind. I don't like to chain you. I want to believe you can serve me without this." She gestured at the shackle and moved to turn on the lamp next to the bed.

"I have told you my Lady, that I have no objection to helping you with your businesses as you instruct. I have done all that you asked. But I have no desire, I am sure I have never had it. I do not know why I am sure." He tipped his head slightly looking at her. His blue gaze direct, his face expressionless and collected.

It was to her great exasperation that he spoke the truth. He spoke in French to her, his English was now actually slightly accented. His fluidity in languages and all of his other considerable skills were intact. He reacted instantly in a protective fashion for her. He handled all of her foreign contacts now at her command. His acumen in handling his teams was flawless. Without exception they respected him. He had swiftly become invaluable to her. His reputation amongst the DuFresne-Ste-Germain empire had been built quickly and fearfully upheld. He had no past memory except that which she had given him. He always returned to her after an assignment. But he was dispassionate, unfeeling. In this one respect Robert had failed her. He had told her that he had had to use dangerously high levels of drugs and "other means" to erase Gibbs memories. He had been "an extremely strong minded man. Highly intelligent and private. All in all a very satisfying challenge."

He had no desire for her whatsoever. She had tried Viagra but it had nearly killed him and her medics had despaired of his life with extraordinarily high blood pressure. Robert had warned her it was "pharmacologically ill advised."

Punishment had not worked either. He did not and literally could not stop her from coming to him nightly and fondling him, but there was no response. He simply endured it. Often she came to him after having pleasure with one of her other "Pets". She had found herself fantasizing about him while they serviced her. It was frustrating and she was not used to being frustrated. In anything.

"Well, we will see. Won't we my dear one?" She said and climbed into the big bed beside him and turned out the light.

"As you say my Lady." Étienne Ste-Germaine said and closed his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Étienne DuFresne-Ste-Germaine stood on the patio outside the seaside Italian villa of one of the Lady's friends, Bella Sorgensen. They had apparently attended college together and were the "dearest of friends". They chattered together in the sunshine laughing and gossiping.

He inhaled deeply on his custom made Nicaraguan cigarillo gazing out at the sea. The cinnamon flavor filled his mouth. He wondered if Sallah's "Ma Bella" would tell her how she had come to Étienne's room last night and tried to have sex with him. The corner of his mouth tipped up in a half smile, 'un sourire d'ironie.' It had been wryly amusing actually. Sallah had been busy with James at the time. Bella had only gone when he had told her Sallah slept with him every night, even when she was with another man first.

He had been sleeping when she had let herself into his room. She had propositioned him from the foot of the bed.

"Non, I belong to the Lady Madam Sorgensen."

"I'm merely looking for an interlude Étienne. I don't want to become your patroness. Although if the opportunity arises…" She eyed him appreciatively.

She dropped her robe to the floor. " I'd be willing to take the chance that James will keep her busy tonight and you might be worth it. Do you see nothing here you like?"

Slipping from the bed nude himself he moved calmly to the dressing table where his cigar case was. Her eyes grew round in appreciation as he crossed the room. He turned to face her and lit his cigar as he leaned back and inhaled deeply before replying. He moved his half lidded light blue eyes up and down her body. He exhaled slowly, his face expressionless.

Bella's gaze was avaricious. The hunger in her was palpable. He was so very male, so gorgeous! Hard, lean muscles rippled with his movements as he crossed the room. She sighed softly feeling herself getting wet as he lifted the cigar again. He shrugged one shoulder carelessly. His outstanding eyes were cool beneath the tousled silver and black hair. There were no tan lines on his body. She saw scars on his torso and his left knee and thigh. They somehow added to his mystique.

This was a man who knew he was beautiful, and it didn't matter to him. She wanted him so badly.

"And?" She said her voice husky. He answered her in English as she spoke to him in that tongue.

"I see that you are to be considered a lovely woman Madam. I still belong to the Lady and you are still her good friend."

"Do you think she doesn't know I'm in here with you? She is with your compatriot James."

She purred and moved a step closer to him. Her eyes moving appreciatively from his perfect lips and deep set eyes, to his silver and black thick chest hair tracing it's line down his trunk to his groin. Strongly muscled thighs and calves and long feet.

"Je ne sais pas Madam. Ça ne fait rien. The answer remains the same. I belong to the Lady. You should go now." His baritone rumble made her throb.

His voice was very quiet, his gaze direct. He put his cigar in the ash tray by his bed and moved to pick up her robe. He held it out for her and helped her step into it. She turned back to him and looked in his eyes.

"May I kiss you Étienne?"

"C'est mon plaisir, excuse me. It is my pleasure Madam."

She reached up to his cheeks which were rough due to his beard and cupped his face. He leaned down and his lips softly covered hers. She drew back after his gentle kiss.

"She is a lucky woman Étienne."

"Thank you Madam. She has given me much." He nodded to her and given her a half smile as he opened his door for her. She passed through and looked over her shoulder and he bowed slightly closing the door.

Now Étienne turned to look at them when he heard his Lady's call. Sallah rose from her lounge. She watched as he knocked the ash off of his cigar and placed it back in the platinum and gold case she had given him.

His gait was graceful despite the slight limp from his knee injury. He reminded her of a panther as he strode toward her. No she corrected herself. A Bengal tiger. He was _her _tiger. She unleashed him at her enemies and in her business dealings. If a termination or infiltration was needed he was there. He had not failed her once. She shivered as he made his way to her. She held up her hand to him.

He easily lifted her to her feet. The top of her head barely reached his shoulder.

She rejoiced in the hidden strength of his grasp. He had been with her for 13 months now. She truly adored the man. The very best of Robert's work.

She would miss the man. The four companions she had at present were her last.

Robert had dropped dead last New Year at a friends party.

"Walk with me down by the shore Étienne." She tucked her arm through his and headed toward the steps. "Bella has some business to attend to."

"As you wish my Lady." He said agreeably.

They moved down the steps stopping to remove their shoes and he rolled his slacks up. She turned into the light breeze her long black hair blowing back from her face. He was a step or two behind her.

A sudden flash came before his eyes. Laughter, then long black hair blowing in a breeze while someone's husky voice cried "My hat!" A feminine hand reaching out. It was gone and he heard the Lady's voice calling him

"Here my Darling." Holding her hand to him. He moved up to her and took it.

"Étienne my love you need to make a change for me."

"As you wish My Lady." He murmured.

She turned to him and claimed his mouth. He placed his hands on her hips and allowed her to claim his mouth. He felt nothing, as usual. Stepping back she smiled up at him and caressed his cheek with the back of her fingers.

"I hope you know how much I care for you Étienne. I value you more than any of my past companions. I am so very glad Édouard was not able to kill you."

He stiffened slightly remembering the man's savage unexpected attack in the gymnasium at Shalamonte 6 months after his arrival. It had felt unequal with the man being so much older and less skilled than he. He had tried to tell him the fight wasn't necessary, but the man had blood in his eye. He had been extremely jealous over the Lady and her obvious attraction toward him.

"Don't worry my Pet. I am very aware you had no choice. I would have wanted you to do it eventually anyway. He was too possessive and getting older."

Étienne wondered idly when such an end would come for him. But the Lady was speaking.

"James is becoming the same way. He is becoming demanding and forgets his place in my life. He was angry that I would send Léon to Berlin rather than him. He also has tried indirectly to make it seem that you would betray me."

Frowning, Étienne looked deeply into her eyes. She stood on tiptoe and kissed his lips lightly again.

"I will hear no ill against you My Love. I know better. You have had many opportunities to do me harm Darling. Every night for example." She smiled up into his eyes.

'You must take care of my mistake for me my Love. It is time for James to go. Is this a problem for you?" She smiled and patted his cheek.

"Of course not My Lady." He lifted her hands and kissed them. His face as always unreadable.

" I thought so." She murmured and grabbing his shirt front drew him down into a fierce kiss. Étienne thought only of how he was going to quickly and efficiently rid his Lady of her "problem".


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Étienne walked beside the Lady back toward the house. She was gaily happy, making the assumption her 'problem' was already gone. The fact that he could lose his own life didn't mean much. It also didn't mean much to him either. He was tired. Tired of being used, tired of being numb, tired of being alone. Being dead would be a relief.

Abby sat on the couch with the TV on not looking at it. She had photographs spread all over the coffee table and couch. A box of Kleenex was at her right hand. She closed her eyes and tried again to 'reach' her love. She could feel his presence, always at a distance and somehow not aware. Almost like a stranger. She couldn't understand why he hadn't come to her. Always before in times of stress he had reached out to her psychically. It had saved their lives before.

It had been the longest year of her life. 13 months she corrected herself. 13 months of empty arms, a frozen heart, a barely living existence. Her other 2 friends, Mike and Toby were gone too. Not a sound, or a phone call. She couldn't even track them on line. She had tried. Tony had sat and held her night after night when she had curled up to die. Through sheer force of joined will her friends had kept her alive. Looking into Jethro's happy face at her birthday party last year she curled on the couch and went to sleep.

The next morning at work she was involved in getting her Major Mass Spec to give her a needed result when Tony came into the room.

"Ab's I need you to analyze some photo's for me."

"OK Tony just a few more minutes." She was glued to the screen. "This result will mean we've nailed Sporcer to the wall and William's team will owe me a dinner."

"Abby I need you to do this _now."_

Tony's voice had changed. It sounded strained. A stranger wouldn't know, but Abby did. She turned to look askance at him. Just then McGee and Ziva came in, followed closely by the Director. Abby's green eyes grew round and she reached for the flash drive with a shaking hand.

"Oh my God…"

"Ab's take it easy. You can do this. Easy." McGee stepped forward and gently pressed his hand into her shoulder. Abby nodded once firmly and turned to her computer and inserted the drive.

"Where did this come from?" She said while it loaded. Her fingers moved quickly to open the file.

"You'll see." Tony said quietly. She glanced up at him.

Looking back at the screen she gasped as Fornell's voice came out in the speaker. He spoke in a low voice.

"Paris. 5th of June 2005. 1115 hours. Surveillance of L'Epardieu café. Note the scattering of body guards a good 5 minutes before they enter. There are at least.. How many more?"

"4. 2 in shops across the street, 2 above. Damn I taught him good. Got it all covered. We gotta find another spot."

Abby felt like her chest hurt. She realized she had stopped breathing. Mike's voice made it all real. The dream like quality she had felt when she first heard Toby's voice dissipated. Mike's raspy voice made it all too real.

"There. Right there."

"Got it. Wide angle cover."

"Don't need a photo shoot cover spot. Just a good one for ID Fornell."

"Told ya. Getting it."

The film suddenly went to a wider view and Abby saw a small elegantly dressed woman on high heels in a flowing linen pants suit and a colorful scarf. She was walking hand in hand with a silver haired man who was looking alertly all around as he slipped his hand to the small of her back to bring her to the door of the shop. His gaze went directly up toward the window where Toby and Mike were.

"Shit." Mike's voice.

"Got it." Toby said. A freeze frame picture was entered. Abby's eyes teared up as Étienne's face filled the screen. A moment later the couple came back out and sat at a table in the sunshine. A tall elegantly dressed black man came over and sat down with them and leaned into Étienne and spoke briefly, Étienne nodded. A waitress approached and brought three small cups to the table.

Toby spoke now.

"He's going as Étienne DuFresne-Ste-Germaine. The lady is Sallah DuFresne-Ste-Germaine. The black man is James DuFresne-Ste-Germaine. All of these people are called Ste-Germaine. I think it's just a vanity for her."

Mike took up the story.

"From what we can figure out she's got a total of four of these primary guardians. But the whole package is run by Étienne as he's callin' himself. There's the black guy, an Asian, and an Austrian. All 4 have the left earrings. All different stones with the diamonds. Only Étienne has the right hand earring. Also he dresses even more expensively than the others. They all dress to the teeth. Suits and shirts tailored. Average price around $2000-3000. He smokes custom made cigars. I'm sending one for DNA Abby. Had to create a situation to get it though. The guy field strips his cigar tips. Man he's good." The picture went dark.

Tony handed over an envelope. Abby took it and held it.

Jenny moved forward. She looked sad and upset at the same time.

"Abby, I need the results as soon as you get them."

"Yes Ma'am." Abby said. Jenny left. The others stayed. Abby lifted the envelope to her nose and sniffed. She could smell the cinnamon in a fine smooth scent.

"Nicaraguan." She murmured. "Very expensive. It's his."

"How do you know Ab's?" McGee said quietly.

"Because we used to share a good cigar once in awhile. He has a friend that has sent him a box of Havana's every year for Christmas. He used to talk about hand rolled Nicaraguan cigarillo's. Wished he'd been stationed there instead of Columbia."

"Do you want us to stay Abby or do you prefer to do this alone?" Ziva said moving forward to touch her shoulder.

"Alone, please." Abby turned back to the screen. When the elevator doors closed she turned back to the screen.

He was thinner, his face seemed harder somehow. His hair was elegantly coiffed, cut and layered in such a way that his natural part was combed back from his face with just a few tendrils escaping.

He had a large diamond in his right ear, a hoop of platinum with alternating diamonds and sapphires in his left.

It was his eyes she decided. His eyes were so empty. Not cold, just empty. She ached for him. It was him. Her beloved Jethro, her silver haired fox. Her Gibbs.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The DNA was of course Gibbs's. It was no real surprise, everyone had recognized him. Abby had taken the picture of him from the front and made it a screen saver on her computer screens in the lab.

A second flash drive had arrived the next day. On it was video of a large castle, taken from the village, taken from hillsides around the castle, and roads leading to it. Telescopic views of guards, cars coming an going.

At the end of the video Fornell said to them "Alright. We found what we came for. We're coming home."

Jenny moved forward and placed a firm hand on Abby's shoulder. "We're close Abby. I can feel it." Abby nodded and looked up at her. Jenny smiled gently and then went to the elevator.

Tony and Tim were already talking of possible weak points in the fortress. They got in the elevator with the Director and left. Ziva remained with Abby concerned for her. She had been quiet ever since the first drive had arrived with pictures of Gibbs. She had not stopped working, putting in too many hours as usual. But there was no music, no laughter. As always her skill was unquestioned. Ducky had taken to spending time with her every day as a rule in concern. Abby's grief had taken on a different tone. She waited for Franks and Fornell to arrive. She felt that when they arrived she would be closer to Jethro somehow. She felt she could survive if they could assure her there was hope.

Without hope she knew she couldn't go on. Without hope there was no sense in any of this. She had been attending Mass daily. She clung to her faith and the rituals surrounding it. Her exhaustion became a way of life.

Almost a week later Fornell and Franks arrived. They came straight down to the lab. Moments later the Director and the rest of the team arrived. Both men were trying to comfort Abby who was weeping all over Mike's shirt. Jenny waited and

let the tears slowly come to a halt. Sniffing Abby drew back and then punched Mike in the arm and whirling did the same to Fornell.

"Ow! What the hell was that for Ab's?" Fornell said.

"Well it's either because we didn't phone home by curfew or because we left Proby in Europe. That was a strong shot Baby Girl!" He said admiringly.

"Well it's gonna leave a bruise. I'll have to explain it to Emily." He said when Tony looked in askance.

"It's for both damn it!" Abby said. "Where is he?"

"He's at Shalamonte. For now. We're not going to get 'im there Baby Girl." The two of us have worked out a plan. All that time wasn't spent in a bottle of beer. Promise!" Mike raised his hand in a pledge.

" The reason we couldn't find Gibbs for so long is that he was at Shalamonte. For at least 4 months he was deep inside the family compound somewhere. Rumor has it the dungeons at Shalamonte are still open. Maybe or maybe not redecorated. If what we heard might be true I'd vote for the not." Fornell began to pace.

"Our sources verified that a silver haired man was at dinner with Sallah about the time Jethro disappeared."

"How was that verified Franks?" Jenny said.

"People talk at night Director. It took us almost 6 months to earn our way up the creep ladder to get positions on menial work details inside Shalamonte. We never made it inside the family compound, but if Shalamonte has one weakness it's that all the servants must live within it's walls. Menial or 'gentle' servants. On the nights there are no parties or dances or whatever going on, people drink and talk."

"If you were inside why couldn't you tell us. In some fashion, say phone, email, snail mail, or passenger pigeon for God's sake!" the Director said raising her voice.

"Director!" Fornell said sharply. "We didn't even know where to start at first. We knew the Ste-Germaine's were involved. And certainly not how! We had to stay off the grid even farther than they were. Even then we thought we'd blown it a couple of times. We put our services out there for hire for a few rumors of 'jobs' and found ourselves brought in for an 'interview'. After a few different people saw us a few different times we found ourselves sitting down with Jaffrey AKA

Édouard DuFresne-Ste-Germaine. I thought we were dead. But he didn't seem to recognize us, either one of us."

"We got in. But like everybody else we were being watched. We did some guard duty, chauffeured her and a couple of her Pets back and forth to the air port. A strange group. They light up around her. Like a bunch of hormonal teenagers. And guess who Daddy is?" Franks said twirling an unlit cigarette in his fingers.

"You _saw _him?" Abby leapt to her feet. She grabbed Franks by his shirt front.

"You **saw** him! What did he look like? He must have known you. He **must **have. His eyes did you look in his eyes?"

"Baby girl… I looked straight at 'im. Looked 'im dead in the eyes. There was nothing. Nada. He looked on automatic." Mike said with gentleness and covered her hands.

"All I can say is he doesn't dwell on Sallah. He's extremely polite and attentive to what she says. But he doesn't care. It's just the opposite. She's all over him like a bitch in heat. He lets her hang on 'im, he is the perfect gentleman to her. And it's obvious he's numero uno of her Pets. The others do what he says. There's one, a tall black one, who looks daggers at him when Sallah has him sit with her and sends the others in a second car."

Tobias spoke up then. "He seemed perfectly healthy Ab's. He may be thinner but he's all hard muscle. Saw him doing La Savate in the courtyard ring. He's deadly. No one can stand against him."

"Savate? What's that? Some kind of Karate? Gibbs is a very good street fighter. Always has been." Tony said in firm support of his Boss.

"It's a form of French Foot Fighting. Very accurate, very deadly. No knees or elbows in the purest form. Just feet, or punches of specific types. The street version also uses canes or bâtons, a quarterstaff like stick." Tobias gestured to McGee to call up the third flash drive they had brought.

"Proby learned more techniques in foot fighting in Central America. We were there for awhile. The Indians tie the combatants wrists together. It was a bit too harsh for me. I like a down and dirty fist fight." Mike said.

"This was taken a week ago." Tobias said.

The picture firmed up and it was a bit grainy. Obviously it was taken from a distance but Gibbs silver hair immediately identified him. The sound was somewhat garbled as well. The focus moved in closer. The other man was black, taller than Gibbs. Good looking Jenny thought. He was limbering up moving like a kick boxer. Both men were gloved and in flat soled sneakers.

Standing at the edge of the ring were Sallah and two of her well dressed Pets as well as a small crowd of employees. Two referee assistants helped the fighters get their T-shirts off. Abby gasped.

Her Gibbs had always kept himself in very good shape. Hard muscles, tight control. But looking at Étienne was like looking at a scaled down version of the man she loved. His muscles were in very clear definition. His abs were a well defined 6 pack below his pecs. His legs and arms sculpted. His back rippled as he stretched, flexed and bent.

"He's at least 10lbs lighter than he should be. Maybe more. Oh my God." Abby moaned and wrung her hands.

McGee tried to fast forward, but the fight started explosively with the black fighter, who Tobias called James, moving in low and fast toward Étienne. He swung a powerful right arm and a leg sweep.

Étienne simply leapt up in the air over James head and with legs gracefully extended in high sweeps, his left went over both his own and James' head landing for weight with balance and pivot. His right foot extended to catch James with his toes to the side of the jaw.

As James' head snapped back, Étienne landed and followed through with a deadly right handed punch which put James on the ground stunned.

Étienne made no effort to move over James to knock him out. He stood quietly. But there was a sudden explosion of rage from the 3 Pets standing near Sallah.

Both the Asian Léon and the two referees climbed into the ring. Léon had grabbed one of the quarter staffs, one referee another.

"Étienne!" Sallah cried out to him. Étienne spun away from Léon and

dove down with fists out thrust toward her. Sallah sliced through the bindings with a razor sharp knife. Étienne rolled to his other side and was instantly up on his feet. His hands were bound with tape but the gloves were off. He stood with hands close to his body his legs slightly bent. James was rolling over slowly and trying to sit up.

The referee tossed the staff to Étienne and through himself under the ropes and out of the ring. Étienne twirled the staff and stood watchfully in the ring. Léon charged at him angrily crying out a challenge in Japanese.

Étienne simply side stepped him and slammed the staff down on the back of his neck staggering him.

James had ripped his gloves off and came up behind Étienne and pushing him against the ropes he punched him hard in the ribs. The staff flew out as he let

go

Étienne allowed the ropes to bend outward with his weight to gain momentum and then gripping James by the forearm with his left hand he flipped over his head. James' arm had of necessity followed and was straight behind him, the socket straining. Étienne brought his right arm up in a perfect 'L' and then slammed it down with deadly power. James screamed as his arm shattered.

Léon came at Étienne then his bâton whirling. Étienne dodged and wove his body and suddenly reached out and grabbed the bâton and took it from Léon.

With deadly efficiency he struck Léon on the shoulders, staggering him backward. The heavier man took several blows that should have leveled him and suddenly ran at Étienne who had moved several feet away and stood twirling the staff. With a quick spin Étienne kicked Léon in the head and struck him in the shins with his staff.

With a roar of pure rage and hatred Léon charged again. This time Étienne moved suddenly forward in a perfect fencing lunge. The staff struck dead center over León's heart, right where Étienne wanted it. Léon fell face forward to lie perfectly still.

James was on his feet, his jaw dropped in disbelief. Étienne watched him warily.

"You son of a bitch! I'll kill you, you bastard. He now had a knife in his hand. He had tucked his broken arm hand into his shorts. He moved in a zig zag pattern toward Étienne who simply circled on the balls of his feet. Another cry from Sallah and her knife flew through the air and he plucked it out. He held it blade out in his left hand. His right hand was held outward in a blade fashion.

James moved in and Étienne let him. He side stepped quickly and James knife scored a shallow scratch across Étienne's abdomen. Étienne whirling brought his knife up and then down in a decisive strike and buried it into James' back.

Étienne stood for a moment looking at the two bodies bleeding into the canvas and turning he slipped between the ropes and leapt lightly to the ground. Sallah came quickly over to him pressing a towel to the cut on his abdomen.

"Come we will have Dr. Martin tend to you my Darling." She was all smiles and pressed a kiss to his sweaty cheek. Étienne turned to her.

"Your 'problem' is solved my Lady. Please leave me alone." He moved off toward the castle broad shoulders straight and unbowed, blood running down his abdomen unnoticed.

Abby who had been watching with terror stricken eyes wide, crumpled to the ground in a dead faint.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Abby sat quietly in the window seat of the darkened plane looking out at the clouds. It was near dawn now and she was impatient for the landing. She had taken first class tickets for them all when she had decided not to be "crushed" with her long legs in a tourist seating. She realized that aside from Ziva it was likely everyone else would be crushed too. She had the money, she and Luka had an inheritance from their granduncle that left her well off even if she didn't want to work. Of course she did.

Her mind was stuck on the fact that it was now 2 years and 11 days since she had last seen her love. He was now 51 and she was almost 37. They'd been robbed of that time together. That was going to be remedied.

She wanted him back at her side safely then it was all about the payback.

She had balked at the clothing Ziva had had her buy in New York from a couture friend. She had balked even more when the jeweler fitted them both out with items that would go with the gowns they would be wearing. The jewels were on loan of course, but Abby had been glassy eyed when they left the store.

She shifted slightly in her seat and saw that everybody was still asleep except her. Ducky was beside her and she tucked the blanket up to his chin and turned back to the sunrise. She closed her eyes and began her rosary and her plea for the success of their plan.

Of necessity Director Shepherd could not be directly involved in the plan. She did as much as she could, running interference with the other intelligence agencies whose toes they would likely be stepping on. Franks and Fornell explained their audacious plan with other agencies with large blocks of information deliberately left out.

One of the key pieces that had been left out was Abby. Her role was THE key to the success of the plan truly. Over too many pots of coffee and too many slices of pizza at Abby and Gibbs' house the group sharpened and honed their plan until everyone had it memorized. The largest hole in the plan was also the key to it working. Abby and Gibbs intense affection and relationship.

The selling piece of Fornell and Franks idea was that the Ste-Germaine's organization could not be cracked from the outside. It had been in place for generations, and while not as ingrained as the Mafioso it nonetheless held an iron grip based on great reward for services rendered and equally great punishment for failure.

"The Family has to be cracked from within." Franks said flatly.

"And just exactly how do you two expect to do that? Their 'enforcer' or lead agent or whatever you want to call him did not recognize either of you. You have a relationship going back many years with Agent Gibbs or whoever he thinks he is now. If he doesn't know you why would he help you?"

The CIA Assistant Director Bernard Washington waved a hand and then rubbed his forehead. He sincerely wished this "problem" hadn't fallen on his side of the desk. His Director was overseas but had made it clear he was watching closely.

"We believe we have a way around that Sir." Fornell said leaning forward with hands folded in front of him.

"How's that?" Washington said irritably.

"That's the part we're not going to tell you." Franks said his eyes hard.

Jenny leaned forward and said calmly to Washington "Bernie, all's we're asking you to do is find out when Sallah DuFresne-Ste-Germaine leaves her compound and goes to Paris. I have great faith you can do that. I know you people have been watching her for years." she leaned back and recrossed her legs. She watched with a small smile on her lips as 'Bernie' looked at her legs and licked his lips.

"That's all you want from me?" He said after clearing his throat.

"Yes." Jenny said firmly. "Of course we will let you know if we are able to make any progress."

"Of course." Washington stood up and extended his hand. "Always a pleasure Jenny."

"Thank you." she said with a beaming smile.

"Gag me with a spoon, or better yet your elbow." Mike said as they left the building. He lit a cigarette and shook his head. "You should' a slapped him Director."

"More flies with honey than vinegar Mike." Jenny said as she headed toward the limo. "We're going to get what we want, a little notice without effort on our part."

"I just hope it doesn't come back to bite us in the ass. Spooks can't be trusted."

"I didn't ask for trust. I asked for information." Jenny dialed her phone and as it was answered she said "Cynthia, get those tickets reserved."

3 weeks later they were on the plane heading for France. Abby had done a quick brush up course for French through a program she got through the State Dept. She was pretty sure no one would notice she'd been in the system. She thought paying the government $40 for it was a crime in itself. After all they were supposed to be teaching their own employees!

Abby stirred restlessly. Her French was good. She just hoped her Cajun French dialect didn't slip through too much. The sun was coming up steadily now. She could smell coffee coming from the galley. It made her hungry. She saw Ziva stretch cat like across the aisle. Ziva elbowed Tony and when he moaned and tried to pull the blanket up over his head she yanked it down.

"Tony, time to get up!"

"Miserable woman! Have mercy!"

"No. Get up we have things to do."

"I will make you be quiet Ziva. I will give you a morning breath kiss."

"If you try I will kill you with my index finger." Ziva said unconcerned." Move I want to get my toothbrush, and yours so you can give me that kiss."

"Oh, OK in that case." Tony yawned hugely and stretched. "Hi Abby! You sleep good?"

"I'm fine Tony. I want coffee though." She craned her neck a little looking for the steward.

A rattle was her answer as the cabin stewards came in with juice and coffee. As Abby sat up Ducky murmured "Tea" to the question.

"How long until we land Evelyn?" Abby asked remembering her name and being personal as she did with everyone.

"Only an hour Abby." She said with a smile. "You have an appointment Abby? A something or a someone?"

"Both I hope." Abby said with a smile taking her coffee and some orange juice.

Tony and Ziva both headed for the bathrooms still bickering a bit in a half hearted way. Abby smiled as Ducky sighed at them and shook his head. Tim was already awake and had his computer out sipping on coffee and checking on their reservations and tickets. Closing up he drank his coffee looking thoughtful.

He was not happy about Abby being involved with this but knew there was no other way they could get close enough to reach the Boss. He deeply loved and respected his superior. It had taken him time but Abby had always been Gibbs and Tim knew it now and was happy about it.

Gibbs was his 'true' father. This was a concept familiar in gaming and Star Wars universes. A spiritual father vs. a biologic one. Tim had never been close with his own father. Gibbs was in his own quiet way more communicative than Tim's dad! The expectation of perfection was tempered in Gibbs. He expected you to do the utmost you could do. But he acknowledged the fallibility factor. In everybody but himself. Tim's dad didn't recognize fallibility in anyone. Period.

40 minutes later the lines had formed outside the bathrooms. Some people were brushing their teeth and shaving at their seats.

"Gross." Abby said to Ducky.

He looked about and shrugged. "To each his own my dear. Where did I put my music?"

"Right here Ducky." She murmured and handed him his Ipod. She was willing the plane to go faster. Tonight couldn't come soon enough.

They landed and collected their luggage and hired a limo to take them to the International Hotel. Mike and Tobias had come to France a week ago. The team did not know exactly where these two were. Tony had said they bickered like "two old married people." Of course he didn't say it in front of them.

Abby was barely aware of the Eiffel Tower and concourse as they sped toward the hotel. She was totally focused on Jethro. Her heart seemed tight in her chest somehow. 'Soon' she promised him.

Étienne rose as the plane landed and reaching up to the luggage compartment he pulled down his computer and the Lady's bag. He had been up since 0400 re-evaluating and revising the security arrangements for Lady Sallah's visit to Paris.

"Étienne!" Came a commanding voice from the rear of the plane.

Étienne moved toward the facilities and said "Yes My Lady."

"Tell Suzanne I want my burnt orange scarf with this outfit, not the red one!"

She whirled to face him, but his face was emotionless as always, the blue eyes cool and calm.

"Yes My Lady." He turned to go.

"Étienne!" She called watching his response. He simply turned. No tightened fists, no irritation in posture or affect. He simply gazed at her.

"What time are we going to be at the apartment?" He unnerved her at times.

"By 9am My Lady." He drew his sleeve back to reveal a slim masculine Rolex with diamonds around the dial. A Christmas gift from this year she noted with approval. He was immaculate, elegant and impossibly handsome. And best of all he belonged to her she thought possessively. Étienne waited for more orders.

"Please tell Suzanne I want Turkish coffee this morning."

"Of course Madam." He turned and left her room. Sallah sighed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 ****A/N****-****I have rewritten the floor plan of Palais Garnier for this story. I hope you will forgive my impertinence.**

Abby looked in the full length mirror one more time. Her hair was swept up off of the left side of her face, her spider and web were out in full view. She did like that ! As for the rest, well she felt like a fraud. She looked, well, really pretty in a fashion magazine kind of way. She swirled herself around and her skirt fell in soft flowing scarlet silk to her ankles. It was slashed to mid thigh on the left, pulled back by a ruby and diamond clasp so that her leg clad in it's black stocking was shown when she moved. A diamond and ruby ankle bracelet glittered there.

Looking over her shoulder her cross in all of it's beauty was exposed in the open back. Her hair tumbled in soft curls and waves over the right side of her face and down to her shoulders. A collar of alternating diamonds and rubies glittered around her throat with one tear drop ruby dangling in the middle of her collarbone. Tear drop rubies flanked by two diamonds dangled from her ears. A red and white Lily was tucked above her left ear. She wore black elbow length gloves, shoes and clutch purse. She had a black shawl to drape over her shoulders in the cool September evening.

"Abby, are you ready?" Ziva came in to the room. She looked beautiful in an amazing dress of alternating panels of fall colors. Her hair was piled on top of her head to fall in waves down the middle of her back. She wore diamonds and opals in a looped chain and earring studs. Matching bracelets were seen over her black gloves.

"Let me fasten your bracelet" She said.

"Z you look unbelievable!" Abby said with a smile to her friend.

"You were right Abby, the lip paint is a much deeper red. I like it!" Ziva said. "Let's go!"

Tony and Ducky with Tim were waiting in the lobby for them. All three men were speechless. Ducky recovered first.

"Ladies! May I say you look beyond beautiful this evening? Are we all ready? Your chariot awaits!" He gestured with a courtly bow toward a limo outside the doors.

"Thank you kind Sir!" Abby said with a smile and moved forward.

They moved through the lit streets in a slow weave through a traffic circle moving toward The Palais Garnier, the home of France's opera and dance. Her heart began to beat more rapidly. He was close now. She could feel it. Her joy radiated through her. The opening night gala at a world famous opera! Her mother would have been ecstatic!

Her eyes were huge as they approached a spectacularly beautiful building. Bronze statues graced the building with a lovely dome above. Her eyes lifted in effort to see everything. The door of the limo opened and they got out. Once inside the lobby the Grand Staircase swept up both sides. Abby stood with Ziva looking around in awe. She had studied the floor plans and photos on line but they were nothing in comparison to reality. A smile covered her face. A waiter came up to her holding a tray with champagne flutes on it. Abby declined and asked for "un bourbon net s'il vous plaît."

Ziva stood smiling at her friends surprise and pleasure. Tony came up beside her and sipped at his champagne.

"Very nice isn't it." He remarked looking about.

"It's lovely and with great history. A proud place. A proud people." Ziva looked above to the foyer balustrade. Her gentle smile which hid so much steel beneath it remained on her face. But Tony was aware of a slight stiffening in her posture. He followed her gaze. There on the balustrade standing with a cigar in his left hand and a bourbon in his right was Gibbs.

"Abby, Abby look at me!" Ziva said touching her friend on the hand.

Abby turned to face Ziva eyebrow raised in question. Ziva nodded, firmly. Abby turned pale, then slightly flushed.

"I want you to let your shawl drop low, around your hips so your cross is showing." Ziva said keeping a smile fixed in place.

"Oh my God, oh my God." Abby gasped. Then she took tight control over herself and allowed the shawl to fall casually to her hips as the waiter approached with her bourbon.

To Tony it seemed like every male in the place was looking at Abby's tall slim body. The dress was a dramatic backdrop for Abby's porcelain skin, black hair and tattoo's. Smiling attentively to Ziva he said "He's looking and he's interested."

"I see." Ziva said.

"Well I can't and I _want_ too!" Abby said.

"Point at something Ziva. Abby you look over your left shoulder just turning ever so slightly and up to the foyer level." Tony felt like his face was frozen. He might never smile again.

Abby's heart was pounding so hard she thought she'd pass out. Instead she turned just far enough that the side slit in her dress fell open. She then looked over her shoulder and slowly up.

There she saw the one man she had ever truly loved. He was leaning over the balustrade looking at her. Despite the distance his clear light blue eyes were visible to Abby. They were half lidded and a slight smile was visible on his lips. She met his eyes as his casual survey rose back up to see her face. She gave him a slight smile back and boldly let her eyes survey him as well. When she returned to his eyes she deepened the smile as he had also. She raised her glass then put it to her lips in a small salute and sipped. As she turned back to her friends she saw his brows lift in surprise and his mouth twist into one of his half smiles.

"What's he doing?" She murmured to Ziva.

"He's hooked." Ziva said.

"He's looking thoughtful." Tony disagreed.

"How come he's smoking in here?" Abby asked. Tim came up to them as he had been watching with Ducky nearby.

"Apparently the Ste-Germaine's are a law to themselves my Dear." Ducky said strolling over with a smile.

"I asked a waiter that very question and he just looked at me and said: "He's Étienne Ste-Germaine."

The lights dimmed once and came back. Ducky guided them all toward the left hand stair case.

"Our box is unfortunately not near the Royal Box where they are sitting. We shall have to come out at intermission and try to see him then." Ducky said.

Abby could not help but look at the beauty of the statues, the abundance of gilt and crystal all around her. At the top of the stairs she became distracted for a moment by a shrill laugh in the lobby and her toe caught in the thick carpet. She began to lose her balance when a strong tanned hand reached and grabbed her left forearm. She steadied and looked up into the light blue eyes that haunted her dreams.

Étienne took her right hand in his as well and helped her to the foyer.

"Merci, merci beaucoup!" Abby gasped to him. She looked back and felt a touch of nausea when she saw how many stairs she would have fallen down. Looking back at Étienne, Abby saw a speculative look wash quickly over his face then vanish. He smiled at her, a warm genuine smile. Abby's knees shook.

"Il n'est rien Madmoiselle." He switched to English. "My name is Étienne Ste-Germaine. And you are?"

Abby was stunned. His English was accented. The French was flawless. She knew he spoke several languages. It had been necessary. But he spoke all of them with an American accent. She struggled to catch up with herself.

"Avez-vous besoin de vous asseoir? Pardonnez- moi. I mean excuse me. Do you need to sit down?"

He looked so gorgeous. He was wearing a tuxedo of course. The vest was pearl gray. He had a tear drop sapphire dangling from a watch fob across it. His shirt was of the finest white linen. The tie had been loosened round his neck. He had a beautiful onyx ring on his right middle finger. A slim platinum and gold Rolex with diamonds around the dial was visible on his left wrist as he lifted her fingers to his lips. The earring in his left ear was beautiful she thought. The table cut diamond in his right ear was stunning. Her assessment of him was only a second then she gave him a full smile.

"I'm OK thanks. I guess I mean 'Je suis bien le merci tellement. Right?"

"Perfect! Shall we start again? My name is Étienne Ste-Germaine."

"I'm Abigail Scuitto. Everyone calls me Abby. I'm so glad to meet you Étienne!"

"Abby." He pronounced it 'Abbay'. "Abigail is a nice name. I am not sure about my pronunciation of your nickname. Is it acceptable?"

He had guided her over to a bench with a velvet covered cushion. She had followed him without even thinking about it. They sat down.

"It's so beautiful here. It amazes me that someone could think about all of this. The detail is amazing. And all these chandeliers! Each crystal individually made and strung together! It wasn't something processed back then you know, they had to cast all of these statues then gild them. Napoleon III ordered the construction. It took 15 years and Charles Garnier was an unknown architect. It continued through the fall of the Empire."

Abby continued on talking excitedly and her hands moving unconsciously in sign language. Étienne watched her with a bemused smile. He was absolutely charmed by her.

She was stunningly beautiful mixed with intelligence. He loved her features. The large green eyes, the wide and generous mouth. Her lower lip begged to be nipped and kissed. Her long legs… He stopped himself there as he could feel his thoughts straying to unacceptable areas. He couldn't allow her to see his arousal this soon. She was obviously not a dalliance as he had originally considered her.

"I'm sorry. I tend to babble when I'm excited." She looked down and then slowly looked up through long lashes sideways at him.

"Non, je suis absolutley charmé. Vraiment!"

He continued to smile and he was still holding her hand she noticed. Looking up her green eyes met his more boldly.

"Really? That's great because I feel that way too! This whole evening is magical!"

He chuckled. The lights dimmed and then came up.

"It is time for the opera Abby. Can I see you again? Perhaps you would join me for breakfast?"

"I would love to do that Étienne." She said with another blinding smile.

She made his stomach lurch when she beamed at him like that. He longed to spend the rest of the evening with her. Looking away for a second he resented Sallah's control, not for the first time. A twinge of discomfort in his temples followed that thought. Looking back at Abby the discomfort faded away.

"What time shall I pick you up and where?"

He let go her hand and reached into his coat pocket and pulled two business cards and a Cross pen.

"Well, I can have my yoga and morning routine out of the way by 0700. Oh that's awfully early for most people. What time do you want to pick me up?"

" It is not too early for me. I do not sleep much. Where do you want me to meet you?"

"The International. Room 485. I can be downstairs waiting. No problem. Let me give you my cell number OK?"

"Parfait. J'écrirai le mien pour vous. Ici. Je me trouverai présent Abby Scuitto."

He handed her his card. "I mean I will be there Abby Scuitto."

He kissed her hand gently. He bowed slightly, turned and moved toward the Royal Box. Abby let her breath out slowly watching him move. He paused as he entered the hallway to glance back at her. She lifted her hand and made a small finger wave to him. He smiled again and disappeared.

Abby was almost instantly surrounded by her team. Questions poured out of everyone. Abby heard none of them. She sighed again and looked up at Ziva, grabbed her hand and closed her eyes.

"I'm meeting him for breakfast. Oh Thank God. Oh Thank You Lord I'm so grateful. Thank You so much."


	17. Chapter 17

Abby had thought she would not sleep much that night. They had gone out for a quick sandwich after the opera and everyone talked except her. She was so dazed and relieved by having seen Jethro, that she felt euphoric. It was Ducky who noticing her distraction brought her back down to earth.

"Abigail, I need to talk with you sincerely but bluntly alright?" He took her hand gently in his.

Abby thought how just 2 hours ago Jethro's lips had made this hand feel all tingly. Then she looked up into Duck's kind blue eyes.

"Yes Ducky." She forced her focus onto her friend. The others fell silent.

"First, let me say I am so very grateful and happy we have found Gibbs. But, and I stress the 'but' Abigail, he is not completely the Gibbs we have known. His mind has been perverted, stripped you could say and a new unknown Gibbs is in place." He felt Abby stiffen.

"Abby it is my place and dare I say it my job to give you all insight into the mentalities of the people we are pursuing. For want of different words, we are indeed pursuing Gibbs right now."

When Abby began to speak he held up a finger.

"You may think that this man is the one you fell in love with so long ago. I as his friend can tell you he loved you then too. He has a strong mind and a stronger set of morals and beliefs. And yet here he is. An essential piece of an enormously powerful criminal enterprise. Did any of you ever think such a thing was possible?"

He looked about at the others who were sitting there contemplating what he had just said. When he looked back to Abby a tear was coursing down her cheek.

"I am speaking out of a deep concern and love for you Abby. Do not make assumptions about this man. Our Jethro may be deep inside of him. If he is he is badly traumatized. But powerful barriers are in place. I think if anyone can break them down you can. You did so before. But it will not happen overnight. It is possible it will not happen at all."

Abby leaned into him then putting her head on his shoulder and hugged him. He kissed her forehead and looked about at the others. Ziva's face was blank. Tony's looked fierce as his eyes watched Abby. Tim looked pained also watching Abby.

"I'll be careful Ducky. I will. But I have to try. He's the other half of my soul. I can't keep living without him. It hurts too much. OK?"

Ducky put his arms around her and held her close. He kissed the top of her head. He looked at the others.

"We know my dear. We're here aren't we?"

Tony shifted in his seat and cleared his throat.

"I for one vow not to shoot Gibbs. I'll shoot everybody else, but not Gibbs!" Tony said and lifted his drink in toast! Abby began to laugh then and Ducky said "Here here!" Everyone lifted their glasses then and began to plan.

Abby woke refreshed as she had not been within recent memory. She stretched languidly and then giggled to herself. She was going to see her love today!

She rose and brushed her teeth. She returned to her room and quickly completed her morning yoga. Centered she showered and drank 2 glasses of water thus ending her morning routine. Her phone rang and looking at the display her heart began to pound. It was 0700 on the dot and it was Étienne's number.

"Good morning!"

"Abby, good morning to you also. Are you ready for breakfast?"

"I am! I'll be right down OK?"

"I will wait here for you outside the front door, Bien?"

"Je suis coming!" She said and hung up.

Feeling as if she could fly faster than the elevator Abby waited impatiently tapping her foot. Abby had a large sun hat with her and a red duffel with a blue jean jacket stuffed in with all of her 'necessaries'. She was wearing a white tee shirt with a skull and cross bones on the front. She had a red long sleeved cotton shirt on, tied up to her middle and tan peddle pusher slacks and red slip on sandals.

The doors at last opened and she hurried out. She saw him through the front door. Her feet slowed as she drank him in hungrily with her eyes.

He was leaning against a black Mercedes Benz SLK 230 Kompressor convertible with his arms crossed and sun glasses pushed up into his hair. It was a beautiful sunny day with just the clear bite to the air that late September always brought.

He wore a light blue button down shirt open to the third button with the sleeves rolled up to mid forearm and jeans. His hair was tousled from the drive. She saw a brown leather jacket tossed between the seats. He was wearing Birkenstock sandals. His face lit with one of his crooked smiles. He turned and opened the door for her.

Abby believed she had never seen anything as wonderful as this sexy, tanned, vitally alive man. Her heart soared and she beamed up into his face, her green eyes bright with happiness.

"Hi! Isn't it great out?"

"Oui! Bonjour! I see you have the right attitude for so early in the day. I have a lovely restaurant in mind for breakfast."

"I will like any where you take me. I promise."

Abby had lapsed into French without thinking about it. She had learned French by spending every summer living with her Uncle Rene' and Aunt Margot in the bayou. They were Cajun and totally devoted to Abby and her brother. Her parents felt they were safer and healthier out of New Orleans in the heat of the summer. Abby and Luka left home eagerly every summer. Always something new to learn and explore, that was what Oncle Rene' said.

Étienne looked at her with an amused eyebrow lifted. Abby fascinated him. So much elegance and beauty last evening contrasting with her bubbly and sparkling personality. Her clothing today seemed more in step with her joie-de-vie. When she was buckled in he looked to her with a smile.

"Ready Abby?"

"You bet! Ready and willing Sir!" She tied her sunhat down and slid her sun glasses on.

He pulled out into the circle drive and into traffic. Abby watched as he skillfully moved the powerful car in and out of traffic. She loved watching his long fingers and strong hands on the wheel and shift column. She sighed softly and turned to look to the right. The traffic began to thin as they left Paris proper and moved North.

"We're going North. Toward Île-de-France?" Abby said curious.

"Oui. I mean 'Yes'. I have an errand to complete for my employer. It should take us only a few moments then we may do as you may please. I am not saying that correctly…"

Abby giggled and shook her head at him.

"Ça ne fait rien, vraiment! It doesn't matter, I know what you mean Étienne. And I would love to spend the day with you by the way!"

"Bon! We will have a good day I am sure."

Abby watched his profile as he drove, noting the slight up turn of his lip. God above she was so happy just being in his company. It didn't take much time and they were pulling into La Porte de Clignancourt and shortly after that they were pulling into a private parking garage. A young parking attendant came forward as they walked toward the entrance.

"Monsieur, you cannot park here without permit! I must ask you to leave!"

Étienne paused and Abby saw his eyes narrow. An older man hurried from the kiosk and called to the younger.

"No, no Michel! This is Monsieur Ste-Germaine. Pardon him Monsieur Ste-Germaine, he did not know! Truly the fault is mine. Please Monsieur."

"Instruct him properly then Jacque. We will be back later."

"Of course Monsieur, of course. Good hunting Madmoiselle!"

Abby had threaded her arm through Étienne's as they strolled back out to the sunshine.

"Was that man really afraid of you Étienne?"

"Oui." Abby noted his face was expressionless. She paused and turned him toward her.

"Why?"

"It is complicated." His eyes moved past her and over the surrounding crowds.

"That means you don't think I'll understand. That means you don't know me well either. I guess that's why they have a 'dating' period isn't it." She gave him a gentle smile and turned to look toward the accumulating crowds. "Where're we going?"

Étienne put a hand in the small of her back and guided her down the cobblestone street.

"There is a shop on Marche' Antica where I need to arrange a purchase My Lady made."

Abby stiffened slightly at Sallah's name, noticing at once Étienne's quick glance. He was too quick for her to fool, she had to be more careful.

Abby wandered around the shop and the street pieces out front, careful not to be within ear shot as Étienne talked with a little man who kept bowing. When she wandered toward the back of the shop she saw a slender, gilded chair with a faded fabric cloth seat and insert. It was delicate and very feminine. She was enchanted. Squatting down she looked at the delicate carving of leaves and fleur-di-lis that filled the corners. Fascinated and enchanted she reached a finger out to touch the gilded leg.

"Non! Non! Do not touch Madmoiselle! Are you crazy? Don't you know not to touch such august merchandise?"

The slender effeminate man came running toward her waving a towel in the air. Abby cringed and he swatted at her hand which was paused above the leg. She fell over on to her hip. Instantly Étienne was suddenly there. He was pure and simply furious. His blue eyes were like ice. He stepped between her and the assistant.

"Did he touch you? Did you dare you idiot?"

"No! No Étienne he didn't hurt me, he didn't touch me! It's alright."

She reached up to him and he pulled her to her feet and drew her closer to him.

"Honest Étienne. I'm fine. Really." She smiled up to him. Her fingers stroked against his shirt. Gibbs had always had no use for a man who would lay a hand on a woman. Even less for one that would dare to touch her.

Still furious Étienne guided her to the door as the owner cuffed his assistant.

"She is with Monsieur Ste-Germaine you fool! She can sit on it if she wishes."

Out on the street Abby had had enough. She slowed her pace until he looked askance at her. She held his hand in both of hers.

"Let's get some bottled water or coffee or something." She smiled at him again.

"Alright, if you wish." He guided her down a side street and to an out door table at a little coffee shop.

After they ordered, she reached out to take his hand after he lit a cigarillo.

"Let me start OK?" He nodded somewhat stiffly.

"I work for NCIS. It stands for…"

"I am aware what it stands for." He said quietly. His eyes were coolly assessing.

"Ok. Do you know my Oncle Rene' also?" She gazed at him. He looked confused.

"Non. Je ne fais pas." His expression changed, unsure.

"Good. Well, anyway I am a ballistics expert and forensic scientist for NCIS. I have 2 PHD's and 3 undergraduate degrees. I liked school. I love death metal and heavy metal music. I have also learned just recently as a matter of fact that I like opera." She smiled up into his eyes. He smiled back a bit uncertainly.

"I'm 36 almost 37. I like junk food, I'll eat chicken if I have to but no red meat. It's toxic. I have a brother Luka, and no other living relatives. I built my own '36 roadster, have an antique coffin in my guest room, like to dance, paint, and sing. I like to dress in kind of alternative Goth clothes I design my own outfits. I hate hypocrites, ignorant fools, people who think they are better than me and are mean to animals. I have a fascination with death, especially the medieval period and I love kids. What else would you like to know?"

"I am not sure Abby. That covers a lot of information. You do not seem Goth to me. Perhaps what is Goth is different in the United States than here?"

"Probably not." She shrugged. Étienne drew on his cigar.

"Perhaps I am misinterpreting your definition of Goth?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I doubt it." She smiled at him.

"Hmnn." His smile was warmer then. "I was right. You are special."

"My Oncle Rene' thought so." She tucked her hands up under her chin and grinned. "Now it's your turn."

"Ok. Procéder. What is it you want to know and I will tell you what I can."

"That's an interesting qualification Etienn."

"It is the best I can do."

She gazed at him for a long moment. He found himself growing concerned she would simply get up and walk away.

"Tell me what you do for your 'Lady'."

"Well, I suppose you could say I am her facilitator. I make sure that her instructions to her employees around Europe and a small part of Asia are clear and understood. If they are not, I clarify them. She has many people working under her who also are available to me." He shrugged.

Abby looked steadily into his eyes. "Alright. I see." His eyes were cool and she could feel them appraising her.

"How long have you worked for her?"

"2 years and 8 months."

"I see." She said again only more slowly. "That's a pretty exact amount of time. What were you doing before that?"

And seeing as he had been gone from her for 2 years and 2 months there had been a lot of 'time management' going on by Sallah and her goons.

"Yes it is exact." He sighed and his eyes looked past her as he drew on his cigar again and put it out. His fingers absent mindedly field stripped the stub. " And the truthful answer to your question is I do not know what I was doing before that."

Abby was floored. She sat back and frowned at him. He gestured with one hand and shrugged both shoulders.

"I have no memory. The Lady Sallah was on her way home to Shalamonte going through the Pyrenees from a vacation. They came upon a car much damaged at the foot of a cliff where the road winds about. There were 3 people inside. A woman and 2 men. I myself was the only one alive and just barely so. She stayed with me and sent the driver off to find clear reception for the cell phone. The rescuers took me to a hospital and then I was brought to Shalamonte. I stayed there under round the clock medical care for 3 months. The Lady paid for my care herself. She says she must have known I was going to be of good use to her. I manage much of her personnel and business concerns although all major decisions I clear through her. It seems the least I can do."

"What do you think you did for a living Étienne?" She said softly. He frowned again.

"I feel I had a feeling about how best to manage people according to their skills. And I feel I had good judgment about them. I had some business training and I know I had some fighting skills. Much came naturally to me as I recovered. I am not sure what that means or where it leaves me except where I am."

"Well at least she's wealthy." Abby leaned forward again.

"Oui. Well, so am I. Those business skills I told you about. I take what I earn and invest very carefully and very honestly. I have made a great deal of money and moved it safely away from Europe."

Abby's jaw dropped.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"What could be taking Abby so long? Breakfast should have been over a long time ago." Tim said anxiously.

"You didn't really think she was just going to breakfast did you McGee?" Tony said incredulous of Tim's naiveté .

"Stop it Tony." Ziva elbowed him. They were down on the concourse near the Eiffel Tower.

"It is likely they will spend time together McGee. He was very interested in her last evening. It is the plan you know." Her voice was gentle, her gaze compassionate.

"Well, I wish she would at least call." He snapped a picture of the tower.

Tony was trying to lighten the mood by putting bunny fingers up behind Ziva's head while he grinned into the picture Tim was taking.

"I am going to break your fingers off Tony. Perhaps one by one." Ziva said calmly. "Let us go to the top so McGee can see the view."

The three friends then walked toward the Tower. They had decided to do "tourist" things for Tim who had never been to Paris before. Per the plan they would remain in Paris for a few more days, then go back to the US. It would be up to Fornell and Mike to watch over Abby. To all appearances Abby would be alone with Étienne.

XXXX

"You're rich." Abby said as a statement.

"Oui." Étienne said and shrugged again. "Not as wealthy as the Lady of course." He said with a wry smile. "It made sense to me. I have no need for the money. I take what I need. Le reste fait plus d'argent. The Lady provides what she feels I need. I prefer to take care of myself."

"Do you live here in Paris with her?"

"Non. I live in my own home. I have apartments in other cities convenient to my business for the Lady. I only live with her when we are at her home at Shalamonte. I use my own money for my own homes."

"So what exactly is it you need her for?" Abby asked genuinely curious.

"I am not sure you…" He said and was instantly holding his temples rubbing them.

Abby rose at once and went to him. "Étienne! What is it?"

"Pain…Migraine. Un moment s'il vous plait."

The pain always came when he would think things that would 'disappoint' the Lady. He had become skilled in diverting his thoughts quickly away from it or the pain would become so severe he would eventually collapse. The harder he fought against the pain the worse it would become.

He was pale and leaned in to hold his head in his hands. Abby encircled his shoulders with one of her arms and rubbed his neck with the other hand. She anxiously poured her love into her touch. Surprisingly to Étienne his pain began to subside.

Slowly he lifted his head. The cold perspiration that had gathered on his brow began to dissipate in the light cool breeze. He lifted his head further and gazed up at her with wondering eyes.

"Comment l'avez-vous fait ? Qui sont vous ?" (How did you do you that? Who are you?) He whispered in a husky voice to her.

"I'm Abby. Just Abby." She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Just rest a moment. I'll order us some more coffee."

Étienne sat quietly as the rest of the pain dissipated. His vision cleared. He sat for a moment thinking hard.

He had had contact with women while on assignment for The Lady and on his own. They were very expensive escorts and they had served their purpose. He wasn't interested in relationships. It had happened only a few times and only if needed for formal dinners and such. They were sent on their way when he was done with them, and the contacts made him feel even more alone.

His needs had been met, the built up sexual tension relieved, but that was it. He didn't even know their names. The Lady had made it clear to all of them that while they were on their own "vacations" they could and should do what they pleased. She didn't care as long as they were available to her for her own needs when "home" with her. He wasn't sure why she was so insistent regarding his company. He adamantly refused to give her the relationship she wanted. Her company in his bed created nothing but revulsion.

But this was different. Abby was different. Why, he didn't know. The attraction to her was very strong. He had only known her superficially and for a brief time, yet he felt connected to her somehow. Today's 'date' as she had called it had simply made it clear to him that it wasn't enough.

She returned followed by their waitress and sat down. They were chattering together.

"Merci Naomi. Hope little George's cold gets better quickly!"

"Oui, bye Abby!" The girl said with a huge smile.

Étienne lifted a brow. "George?"

"Naomi has a little boy about 5 I think she said and he caught cold playing in puddles at school. He's with her mother right now and driving the mom crazy."

"You were inside for less than 5 minutes. You were able to obtain all that information from a complete stranger. You are in the wrong line of work Abby."

"No, I'm happy where I am. I just like most people. I don't mean most as in half the population of the world or anything, I just like most of the one's I run into. They're interesting and have stories, I like to listen. The nuns I bowl with say that everybody is God's child with a mission. So I listen. Maybe that's what my mission is, to listen I mean. Oh brother, I'm doing it again. Sorry!"

She looked down, her long black lashes lay upon her cheeks and she flushed.

Unable to help himself Étienne reached to her and lifted her chin with a gentle finger. As she raised her eyes to his and smiled he gently ran his fingers down her face in a gesture that electrified her. The sign for 'My Girl.'

Abby was speechless and frozen with her eyes wide. She looked deeply into Étienne's eyes and saw only his interest and no clear recognition of the gesture.

"Do you know what you just did? I mean said?" She asked in a voice that trembled.

"I did not mean to over step or offend you Abby. Vraiment je n'ai pas fait."

Abby smiled radiantly at him and took his hand in hers.

"You didn't! I speak American Sign Language. My parents were both deaf. Luka and I are not. I sometimes sign while I talk. It's a habit you get into when the people you live with are deaf. Most deaf people can read lips but sign makes understanding clear. You just signed to me Étienne. Are you telling me you didn't know you did?"

Étienne found himself nonplused. Her voice had gotten softer and he could almost _feel _ her disappointment deep inside himself. He wanted to tell her he did understand the gesture he had unconsciously made. It had felt right to touch her face like that. It _had_ felt right to stroke her face like that. He didn't know why. But it had. He was strongly attracted to her. He knew he could not lie to her. Not to this woman. She deserved nothing less.

"Je suis désolé Abby. Truly I am. Please, I do not know what to say…"

"It's Ok Étienne. It's OK." She looked away then, releasing his hand.

Not wanting to lose his contact with her he reached out and took her hand back. He could see the shine in her eyes from unshed tears. He felt suddenly helpless. It was not a feeling he was used to.

"Abby, can you tell me what the sign meant? Please?" His voice was pleading, low and husky.

"It means 'My Girl'." She said softly, not looking at him.

"You would feel that is appropriate for us?" His head was tipped to the side. His brows drawn together, expression serious and concerned.

She looked back to him and knew he was trying hard to understand. She smiled gently and covered his hand with both of hers and squeezed again. She looked down at their hands, fingers linked.

"I know you don't feel that way Étienne. You don't know me really after all do you. No of course not, how could you? Of course not."

She looked away again and Étienne could feel her somehow moving away from him, though she sat in front of him. He couldn't stand it.

"Abby, can we not get to know one another?" He begged her sincerely in English.

"Sure we can. I want that very much. I mean if you want to…" Abby said smiling tremulously into his eyes again.

"I want that too. Très beaucoup. Very much Abby." He kissed her hand.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

For the next 14 days Abby and Étienne saw each other every day. At times he had business early in the day and met her for lunch. They had dinner together every night. Abby saw the finer part of night life in Paris with him always at her side.

Abby signed up for a drawing in charcoal and a painting class in the mornings at an art school sponsored by the Louvre and let him have his private time.

He picked her up in the parking lot after her classes each day. Abby found herself falling in love with the man she now knew. There was no sense of disloyalty.

Ducky had explained to her that Étienne _was_ Jethro. He was an aspect of Jethro's personality that had always been there. Jethro had been an assassin of sorts for many years Ducky pointed out reminding her that he had been an exceptional sniper. He did what his orders told him he had to do. Jethro was very good with money. Despite his alimony to his ex wives he made investments that paid very well, he was comfortably well off. She nodded.

Ducky had held her hand in the airport before he left and listened to her before commenting.

"My Dear you are still in love with Jethro. If those powerful feelings are still within you, why wouldn't they still be inside Jethro? Étienne exists in a world of shadows. As your love gradually breaks down the mental barriers our 'Lady' has built Étienne may blend into our Jethro once more. Or in revelation Jethro may simply return to consciousness."

"But you said before Étienne may be permanent. Is that what you're worried about? If he stays? " Abby said softly.

"Yes. Could you live with this man?" Ducky said quietly to her.

"Not while he is with his 'Lady'. But if he was with me? That what you mean?"

Ducky nodded and waited for her to continue.

"Yes. I mean definitely yes. He's gentle, he's funny, he's intelligent, insightful, caring, handsome, strong, protective…" Abby was bouncing a little as she spoke.

"Yes, yes Dear. I know, I know. But can you be with that person, knowing you may never see Jethro again."

"Yes Ducky. I _can_ that's what I'm telling you. He _is_ Jethro. I'm sure of it. The things he says some times, the way he touches me, looks at me. He is falling in love with me too. I know it. I can wait for him to finish falling for me. I can do that. I can." She said firmly. Ducky smiled and nodded.

He was leaving with Tony and Ziva and kissed her goodbye. As she flung her arms around his neck he hugged her firmly.

"You will let him take care of your safety won't you Abigail?" He said quietly leaning back to look in her eyes.

"No way I could stop him Duck man. You know that."

"Yes, Yes I guess I do. And I trust him to do that. Whoever he may be, he is still in love with you."

"And I'll take care of him Ducky."

"Oh I have no doubt of that my Dear, none at all. Talk soon."

After hugs and kisses she let them leave. They would be back when things began to pick up speed. She moved back down to the main concourse and caught a cab back to her hotel. A tall black man spoke into a phone and watched the cab leave.

"Her friends are gone. The plane is going to Washington DC. Nothing unexpected. I heard her tell the cabbie to take her to the Louvre. Do you want us to follow?"

"Non. Merci beaucoup Pierre."

Pierre shook his head slowly as a brown Mercedes pulled up and he got in.

"We done here?" A strongly American voice said.

"Oui. He'll do what he wishes with the information. We're done."

"What about Ste-Germaine? Don't we follow that thread?"

"Non. We have our orders. I would like breakfast."

Abby saw Étienne waiting in the entrance of the building for her. He was on the phone. He looked, well, disturbed. She slowed her steps to allow him time to get off. As she neared him she realized he was speaking German. He saw her out of the corner of his eye. He held up a finger to pause her. A small trickle of fear threaded through her to her belly.

She halted and turned abruptly to the side and went out to an enclosed courtyard. There were fall flowers along the walls and colorful shrubs. She sat down on a bench and repacked her drawing pad and materials.

She lifted her head toward the entrance when she heard footfalls. Étienne moved toward her and gave her a half smile.

" Où êtes-vous allés ? Je m'excuse. I didn't mean for you to leave, I…"

"You don't need to explain to me Étienne. I know you need to work, I don't want to interfere." Abby looked up at him with a serious expression.

Étienne stood looking down at her. His face became expressionless, his eyes half lidded.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? What is wrong?" He sat down next to her moving to face her. "Has something happened?"

"Non." She shook her head and looked down and folded her hands nervously in front of her.

"Abby…" He reached out to touch her hands. His brows drawn in question.

"Étienne, I guess I'm worried. I worry a lot about people I care for. I worry something's going to happen to them. I don't feel like anybody is there for you.

It makes me nervous."

"I look out for myself Abby. I am always aware of where I am and who may be there with me." He gave her a gentle smile.

"I will worry about you. It's not something I can help."

"You feel you must do that?" He held her hand firmly now, frowning.

"Yup. So get used to it. If you're going to hang around me I mean."

He gave her a brilliant smile then. His blue eyes lit from within he slipped his right arm around her shoulders. He leaned into her and brushed his fingers gently down her cheek. She gasped at the meaning.

"Étienne?" It was a whispered question.

"Oui." His voice low and husky but firm. It was an answer. She was "My girl." He gently brushed his lips against her cheek, then his hand threading through her hair, he pulled her to him and pressed his lips to hers.

Abby froze then kissed him back. It was a gentle exploration. His tongue lightly touched her lips and she parted them to let him in. Their tongues gently danced. He tasted intoxicating. She wanted to kiss him more forcefully but knew for him this was their first kiss.

For Étienne it was mind blowing. He wanted to kiss her senseless and hold her until she melted into his flesh. When she gently disengaged she let her fingers trace his cheekbone to his jaw. She looked up at him, her green eyes hazy with love. He looked back at her and smiled a slow genuine smile.

"So," He murmured to her. "What did you want to do today?"

"I think you mentioned the Eiffel Tower. If I remember anyway. You're a great chauffeur. I think I've seen every other thing to do."

He smiled at her while his thumb ran along her jaw and lower lip.

"Non vrai mon chéri. There are many major things to do we haven't done yet."

Her hand came up to remove his and she kissed his palm before putting it down.

"I don't think you're talking about the tourist sites."

"Non, pas de moitié. I will of course be happy to continue to show you my city. We can discuss the 'remboursement pour le service rendu' when we are done."

She smiled radiantly at him. He caught his breath for a moment.

"Ok. But I'm still going to worry."

"Je ne supposerai pas pour changer d'avis. Shall we go?"

"Oui! I brought my camera." She said happily and took his arm as they headed out.

Almost and hour later they walked down the concourse toward the Tower, whose base now dominated their vision. Abby had spent over 100 pictures ostensibly taking pictures of tourists, trees, leaves, dogs, and children. All of whom just happened to have her Love in them.

The conversation had been almost continuous and relaxed. Étienne did talk more than Gibbs but still was not voluble. Abby did notice suddenly that she was being skillfully questioned and he was nodding as he filed information away. She stopped suddenly and punched him in the arm. He looked at her in amazement.

"Ab's! Qu'est-ce qui était cela pour?" He said rubbing his arm.

"That's for interrogating me! You are too much. It's not fair, I can't ask you a whole bunch of questions about your past 'cause you don't remember anything!

Not fair!" She strode off.

She froze realizing what he had called her. She also realized he had stopped and wasn't following. The expression on his face made her run back to him and fling herself into his arms.

"Je suis désolé. Si désolé! Étienne please forgive me! I didn't think! I do that. Open mouth insert foot. Oh please, please forgive me. Pardonnez-moi s'il vous plaît."

He held her then gently moved her back. A small smile on his face.

"How does one open the mouth and put the foot in? Is it some kind of Yoga?"

" It's an expression. One that means you've been very dumb. Une expression. Vous êtes très muets ou impitoyables. Comprenez?"

"Oui. Shall we go up?"

"Alright." She said quietly her eyes on his face with an unguarded sorrowful look.

He couldn't stand it and gently kissed her cheek.

"C'est parfait. Vous ne m'avez pas fait mal. J'ai été juste surpris."

"Ok." She took his hand and he squeezed it while smiling at her.

Once up on the platform Abby gazed out and turned slowly in a full circle. Her mouth was open. It seemed so unobstructed and clear. She'd expected glass or plastic or something! The city noise was far below. She had never been up in Empire State Building but she'd heard it had a screen all around. She had been in the Seattle Space needle but it was a building. It had walls. There was a reason for that. It was _high_. She made a small strangled sound.

"You were going to take some photos were you not?" He said with a smile.

His smile faded. He stepped forward and touched her shoulder. She whirled to face him and buried her face in the soft leather of his shoulder.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Amour?" He held her closely.

She was shaking. He drew her back in to the relative shelter of the elevator shaft. He forced her to look at him. Her pupils were dilated.

"It's h-h-high." She gasped. He smiled while tipping his head and his brows drawn together.

"Oui Cheri. Quite high. Vous ne vous y êtes pas attendus?" He was puzzled.

"Can you take some pictures for me? I'm, I'm afraid of heights!" She gasped.

His eyes widened and he started to chuckle but then saw how pale she was. He leaned in to kiss her lips gently, her arms encircled his neck. Her inhibitions were gone because of her fears. When she responded ardently he moved in to hold her closer. He instinctively met her kiss.

There was nothing unexpected about two people embracing passionately anywhere in Paris, let alone here. No one looked at them. Abby was completely unaware of anything except Étienne. His taste, his scent, his warm body against hers. She threaded her fingers into his hair and let her head fall to the side as he kissed and nipped gently down the side of her throat. He slipped a finger to pull her T shirt neck slightly open to better run his tongue and teeth over her collar bone and shoulder.

For Abby's part she ran her hands all over his chest and then tugging his shirt

free she stroked his skin. He brought his mouth back up to hers and they once more kissed deeply and demandingly. His hands felt warm under her shirt. Her nipples on fire with longing. It had been so very long since she had felt his touch.

Étienne could not believe how responsive she was to his touch. She moaned into his mouth and he felt it go straight through him to his cock. His hips moved involuntarily to thrust against her. Abby's hips responded instantly and he gave her a soft moan back. He felt himself growing quickly and drew back for air and the vague notion that there was no way to complete what they both so obviously wanted here on the Tower. A shudder passed through him and he pressed his forehead against the top of her head.

"Mon chéri I think we need to find a better place than this don't you?" His voice a husky soft murmur in her ear.

After a long moment he received a small nod but Abby made no effort to release him, her arms and hands on his back. He felt her shiver then slowly she released him. He straightened his clothes and looking up he saw Abby holding the bar waiting. With a smile he took her camera and began snapping pictures. After a circuit around the platform he returned to find her with her eyes closed hanging on to the bar with white knuckles.

"Abby you need to come with me now OK?"

He repeated himself in French and she nodded. He had to remove her hands and place them in his to get her to walk to the elevator. They got in as soon as it disgorged another load of tourists. He held her close against his chest as they came down and slowly ran his hands up and down her back.

When they were back down on terra firma he lifted her chin and kissed her gently.

"Mieux maintenant? I mean better now?"

"Yes. Better. You don't have to speak English for me Étienne." She said with her face still buried against his chest.

"I know. But it is good for me." He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry. I don't know where my head was to do that." She said.

"Are you apologizing for your fear or for kissing me?" He smiled into her eyes after again bringing her chin up.

"The Tower silly. I'm never going to apologize for my feelings about you."

"Bien. Now do you want to leave things as they were before the Tower and your emotions or..?"

She looked deeply into his eyes ."Your giving me an option?"

It amazed her that he would offer. She knew what passion she had felt from him when they had kissed.

"Oui. It is always your choice." He smiled into her eyes. "Always."

"Well then," She said with a hug. "Definitely the Or."

"Vous êtes certains Abby?" He said in a low rumble, his thumb was stroking her chin and then moved slowly over her lower lip.

"Oui." She said her green eyes glowing with her love.

Her body shivered with anticipation as he gradually lowered his head to her. His light blue eyes had darkened with want. As she closed her eyes she felt his breath on her lips then he very softly and lightly brushed his mouth against hers.

She whimpered into his mouth and he groaned deep in his chest in response. She felt it vibrate through her and it shook her to her soul.

Étienne stood with his left hand still holding her chin. His lips millimeters from hers. He knew if he kissed her again he was done. He would take her here in public behind a tree.

"I want you very badly Abby. But I want to truly make you mine. I would prefer privacy for that. Oui?"

"Uh Huh." She murmured to him hypnotized by his cerulean eyes.

She was leaning against his chest her entire body throbbing with desire for him.

It had been so very long.

"Abby." He said with a sigh holding her close to him. "We must go now. Can you walk?" He chuckled.

"Yup." She hugged him tighter, eyes closed.

He leaned in placing his lips by her ear gently shaking her with arms around her.

"I want to taste you before I take you mon belle amour. Je sais que vous serez plus doux que l'ambroisie la plus parfaite."

Abby felt herself sagging against him then. There was no hope for it, her pulse beat so strongly between her thighs she thought she was going to come.

Abby looked up and saw he was smiling at her. He knew exactly what he had done to her! She wanted to get angry with him, but his perfect lips, his beautiful eyes. She wanted him naked and inside her more than to be exasperated with him. He had always known instinctively how to charm and flirt. She knew he was a deeply passionate and tactile lover. Oh God How she wanted him!

She turned then and grabbing his hand she started walking fast. Étienne chuckled again.

"Abby, do you know where you are going?" He was walking deliberately slower than she was.

"Yes, somewhere where I can tear your clothes off." She said firmly.

"Oh, très excellent! Mais où ?" He was smiling broadly now.

"What?'" She exclaimed to him turning around.

"I said that is excellent but where? Where are you going?"

He was grinning at her in delight and was now holding both of her hands.

"I have a room. We can go there."

"No. I have somewhere much more private. My home."

Abby looked into his eyes and felt her knees weaken again.

"Ok smart guy. Get me there or this train I'm on with wanting you is going to leave all on it's own."

"Well, I do not wish to miss it. So vous allez!"

**A/N: The rest of this story will have moments/chapters of M rated material. I will notify you before each one in case you wish to skip it. **


	20. Chapter 20

Abby was never certain later how she made it to his car. They drove back toward Isle-de France. He had taken her hand into his lap and held it as soon as he finished shifting his transmission. She tingled all over each time he picked her hand back up. After reaching the center of town they continued on toward a smaller enclave. Quaint shop fronts with apartments over them in 2 and 3 story buildings lined the streets. Small parks were scattered about, some with swings others occupied by older people and people reading. Abby looked about with interest.

"These apartments, they're not really apartments are they?"

"Non, vraiment. Most are how you say in America 'condo's'. The people who live there own them and the building. The Isle is a wealthy place."

He turned down a small side street and as they moved slowly up on a back yard he pushed a button on his key ring and a gate opened. They drove in and parked next to a small Renault with a car seat in the back. Étienne had closed the gate behind him.

He came around the car and opened her door to hand her up. She got out and he drew her into his arms and kissed her deeply. Again Abby moaned and the world went away. Étienne did nothing to break it off until they both were gasping for air. Eyes dark with desire he kissed her again quickly this time.

"Allons faire nous ? Shall we?" He said gently, his voice a low rumble of baritone.

"Oui. S'il vous plaît, je vous veux si mal. Really badly Étienne."

He smiled again at her and she began to tremble. It seemed unreal to be here and contemplate finally having him in her arms again. He led her to the back of the building and up a flight of well kept steps to a door. Opening what appeared to be a letter slot he pushed in a code. She heard a bolt being drawn back.

The door, which was not old wood as it appeared but steel, swung silently open. The building was of old stone and brick construction.

Stairs led up as they entered. Étienne moved her inside and turned to a keypad next to the door. He turned back to her and suddenly and forcefully pushed her back against the wall. He lowered his head, hands on either side of her shoulders, he held her firmly with his body as he began to kiss her. Savage, deep, demanding kisses that left her gasping and almost orgasmic with their intensity. She wrapped her arms around his neck and threaded her fingers in his short, silky silver hair. Her head fell back as he began to kiss, lick and suckle her throat. Every so often he thrust against her roughly.

She moved into him, her body molding itself to all of his curves. He growled deep in his chest and moved a leg between hers. She at once began to move against his thigh, driving herself to the brink. More deep open mouthed kisses followed, leaving both of them gasping. Moving back just slightly he slid a hand down quickly loosening her pants. Then before she could do more than moan his hand moved inside her underwear and his fingers between her legs. Crying out his name, she wasn't able to stop herself from moving against his fingers.

As she felt herself going over the edge she was aware of him pressing closer to her and growling "Le mien" (Mine).

Étienne found himself barely able to keep himself from coming as well when she did. He held her close to him and moved his fingers into her until he felt her spasms pass. As she opened her magnificent eyes to look at him dazedly he brought his hand out of her pants, smelling her arousal on himself, and brought his fingers to his mouth. His gaze fierce with his lust, he held her eyes as he tasted her. Abby moaned his name as she watched his eyes close as he suckled her taste into his mouth.

When he opened his eyes she saw that they were dilated almost black with need. She whimpered when his mouth swept over hers in another savage kiss. Tasting herself mixed with his unique flavor her knees gave way. She couldn't think coherently. His shirt somehow was off and mixed with her clothing on the ground. He held her there against the wall for another moment and then swept her up into his arms and carried her up the carpeted stairs toward the landing.

The landing had a heavy oriental area rug on it and the jeweled lights of a stained glass window mixed with the deep colors of the rug to create a pattern that startled Abby with it's beauty despite her intense arousal. She moaned his name, nipped his throat and for Étienne that was the end.

He put her down on the landing and with a quick movement of his hands his pants and shorts were undone. He kicked them off. He moved up to lay between her thighs. His erection pressed to her belly Abby writhed beneath him, trying to bring him inside of her. His weight held on his forearms he followed her throat down to her breasts. His agile tongue swept her erect nipples, her breasts swollen with her need. He licked and suckled her breasts and her porcelain skin glowed where his face rubbed her. He lifted himself and moved over her. Abby reached down and guided him to her entrance. He snarled when she touched his rigid shaft and as he slid through her slick folds he was primal. Abby screamed with joy and relief as he entered her filling her completely with his first thrust. He lowered his mouth to her shoulder and nipped her hard. Abby cried out in savage ecstasy. Her hips snapped up to meet his second powerful thrust and Étienne moved to claim her. It was beyond thought to control this need to mate with her, to feel his seed spill inside of her, to make her all _his. _

Abby knew this would not be a lengthy loving. Their need was too raw. As he moved to thrust a third time she wrapped her long legs around him, her heels digging into his buttocks to pull him in deeper, her fingernails scoring his back, she opened her eyes and saw the late afternoon sunlight pouring through the stained glass accentuating his rippling muscles. He moved rapidly then, burying his face against her neck and shoulder. Abby's climax was overwhelming. There was nothing but waves of ecstasy washing over her, all reality went away. She wasn't even aware that she screamed his name.

As Étienne moved toward his orgasm his thrusts became more erratic. When Abby went into her orgasm he felt the waves of contraction moving through her, tightening around his cock almost in a milking fashion. He felt his balls tighten further then he began to ejaculate in deep spurts into her body. The rush of pleasure washed through him and his release made him give a hoarse groaning sound as his reality became only her.

The apartment was silent except for their panting. When Étienne could acknowledge something beyond Abby's heat and wet warmth, he realized he was full weight on top of her from his collapse. He made to move from her but she wrapped herself more tightly around him moaning a firm "Non!"

Their bodies were wet with sweat from their intense arousals. He felt her fingers move down his spine to the base where it had pooled above his buttocks. She stroked him there and he murmured her name in a soft moan as her touch triggered him to thrust gently again.

He lowered his face to her throat again for a few moments, feeling himself grow gradually soft. Only then did Abby allow him to move. He kissed her throat and then gave a deep sensuous kiss to her mouth as he pushed up off of her.

Abby lay with eyes closed, restlessly moving her legs as he rose. She heard his deep chuckle. A smile came to her lips and she languidly turned her head and opened her eyes to see him sitting up on one hip next to her. He gave her a slow satisfied crooked grin.

"Woow!…" Abby said to him. His grin deepened. She stretched and reached for him. He bent and kissed her deeply yet again.

"Bien sûr. But I think we should take ourselves up to my bed Abby. The floor gets cold as the sun goes away." He kissed her lightly.

"I think I can feel my knees now." She moved to sit up and he rose gracefully and pulled her to her feet and against his body. They embraced and he pulled her forcefully against him. As his mouth slashed down on hers she melted into him. Their tongues danced in slow deep strokes, hands gently caressing each other. When they drew their mouths apart she smiled at him.

Étienne caressed her face slowly and looked deeply into her arresting green eyes. Abby hummed softly and turned her face to kiss his fingers.

"Where's your bedroom handsome?" She leaned in to kiss the cleft in his chin.

"Follow me Madmoiselle." He led her up the 4 steps to his living area. She got a quick look at a good sized living space with a dark furniture grouping around a large stone fireplace, a dining area and large kitchen with white counters and stainless steel appliances. A hallway loomed to her right as he drew her up another flight of stairs to a loft space.

She paused at the top of the stairs to look. The outer wall was all exposed brick. A sitting area was in front of her, again grouped around a fireplace which was smaller than that on the floor below. The loft was one large room that was open at one end to the living room below. Large beams made a fence at that point.

The sleeping area was to her left and a gentle tug reminded her why she was here. She beamed into his eyes again. Seeing the love and happiness there he again drew her to him for a deep kiss.

They moved over to his bed. The furniture was dark. The wall over the bed was a deep almost maroon red and a modernistic wall grouping hung from it in black and white. He threw the white and black quilt and black sheets back and kissed her all the way to the edge of the bed.

Feeling the edge of the bed in back of her knees Abby lowered herself down and moved to sit in front of him with legs curled in the middle of the bed. She watched him as he followed her in, feeling a stab of want strike through her center.

He had such a strongly muscled body, tanned with only a small area of white indicating that he wore a Speedo in the summer. He moved back against the pillows and she followed him to lie beside him. He wrapped himself around her and they lay side by side, her head on his shoulder. After a sweet and loving kiss he looked into her eyes and signed 'My Girl' to her. She gave a gentle smile to him making him feel another jolt of desire.

"Abby, I would like to spend days in bed making love to you." He said softly in a deep baritone rumble.

"I could arrange to spend days in bed with you too Étienne. Gladly!"

He smiled then a slow genuine smile that lit a fire inside of her. They kissed again and she sighed melting into him. He traced her spider web with his tongue and she moaned and arched against him. She couldn't believe how quickly she needed him again.

Étienne kissed her deeply his tongue stroking her palate and tongue in a slow sensual rhythm . His left hand moved down her to breasts flicking her nipples and making her gasp. His mouth followed shortly afterward and Abby gave whimpers and low cries of pleasure. Moving his left hand over her abdomen in feather light touches he circled closer and closer to the spot she wanted him to reach.

He slid his hand to cup her Mons, then his middle finger slipped into her wet folds and rubbed lightly up and down. Abby cried out her hips moving to take him deeper.

Étienne obliged her and thrust his first and middle finger deeply into her. Abby gasped and rotated her hips against him moaning out his name.

"Étienne… please… oh please…"

After seeking her mouth again he nipped and suckled her lower lip. His lips moved down her neck and he nipped her at the hollow of her throat while thrusting hard and deeply into her now with three fingers. He drew back and circled her clit with his thumb and with a final direct pressure on it he thrust hard and deep into her. Abby screamed and Étienne thrust through her waves of pleasure bringing her to full completion. She clung to him shuddering and trembling afterward, licking, sucking and nuzzling his neck. When she would have moved further down his body he gently but firmly guided her mouth back to his. After allowing her to stroke and tangle her tongue with his he drew back.

"Étienne," she murmured, "I want to give you that pleasure too."

"Ça ne fait rien. Abby I want to love you again but you need to understand. I am older than you Cheri. Although the mind is willing the body needs a little more time to recover than you do. For me seeing your beauty and your pleasure as I give you what you need is enough for now."

He smiled and gently stroked her back and cheek. She looked deeply into his eyes and saw he was telling her the truth. She lay her head down and listened to the steady beat of his heart. His words had mirrored similar words Gibbs had told her long ago.

Both versions of her love were men who were supremely confident of themselves. They knew exactly what they were capable of, and what their limitations were. She was equally sure that both were not always confident in what they truly needed. She also knew they both needed her and the love and devotion she gave them unreservedly. And she would make sure that they were not short changed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"I would like to know where your Forensic Scientist is Director." Director Sampson of the CIA was leaning forward his hands on Jenny Sheppard's desk in an aggressive manner. "The understanding I had was that you were going to make a good faith effort at retrieval of your agent from the Ste-Germaine compound. It did not involve leaving your forensic specialist with Sallah Ste-Germaine's main enforcer."

"Main enforcer? I don't think there is much evidence supporting that contention Director."

"It is well known that Étienne Ste-Germaine travels all over Europe and any where else she has business to make sure everything she touches is golden."

"Has there been any sign that he actually eliminates these people? That he kills them? Or have they turned up dead in some cases days after he's returned to Shalamonte?" Jenny mirrored his posture on her desk and allowed her voice to have a slightly higher pitch. She was furiously angry.

"There is plenty of evidence that he controls enough people who could do the dirty work." Leaning back he made a dismissive gesture.

"I would like to know why my Forensic Specialist is of such interest to you? It can't be that you have a personal interest in her well being? What is it about her that interests you so much?" Settling back in her chair she folded her hands in her lap.

"Ms Scuitto is Agent Gibbs' lover. The connection should be obvious. She went to Paris France some 3 months ago and hasn't returned. Agent Gibbs' team was there with her for 4 weeks. Also Agent Fornell of the FBI only recently returned to Washington. I see enough similarity to make circumstantial evidence in any US court."

"Well the CIA doesn't do prosecution in court often if at all. That much is evident in your little speech. Let's do this and get it out of the way shall we?"

"By all means!" The increasingly angry CIA Director said.

"Ms. Scuitto is on an indefinite personal leave. She has been attending classes at the Louvre in France and is working on personal issues that are none of your business. I think we're done here."

Jenny reached for the phone and said "Cynthia please have Director Sampson's car brought round and send an agent to escort him out."

"I know the way. You're making a big mistake Sheppard."

Jenny stood. "No you have made one. And it's Director Sheppard to you."

The man left and slammed the door behind him. Jenny sat at her desk thinking hard. If Sampson wanted to he could cause ripples that would make things at both NCIS and Europe difficult. She had foreseen there might be problems with interagency cooperation, that was why Franks and Fornell had refused to give details out to any of the Directors at the meeting.

It was true that Fornell was back in Washington. With Abby safely with Étienne in

Paris Franks had sent Fornell back to Washington until things began to "heat up".

Even Tony had agreed that Étienne would protect Abby. Mike's surveillance was at a safe distance and relentless. He told Jenny that "that bitch is watching too. Sooner or later she's going to want to see who has her main squeeze's interest."

When that happened the team would go back to Europe. Everyone wanted to believe that Abby would help Gibbs' memory return.

Jenny felt, as did Ducky, that the chances were good that it would be Étienne who would return to the US with Abby when the time came. He would come out of love Jenny felt. She was aware of the trauma Gibbs' had been subjected to. Ducky had been very graphic when speaking to all of them about what had probably happened and what could be expected to happen.

With a sigh she reached for her private cell phone and pressed a number. It rang only twice and the gravelly voice of the retired agent came over the line.

"Ola Director. Whad'ya want?"

"Any changes Mike?"

"Well they're inside his apartment. Been out only to go to the nearest market. What happened?"

He was too savvy for his own good she thought.

"I had a visit from the director of the CIA this morning." She said.

"Bad way to start a day." He murmured. She heard the click of his Zippo in the background with traffic noises.

"Is there any sign that things have moved on? Anything that would indicate to you that he's making a change."

"Yeah. They're lovers again. Ya want pictures too?"

"Franks… the pressure is going to come and soon." Jenny rubbed her eyes.

"We ain't doing anything the bureaucrats can bitch about. I'm retired. The team is at work everyday. Fornell was on an approved leave. Abby is on an indefinite personal leave. We paid for our tickets and hotels from private funds. The only thing not private is you and the fact that you were nice enough to tell them we were going to get Proby back. I didn't even wanna do that."

"I'm aware. That doesn't stop them from leaning on me."

"Well, that's why you get the big bucks. Last word from Abby was that she's happy. I'll let you know."

Jenny listened to the dial tone and thought: 'Now I know where he learned that technique. Damn it!' She sighed again and put her phone away.

XXX

Étienne woke slowly that morning and felt the warmth of his lover pressed against his side and chest. Looking down he saw she had the covers pulled up to her nose as usual. She had shared his bed and his apartment now for 3 weeks. She completely owned his heart.

He lay quietly and ran his thoughts over the things he could do to protect her and the things he couldn't. He knew one thing for certain. He wasn't giving her up. Planning was needed.

He had seen the two men following them for the last 2 weeks. Neither of them were people he knew through Sallah's organization. And their interest was definitely in Abby. When they were at market and she moved out of view temporarily one of them would move to regain line of sight. He couldn't use his own sources to check on their affiliation as he didn't want to flaunt Abby in Sallah's face. She was willing to tolerate a certain amount of private dalliance. But love? Non.

He had made love to Abby again and again that first afternoon and night they spent together. Enraptured in each other they had indeed spent 2 days in bed together. The evening of the second day he had awakened before his lover to go to the bathroom. While in there he had started to think of the need to call Sallah that evening. She would not allow more than 48 hours to go by without hearing from him. He didn't want to risk his love's safety. He needed time to prepare.

The pain was not a gradual building of discomfort this time. It hit him with the efficiency of a heavy blow and the pain of an explosion behind his eyes. He went down on the floor already semiconscious.

Abby had not heard the loud thud of his body hitting the floor. Her mind had somehow absorbed it and awakened her. She was out of the bed crying out his name before she realized where she was going.

She threw the bathroom door open so hard it chipped the wall and dropped to her knees beside him. Sobbing his name she gathered him into her arms. She heard a low groan as she lifted him. His eyes were rolled so far back she could see only the whites. He was gray and covered with a cold sweat. His body twitched with each labored breath.

Even as she watched his breathing was slowing and his color was worse. He was completely unresponsive now. Abby didn't know what to do. Her mind reached at once for her faith and a mantra of "Please Lord, please Lord, please…" began. Her fingers sought his pulse and found it thready and becoming irregular. A wave of rage washed over her and she screamed Étienne's name. She knew that somehow Sallah was doing this. Étienne had said nothing, but she _knew_ !

"Étienne! Listen to me. She does **not** have the power to kill you. She does **not** have the power to do this to us. Not twice! I love you, do you hear me? _I_ **love **you! And I know you love me! I know it! Don't leave me…Don't leave me again…"

Sobbing uncontrollably she buried her face against him.

"I won't make it this time. I don't want to live without you. I won't live without you."

Weeping she slumped over his still form rocking him. After a long moment she felt a deep breath then a faint groan in his chest and sat up.

"Étienne? Étienne love?"

She began kissing him then all over his face and throat. He moved his arms and legs weakly moaning softly, turning his head away from her. He lay still for a moment as she whimpered his name over and over. He reached up with a hand to touch her face.

He took a few deep breaths and after what seemed an eternity to Abby he opened his eyes.

"Ab's?" He murmured in a hoarse low voice. "Je suis désolé."

"Maintenant vous êtes bêtes. Je vous aime. Dites-moi s'il vous plaît votre bien."

(Now you're being silly. I love you. Please tell me you're alright.)

She said tremulously to him with a shaky smile. She ran equally shaky fingers through his wet bangs.

Groaning Étienne sat up and put his head in his hands on his knees for a moment. He got slowly up with Abby slipping under his shoulder.

"Let's get you back to bed." She said anxiously.

"Non. Je dois prendre une douche." He said putting an unsteady hand on the wall.

"You most certainly are not going to shower right now. Priorités!" She said firmly.

He shook his head then after pausing he nodded. She helped him back to the bed. He crawled slowly in and lay down, not bothering to cover himself. Abby dashed around the bed and climbed in to lie beside him. She drew the covers up. He was shivering and she wrapped herself around him, drawing him against her shoulder. He sighed deeply once and was still.

"Étienne we have to talk later." She said softly to him stroking his back with both hands trying to warm him more quickly. "Nous faisons vraiment!"

"Je sais Abby." ( I know) He whispered.

His breathing slowed and became deeper as he fell asleep in exhaustion.

Abby was awake for a long, long time listening to him breathe.

The next morning she woke first and throwing on Étienne's silk robe she went downstairs. She hadn't slept much. She kept waking to listen to his breathing.

She started coffee and looking through the refrigerator she took out the last of the eggs and vegetables. She quickly mixed the ingredients into two omelets and added cheese. Finishing up she browned buttered bread for Texas toast and put everything with two mugs of coffee on a tray. She moved gracefully back up the stairs and found Étienne still sleeping. She set the food on the coffee table and moved back to the bed. She woke her lover with gentle kisses to his forehead and cheek. He finally stirred. He opened one eye and gave her a slight smile and rolled over.

"Do I smell coffee?"

"Oui. And food too. You are going to clean up both."

"I don't want to clean them, but I'll eat them." He said with a teasing smile.

He stretched slowly and then moved to the head of the bed pushing up the pillows to sit against. Abby brought the tray over. He ate hungrily and wrapping his fingers around the warm mug he sipped his coffee.

Abby ate her toast and part of the omelet. She gathered up the dishes and brought them downstairs. When she returned to him he put his mug aside and met her gaze with a soft sad expression.

She shed her robe and slid into bed beside him. He turned on his side to face her and held his arms out. She went into them without hesitation. He kissed her softly on the lips. When he went to speak she laid her finger across his lips.

"Étienne, écoutez-moi. I don't want an apology. I don't need you to tell me you love me. I know that. I know it with all of my heart. I don't need the words. I do need you with me Étienne. I do need you to believe we belong together. I need you to know with all of your being that we are strong together. Stronger than she is. I need you to understand we are Soul mate's. Amis intimes. I need to hear that… I really, really do…I need…" She began to cry. "Damn it ! I don't wanna cry right now…"

He held her close and gently ran his hand up and down her back and hip.

"Shhhh Abby. Shhhh. I am here. I am with you…We _are_ stronger than she is. I am here. I do love you. I should not be allowed to be here to do that. Thinking of you as my true love was why I had the punishment. It was why I was supposed to die. But I heard you love. I _heard _ your voice Abby, dans les flammes, dans ce que je fane, dans l'obscurité je vous ai entendus Mon Amour! ( in the flames, in the fading, in the dark I heard you My Love!) I heard you and I came toward your voice. She can never hurt me again. She cannot separate us any more. Je suis le vôtre, toujours. I am yours, always.

Abby looked at him with wide eyes, a tear coursing down her cheek caught by his thumb. She leaned in to kiss him and her body melted into his. She held him close to her and a smile was on her face. Always. She could live with that.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

After they made love Abby lay content across his chest. Her hair like an ebony fan tumbled down her back, his fingers stroking through it gently.

"Abby, you said I left you again." His baritone voice a low rumble to her ear.

Abby froze then slowly she rolled over on to her side to face him.

"You heard that hmm?" He met her eyes directly, reaching up with his left hand to brush her hair off her temple gently. He nodded.

"Well, I guess you did. I did say it. Would you hold me a little tighter first?"

Étienne shifted to bring her body against his. He decided he would tell her what he had been experiencing first.

"Since that first night at the opera, I have dreamed of you every night. Some times obvious fantasies but others just short peintures rapides, quick pictures. Often in places I do not know."

Abby found she was holding her breath. She nodded slowly and shifted to lie her head on his shoulder. He continued after she settled.

"I have one that confuses me more than the others. I am looking up at you. I am in the water, you are on a thick rope swinging out above me. I hear a man's voice saying " You need to let go Abby!" and I see an elderly man who pushes the rope back out over the water laughing. You are shrieking and laughing at the same time saying "Gibbs, Gibbs it's too high!" I hear my own voice but it is different, in English I hear me say "It's alright Ab's I'll catch you Babe." then it is over as you splash in the water."

He looked askance at her. Abby's heart was pounding and she reached up to caress his cheek.

"Étienne," She said slowly. "Do you believe that I love you?"

"Oui."

"Without a doubt? With no question in your heart or mind? Sans question?"

He frowned but then simply nodded to her. She leaned in to kiss his lips. She remained up on her elbow looking down on him. He stroked her arm gently up and down.

"I don't want you to doubt my love for you Étienne. Not for a single second. OK?"

He nodded again. Then when she continued to look at him he said: "Oui Chéri."

"It's not a dream or a fantasy Love. It's a memory. We were visiting you father, Jack and went swimming at a swimming hole near your dad's house."

She watched his face carefully. She saw no disbelief or anger there.

"You are Gibbs Étienne. You are Special Agent LeRoy Jethro Gibbs, my Boss and my Lover."

Abby waited watching him closely. Although his expression had become neutral she could see him processing what she had said. After a few moments he met her eyes again.

"Est-ce que c'est vrai?" He said his voice calm.

"Oui. C'est vrai mon amour le plus Cher."

Étienne moved away from her then and got quickly out of bed. Abby froze as he rose and put his robe on. He began to walk slowly back and forth in front of the loft railing.

"None of what she told me was true. I think I knew it." He said slowly. He turned toward her. "How did you come to find me?"

"We never stopped looking for you Étienne. Never. Not one day."

"Je vous crois. Je vous crois Cheri. It was a long wait but I didn't know what I was waiting for. I just knew I was alone. Alone in a way I did not understand."

Abby slipped out of bed then and went to him then. She slipped her arms around his neck and he automatically encircled her waist with his arms and drew her close.

He lowered his mouth to kiss her. When he drew back the question she dreaded was next.

"And who are you in love with Abby? Gibbs ou avec moi ?"

"I love you both Étienne. You _are _Gibbs. And he _is_ you. A wonderful doctor who loves you almost as much as I do told me that you are an integral part of each other. You both have been a part of each other your whole life. Sallah couldn't eliminate all of your being. So she picked a part she could and suppressed the rest. But she couldn't get rid of your basic essence, what makes you, you. Call you whatever name you wish, you are still the only man I have ever loved. Can you believe me? Please?"

"Je vous crois mon Abby. I believe you. I can believe this doctor you speak of as well. Cela se sent juste de moi. Pardonnez moi. It feels right to me, in here."

He gestured to his stomach. Abby beamed up at him then and caressed his face. She then signed 'I love you' to his chest. He took her hand and kissed her fingers.

"I will think more about this. But it is good to know that I am not crazy."

"Étienne, I'm glad you're not mad at me for not telling you right away. But does this mean you'll come home?"

"Je ne suis pas furieux. I am not mad at you Abby. I would not have believed you if you had approached me before we came to be. Je ne vous mentirai pas, jamais Abby. I promise you this. I mean what I say to you. I am your's always. We will go to your home. But there is much I must do to make it safe for us to do that. I will not risk you more than I have already. I must not."

"I'm a big girl Étienne. I knew what I was getting into when I came here. I love you. I'm not bailing on you now. Where you go I go. That's Biblical by the way. You can read it. You're not alone in all of this Love. There are a bunch of people that have been looking out for you since you first disappeared. Will you let me call them?"

He smiled into her deep green eyes. He felt himself stronger for the love he saw there. He nodded slowly to her. There was a part of him that screamed to get Abby to safety before proceeding. He acknowledged that part even as he kissed his Abby deeply. 'I will protect her Jethro. I _will _ find a way.'


	23. Chapter 23

Abby spent time on her cell while Étienne went out for a run and to the gym.

A phone call to Ziva assured her that she and the others would be booking tickets for Paris as soon as possible. Another call was made to Director Sheppard who had many questions that Abby couldn't answer. The third was to Fornell who told her to call the others back and tell them to wait until he and Mike could reconnoiter. Abby did then called Mike last. She asked him to come for dinner to talk with Étienne.

"Are ya hopin' my ugly mug will make him snap out of it?" Mike asked while lighting a cigarette.

"Maybe, I don't know. I'm not sure anything can 'make him snap out of it'. He maybe Étienne forever. But I'm telling you he's beginning to understand and he's having memories. He seems to be incorporating what he see's and isn't upset by them."

"Honeybabe, I'm not tryin' to be mean, but would the Jethro you knew let you see if he was upset?"

Abby sighed then and slowly said "No, not if he could help it. But I usually knew Mike, I did."

"OK then. What time do you want me there?"

"About 7?"

"I'll be there." And a click let her know he was gone. She sighed again and began to worry.

Étienne ran in a steady pace, breathing easy as mile after mile went by. He ignored the discomfort in his knee and left shoulder as he always did. His body did as he wanted. He would tolerate nothing else.

His sharp mind went over scenarios as he ran. He easily evaded traffic and barely paid notice as the traffic thinned. He automatically made a gradual turn and headed back into the Isle. About a mile from his condo he slowed and was at a walk when he came to the door. Rain had started and it was a cold, hard late fall rain and he was soaked. He had an idea of what he was going to do but it needed more thought. He let himself in the door and turned to rearm the alarm.

Hearing a male voice upstairs Étienne slid his hand quickly to the small of his back and came back up with his pistol. He moved quickly and silently up the stairs to the landing. Abby's laugh subdued some of his sense of danger. He moved up the 4 steps to the living area.

"Hello Proby. Glad to see you got your gun in your hand. Never assume your safe." Mike smiled and didn't move except to bring his bourbon to his lips.

Étienne moved to step into the room. Abby had turned to face the stairs where he stood. She got up and moved toward him. Étienne remained very alert his gun still in hand at his side. His face inscrutable, his eyes half lidded, he looked steadily at Mike. When Abby was within reach he held his left hand out to her and she took it. He drew her to his side.

"Étienne this is Mike. He's one of the friend's I told you about. He's been near us all the time, keeping an eye on me."

"Vous avez besoin de la protection de moi Abby?" (You need protection from me?) He released her hand.

Étienne eyes never left Mike. His voice was cold, but Abby could feel his pain at the thought. She had had an increasing sense of connection with him. It had grown gradually stronger as the days and weeks passed by. Now she knew he was deeply hurt.

She grasped him by his shirt front. She shook him and when he didn't look at her she shook him harder.

"Look at me Étienne. Regardez-moi!" Abby's voice rose with fear, he was moving away from her again, emotionally.

Étienne slowly looked at her. His eyes were cold and distant. She felt her tears start to rise.

"Étienne I love you. I **love **you. Please don't forget that. Please remember that. Can you believe that? Please tell me you remember everything we've said to each other. Étienne?"

For a long, long moment Étienne looked deeply into her eyes. Then his left hand rose and he signed 'My Girl' to her cheek. Abby took his hand and stroked her cheek against his palm then kissed it. She signed 'I love you" against his hand. He nodded, looked at Mike once more and put his gun away.

"I will shower and join you." He said quietly. He turned to go. Abby threw a look at Mike who nodded and ran quickly up the stairs. She waited for him to strip from his wet sweats. He looked up at her and quirked an eye brow.

"Merci mon Amour." She said and moved into his arms and kissed him, hard. Their tongues stroked and pushed, his hands held her face.

Étienne came down the stairs from the loft. He was wearing a loose sweater and jeans with the button open and boat shoes. His expression was wary as he approached the couch where Abby waited. He sat beside her and she looked at him anxiously. He leaned in to kiss her. It deepened quickly and he drew back with a gentle smile. Then he turned to Mike and his face changed.

" Qui sont vous?"

"Mike, Mike Franks. I'm your friend and was your mentor at one time. Since then you taught me a lot, about friends, about family. You needed me, here I am."

"I thank you. Merci beaucoup pour en veillant à Abby. For watching over her."

"Not a choice. She's family. Just like you."

"Peut-être." (Maybe)

He looked into Mike's eyes. He saw no threat there and relaxed a little more. Abby was pressed into his side and holding his hands. He looked toward her and saw her anxiety. He lifted her fingers to his lips.

"Je suis disposé à lui donner une chance mon Amour. Parce que vous y demandez." (I am willing to give him a chance my Love. Because you ask it.)

"Well thanks. I speak French just fine. Now you reached some kind of plan while you were out running. How 'bout we share our ideas over that really good smelling food Abby made?" Mike drained his bourbon and rose to his feet.

After a good meal and a bottle of wine, they were all settled in front of a nicely burning fire. Abby was slumped against Étienne's chest between his legs and sound asleep. Mike had thrown an afghan over her. Étienne had his arm around her gently stroking her back and was holding one of his cigarillo's in his left hand. Both men were smoking in silence as the wood popped and crackled.

"I think it will work." Mike rumbled. "You ready?"

"Oui. I need to make my usual appointments. She will be with me for those."

"Yeah, but how you goin' to get her away from you for Christmas?"

"I will ask."

"You gonna _ask _her to leave you? While you mozy off to Shalamonte with the bitch that kidnapped you and tried to turn you into some kind'a zombie?"

"There is aucun choix. No choice. Sallah expects all of us to be there for the Holidays. All of her "Pets" will be home."

"She ain't gonna take that lyin' down Proby. That girl's got 10 tons of spunk. She's gonna fight you."

"That is why I will ask all of you to help me convince her that it is la seule voie. How you say it?"

"The only way. I agree she's safest at home while you're at Shalamonte. My only question for you is can you fake it that good? That bitch gets one sniff that you're not under her thumb and you are one dead Proby, Proby. Even with me and Fornell in the wings."

"Je sais." He threw the end of his cigar into the flames.

"Leave me to bank the fire. Get her upstairs to bed. She gave me the alarm code already. Don't look at me that way. You know better."

Étienne nodded and then smiled.

"Merci Mike. Merci beaucoup."

"I told ya, it's family."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Abby had enjoyed shopping with Étienne even if she wasn't completely into the type of clothing he bought for her. He had expensive and flawless taste. She had come out of one changing room pouting as the shop Maîtresse raved about her skin and the color. She had looked up startled to hear Jethro speaking to her.

"Ab's I'll help you burn 'em later and buy ya new ones if you want. Let's just get this done. "

"OK Gibbs."

She murmured and then sighed looking into the mirror. She didn't like what she saw. It wasn't her, but she realized other people would like it on her. Looking toward her love she saw that Étienne was on the phone now. Her blood ran cold when she realized he was talking to Sallah. She froze eyes wide. Étienne was lighting one of his cigars murmuring "Oui Madam." into the phone.

"I will be in Berlin by 2pm tomorrow My Lady."

He lifted his head and exhaled slowly. A seamstress ran forward and put an ashtray on the table by the window next to him. He ignored her and tapped ash into it. The casual arrogance of his stance and confidence of the man, drat him Abby thought. He thinks he's invincible.

Actually Étienne was not feeling invincible at all. His mind was going over the basic plan he and Franks had formed last evening. Étienne had planned on bringing Abby with him on his monthly rounds. He had not worked out what to do after that. He had known he was going to exact vengeance somehow on Sallah, but not the particulars. Mike had provided a well thought out plan. There were risks of course but they were acceptable. Abby would be protected.

"The profits have more than doubled in that area. Dubonchek has arranged to meet me in Berlin for this meeting with Kreylizt. It will provide for less travel Madam. As you have asked of me."

His eyes moved to Abby's slender form where the two women were pinning and measuring swiftly. Abby's eyes were all for him. He could see the fear there for him. He gave her a smile and turned back to the window and inhaled deeply.

For her part he was speaking in French and very rapidly. She had to concentrate to understand what was being said.

"You understand my desire to have you home here at Shalamonte with me Étienne? Especially for the Holidays. I so look forward to having you here at my side to greet our guests at the dinners and the gala at the New Year."

Sallah was gushing and Étienne felt his stomach turn. He was to be exhibited, again. He hated the Holidays with all of the affectation and glitter. Sallah surrounded by her syncophants, the protestations of love, even as she manipulated them all into her web. She was egomaniacal and could not hear enough wonderful things about herself. He inevitably ended up with a migraine so severe he vomited for hours after these parties. She loved to pretend he was her 'husband' for these affairs. It also made for extremely jealous "Pets". She hung on them too but it was clear who was her favorite.

"Of course Madam, as you wish." He drew on his cigarillo again and reached to rub his right temple as a headache started.

"Are you not tired of Paris and all of it's distractions yet Étienne? I know you consider yourself at home there when not with me. But enough is enough. I have missed you Mon Amour. Time to come to your real home and enjoy rest! Oui?"

Étienne suddenly felt slender arms around his waist and a warm wave of love and caring washed over him. His headache eased at once. It occurred to him that when he checked in with Sallah every evening Abby had come to him and held him. He relaxed back into her arms and laid his right hand over hers briefly. His attention was drawn back to the spider on the phone who had tired of listening to herself and demanded a proper response.

"Oui Madam. I will be there after Madrid. That is touchdown at Shalamonte on December 20th."

His voice remained neutral, his body did not appear tense, in fact his erect posture indicated a controlled relaxation. But Abby could feel his abdominals were very tight. She lay her cheek against his back.

"Parfait! Je vous aime Mon Cheri. Je ne peux pas attendre de voir votre beau ciel yeux bleus et embrasser vos lèvres parfaites." (Perfect! I love you my Darling. I can't wait to see your beautiful sky blue eyes and kiss your perfect lips.)

"Je aussi Ma Dame. Au revoir."

Étienne finished his cigarillo looking out the window and holding Abby's arm round his waist. Sighing he turned to face her. He drew her into his arms and kissed her deeply not caring about the two women watching. Here was his home and his heart. He was nothing without her.

"Let's finish Mon Cheri and we can have our déjeuner and talk."

He smiled into her large green eyes. Abby said nothing but nodded and sought his lips again. He obliged her with pleasure. Stepping back he looked at the beautiful blue-green gown she had on. It had a halter neck and fell in graceful folds to her mid calf. It was tucked just enough beneath her breasts to accentuate them and best of all to him her cross was visible on her back along with the heart surrounded with thorns in the eternity symbol on her right lateral calf.

She had first shown it to him when he picked her up after class. He had just come back to Paris from overnight business in Lyon. In their living room he knelt to look closely at it when she lifted her peasant skirt.

"C'est joli mon chéri. A-t-il le sens pour vous ?"

"Oui. Son mon coeur capured pour l'éternité par vous." (It's my heart captured for eternity by you.) She said in a low husky voice.

There had been nothing for it as the rush shot straight to his groin. He took her into his arms and kissed her as if he would devour her. They had made passionate love on the couch.

This overnight separation had been difficult for them both. They had talked for over an hour on the phone and said goodnight only to have Abby call him back a half hour later. She was unable to sleep. He had been reading and set his book aside to speak with her. He fell asleep listening to her deep breathing in sleep in his ear. The other meetings he attended they did the same thing each time.

As Étienne made arrangements to have the altered clothes delivered to their condo sometime tomorrow he wondered how he was going to cope without her, unable to even call to hear her voice.

He held the door of the Mercedes for her and then drove them to their favorite café for lunch. Abby was very quiet just sipping her wine as Étienne answered several phone calls. She watched him thoughtfully.

She adored the laugh lines around his eyes and the way his perfect lips frowned when he felt irritation with the caller. She felt hungry for him just watching his long spatulate fingers tapping ash into the tray. She shivered thinking of them stroking and touching her body. He was a very tactile lover who enjoyed giving as well as receiving pleasure to every sense of the body. Even as he sat there elegant in his suit coat she could see his arm muscles ripple. His broad shoulders shifting with his posture. A delicious tingle in the pit of her stomach started.

She found herself thinking of past lovings with him as both Étienne and Jethro.

Abby had told Jethro once while in their bed that he was the only man she ever wanted a ceiling full of mirrors with. He had looked at her in surprise and lifted a brow in question.

"Your ass Gibbs. That tight, hard, muscled ass of yours. I want to watch you fuck me with that ass!"

Jethro had collapsed back into the pillows in laughter and they had a tickling fight as she kept saying to him "What! What!" Finally lying sprawled across his chest as they caught their breath she said to him:

"So I take it that's a 'no'?"

"You take it right." He lay on his back with one arm around her.

"You sure? It would be a complete turn on."

"Positive. No mirrors." He stroked her hair as it lay on his chest.

"Maybe we can go somewhere that has them?" She lifted her head to watch his face.

"You want to go somewhere that has a mirror on the ceiling so you can watch my ass while I make love to you." His eyes were closed and he had a smile on his handsome face.

"Yeah! It would be the ultimate!" She poked him in the belly.

"No! It most certainly would not." He growled.

"Oh Jethro… You keep telling me you want me to be happy." She fake pouted.

"And you'll never be happy again unless you can watch my ass?" His watchful cerulean eyes looked into hers. He was wary now, not quite certain if she was serious.

"Oh well I suppose I could live without it. It might make you self conscious. You know, performance anxiety."

"Yes there's always that. After all you've seen so much of that with me." He chuckled. "It's over rated."

Abby sat up completely then. "You cheater! You've done it! Haven't you?"

She smacked his arm.

"Ow! Yes I've done it. Like I said it's overrated. You get so busy watching the mirror you forget what you're doing."

"When?" Abby was frowning at him then.

"What?" He said in surprise.

"Don't give me 'what'. You know 'what'. When did you do this? Where was I?"

She poked him again.

"Ow! Stop Ab's. I don't know where you were. I was young and on leave in Thailand. It didn't mean a thing. I wasn't even married yet to Shannon. I came back from leave to the ship where I was posted. I woke up and found out I had a new tattoo I didn't remember getting and needed a dose of penicillin from all the 'fun' I had. I guess I had a great time according to my buddy Boom." He was smiling broadly at her now.

"So how do you know the mirror wasn't great?" She was still frowning.

"Because when you're drunk and looking up at a mirror on the ceiling trying to see yourself having sex, you get dizzy and pass out. I woke up with a used condom on and the second worst hangover of my short life."

He began laughing again at her expression and another tickle fest started and turned quickly into passionate love making.


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N: AGAIN SOME M RATED MATERIAL _

Étienne finished his phone calls and turned to Abby.

"Je suis désolé mon Amour. I have turned the phone off. Je suis tout le vôtre. I am all yours."

"Vérité? Well then I would like you naked and inside me. I'm not the least hungry for food. I want you!" She was roused by her memories and meant what she said.

Étienne looked at her wide eyed with surprise. Abby looked up at him through lowered thick lashes. Her husky voice stimulated him. He leaned back and gave her one of his slow crooked smiles. Eyes half lidded he gazed at her and contemplated her offer.

"Vraiment ? Vous me submergez. Mais vous faire honneur nous avons besoin d'un lit, Non?" (Really? You overwhelm me. But to do you justice we need a bed, No?)

"Let's go home. I'll make you lunch later. I went shopping yesterday."

"Perhaps I should encourage you to eat now, what I have in mind might take awhile…" He gave her a lazy smile now and reached for his cigar case.

Abby leaned forward and gave him a full view down her blouse to her breasts while reaching for his hand.

"What goes round comes round chéri…" Her voice husky and eyes shadowed with want. "Don't torment me please."

Étienne looked down at her breasts eyes darkening with lust. He gracefully stood then and threw some money on the table. He took her hand and kissed her palm touching it with his tongue making Abby shiver. He growled deep in his chest when he felt that. He turned to go to their car holding her hand.

"Maison alors. Allons-y ."

Abby started over thinking things as she was wont to do and became uncertain as they walked up to his Mercedes.

"Étienne I don't want to force you or push you into something you don't really want right now."

He looked at her with a veiled expression for a moment, wondering what was bringing this anxiety up. In answer he took her in his arms and began to kiss her as if his life depended on it. Slow, deliberate, open mouthed kisses left her with her knees felling weak and her body vibrating. He pressed her back against the low car and held her there with his body. Within moments she could feel his arousal growing and her own body was throbbing with need.

Totally focused on him and the way he was licking and sucking the side of her throat, she wasn't even aware of being on the street. She moved her hips against his arousal and he thrust hard against her.

He broke contact just as a passing car of students honked and shouted to them:

"Prenez-la maintenant!" (Take her now!)

Abby flushed with embarrassment because she knew she would have done anything to get him inside of her just then. She had had sex in public before but it had been carefully planned not just out there on a car hood. She looked up into Étienne's clear blue eyes and saw amusement there but no embarrassment.

"Je vous aime." (I love you) He told her looking into her eyes now serious.

"I love you too." She managed.

He brought his mouth back down on hers gently then deepened the kiss and tongued her deeply again. He stepped back and gestured to the car with another smile.

"Shall we?"

"Oui! S'il vous plaît!" She smiled back at him and climbed in.

He had her home fairly quickly considering the traffic. He handled the car like it was an extension of himself. Abby let herself out of the car and turned to him. He brushed his lips over hers and guided her to the door with a gentle hand to her back.

She climbed the stairs quickly and heard his footsteps behind her. Her heartbeat seemed to climb to her throat. She felt as excited as she had been that day on the stairs. She turned to climb the stairs to the loft. He followed.

When she reached the loft she stepped into the room and tossed her coat and purse onto the couch. She turned toward him and he was coming toward her. The look on his face was predatory. Her gut dropped and she moaned even as he took her in his arms. His mouth claimed hers, the kiss hard and demanding.

She gasped when he began kissing her. More deep open mouthed kisses followed accompanied by heavy panting on both sides. He was already as thoroughly aroused as she was. He ground his hips to hers. Her head fell back as he moved to her throat and neck without pause.

His hands moved up her shirt and made quick work of her bra. He stroked her back and then drew his body back long enough to draw her shirt over her head. Abby took advantage of his withdrawal to unbutton his shirt. She ran her fingers through his thick chest hair making him growl as he took her lips back.

Étienne moved her gradually backward toward the bed. They basically undressed each other while moving. Clothing was strewn from the stairs to the bed. Abby felt the edge of the mattress against the back of her knees. Étienne bent forward and pressed her down onto the mattress. Abby looked up into his eyes and leaned back onto her hands as she panted trying to catch her breath. He smiled at her, a warm, genuine smile. He leaned over her between her legs and kissed her mouth lingeringly. His hands slid down from her breasts to her hips. Then under her buttocks. His mouth dropped to her breasts, licking and suckling them paying extra attention to the rosy tips of her nipples.

"Ah God…Etienn…please, oh yes please."

Abby fell back onto the bed. Her fingers drifted through his silky hair. Her head arched back so he could reach the hollow of her throat. She felt boneless, her entire body surface tingling with every touch of his mouth. He kneaded her buttocks as he kissed her belly then suddenly he gripped her hips hard enough to leave a mark and pulled them toward him until they were at the edge of the bed. Abby gasped, her eyes wide. Her legs fell apart and he shifted them to his strong shoulders.

He gave her such a look of intense passion that she found herself frozen for a moment and then he dropped to his knees. With his fingers and then his mouth he moved her quickly to a screaming release. Wave after wave of intense ecstasy washed over her and her belly contracted again and again. She clawed the quilt beneath her and sobbed his name.

For Étienne as she flowed quickly toward her orgasm he stroked himself, aware of her low cries and the scent and taste of her driving him to the brink. When she came he nearly did too. He moved to stand between her thighs. He needed to fuck her and the time was now! Abby was panting as he stood up and moaned reaching for him. She needed to be full. She needed his thick cock and his seed.

He moved quickly, pushing her back up from the edge of the bed then taking the dominant position over her. He took her right leg and lifted it to his shoulder again. She was momentarily aware of the wetness of his precum dripping down on her belly as he moved, one knee to the edge of the bed. She slowly reached her finger down wiped it up and put it in her mouth.

Étienne's eyes, a dark blue with lust widened and he snarled with need as he saw her suckle her fingertip. He reached down took his stiff cock and put it in her opening. Lifting her hips with one hand, the other bearing his weight, he managed to put her in such a position that she felt as if he was driving straight through her when he thrust hard.

Abby couldn't help it she cried out his name again. Only Gibbs in her life had been able to bring her to such wild climatic release. She was certain that Love made the difference. Now she was with him yet again as she should be. Her heart and soul belonged to him and him alone. He was her _mate _, her only, the one true love of her life. Her Étienne was thrusting deep and savagely into her and from his lips she heard her own name in a hoarse growling cry.

There was nothing but the waves of intense pleasure then, she literally went away as her body fulfilled itself. For Étienne, his release sent him into a blissful light and lack of awareness of anything except her pulsing, wet heat and the need to place his seed deep inside of her. He lay partially upon her holding one of her hips, weight on his other hand, as he thrust balls deep into her eager body.

Reality came back slowly for both of them. He made no attempt to leave her body, knowing now that she preferred to naturally separate. He nuzzled her shoulder kissed it then lay his head back down. Abby purred and stroked his back lovingly. Her long legs were still wrapped around his hips. He found he deeply enjoyed the post coital contact. It felt right.

After he had moved to lie beside her they kissed gently, nose nuzzling.

"Hey, have you ever had a butterfly kiss Babe?" She asked lovingly.

"I… think so. Should I try it and see? " He murmured.

"Sure!" She smiled and stroked his cheek softly.

He leaned in toward her and let the memory of doing this with a young girl who had his own eyes take over. He pressed his lips to her cheek and then gently fluttered his right eye lashes against it.

She took his face in her hands and murmured "Perfect."

Kissing him softly she then returned his gesture. They snuggled down together, arms around each other and settled in for a nap.

"Lunch later." Abby murmured to an already sleeping Étienne.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Abby sat curled onto the dining room chair she was seated on leaning into the table on her elbows looking at her lover. Her green eyes were lit with an inner light. Étienne finished his salad and smiled over at her.

"A penny for your thoughts." He said. The phrase came simply from his lips and Abby smiled back.

"Shouldn't you say a franc with all the inflation?"

"Je suppose." He said with a Gallic shrug. He leaned back and lit one of his Nicuaraguan cigarillos. His eyes were half lidded, his expression inscrutable as he slowly exhaled.

"Yeah. I know it doesn't matter much really. I tell you everything anyway." Abby said smiling more broadly.

"Ce qui est cela vous voulez savoir le plus cher?"(What is it you wish to know dearest?)

"I know you haven't had a lot of time to absorb the things Mike and I told you. I am wondering how you feel about it all?"

"I think I am a very lucky man. Je veux dire, to have had the kind of friends you all have proved to be."

Abby frowned. "Friends?"

"Oui."

Her eyes filled with tears suddenly and she leaned back. "I am your friend Étienne. At the very least."

She looked away quickly, hurt. He leaned forward then, intent on her.

"Vous mal comprenez je pense. You are indeed my best and dearest friend. You are also my lover, my woman, my heart and the other half of my soul." His light blue eyes and expression were serious.

"I love you." She said softly. Her body leaned toward him, she was unaware of it.

"As I do you." His facial expression didn't change and he remained in direct eye contact.

"Je me répète. Ce qui est cela vous voulez savoir?" He smiled slowly.

Abby smiled too, then threw a piece of celery at him. She stuck her tongue out at him as well.

"I'm serious."

"Alright. So am I." He raised an eyebrow in question and she giggled.

"You are too much."

"Ah très bon. But I would like to prove that truth."

She began to chuckle in her husky voice. Étienne smiled a slow and lascivious smile.

"You're not going to distract me so that you don't have to answer. I don't distract that easily." She giggled.

"Pauvre moi. I am losing my touch. I simply want to make passionate love to you again. We've been restored in food and time. You look incredibly how do you say

sensuel et sexuel."

"You're saying it quite well Babe."

Abby couldn't believe how she never tired of this man. Just the look on his face right now was making her dizzy with want. Maybe because of all those years without him, seeing him every day and dreaming about him at night. She shook her head slowly.

"I'm not going to go that way right now Étienne. I really am worried about you. How you're feeling about all this. It's got to be confusing."

"I do not feel confused Abby."

Abby was surprised. "Really?"

"Really. You are surprised?"

"Yes! You just found out that you're not who you thought you were. That can't be easy!"

He shrugged again. "Ça ne fait rien. I am exactly who I think I am."

"Well? Who are you." Abby folded her arms over her breasts.

Étienne chuckled and put out his cigar. He rose and came round the table and drew her out of her chair and into his arms.

"I am your lover, your friend, your man and the other half of your soul as you have told me in the past. You care very much about me. I believe that. And I am the man who is going to make intensely passionate and tender love to you. If this is not what you wish you must say so right now."

Abby found her thoughts becoming muddled and difficult to follow as his lips and tongue began tracing her spider web tattoo and collarbone. She moaned softly and drew his face back up to hers. She kissed him tenderly.

"Ok." She said huskily. "You got a postponement."

Abby let it go and spent her time loving the man she was with. She knew they would come back to the discussion after time.

Abby had made a delicious lamb stew for dinner. With fresh warmed bread and a nice bottle of wine from Étienne's rack their conversation had been their usual highly intelligent, quick and interesting mix. Now while the TV droned low on the news, Étienne was on the phone. The last phone call he made was when she was bringing pie for both of them to the coffee table.

As he connected with Sallah she saw him tense. His left fingertips rose to his temple. She knew at once who he was calling. She quickly slipped behind him, wrapped her arms and legs snuggly around him and pressed her lips against his hair. She then lay back against the arm of the sofa and held him close while he talked. She closed her eyes the better to concentrate on what he said. His French was so rapid. He listened for a few moments rubbing his temple. The pain was blunted by her contact as always.

"I leave for Berlin tomorrow evening My Lady. Yes, the dinner meeting is for 9pm. No, that is not necessary. I have someone to go with me. Oui. I will perform to your expectations Madame. You must concern yourself so. I will tell them. From there I will go to Rome then to Copenhagen and back to Shalamonte. No I will be there by the 20th as you instructed me. Oui, I will bring all of the results with me. It is as you wish My Lady. Non, I live to please you alone. Of course Madame. Au revoir."

Étienne lay back against her, phone on his chest. Abby began to gently rub his temples then his neck. He started to speak and she gently shushed him.

"Non, pas encore. Let me fix this for you. Relax for me Love. Just rest for me sweetheart. Let me love you."

He did. The relief in his skull was profound and almost immediate. He could feel her touch, not just on his skin and in his muscles, but somewhere deep inside of him. She filled him, all the hidden cracks and crevices. She made his life full and rewarding. She always had. Long before they had admitted their feelings for each other aloud. She was and had been the reason he continued. He would have eaten his gun long ago. He had been very close to it when he first met her. NCIS had no longer been enough. His thoughts drifted.

Étienne knew he was LeRoy Jethro Gibbs. His memories had become longer and clearer each day when he woke. When Abby had first told him about the water dream it had felt right. All of these memories had quickly filled into his waking each day and made it clearer. He accepted this as fact. What bothered him was that 'Jethro' did not make his _thoughts _clearer. How did he feel about Étienne? Did he feel nothing because he, Étienne, was simply filling in his _own_ memories? Was there no actual separation between himself and Jethro as Abby had suggested? He wasn't sure. And he wasn't sure how he felt about it.

He had welcomed the memories to some extent. He had awakened one night in tears when he had dreamed of his first wife and daughter. Abby had been sleeping soundly beside him and he found himself checking for her breathing, checking to make sure she was alive. He had sat up in the living area for hours afterward before he could go back to sleep.

But on the whole he had enjoyed his memories of his beautiful Ab's, how he met her, their long flirtation. His team as well. Their strengths, their weaknesses. And Mike. His own 'Boss'. Those memories had flashed in with relentless effect after meeting him. His voice alone had triggered a shiver when Mike had called him Proby. He had again sat up a long time after Abby slept that night.

He had had a life full of losses. Some of them had happened to him, some of them he had made himself. It had made him wary. It honed the steel that defined him and made it hard. It had made him a deeply loyal friend and a fearsome enemy.

The regrets he acknowledged were the people he had lost. His mother, his grandmother, his friends. He had no regrets about those he had killed. Some of them had needed to be dead, others he had been assigned to kill. Still others he had killed because they had threatened those he loved or had hurt them. Enemies, who had killed his men in combat, killed his friends, killed his family. No, he would not mourn them. A lot of them should have been dead a whole lot sooner, less people would have suffered.

Now he lay back against his love and wondered if he should tell her of his memories and his concerns. He felt himself drifting toward sleep. Her strong long fingers had taken the tension from his muscles. Her love for him had warmed him and filled him up. He needed her. The rest would sort itself out. He would take the time to tell her later. For now he knew he had to be Étienne and to keep Abby safe. Nothing could be allowed to harm her. Not even him.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter27

Abby and Étienne were to arrive in Berlin at 12 noon. They were flying on a beautifull Gulfstream. Abby had been delighted. Étienne had been greeted warmly by the pilot and cabin attendant/copilot. He acknowledged them by name. Abby was curious.

"The pilot and copilot, you talk to them like they're friends. Are they?"

Étienne's face became veiled, his eyes distant. He looked away. Abby looked startled and then sad. She turned away and looked out of the window at the distant ground, watching it fade as they climbed. As the plane leveled off, Étienne brought out his computer to begin reviewing information for the meeting tonight. He reached into his jacket and removed his cigar case. The cabin attendant came out of the cockpit and went to the recessed bar. He poured a bourbon and brought it to Étienne then lit his cigarillo. He smiled at Abby.

"Can I get you something to drink Madmoiselle?" He said in English.

"A coke please on ice?" She smiled tentatively at him.

"Évidemment." (Of course.)

With another smile he returned to the bar and began to get her beverage. She turned back to the window and felt a hand gently grip her wrist. She turned back to find Étienne looking at her closely.

"Abby, I have upset you. Je m'excuse. I do not mean to shut you out. I am very used to keeping my own counsel. You…"

The words did not come easily. He looked away for a moment. When his gaze returned to her he saw tears in her eyes. She was fighting releasing them.

"Please Abby. Please do not cry. The words, they…ne venez pas facilement toujours. You understand?"

"Oui. You've always had that problem. Communication. I'm OK."

Étienne looked at her frowning, he opened his mouth to speak then his phone rang. He muttered an explicative as he looked at the ID. He rose and carried his cigar with him to the back of the plane.

Abby sighed. The attendant brought the Coca Cola to her. He glanced back at the closed door to the private cabin in the back of the plane.

"Madmoiselle, may I speak with you? I feel there is a need to explain to you. You are very important to Étienne. My name is Adrien. My friend is Tomas. We were agents for Direction de la Protection et de la Sécurité de la Défense, DPSD. Our assignment was to infiltrate the DuFresne-Ste-Germain cartel."

Adrien kept an intermittent eye on the cabin door. Abby raised a brow in question.

"We managed to gain employment as pilots within. We flew many many nothing flights. Supplies, people. We flew cargo, helicopter, and finally personal flights. We finally flew Sallah herself on 4 occasions. After we talked and reported in we were to place listening devices on her personal plane. After we had been told to report to a specific plane I began to place the, how you say 'artifices'?"

"Devices. You can speak French Adrien. I'm fluent, just not quite as fast speaking it as you all are. But I understand fine."

"Bon. Suddenly Étienne was standing there. I never heard him come in. We should have heard him. I froze. He simply looked at me and said "Don't". I made no move toward my gun. He showed no weapon. He began to told me to call Tomas out. I did. We all sat down at his direction. He explained that we needed to disappear for at least 6 months. He said Sallah was angry that we did not respond to her advances. We are both married. I would not so disrespect my beloved Rose."

Adrien's face and eyes were anxious. He truly wanted her to understand. Abby nodded and smiled at him. With another glance at the door he continued, speaking faster.

"Étienne gave us money. $ 100,000 American. He told us where to go. We could not contact anyone for any reason. Our families would be watched. They would be killed. We were given a phone number to commit to memory. Abby, may I call you that?"

"Of course."

"Abby, we were gone for a total of 8 months. During that time both of our families were cared for. All bills were paid, monthly expense money arrived in envelopes in the mail. A cab arrived daily to take Tomas' mother to the hospital when his father was admitted. When we returned, we met with Étienne in Lyon. He explained Sallah's energies had been refocused and we should be safe. He hired us on the spot. We have been with him ever since. He is our savior, our protector, our friend. It is our purpose now to protect him. We would die for him. And as he loves you, we will protect you as well. Do you understand?"

Abby was deeply moved. She touched Adrien's hand.

"Oui."

"Bon. Nous n'en parlerons pas de nouveau."

He rose and returned to the bar as the door opened and Étienne returned to the main cabin. He was frowning but his expression cleared as he approached Abby. He sat down and touched her cheek. Abby gave him a quick smile and looked down. He gently took her hand, interlacing their fingers. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and gave her a tentative smile. His gaze was intense.

"Abby I do not want you to be upset with me."

"I'm OK Étienne. Really."

"Je m'excuse. I… will try to explain. I may not be able to find the words dans l'anglais. Pardonnez-moi s'il vous plaît?"

"I understand Étienne . Really. I know you love me. It's OK. I don't need to know."

She smiled sincerely then and cupped his face in her hands. She was no longer upset. When his expression did not change she pressed her lips against his. She drew back, ran her thumb over his lower lip and thought how perfectly shaped his mouth was.

"Abby, Ab's." He took her hands in his he lifted them to his lips and kissed them.

"I do know them of course. They have worked for me for 2 years now. I hired them after Sallah….'fired' them. This plane is mine Abby. I find it more relaxing to fly on my own plane with my own staff. Faites vous comprenez mon Cher?"

"OK." She reached for him again. He gently held her hands down.

"Abby, mon Amour. In the places I have been, the people I have met, there have been few to trust. Much to lose if the wrong person learns about my life. Not only myself but those who matter to me. Mon travail, mes amis, mes collègues, ceux dont je me soucie si pronouncement… ceux j'aime, je ne peux pas risquer ... en raison de mon manque de moi le contrôle…Je me sacrifierais ... ma propre valeur n'est pas de valeur le leur."

(My work, my friends, my coworkers, those I care deeply about, those I love, I cannot risk…due to my lack of self-control…I would rather sacrifice myself…my value is not worth theirs to me.)

He looked earnestly into her eyes. She could see he meant what he said. She teared up again, this time because she believed him. He did not see his own value and it explained so much what had happened to him. Why when his father loved him so much did he grow to devalue himself?

Jackson had said he felt he was constantly bailing Jethro out of trouble when he was a teen after his mother's death. The loss of his happiness and love with Shannon and Kelly's death, had left him with only his love of country and service to it. Their death had tainted that as well. There had been nothing but the anger left. Mike had helped him focus that and probably saved Jethro's life.

When Sallah had tried to take his mind, Jethro had fled, the only defense he had had left. She had not been able to take the core of his humanity, his honor, his heart. Étienne was his souls answer to her tyranny. Abby was thinking furiously. She would bet he never had killed anyone for Sallah. He implied his strength, his Alpha male persona. People made their own assumptions based on his cool detachment and assessments. He threatened without words.

Étienne saw her contemplation and was confused. Abby was smiling into his eyes.

"I love you so much Étienne. Je vous aime si très beaucoup. I love you both, Étienne and Gibbs. You're the same person. I am deeply and totally committed. Committed to you, committed to our future, committed to you. You the person, the man I love, who loves me. From the soul out you know me Gibbs. What we have is magical. We're connected at a psychic level. You know it. It doesn't matter if your right brain tells you it's not logical. You know ! Your 'gut' tells you things all the time. You tell me if it tells you we are special."

Étienne's eyes teared up. He turned to look away for a moment. When he looked back into her beautiful green eyes he was resolute. He nodded slowly.

"Oui. Je sais. Je sais que vous êtes mon copain d'obligation. Je crois que nous sommes soulmates comme vous dites." (I know you are my bond mate. I believe we are soulmates as you say.)

Abby tossed her long black hair over her shoulder. She was smiling but her eyes remained moist.

"Follow my logic. OK Cheri?"

He nodded. He leaned in and kissed her lips very gently, just a brush and a nuzzle.

"Oui. I will try…"


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

In Berlin they settled in at a nice one bedroom flat. Étienne had had to leave for a while. Abby was worried until she saw Tomas driving the car that picked him up. Abby wandered outside into the neighborhood. She had seen a neighbohood school and playground a few blocks away. The day was cool instead of cold and despite the bite to the air it was sunny. Snow had not come despite the late November date. The playground was full of children with their Nannies and parents. She found a seat near the slides and raised her face to the sun and closed her eyes.

She felt someone sit beside her and looked. It was a tall slender black man. He smiled at her and turned his eyes back to the newspaper he held. Abby watched the children playing and calling out to each other. It made her smile. She looked over the other children playing on the swings, carousel and in the sandbox. There were no other males here she noted. And she saw no black children she noted slowly gazing over them all.

Abby got up slowly and stretched, feeling a bit fatigued but the anxiety that now nipped at her heels took her in a slow steady stroll. She moved over to a group of women who were drinking from cups. She came up with a smile and they greeted her with the same. They told her how to find the shop and she made her way casually out of the park and around the corner.

She went into the store front shop and ordered a strong coffee. When she came out of the store she glanced to the right and left and then as she turned to go down the street she saw him. He was looking into the window of a grocery. Abby's heart began to beat more rapidly. She deliberately window shopped for 2 more blocks and kept an eye out for him while she talked to merchants. He stayed just out of obvious view but he was there.

Abby went back to their flat and sat on the couch. She changed her mind and settled on the floor and did some stretches and settled into a lotus position. She reached into herself for calm. It didn't seem to want to come. Her Gibbs-o-meter alarm was going off full bore. That man, what was he doing there? She rose and went to her purse and removed her phone. Her finger moved to Étienne's speed dial. She paused and moved her finger to Mike's instead. It rang 4 times and Mike's gravelly voice answered.

"Hi Baby. What's up?"

"Mike, I was out shopping and went to a park. I was watching the kids, you know what I mean?" At his grunt she continued. "Anyway there was this black man, he was reading a newspaper but there were no other men there you know?" Another grunt and the sound of a cigarette being lighted. "I left and got coffee and he was out there across the street. Then I went shopping and he followed me. I don't know what to do. I'm worried he wants to hurt Gibbs. I don't know what to do."

Abby felt her self control starting to slip. Her hand began to tremble. Then her shoulders.

"Listen Abby. Everybody else will be there by tomorrow. I seen this guy. He's got a partner a white guy, brush cut, big shoulders, scar on his cheek. They been hangin' around the edges in Paris. Étienne knows about them Honey. He's watchin' out. So's his buddies. So'm I. Just don't go nowhere else by yourself. He home soon?"

"I think so. I'll be OK here I think. I got the door chain on and all."

"You goin' out tonight?"

"We're supposed to go to dinner after his meeting. They moved the time from 9 to 8. So we are going to a place called 'Riss'. That means 'Rip's' in English."

"I know Baby. Well, I'll be watchin' ya. I'm gonna call Tobias and Tomas now and then I'll let everybody else know. See you Friday if not before."

He hung up. Abby sat quietly with her phone in her hand and thought. She thought perhaps it was time to get a gun.

Étienne arrived back at the flat and hesitated not hearing music from within. His hand threw his coat back and moved automatically toward his pistol. He opened the door and pushed it open from the side. He moved in to the room, quickly searching closets and corners. He heard the shower running. Cautiously he moved toward the bathroom and the bedroom. A quick search of the room and closet of the bedroom. He heard Abby's husky voice singing. She was singing Blues. He recognized the tune. He moved toward the door.

"Abby? Comment allez-vous?" He looked quickly behind the door.

"Étienne? I'm so glad your home. I'll be right out."

His heart melted. Home. Where ever she was, he was home. How could he bear to leave her? He needed to keep her well being his first priority. He needed to let her know he would always be with her. Even if he died he would stay near her. He would wait for her.

He put his gun back in its holster and placed it next to the bed. He had already placed another in the living room. He heard the door creak open and turned. She had a white towel wrapped round her head and was wearing a heavy man's robe. Her makeup free face and bare feet made her look innocent. The expression on her face made his heart flip. He stepped toward her and held his arms out.

She rushed into his arms and nuzzled her face into his chest. He held her close, her body molding itself to his curves. Her towel fell to the floor as their lips met. Her damp hair cascaded over her shoulders. Abby slid her arms up around his neck and deepened the kiss frantically. Her fingers moved up into his silky hair and down over his cheeks to stroke his jaw. Their tongues stroked and explored each others mouths. Abby whimpered. Despite his body's response to Abby's kisses and overtures Étienne's mind questioned what had happened to make her so anxious.

He wanted to pull her down into the bed and mate with her, but instead he gently gathered her hands and stepped back. His expression serious he sought eye contact with her. His stomach was churning. He felt her nervousness.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Chéri? Dites-moi, s'il vous plaît?"

"I need you Étienne. I really need you. Now… Right now. Please?"

"Mon Amour, I want you too, bien sûr. But I know you are upset. Dites-moi s'il vous plaît pourquoi ?"

He kissed her hands. He didn't reach for her lips, knowing if he did his control would shatter. He loved her so deeply and their relationship was very physical.

Abby looked down then up into his light blue eyes. She nodded and holding his hand she went to the sofa and sat down.

She told him everything including her own assessment and her call to Mike. She looked at him carefully and saw his expression become neutral and his eyes looked down and became veiled.

"Don't." She said earnestly. He looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Pardonnez-moi ?"

"Don't shut me out. I can feel you moving away from me. I feel it. Whatever this is we're in it together. I'm a part of you now. You're a part of me. You admitted it."

Étienne gave her a small smile then nodded. She leaned in to him and brushed her lips against his cheek, then pressed her mouth to the corner of his.

"Well?"

"Abby… I know there are people watching us. I haven't been able to find out who they are working for. I know they are not from Sallah." He gave a Gallic shrug of one shoulder.

Abby found as always the contrast and similarities between her Étienne and her Jethro fascinating. Étienne was more voluble and although guarded in the prescence of others, he, like Jethro was completely relaxed in her company. Unlike Jethro he remained openly possessive in public. Jethro in public became the perfect gentleman not moving to do more than hold her hand or put an arm around her shoulders. Étienne had come close to fucking her on the Eiffel Tower and had in a dark corner at a Paris nightclub. The shrug was so both.

"Étienne, what do we do?"

"Nothing. We do what we do. Ils feront si aussi."

That evening they had dinner at a small and very exclusive restaurant then went to Rizz. Abby was surprised to find it was a very modern upscale club with a mixture of well dressed obviously wealthy people and local college age youth dressed in various styles, Goths, grunge, jeans and denims.

Abby was dressed in a lowcut halter dress, black, fitted to her mid thigh then flared. Étienne was in an expensively tailored black suit with a blue shirt, no tie just a gold and platinum rope chain. A single tear drop emerald dangled from it.

Abby had a smaller weave but identical chain and a matching emerald teardrop and earrings.

She was extremely happy and enjoyed herself immensely. Étienne was an excellent dancer, very light on his feet as Gibbs was. He made no effort to imitate the styles of those around them. He simply followed the beat and twisted and turned her making her laugh with delight.

When they sat back down after a slow and sensual dance Abby happily laid her head on his shoulder. He touched her chin and lifted it so he could kiss her mouth. After a long and deep kiss he drew back and smiled. The band was on a break. He reached into his suit pocket and drew out a box. He placed it in her hands. Abby's eyes looked askance at him. He smiled and told her to open it.

She did with trembling fingers. Inside nestled on the velvet was a beautiful ring. Four marquis cut diamonds surrounded a larger emerald on a gold band. A tear slid slowly down her cheek. Her mouth opened then shut.

"Abby, Mon coeur et âme vous appartiennent. Mariez-vous s'il vous plaît avec moi ?" (My heart and soul belong to you. Will you please marry me?)

Abby's smile was radiant and lit from within.

"Oui. Un million de fois oui. Je vous aime. Il y a personne d'autre et ne sera jamais." (A million times yes. I love you. There is no one else and never will be.)

She gave the box back to him and held her hand out to him. He took it smiling into her eyes and removed the ring.

"I love you in emeralds. They match your eyes Beloved."

He slid the ring on her finger then kissed it lingeringly. Abby choked back a sob, looking at it on her ring finger. She then slid her arms around his neck. They kissed deeply and passionately.

"Can we go home?" She said with a playful look. "I think I want to jump you bones!"

He chuckled. "How can I refuse such 'un magnifique' offer?"

They left the club arm in arm. They kissed frequently as they moved down the block toward a taxi stand. The traffic in front of the club was ridiculously heavy. As they were about half way down the block they stopped just past a doorway and drew each other in a tight embrace, mouths searching for each other.

Suddenly Abby was wrenched from Étienne's arms. A powerful arm covered her mouth and she was pulled backward away from her lover. Shock widened her eyes, her hands came up to the arm holding her so powerfully and making her breathing difficult. Étienne moved forward then suddenly spun around, his right foot came up and kicked the man moving in on him from his right savagely in the chest. The man fell backward, arms flailing into the street.

A second man came diving from between parked taxi's. Étienne spun hands raised in attack, weight shifting lightly from foot to foot. His right fist connected solidly with the mans jaw followed almost instantly by his left foot. His victim fell over on the boot of the taxi. He then whirled toward the man dragging Abby away. She was gasping for air.

People at the front of the club were watching and a group of 4 young men started forward to help. The attacker took out a knife and put it against Abby's throat. Everyone froze for a moment. That was when Abby pulled hard down on the mans wrist and gaining enough air she pushed her jaw down and sank her teeth into his wrist as hard as she could. She heard the crunch as her teeth hit bone.

He screamed and the knife fell from his fingers. Abby grabbed the knife and scrabbled on weak legs and hands toward Étienne. He grabbed her and placed her against the bricks of the building behind him.

Taking the knife from Abby he held it by the point toward the angry attacker who was rallying, blood pouring down his arm and hand. Étienne had his pistol out and pointed toward the man now moving toward him from the taxi stand. Sirens could be heard approaching in the distance. Abby stayed very still.

The man who had been first laid low in the street was on his feet and moving toward them again. He lifted his hands in a placating manner.

"Stop! Stop! Everybody hold on a minute!" He looked at both the other men.

"We need to speak with Ms Scuitto. We've been sent to fetch her so our Boss can talk to her." He continued to keep his hands up. He took a half step forward.

"Menteur." (Liar) Étienne said with a snarl. His eyes looked over the shoulder of the man in front of him. He was watching the movements of the men on either side from the corner of his eyes. His posture did not change. The sirens came closer still.

"Enough!" Cried the man Abby had bitten. "I'm going to kill that bitch. After I do to her what she really's wanting from a real man!"

He made it exactly one step toward them and suddenly he fell backward with the switchblade protruding from his forehead. His gun had flown into the air and had materialized in Étienne's left hand. He now shifted his posture so that each man was covered by a pistol.

"Pour lequel travaillez-vous ?" (Who do you work for?) Étienne said. When there were no answers forthcoming he deliberately cocked the pistols with a simple flip of his wrists.

"Je vais vous tuer maintenant." (I'm going to kill you now.)

"Wait!" Cried the black man.

Étienne cocked his head quizzically to the side.

"Pourquoi? Why would I do that after what just happened? After you have followed my fiancée through the streets of Berlin. After your thug just tried to kill her?" Étienne looked directly into the man's eyes now and saw fear.

"Jesus. I swear we wouldn't have harmed her. You gotta believe me!"

"Menteur."

Babbling the second man kept saying "I didn't sign on for this." over and over.

"Tell him Woodbury. Just tell him. He's some kind of assassin for God's sake. You know that! Look at what he did to Henri. Just tell him! I ain't gonna die in Berlin!"

His gun still pointed at the second man, Étienne tipped his head again and looked at Woodbury as if he were nothing more than a bug.

"Alright! OK! Please Miss you gotta tell him not to shoot!"

"I don't feel particularly charitable right now." Abby said with feeling.

The sirens were coming down the block now.

"Get your answers mine Freund. We will keep them busy." Called one of the Goth youths.

"Merci." Said Étienne without turning his head.

"CIA! We're from the CIA! Director Sampson sent us!"

"Pouquoi? Pouquoi! What business is it of the CIA with whom and where an American citizen places her heart?"

Étienne moved so swiftly Woodbury gasped as suddenly there was a pistol against his forehead. The one in his right hand pointed at the second man never wavered.

"He doesn't want your girl looking into the Ste-Germain family. He didn't explain it all to me! I was just told to get her!"

"Your 'partner' wanted a great deal more than to 'get' her for Le Direktor Sampson. I should kill you for that alone. Perhaps I will." He tipped his head again. His eyes were like ice in the street light from the corner.

"Étienne, we should get going. They don't know anything else. The police are here and we don't need the hassle do we?" Abby moved to touch her lover on his back.

Étienne stepped back and removed the knife from the dead man's forehead. Without touching anything else he wiped the blade and pocketed it. Abby took his hand and they moved down the sidewalk. After rounding the corner they got into a cab and headed back to the flat.

Abby pushed herself into his lap in the cab. She kissed him and deepened the kiss until they were out of breath.

"Oh God Étienne I nearly lost you. I love you so much." Abby began to tremble.

"Ssh, ssh mon Petite. We are both here. I'll die before I let anyone hurt you Ab's."

"I know Gibbs. I know. That's what I worry about, is that you would get hurt, not them or me." She sought his mouth again.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Abby and Étienne made love passionately and intensely and then he woke her towards dawn to love her again. She responded instantly and with equal emotion. Abby decided after as she lay in his arms listening to his deep breathing as he slept that she needed to talk to him. She needed him to understand his own value. She needed him to fight to come back from where she knew he had to go. She knew she couldn't go on without him beside her. She didn't have the strength. There was every reason to live, both of them. To go forward, to live and love, always. Together.

When she woke again Étienne was already up and on the phone in the sitting room. The door was ajar. He saw her sit up and waved, then held up 2 fingers. Abby went into the bathroom. When she came out he was waiting for her with coffee and fruit from room service. Abby was a little surprised she hadn't heard all the activity, but she had been sleeping very hard lately.

"Breakfast mon Amour?"

"Later. I need you more."

"Oui? Comment magnifique! I thought perhaps my waking you last night was a mistake. You seem quite tired lately. Sont vous d'accord ?"

He looked so beautiful to Abby sitting there. Abby couldn't resist the urge to touch his face. She gazed at him, her eyes full of her love and adoration for her mate. With her index finger she traced his cheek bones and jaw line. She loved the roughness of his nights growth of beard. She found herself quivering inside at the thought of it rubbing against her breasts. How could she hunger for him so? It had been that way long before they finally became lovers. The one instance in her life where fantasy had been a pale comparison for reality.

For Gibbs looking at her was like looking at a living miracle. One that he had never dared dream of. One that he had never thought himself worthy of. He had lived so long with emptiness and pain. She brought him a feeling of being complete. With her he knew true joy. He took her hands and kissed her fingers.

"Sont vous d'accord? (Are you alright?)"

"I'm better than alright. But I need to seriously discuss something with you?"

"Évidemment. I am listening Honey."

Abby folded her legs up under herself and sat in front of him on the couch. She took his hands back and leaned forward to him.

"I want to try something OK? I need you to let the feelings you get from Étienne come forward OK? I'm not minimizing you Jethro. I'm asking you to let _that part_ of you come forward."

"Babe, I can feel the things he felt and the memories are coming forward pretty well now. What is it exactly you need from me?"

"I need you to think of how we _feel _ when we make love. How we just _become _ each other. You can feel as I feel, as I can feel you. Can you do that?"

"I know how we bond Ab's. I love that feeling. You want me to remember that now?"

Abby looked into his beautiful azure eyes. His brows were drawn and his head tilted as he maintained direct eye contact with her. He kept thinking how lovely she was without makeup, her green eyes huge with sincerity.

"Yes Love. I need you to feel that bond with me right now. I want you to feel me with that part of you. OK?"

"OK." He closed his eyes.

"Reach for me Honey. I'm going to reach for you now."

Abby had her eyes closed too. She had always been able to feel Gibbs. It was why she hadn't just laid down and died when he was gone for 2 years. She had _felt_ him. She knew he was alive. She just couldn't feel his feelings as she was able to do normally when she touched him. Ever since they had become lovers she had felt his emotions when she reached for him. Now she knew what had happened to him. She hadn't felt Étienne, Étienne did not know her until the opera. It had come back quickly after that.

Jethro let his mind go. Focus had always been his gift. Gibbs leaned harder, he felt it, it was tenuous at first. Pressing into it, he testing the feeling, pulling and pushing against it. It came so effortlessly when he was making love to her. It flowed from the moment they began to kiss and long for each other, long for the union that only mating could provide. He let himself long for her now. He longed for her touch, her scent, her feel in his arms, her skin on his…

She was there. An overwhelming tidal wave of love, followed by happiness, contentment, fulfillment, longing as he was longing. Happiness, contentment. Passion, need, happiness, contentment. He murmured her name in a whisper…

"Abby, my Ab's, love you…I love you so much."

Love, he felt overwhelming love for him, happiness, contentment. What…what?

His eyes flew open, Abby's did too. She smiled radiantly into his. He could feel her joy, he knew she felt his love for her, her love and joy but something more?…More?

"Ab's?" His lips moved but there was no sound. He could feel his unspoken question flowing into her. Without moving she sent him the affirmation.

He teared up. With amazement he followed the feeling again, it trailed down through her love. No thoughts, just feelings. Happiness, contentment. His hand left hers and pressed to her lower abdomen. She nodded.

"Yes."

"Wh…when?" His voice was hoarse with emotion.

"I like to think it happened on the landing."

He smiled into her eyes. "That would be terrific! Ab's… "

"You're happy about it? I mean really?"

"Oh God Love... Can't you feel that? I've always wanted to have children with you. To give you a baby, to see it grow inside of the woman I love more than anything. To have you give me that gift…Abby, how can I not be happy? Honey, I thought you couldn't have children… I just stopped thinking about it. A long time ago."

His tears ran down his face now. He leaned in and kissed her. His large hands tenderly cupping her face.

"So did I Babe. So did I. My periods have always been sparse to nonexistent. It's why I was on the pill for so many years. I probably wouldn't have boobs! Definitely no periods. When you were…gone… I just stopped. I didn't care. It just didn't matter. Nothing mattered… Nothing."

She closed her eyes. Gibbs reached out and took her face in his hands, his thumbs gently traced her lower lip.

"Je suis désolé mon Amour."

He kissed her again so softly, so tenderly, she began to cry too. He did not draw back, but Abby felt him reaching for her again and welcomed his intimate touch to her soul. The kiss deepened and she welcomed that too. She drew back slowly and with equal tenderness.

"Don't be sorry. It wasn't anything you could control Love."

"I still hurt you."

Gibbs was frowning, his eyes however were in pain. Abby could feel it. She leaned into his hands and hummed softly. He slowly smiled.

"I always knew we'd find you. I always knew you were alive. 'Never say your sorry' what happened to that Gibbs?" She smiled lovingly at him.

"I think I told you in the past that the rules never applied to you Abby. None of them ever did." He looked deeply into her eyes, earnest and loving.

"Some of them do, I learned to take care of myself by practicing some of them."

"Well, now you know why you have to live Gibbs. You _and _Étienne have to come back to me, to _us_ !"

"Abby, I still can't lie to you. I still can't promise what I don't know. I promise to do everything, everything I can do to come home. Surely you know I would never, _ever_, leave you. I would stay right there, next to you even if I die. I would find a way to help you, just the way Shannon's been with me."

"You do believe she's with you Gibbs? I know I told you but…"

"She brought _you_ to me didn't she?" He smiled at her gently then kissed her again.

"I need you alive Gibbs. We have a child now remember? I can't live without you. I won't do it. I won't."

"Abby, you wouldn't do that to our baby would you?" Jethro was anxious and upset now.

"Jethro there's lots of ways to die. You can die slowly, bit by bit, cell by cell over a long period of time. That's what being half alive can do. That's what will happen to me. So if you do die, just turn around and wait. I'll be there right quickly."

Abby's Louisana drawl came out with her heightened emotions.

"Abby, I'll come back. I will promise if you will do something for me. Hell, I'll do it anyway. But I need a promise from you too. OK?"

"Am I going to like it?"

"No. I will never lie to you. Je ne mentirai jamais."

His expression serious he gazed into her emerald green eyes. How he loved this woman! She straightened and holding his hands her expression became serious too.

"Alright, shoot."

"I want you to go home when I leave Copenhagen. I want you to go back to Alexandria. Go home. The baby just makes it more essential. I was going to ask you anyway."

He saw the rebellion in her now angry green eyes. He sighed and shook his head.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Abby had risen from the couch and gone into the bedroom slamming the door.

Jethro sighed deeply. He leaned back and lit a cigar. He sat quietly and tried to think through the plan with some way of keeping Abby with him. There was none. He rose then and put his suit jacket on. He went to the door and knocked. No answer. Sighing again he turned picked up his camel hair overcoat and left the apartment. The door to the bedroom opened after a few minutes. Abby came out her face tear streaked. She was shocked to find the room empty.

"J..Jethro?" No response. She went to the couch and sat down. She closed her eyes and reached for him.

He was on the move, driving quickly through the Berlin streets. He was focused but not on the baby or Abby. She could feel his isolation of those feelings. He was doing what he had to do. He was surviving. She sent him love, an intense wave of love. For a moment his concentration broke and she felt acknowledgement and a return of that love.

She felt his forgiveness and understanding. He broke the contact. Abby wondered what she would do until he came back.

Jethro got out of his rental Porsche and looked around. He moved toward the glass doors of the office building. A doorman opened the door for him. He moved easily toward the elevators and entered along with two women who were giggling secretaries. Both looked at him with admiration. The brunette commented to the blonde in low German on his broad shoulders and trim waist.

"I could wrap my legs around that waist. Can you imagine those shoulders over you?"

"Those eyes! So hot!"

The blonde began giggling again. He simply watched the numbers go by. The women got off with wistful looks on the 20th floor. Jethro simply beamed at them. Both of them gasped wistlfully. He shook his head after the doors closed. He ran through the information Étienne's memories provided about the people he was about to see. At the Penthouse he exited. There were 2 men in the hallway outside the doors. Gibbs stood quietly and lit a cigar. He looked directly up into the camera above the door and exhaled. The men stared and looked at each other.

"Sir, we need to sweep you for weapons." He said in high German.

"I will save you the trouble." He spoke in the same tongue.

Gibbs pulled his coat and suit jacket open to reveal his holster and 45. Both men leapt to attention.

"You will immediately put your gun on the floor! Hands up!" The second man said.

"No, I think not." Jethro said calmly. "Call inside. I am Étienne Ste-Germaine."

The man called inside on an intercom and identified Étienne. The doors opened and a very broad man stood there.

"Begrüßen Sie meinen Freund. Welcome Étienne. Welcome. Please come in."

He gestured largely. Every movement seemed over large as he strolled or rather rolled into the huge sitting room.

"Sit down! Sit down Étienne. Our mutual friend Dubonchek will be here soon. Would you like some wine or liquor? I have good strong coffee from Turkey."

"Bourbon, neat. I require no coffee now Gerhardt. I simply need to complete our business."

"I understand of course. I heard that you were attacked last night. Your lady friend is alright?"

"She's fine. She is at l'appartement. Ça ne fait rien. A woman has nothing to do with a meeting like this. Ce n'est pas vrai?" He gave a Gallic shrug.

Gibbs eye contact was direct, he simply drew on his cigar and then gracefully flicked ash into an ashtray. He was assessing the big man's attitude. Something was not quite right. His face remained impassive.

Gerhardt was smiling as he went over to the wet bar and poured a stiff vodka. He drank half of it and poured more. He needed it. He returned to his chair and lit a Berlomorkanal Russian cigarette. Those cold, cold blue eyes. The man was not human. He had an uncanny grasp of detail and no emotions. Kreylitz sat down in an oversized chair and toasted Étienne.

Gibbs watched him through half closed eyes. He drew slowly on his cigar again. Étienne's memories told him the obese man perspired excessively, there was something more going on…

"To your health my friend." Kreylitz said toasting. "And to the success of our joint venture."

"Salut. Gehardt, there is very little 'joint' about our venture. The Lady expects her returns to be in order. Do you have the information she requires?"

"Of course, of course my friend. I thought perhaps you would be waiting for Dubonchek. We could have a bite while waiting?"

"I see no sense in pretending this is a social occasion. Send for your assistant and the records."

Gibbs set his bourbon aside untouched. Things were coming to a head. His gut was churning in warning.

"Yes, yes, of course Étienne. Roca, come here! Bring the computer!"

A younger man, stretching the shoulders of his suit jacket to the max with muscle came from the back of the suite. He was carrying a computer. He handed it to Étienne along with a external drive. Étienne made no move to accept the computer, simply looking askance at Gerhardt.

"Here, here!" Gerhardt said to the young man gesturing impatiently.

He quickly opened the screen and inserted the drive. A few quick clicks and he gestured the young man back and handed him the computer. He delivered it to

Gibbs. With a few quick clicks of the mouse he looked at the results. Étienne's memories told him the numbers didn't match with what the expectations of performance.

"Ce n'est pas acceptable. Mais vous le savez déjà. Vous?" (This is not acceptable. But you already know that. Don't you?)

Gibbs had downloaded the data to the flash drive while speaking in a flat tone. Now he pocketed it. He picked up his cigar and drew on it. To all intent and purposes he appeared totally relaxed. In matter of fact he was completely focused and alert for the slightest sign of action.

"Étienne, I need that flash drive back. I have another I plan on delivering to The Lady in person at the Christams Gala. I hope you and I can come to an agreement?"

"Vraiment. Je vois. What makes you think you have anything I need? The Lady provides me with all I could possibly want or need."

Gerhardt leaned toward Étienne. His expression was earnest.

"I am telling you that I can make this partnership between us worthwhile. I need the resources you have. You know enough information in your head for us to overcome Sallah's influence's. We can replace her as the narcotic and smuggling source for Europe and maybe eventually the U.S."

Gibbs assessed the man in front of him. He knew Kreylizt was a greedy and self serving ass. But this ploy was well thought out and definitely not of Kreylitz' origin. How to play it, how to make it seem he was interested and so learn the true source?

"U.S.? You seek to move into the Families territories? Vous semble-t-il sage? Comment proposez-vous de le faire ?" (You think this is wise? How to you propose to do this?)

Gerhardt leaned forward, excited by the thought that Étienne was interested in what he was proposing. This was more than he had dared hope. It would be possible with Ste-Germaine's help…It could happen! It could really happen!

Gibbs was watching the aide out of the corner of his eye. There was a gun at the mans waist. He was also watching the door to the back of the penthouse. He saw it move just a fraction. There was no option. Someone was going to die. But he needed to find out who was responsible for this wild tale. Kreylitz had been fed a good line. His own greed was blinding him to the impossibility of the plan.

"Of course you can see the possibilities Étienne! You are far to intelligent not too! There is endless riches, endless sources!"

Gibbs rose slowly, almost languidly to his feet and began to pace while smoking and supposedly considering.

"Comment pensez-vous à le faire ? Who will be helping us?"

"I have another partner. He is quite high in the U.S. hierarchy."

"High in which hierarchy? Vous parlez dans les cercles et ne donnez aucune information." (You are speaking in circles and giving no information.)

"I am sorry. I must be sure you are committed. You understand of course."

"Je comprends. Évidemment."

He continued to pace. Even steps, graceful movement. One step after the other, over and over and over. 4 steps away, 4 steps back. Again and again.

Excited by his apparent success Kreylitz leaned back in the chair relaxing. His aide also began to relax. Gibbs saw it. He continued his pacing for one more revolution away from the aide.

"We will make a powerful combination we three. Sallah will not be able to stand against us. His connections are as deep as hers. You are willing then?"

2 steps back, he tipped his head slightly, then nodded decisively a gesture that would have made Abby smile. He thought of her. Then he spoke "Non."

His actions flowed seamlessly while they reacted in surprise. With his next step his left foot came down and he lifted off the ground in a powerful leap. The leap took him up, even with the aides head, and his right foot slammed with bone breaking force into the aides temple. He dropped to the floor instantly dead.

The door to the back of room had crashed open even as the aide fell to the ground. As Gibbs landed in one fluid move he dove behind Kreylitz' chair and crouched hands ready. The bull of the man came from the back room with gun drawn. He fired where the man he knew as Étienne had been. Startled by the speed with which Gibbs moved he adjusted and ran forward. Kreykitz could not believe how quickly Ste-Germaine moved. The man was a ghost. Just as Kreylitz had heard. He tried to get out of his chair.

"Get him, GET HIM!" He cried.

Gibbs had whirled around processing. A right hand shooter he thought. He knew the next shot would be high and over Kreylitz shoulder. Readying himself, he heard shouts. The shot came as he predicted and he leapt back over Kreylitz, left hand brushing the back of the chair, right leg extended foot flat and left leg bent body paralell. The bodyguard shot twice more but Gibbs wasn't in those spots. Kreylitz screamed. He heard the front doors to the hall crash open even as his foot connected with the big mans chin. The bodyguard flew briefly into the air and landed with a thud. His neck was broken.

Gibbs landed crouching to one knee and scooping up the bodyguards gun and firing twice. Both men fell with bullets between their eyes. Gibbs rose slowly and tuned back to Kreylitz. Blood was running the fat mans neck and shoulder. He stared at Gibbs in terror.

"Help me." He said.

"Pourquois?" Gibbs said. Voice calm he reached into his suit jacket and drew out his handkerchief. He carefully wiped the gun and placed it back in the aides hand and pressed the fingers. He then moved back to the couch and picked up the bourbon.

"I have information. Information you need to live. Information Sallah needs."

"I have no need for you. I have your computer. Your life is on that machine. Vous oubliez. (You forget.) I _know_ you Kreylitz. I knew you before I ever met you. Je n'ai aucune utilisation pour vous." (I have no use for you.)

He emptied his bourbon into the sink at the wet bar ran the water and washed out the sink. He then carefully wiped the glass and replaced it in the bar set. He moved with quiet purpose to a bookshelf on the far side of the room. Kreylitz was round eyed with terror.

"I can't feel my legs and arms. You can't leave me like this!"

"Oh, I think you are mistaken. Was Dubonchek in on this?"

He had pulled his thin leather driving gloves from his pocket. He walked along the bookshelves on the far wall. Looking at them he saw the slight variation in the shelving. He turned briefly back toward Kreylitz and gave a cold smile.

"No. I bought him off! He stayed home gladly! Help me!"

"You play for an audience mon ami. It was obvious where your survelliance is. You kept looking at it."

Gibbs pulled the shelf out and there was a small door on the wall. He brought out his knife and made short work of the door. Looking inside he ejected the disc and took it, slipping it into a pocket. He then took a blank from a pile of key cases and inserted it. Quick finger pokes eliminated any storage of data. He closed the unit and then turned back to Kreylitz.

"Qui sont vous travaillant avec?" He stood completely still at the couch near his overcoat gazing at Kreylitz. He calmly tugged at the wrist of his left glove.

"I will not tell you anything." The man gasped.

"Très bien. Bon au revoir." He slipped his coat on.

"Wait! I can't move. I can barely breathe. Finish me. Just do it."

Gibbs looked at him icily. Krevitz saw no feeling in his blue eyes.

"Je me répète, pourquoi ? You tell me nothing. You try to kill me. You have stalked me and my fiancée. Farewell Kreylitz. Your spinal cord swelling will paralyze your diaphragm and you will die breath by breath. Make your peace with God."

"Ste-Germaine! He is of great power and position. You will see! He reaches round the world! He is beyond reproach! You will see!"

Kreylitz eyes were wild. Gibbs buttoned the waist button on his coat. He looked at Kreylitz without emotion.

"Merci. Merci beaucoup Gerhardt. You should know that no one is above reproach or beyond my reach. Even le Directeur de le CIA."

He picked up the computer and went briefly in to the bedroom to get it's case.

He went to the elevator moving smoothly and swiflty around the dead men. He programmed the elevator security system to unlock it and open the door. He reset it to block all access to the penthouse. From the next room he heard wet gasps, gradually slowing. As the doors closed, they stopped. Étienne smiled coldly.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Jethro made it back to the flat in record time. He felt exhausted. The adrenalin had worn off on the drive back. His mind had been working overtime too. He needed to get a call out to Mike before he spoke with Sallah Ste-Germaine. He knew she would be pleased when he told her about the deaths.

The need to make that phone call alone made his head hurt. It wasn't one of the terrible prohibitions from Sallah's programming. That had been broken thanks to Abby's love. It was simple exhaustion and not wanting to speak with Sallah. He was to the point now where he resented even the minutes he had to spend each evening basically CYA his cover. It was precious time away from Abby.

He moved quickly up the steps to the flat. He opened the door and turned to relock it. When he turned toward the living room he saw Abby sitting there waiting for him. He had thought she would still be out. He had wanted a bit more time to straighten his thoughts. Sometimes the lines between what he really had and what he thought he deserved weren't clear. He walked slowly forward and set the computer case down on the coffee table. He turned to her. She held her arms out. He made no attempt to go to her. Her eyes widened. Something was wrong.

"Gibbs… What is it?"

She saw his eyes fill. No tears fell. He simply gazed at her. His posture was so still. Abby's state of alarm rose exponentially. His eyes… such love for her…but such pain! Then he turned away!

"Gibbs!"

She rose. He raised his arm with his hand in front of himself in a 'stop' gesture.

"Ab's. Don't."

"Wha…What?"

"I… can't…" He turned away and moved to the window. Words wouldn't come.

"Can't what?'

Abby moved cautiously toward him, trying to read his body language. She moved up behind him. He was breathing hard. His fists were clenched at his sides.

"You need…I don't know how…"

"Jethro," she said gently "Surely there isn't much we can't talk about now, is there? Let me help you…"

She reached out and touched his shoulder. He stiffened. Turning, he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I need to shower."

He left her standing there eyes wide and worried, her mind going 1000mph.

She moved into the bedroom and crawled into the middle of the bed. She waited and tried to think. It was all she could do.

Jethro came out with a towel around his waist. She could tell looking at him he had a headache. She moved up to the head of the bed against the pillows and patted the bed between her legs. He gave her a small half smile, dropped the towel and slid into the bed. Cushioned against her trunk, safe in her arms, he closed his eyes. He groaned as she began to rub his temples and work her fingers down to his shoulders.

"Pull the covers up Babe. You'll catch pneumonia."

"Ok."

He did as she asked and settled back against her again. She continued to work on him for the next 15 minutes. He made no sound, lips slightly parted body slowly relaxing. Abby felt him finally go slack and reaching for the remote she turned the TV on and slid herself a little lower beneath his body for warmth.

Gibbs slept for 30 minutes. He woke slowly and awareness of her soft body and arms holding him pierced his consciousness. Her fingers were gently and repetitively stroking his chest threading through his chest hair. He stretched slightly, took her hand kissing it and laid it against his heart. Abby kissed the top of his head and she tucked her chin against it.

"Tell me."

He started to get up. She refused it pulling him back down against her.

"No. Tell me." Her voice was firm.

He sighed and rubbed his face with both hands.

"Ab's…" He hesitated.

Again the words wouldn't come. He twisted in her arms. Abby firmly but lovingly held him. Trying to help, she decided to take advantage of the fact that Étienne had always been better able to express himself than Jethro. Even though Étienne's memories seemed to be fully integrated into Jethro's consciousness now, she would use French to help break this blockage.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Dites-moi!" (What is wrong with you? Tell me!)

The response was automatic and what she had hoped.

"Abby, Il y a des choses vous n'êtes pas au courant de moi. Les choses vous ne voulez pas savoir! "( There are things you don't know about me. Things you don't want to know!)

"Ainsi, Dites-moi!"

She gently shook his shoulders. He sat up then and turned round in the bed. His eyes were sad as he took her hands.

"Les choses je ne vous ai pas dit. Les choses même Shannon ne savaient pas."(Things I haven't told you. Things even Shannon didn't know.)

Abby gazed at him, her face questioning him without words. What could have possibly brought this on? She squeezed his hands. The word block had broke. The words came out slowly but his sadness was evident.

"I've killed a lot of people Ab's. The one's I killed this afternoon are only a few."

"So you had to kill those drug dealers. So what. Gibbs, all the people you've killed needed to be dead. I mean, really! I've told you that before. Kill or be killed. No choice."

"Not all of them were self defense. Abby, you have no clue. Really, no clue. You should be able to know. You're the mother of my child. You should know who you are getting involved with. Who you are marrying. I can't tell you everything. I can't tell you about my career, my life before you met me. I couldn't even come home to Shannon and tell her. She should have known too. It might have made a difference in her choices."

Abby was amazed. Her brow furrowed as she tried to understand. Was he really giving her reasons not to be with him? Was he having another period of PTSD? Did he really think…

"Gibbs," She said slowly. "Are you suggesting that if Shannon knew what your real missions and activities were she would have left you? That _I_ should leave you?"

He simply stared at her. Her expression became incredulous.

"What makes you think she didn't know? What makes you think she didn't choose to look at your work as something worthwhile, something admirable, something for the greater good? What makes you think she didn't love you for your sacrifices, for the man your need to serve others makes you? How can you even think she wasn't _proud _of you Gibbs? What makes you think _I _ don't know these things?"

Abby fairly leapt out of the bed and began to pace, her fingers moving so fast they blurred with half formed words.

"You must have a pretty poor opinion of us Gibbs! You must think we are pretty shallow women. Wow, I mean like, I can't figure this. This is like, the pits. The total Pits Gibbs! Jeesh, I mean I don't know what to say! I can't fathom…I can't even go there…I can't hardly even find the words…"

Jethro watched her, listening closely. Her honesty, her sincerity flummoxed him.

The knowledge of the coming baby after having just killed 4 men had struck him as ironic in the car on the way back from Kreylitz office. The need to kill or be killed hadn't bothered him. It was the reaction to just one more thing, one more necessity, and it had been so simple. Hadn't even involved deep thought. So easy… the rest of the thoughts had flowed from there. How was a man who had no need to think to kill supposed to be a careful, loving and conscientious mate and father? How was he to be good for his family. How was it that someone like himself was being given a second chance?

He rose from the bed and caught Abby on her next pass near him. He drew her into his arms and silenced her with his lips. She was stiff in his arms and her lips did not give. He drew back and looked at her, uncertain.

"Apologize Gibbs! Apologize to Shannon, to me. We _love_ you! We _love_ LeRoy Jethro Gibbs. Marine, friend, husband, son, father, lover, NCIS Agent, American citizen and Patriot. We love _you. _We have never, never regretted or doubted in that Love. Not her, not me!"

"I'm sorry Abby. Je suis désolé si très. I apologize to both of you. I'm truly sorry. Sometimes I don't know where these thoughts come from."

He looked down his expression sad. Abby was silent until he looked back up and into her green eyes almost hesitantly. The adoring look she gave him melted his doubts.

She gave him an exceedingly gentle head slap while twining her arms around his neck and smiling with love. He gave her a slow full smile in return, trying to make her feel his love with his eyes and in his touch.

"Now you can kiss me and we can have great make up sex! Then I'll make myself busy while you call that bitch."

**A/N: The next chapter is definitely "M" rated.**


	32. Chapter 32

**M rated chapter.**

**Chapter 32**

She leaned in and brushed his lips with hers, slipping her fingers in his hair. She leaned back enough to see him gradually open his eyes. His lips moved to slowly give her the half smile she so loved. She looked deeply into his fine azure eyes. Then she pressed 'Ilove you' in sign against his chest. He shook his head again and softly closed his eyes to kiss her forehead. He gently signed 'my girl' to her cheek and drew her as close to him as he could. The need to be still closer was rising in both of them.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you Abby, but I'm very very grateful."

"Make sure you tell me that a lot when I'm in labor. It might keep me from killing you with the nearest heavy object. OK?"

He put his hands up in mock surrender. "You got it!"

"Smart man. C' mere handsome."

She slid one arm around his chest and one stayed on his neck. She let her body melt against him. He held her face in his hands and gently pressed his lips against hers. He drew back just slightly to look into her incredible eyes. He then covered her mouth with his own and touched the tip of his tongue to her lips.

She made a soft murmur and parted her lips, letting him in to stroke her tongue and mouth. The back of his left hand and fingers traced down to her breast. She responded, deepening the kiss and moving her hips against his. A sharp intake of breath on his part made his next kiss more forceful and Abby responded again with equal passion. When she felt his arousal against her legs she moaned. Her hands slid down his back to his buttocks to pull him somehow even closer.

Deep open mouthed kisses now, their breathing becoming heavy. How he always managed to turn her from zero to complete null gravity with just his mouth had always made her ponder. But for now it was just a force of nature. She went with it. Her thoughts went through a litany of possessive titles for her man. Her darling, herprecious loving man, her beloved mate. She needed him badly. She had been frightened while he was gone. She wanted him inside of her, filling her up, her mind, her body, her soul. She wanted to know she was again totally and completely his. Only his. Only him.

Abby was barely aware of his removal of her blouse and bra as his lips and tongue moved down her throat and shoulder. He pressed his tongue against the hollow of her throat and groaned as he felt the rapid beating of her heart. He then began backing her up step by step to the edge of the bed. Her arms went round his neck and she kept her mouth glued to his as they moved. His hands pushed her pants down past her hips. She gave only a slight wiggle to have them fall to her feet then stepped out as she sat down.

As Abby scooted to the middle on the bed, Jethro simply moved over her. She had a quick glimpse of his incredible blue eyes, dark with passion as he lay down between her legs, body heavy on top of hers. More deep open mouthed kisses continued. His mouth left hers long enough tongue down then lick, nip and suckle her nipples. Abby cried out his name and he at once returned to claiming her mouth. When he would have slipped his fingers between them she pulled his hand back, no, she didn't want it, not this time. Her need to be possessed was too intense.

The feel of his hard body against hers made her feel completely alive. Her hands followed the curves of his muscles, over strong shoulders, sculpted back, powerful glutes. All of her senses were focused on him. The taste of his mouth, the feel of his skin now becoming moist, his touch, his male scent. She was turned on by his breathing, becoming harsher with his need. His moans and murmurs in response to her movements and kisses. The feel of his erection against her pubis and belly, her clit. The way his hips moved almost violently at intervals while they ground against her. Her skin seemed to sizzle, to swell with heat and an almost violent need. All were combined to drive her slowly and completely out of her mind.

He traced his tongue from her ear down her throat to her breasts again, first one then the other. The taste of her sweat on his tongue enticed him. The scent of their arousal filled his mind. He moved his hips on hers, thrusting erratically against her belly. Each time he did she arched with eager moans and sighs. She reached down to stroke his cock. She whimpered. His response was instant and electric. He growled and lifted himself straight above her.

He slid down through her wet soaked folds in one savage thrust and plunged into her body. He snarled and she cried out.

Her wet heat resisted then molded around his cock. He could feel her trembling beneath him and around him. He moved his head to bury his face against her throat and shoulder and groaned. He nipped then soothed the spot with his tongue. He was almost beyond speech and tried to breathe to keep from coming immediately inside her. He moaned as she thrust up and rotated her hips beneath him frantically. Her nails dug into his back. Moving his lips to her ear he begged her.

"Ma beauté, attendez ... attendent un moment," he pleaded in French, "Juste un Amour de moment. Ab's give me just a moment. Please."

Abby struggled to listen, to obey. She couldn't find any words. It seemed like her entire body was throbbing, begging for his thrusts, his seed. She tried to stop moving, she was a leaf in a tidal wave of feeling. She began to sob with need and longing.

Jethro brought his mouth to hers ending her sobs, his tongue sliding swiftly to thrust then stroke against hers. They kissed passionately as he held her face in his hands, his weight on his elbows as he held still above her. The need to move became overwhelming. He caught her next breath and began to thrust.

A wild and unimportant thought entered Abby's mind for a fraction of a moment. This was why sex with an older man was better. Their knowledge of their own bodies, their control, their stamina or staying power was so much more than that of a younger man. If they cared about pleasing you, they knew how to do it. Oh God how she loved him!

The incredible feeling of release began. Abby cried out his name and wrapped her long legs more firmly around his hips. She arched and slammed her hips up to meet each of his thrusts. She clawed her nails into his waist and back trying to pull him closer and deeper. A ripple of contraction began deep inside of her. She screamed as the waves moved up through her abdomen, even her nipples exploded. She was aware of his movements within thrust triggered another wave of pleasure, her body fighting to keep him inside her, to prolong the ecstasy.

For Jethro his need to belong to her, to give her everything he had, intensified his peak. He wanted the fusion of their minds and bodies. He needed it to survive. He could feel her as he came, could feel her with him as they swirled and went into the light together. They clung to each other as breathing calmed and hearts in unison slowed over a period of long moments.

At last after some more gentle and loving kissing and caresses Abby rose. Jethro watched her as she went into the bathroom. He sighed. While she showered Jethro lay back against the pillows in the bed and called Mike first.

"Hi Proby. What's new on your end?"

"I think I'm going to have to skip Copenhagen and go to Shalamonte early. She's been hinting around at an earlier 'meeting'."

"I don't like that much. We been working on getting those probes inserted into the base of the castle at night. McGee says he's getting' a good "base reading" whatever that means. I don't know how much is enough. You feelin' safe?"

"No."

"Not good."

Gibbs told him what happened that day. Mike was quiet for a short time as they both thought it through.

"I agree. You need to get our girl outta there. When?"

"When I get to talk with her a little more. She's smart, she'll understand. Probably send her home on the 30th. Fornell get everything set up for her detail?"

"Of course. Toby worships that girl. But you're wrong about her. She's gonna understand, but she's gonna make you suffer for this later." He chuckled.

"Good. I'll look forward to it. Just gotta make it until then."

"DiNozzo and Ziva get in on Friday. They should be ready over the weekend.

I'll bring 'em up to speed. You gonna get word to us when you head over to Shalamonte. Right?"

"Yeah. I'll have Tomas or Adrien call you after they drop me off. They're gonna want to be in on the plan. You need to make them bring Abby home first. I need you to make them understand that OK? She comes first then me. You need to promise me something else Mike."

"You know if I can I will."

"You can. I need you to take care of Abby and the baby if anything happens to me. She's gonna need all the help she can get."

"Baby? Now wait a damn minute… Abby's pregnant?"

"Yes." Jethro ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes.

"How long?"

"Beginning of September."

"Damn Proby! A little over 3 months! I could be crass and say I'm proud but I won't. I'm gonna be a damn Grandpa! I could step outside and kick some ass but I'll have a bourbon instead."

"Boss…"

"That girl will want for nothing. Between me and the others she's gonna have more than she could ever need. I promise. But you listen to me now. She's gonna have it all. The whole cigar and the brass ring. You _are _comin' home to her. You got that Proby? That's a direct order."

"Got it Boss. See you later and thanks with all my heart." Gibbs hung up.

He sighed deeply and lay for another few minutes centering himself. He heard the bathroom door open as Abby came out. He looked up at her and smiled lovingly. She let her towel fall and slipped into the bed with him.

"You gonna call the Bitch now?"

She snuggled up to his side and put her right arm around his waist and threw her leg over his. Then she tugged until he moved over and their bodies pressed close.

"Yep. You ready?"

"Always. You belong to me. It doesn't matter what she says. You belong to me. I want you to remember that."

He looked directly into her eyes and his expression became serious.

"I promise. I'll remember Ab's. I want you to remember I love you. I'll always love you. No matter what."


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Jethro moved down the sidewalk and into a small coffee/tea shop on a busy morning break. The place was crowded, something he appreciated. In the back corner he went to a table where coffee waited along with his team and Mike Franks. He nodded. Ziva was having none of it. She rose and embraced him, kissing him on both cheeks and a tight hug. DiNozzo rose too, along with McGee and they each shook his hand and gave quick brief hugs.

"Thanks for comin' "

"Not an option Boss." DiNozzo said forthrightly. Everybody nodded.

"Report." Gibbs said with expectant glances around the table.

Swallowing a lump in his throat McGee began. Ziva teared up and looked away, DiNozzo picked up his coffee quickly and burned his tongue.

"Boss we managed to place ultrasonic probes around the base of the castle. It wasn't easy but we got it done."

He opened his computer and placed it so Gibbs could see the screen. Ziva, Tony and Mike moved their chairs to look also although they had seen the

presentation before. More was better when it came to briefing material.

" The lower levels of the castle are not laid out in a linear fashion."

"Considering how ancient the place is I wouldn't expect that McGee. Whad'ya get?" Gibbs said with a brief wave of his hand.

"There are approximately 4 different levels. The lowest levels run into each other but they both appear to be non active. Chambers appear irregular in shape and no structural activity or sources of modern building in evidence. I will have definitive mapping of those corridors sometime tomorrow I believe. Day after at the latest."

"Ok. Anything else?"

"Yes Boss. We found a way in."

Gibbs sat thoughtfully for a moment. Quick glances were exchanged by his team when no immediate reaction came. Mike sat there just watching him.

"Where?" He frowned slightly. It was clear he was thinking hard.

"Southeast end, right by the waters edge. Soundings indicate an ancient pier beneath the water and a closed over irregularly shaped door with a stairway beyond going up to the deepest level."

"No sign of surveillance?"

"No Boss. It's actually a hole in their security."

"Shouldn't be a big problem Proby breaking through. Problem is when. We don't want a hole to appear in the base of the castle too early. Would bring questions."

Mike smiled. Gibbs couldn't help but answer the smile however briefly. He gazed thoughtfully at the screen.

"Any connection to the upper levels?" He looked up at McGee.

"I'll know by tomorrow. I see a shadow that looks likely though steep."

A shadow passed over Gibbs expression deeply and he picked up his cup.

"Doesn't matter. As long as you can get in and lay out the explosives and get out it's good."

He took out a pen and outlined the upper corridors to them and the area where the power generators were. All were extremely attentive.

"I'm in there." Mike said. "Tomas and Adrien will be my back up."

"Good, but they have a job to do first. That leaves us with one more thing to do tonight and a couple of things I need to say."

Tony looked at him through narrowed eyes. McGee sat up straighter and frowned. Ziva's dark eyes never left Gibbs face.

"We're not gonna like this are we Boss." Tony said.

"Well, part of it I hope. First, I'd like you to all join Abby and I at the address I sent to your emails tonight."

Everyone looked at Mike expectantly. He straightened and looking about at them he feigned surprise.

"I don't need no damn 'e-mail' to tell me how to get where I'm goin'. I know this city better than any damn GPS and known it longer too! I'll be there."

"OK. Enough. It'll mean the world to us if you're all there." Gibbs smiled at Mike who nodded. "Second thing. I need you guys to listen and not say anything until I'm done. I have a letter here I need you to get to Jenny. Third. I need you all to promise to look after Abby if I don't get out of this. She's going to need you, she's pregnant."

The surprise was expected. Ziva's tears and spontaneous hug was not. Jethro found himself pounded on his back and more embraces. Tim included. He had allowed his affection toward Abby to mellow into a solid and supportive friendship long ago. He and everyone else as well were very happy for them. DiNozzo summed it up.

"We'll be there no matter what. But you're coming home Boss or we're all gonna kick your ass to Southeast Asia."

"My goodness what did I miss?" came the mild voice from behind Jethro.

"Ducky!" Ziva cried "We're all going to have aunts and uncles!"

"Oh my! But I haven't any other close family Dear."

He sat down in the chair Tim had got him. He looked expectantly at everyone.

"She meant we're all going to BE aunt and uncles Ducky. Abby's pregnant!" Tim said smiling.

Tony and everybody else were beaming. Jethro sat quietly smiling at everybody. He raised a brow at Ducky who nodded.

"Oh! Well yes, yes indeed! I examined her earlier. Everything seems alright, but I do want her to go to a very good OB/GYN I know as soon as we get back Jethro. No excuses!" He nodded emphatically.

"Sure Duck. No problem."

"Now I want to know how we are getting you out of that Shalamonte nightmare if we can't call you?" Ducky looked sharply at Gibbs.

"Yeah Boss. We do need to talk about that." McGee said.

"Mike and I worked it out. He's gonna be inside at his job. I'm going to go outside after dinner every night and smoke a cigar. If I don't show 2 days in a row he'll call in the troops."

"Well we can blow the entrance anytime Boss. It's not gonna take much, the mortar is crumbling. Somebody slacked off putting those stones up. Not the same quality as the rest of the walls I'll tell ya. I bet they're still inside, maybe walled up or…Ow!" Tony winced and rubbed his arm where Ziva had hit him.

"Enough DiNozzo. Thanks Ziver. I don't care about the walled up people Tony. I just want you at my six if I need you."

"Always Boss. It's a given." Tony said with a serious expression.

"OK. I'm going to get back to Abby. Depending on my nightly call with Sallah I'll let Mike know what's next. Meet you all later?"

Affirmative answers were all around. Gibbs rose and left, coffee in his hand.

"He's practically garrulous." Tony said. "D'you suppose that's Étienne's doing Duck?"

"Jethro always talks to me dear boy. You Mike?" Ducky said raising a brow.

"Never known him to be quiet long Ducky. Boy talks a blue streak when 'e gets goin' with me." Mike stood and stretched. "Headin' out to my hotel. Gotta shower and change before I meet Proby and my little mother. Comin' Ducks?"

"Yes I'll catch a ride with you Mike. See you all later." Ducky rose and followed Mike out.

"They _are _ putting us all on aren't they Tony?" Ziva said in surprise.

"I sure hope so Z. Otherwise I am feeling really really put upon. Let's go."

The three friends left for their hotel together. In the cab McGee spoke to the others in a quiet and serious tone.

"D'you guys think Gibbs means to come back from Shalamonte?"

"I think Gibbs is trying to cover all of his bases so he _can _come home to our Abby. A well conceived plan always has at least two exit strategies. Gibbs would not be working a plan without doing the same. I would not."

Ziva spoke with a calm assurance. Tony just took her hand and squeezed it. No one spoke the rest of the way to the hotel.

At the ancient church of Ste. Mary des Vallons everyone assembled at 8 pm as Gibbs had requested. They looked around in surprise. The heavy carved wooden

door opened and a smiling priest in white vestments gestured them inside.

Once inside they looked around. The church had the usual elaborate medieval decorations. It was well taken care of though not large. The priest spoke and everyone listened in surprise.

"Le joli couple sera sorti bientôt. J'ai de papiers que vous aurez besoin de signer comme les témoins." (The lovely couple will be out shortly. I have papers that you will need to sign as witnesses.)

Gibbs came down the aisle at that time. He smiled at them all.

"I guess you just got told why we wanted you here. I thought I'd beat him to the door."

He was dressed in a very well tailored black suit with a pale blue shirt and elegant light blue and gray tie.

"Ducky if you and Mike would go with Father Donz, and Ziva Abby would like you to go to her in the Sacristy. Tony could you and Tim come with me?"

"Sure, on your 6 Boss."

30 minutes later all the candles were lit in the Apse and High Altar, and along the Nave pews. A smiling little Nun of the order of Du Coeur Sacré, the order Abby's bowling partners belonged to, moved up into the Chancel to the organ. Gibbs, Tony and Tim waited before the Apse as Mendelssohns Wedding march began.

Tony looked at Gibbs' face and couldn't look away for a long moment. Jethro's expression was one of such longing and love Tony found himself tearing up.

As he turned back he found himself feeling the same. Ziva was walking carefully down the aisle holding a beautiful bouquet of white and red roses, her face beaming with happiness. Her eyes were only for Tony, he smiled back. He thought to himself that he wanted this with Ziva someday. He wanted this!

Abby appeared from the Nave. She was escorted on either side by Mike and Ducky. They each held an elbow and looked very proud. Abby held a single red rose. She had a brushed velvet deep purple dress styled off the shoulders so her creamy skin was displayed. It flared out at mid calf in soft folds that appeared to flow like water. She wore a single strand of pearls and pearl and diamond stud earrings.

Her makeup was subtle with her large eyes accented. Her gaze was all for Jethro. Her smile was radiant. The priest began the ceremony when Abby reached the Apse. Jethro and Abby's eyes were only for each other. The priest spoke to the group in heavily accented English.

"Who so gives this woman to be wed?" He asked in a solemn voice.

"We do!" Came from every member of the team. Abby turned and beamed at them.

Jethro stepped down to her and took her hand. Abby handed her rose to Ziva.

The priest then began the ancient ceremony in French. In what seemed an eternity to Jethro the time for vows came. He squeezed Abby's hands their eyes locked together.

"Je vous jure mon amour complet et éternel. Je vous adore et je serai toujours fiathful à vous. Je pose mon âme à vos pieds. Vous êtes tout que je veux et ai besoin. Je pose mon âme à vos pieds. Vous êtes tout que je veux et ai besoin. Vous m'accomplissez."

(I swear to you my complete and eternal love. I adore you and I'll always be faithful to you. I put my soul at your feet. You're everything I could want and all that I need. You complete me.)

"Pour presque aussi longtemps que je vous ai connus je vous ai aimés. Il n'y a rien j'aime plus que vous. Il n'y a rien d'autre j'ai besoin seulement vous. Pour le reste de ma vie et par ce qui peut être au-delà j'aimerai seulement vous. Je serai toujours fidèle à vous. Sans vous ma vie n'a aucun sens et je mourrais."

(For almost as long as I have known you I've loved you. There is nothing I love more than you. There is nothing else I need but you. For the rest of my life and through whatever may be beyond I will love only you. I will always be faithful to you.)

There was no dry eye in the house. Smiling broadly the priest then ran them through the church advocated vows. Then Gibbs turned to Tony for the rings. Tony gave them to him. At the priest's nod Jethro took the diamond and emerald platinum band and after kissing it he slid it onto Abby's ring finger.

"Avec cet anneau I vous wed et avec toutes mes marchandises de ce monde font je vous accordez."

(With this ring I thee wed and with all my worldly goods do thee endow.)

Abby took the wider band which matched hers. She smiled up into Jethro's eyes as she slid it onto his finger she repeated her vows.

"Avec cet anneau I vous wed et avec toutes mes marchandises de ce monde font je vous accordez."

Father Donz then covered their joined hands with his stole and hand and smiling he spoke in English.

"We ask the Lord's blessings to come to this gathering and cover our loved ones with love and Holy Protection. I pronounce thee Wed, through the power of our Lord and Savior Jesus Christ who desires that we Mate and prove fruitful. We promise to remain faithful to His Word and His Promise of Salvation. In the Name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost. Go forth into the world as Husband and Wife. You may kiss your Bride."

Jethro looked at the priest then back at Abby with a smile that lit his face and eyes. He bent toward her and with a gentle kiss he allowed himself to feel a wave of intense love and relief that she was at last his.

Abby allowed the kiss then slid her arms around his neck and pulled him close. Her tongue moved into his mouth and the kiss that followed was intense and passionate. He at long last was hers!

When they parted at last they remembered while looking deeply into each others eyes they weren't alone. With a grin on Jethro's face and a beaming smile on Abby's they turned to their friends. Abby raised their joined hands high. Everyone present broke into applause and Ziva pressed her fingers to her lips in a loud football whistle.

With gleaming eyes Jethro leaned down to Abby's ear and with a low baritone growl he spoke to her.

"Can't wait for the dinner to be over. I want to get on to the consummation!"

Abby kissed his lips lightly. "Me too!"


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: ****There is some 'M' rated material in this chapter.**

**Chapter 34**

"I love you. You're my life. I don't want to lose you, ever."

"I love you too Abby. Always." Jethro's eyes were moist.

Abby was looking into his fine azure eyes and stroking his cheek as she spoke. She felt there was no one in the world who could match him. His male beauty and strength, his acute intelligence, his remarkably complex character, the depth of his sensitivity to those he loved so carefully hidden, she loved everything about him, even his temper, it was always justified.

The tenderness of his look made her melt. She leaned in and kissed him, trying to put all of her love into the kiss. His response was immediate and he rolled her over onto her back, his weight was on his left forearm as he deepened the kiss, fingers in her hair. His right hand drifted from her cheek down her body, pausing at her breast to tease the pregnancy darkened nipple.

Abby moaned and whispered his name. She opened her eyes when he stopped kissing her. She found him looking at her again. Love was there along with passion, but something moved through his eyes so quickly she thought maybe she was mistaken.

He gazed back thinking how his memories of her emerald eyes didn't come close to the reality. He felt he loved her unique character and personal style, but her plain natural beauty, unadorned by cosmetics made her glow. He didn't know how he was to live without her, he couldn't, he wouldn't. He had to make sure she was safe or there was no reason to come back from Shalamonte.

He brought his mouth back down over hers in a savage kiss. Abby gave an inarticulate cry into his mouth and arched up into his body. Jethro moved over her and settled between her legs. He dropped his mouth to her shoulder and moaned with an almost desperate need as he bit her. He soothed the spot with his tongue.

Abby reached her hand up to thread her fingers in his hair and guide him back to her mouth. She could sense something was behind this lovemaking other than just their love and adoration of each other. She needed to be there for him, her own desire for his body's union with her became secondary to meeting him kiss for kiss, touch for touch. She didn't mind the roughness of his kisses and nips, she arched up to meet his need. She marked him as her own on his shoulder.

"Yes… Yes Jethro… Please…" she whispered.

A low growl was her answer as he lifted himself again over her and he slid himself down into her folds. A second thrust and he was balls deep within her. Unable and unwilling to hold still, he began to thrust, slow and deep. Abby responded ardently, gasping with each powerful thrust. She wrapped her arms around his ribs and bending her knees she let her legs fall open bringing him even deeper into herself. She could feel herself already tensing for orgasm.

Jethro was mindless. He could feel her all around him and in his mind and spirit. Gasping, he shuddered and began to grind his hips with each thrust. Suddenly he felt her contractions begin. He doubled his thrusts wanting to come with her. Abby's cry triggered his orgasm. With a hoarse and soul felt cry his thrusts became erratic as he ejaculated into her. Theirs minds were as fused as their bodies and they felt it as together they fell into a brilliant light.

Still joined he lay on top of her, their ragged breathing gradually slowing. Their sweat intermingled. He kissed her throat and threaded his fingers into her hair.

Abby moved under him and practically purred with her pleasure. After another deep kiss he moved off of her to lie along her side. His fingers moved to stroke down between her breasts and over her belly. He let his hand lie flat above her womb and 'reached' for his child. Abby watched the wonder on his face.

His eyes lost focus as he followed his feeling deep into her. He felt contentment and a sense of peace. He lingered there, gently stroking her abdomen as he did so. Abby laid her hand over his watching his face. After he looked up to her and she met his gaze with a gentle and radiant smile.

He drew her hand to his lips and kissed her palm.

"Thank you Abby."

"For what Sweetheart?"

"For loving me, for being my redemption, for my child. For being in my life."

"You're welcome. I don't feel I've done you such a favor except for the baby part. I'm a bit weird you know. But I feel the same way about you." He grinned at her. She smiled at him and wiggled closer so that their foreheads touched.

"I think the gang at dinner was feeling no pain when we left," she said.

"I agree." He murmured. "I told le maître de l'hôtel to call them a cab on our dime when they get ready to leave."

He shifted to his back and brought her to him so that she could lie on his shoulder. She put her arm across his chest and nuzzled him.

"What time is it?" she said sighing happily.

"About 12:30. Early I guess by non-pregnant standards."

"Only for Marines in their basements covered in sawdust and full of bourbon. Although you don't do the bourbon as much since we've been together."

"Don't need it. Sleep good with you in my arms." He kissed her forehead.

"However my 'Sawdust King', I agree pregnant people are tired earlier. S'OK with you if I snooze?"

"Évidemment. I love you. We'll have plenty of time to celebrate. I promise."

Sighing happily Abby dropped to sleep held close in his arms. Jethro lay back adjusting the pillow behind his head with his free arm. His mind in deep thought, he lay still.

Abby woke to find her lover moving over her laving and kissing her throat and breasts. She tangled her fingers in his hair caressing his head and face. The clock said 0430 am. She drew his mouth back to hers and he kissed her demandingly. She sighed into his mouth and arched against his hand and fingers. He brought her to completion twice before moving to mount her. They moved slowly together. He made tender, gentle but passionate love to her for a long time. When they came together finally Abby could do nothing more than sob his name. Her adoration and love of him filled her so completely she melted into his side and fell asleep almost at once. Just before she slept she murmured to him.

"I love you so much."

"I know Ab's. I love you too."

He held her for a long time listening to her breathe. Then he rose, showered and dressed. He sat on the bed side and gently stroked her shoulder and arm. He then lay his hand low over her belly. He reached for his child. He could feel the baby move in his mind, turning over restlessly again and again. He tried to send reassurance and love. Then he lightly brushed hair from Abby's temple. He leaned over an kissed her forehead lovingly.

"Hmmm?" Abby murmured.

"Go back to sleep Love."

"Mmmph. Luv you." She was instantly back to sleep.

"I love you too. Remember me Abby."

He went to the front room and retrieved his coat. He looked back toward the bedroom and then left, closing the door quietly.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Étienne DuFresne-Ste-Germain rose out of the limousine into a powdery dry snow. His black wool overcoat hung flawlessly from his broad shoulders. A blue scarf was tucked into his neck. He straightened and looked toward the castle front door. He glanced at the attendant holding the limo door. Mike Franks gave him a slight nod. Étienne moved toward the door without hesitation. Mike watched him, face expressionless.

The door was opened by a very tall man with broad shoulders and a heavily muscled body. His blonde brush cut melted the snow before it settled.

"She is waiting for you in the study Monsieur Étienne. Welcome back to Shalamonte." he rumbled.

Étienne nodded and moved to cross the Great Room. The massive man behind him spoke again.

"I do not surrender her to you. I want you to know that Étienne. I will kill you first."

Étienne turned and looked the man up and down while slowly removing one of his skin tight leather gloves. The slightest shadow of a smile on his lips. He responded in Russian which he had easily determined the man was.

"Your French is atrocious LeVey. The Lady will not tolerate that for long. As for the other, you may try to kill me. Better men have. Be aware I will give you no quarter. I will win. Think very carefully before you act. You have never been good at that."

"How do you know of me! Only the Lady knows of my past!" The big man growled.

"Est cela ainsi ?"

Étienne had turned only slightly toward the man and raised a brow then continued on. He walked across the Great Room and opened the he stepped in to the room his eyes moved swiftly around the room. There were 2 men standing near the fireplace smoking.

Both were physically heavily muscled. Sallah did not like soft men. One was older, with a hard mean face. Étienne knew him as Ricard, a developer and real estate mogul who lived in Brussels. He was not a 'Pet' but an occasional lover and visitor.

The other he knew of but had not met yet. He was stocky, unattractive and over developed physically. Steroids, Étienne thought. His temper seemed simmering and barely controlled. He was not Sallah's usual type. There must be another reason for him to be here.

The small dynamo that Shalamonte ran around came swiftly out of her chair and hurried toward him as he came in.

"Étienne! Oh I am so happy you are home! Happy happy Holidays! I am so pleased to see you my Darling!"

She reached up for him and he bent to oblige her. She took his face in her hands and kissed him full on the mouth, deepening it quickly. One hand on her cheek the other on her waist, Gibbs allowed her to kiss him and responded as she expected. She smiled happily up at him and patted his cheek.

"Get yourself a drink my Love and we will catch up!"

"Oui Madam." He moved to the sideboard and watched as the shorter of the two men by the fireplace moved toward him in a tiger-like prowl.

"Do you wish me to pour you a drink Bogdan?" he said mildly in French to the approaching man. "Brandy I believe?"

The heavy browed dark haired man paused and looked to be calculating his chances.

"I know everything I wish to know about you. Including how I may kill you with the least amount of effort." he said murmured calmly. "The Lady insists I remain current on all personnel. She provides me with _all_ I need."

Sallah had settled on the edge of her chair and was smiling at Étienne as he turned around to return to her. She simply nodded with a smirk at Bogdan. She rose as Étienne came to her and settled herself on his lap in the chair.

"And what did you bring for me my Darling?" she kissed his temple and ran her fingers through his silky hair.

Gibbs handed her a flash drive from his inner jacket pocket. Sallah kissed his mouth as she lifted his face toward hers. He kissed her back with calm restraint. She rose and went to a lap top computer on an 18th century secretary across the room. She looked over the data as it scrolled across the screen. She turned back to Gibbs as he sipped his bourbon.

"And this is all of what was taken from me?" Her voice was silky smooth.

"Évidemment. I also included copies of the fraudulent records. The problem has been eliminated. I have no reason to believe our Russian contact was involved in this theft My Lady."

"And you have of course spent time and investigated that possibility." she murmured.

"Oui Madam. I met with Dubonchek the following day. His records match the correct files of Kreylitz. I… persuaded… him to be open and forthright in his explanation of his dealings with Kreylitz. Kreylitz had apparently been stealing from him as well."

"Something is bothering you my Darling one. What is it? Tell me!"

Sallah had returned to him and stood before him with the flash drive in hand.

Étienne gazed up at her, gaze direct and face expressionless.

"Kreylitz mentioned a powerful partner in the U.S. Someone who could rival your power and your organization My Lady. This bothers me. Greatly."

Sallah looked into his fine azure eyes and looked for deception. She found none. It seemed he was not capable of it she thought, thanks to her darling Robert. It was worth those times she had slept with his degenerate self to have something as beautiful, deadly and reliable as Étienne for her own. He was the perfect combination of manhood. Her hearts desire in one irreplaceable package. Save in one area. It would come, she would see to it.

Robert's current replacement did not have his skills, or his finesse. He was ex- Federal Security Service, the replacement for the KGB in Russia. She found him repulsive, but useful. He was devoted to her every need and want.

His current project was a Canadian Security Intelligence Service agent. He had collapsed twice already under Bogdan's program. She had warned him not to kill Jeannot. He had information Sallah wanted beside the fact that he was a lovely to look at man. Robert had been able to break and reprogram her pets without any physical damage. A few had collapsed mentally and been eliminated, but the rest had provided her years of service and pleasure.

"How do you propose to explore this threat Étienne? Do you have something in mind?"

"Non, not yet My Lady. I have been trying to think of a way to search for this source. Our information regarding the U.S. providers has usually been with them seeking our favor. Not the reverse. I will, however, find one."

Étienne frowned thoughtfully and lit one of his cigarillo's. He had seen a strange look cross Ricard's face. It was so quick that no one else might have seen it. Sallah had a sensual aroused look on her face. He held his right arm out toward her and she settled back in his lap. He returned her kiss lightly and drew on his cigar again.

"I may have a few ideas on that will be helpful Love. We will deal with this tomorrow. I wish to hear of you encounter with Kreylizt. In intricate delicious detail my Dear One. Then we will go to bed. I have missed you and it is growing late. I know you flight was delayed by the weather. I checked on your safety Darling. The rest of you are dismissed."

Sallah waved the other men off. She snuggled into Étienne's shoulder and reached to take a deep draw on his cigar and gave it back. She was content for now. Gibbs sighed and wondered how he was going to endure until he got the information he needed to go home. Sallah felt he sighed from contentment. Maybe tonight she thought.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Jethro showered for a long time. He was nauseated and his head hurt abominably. He slid slowly down the shower wall and sat on the bottom on the tile floor his head and arms on his knees. The water pounded down on his face as he lifted it to the stream. He tried to 'reach' for his wife as she had taught him in the hopes that she would respond if she wasn't too angry. After a moment he started to give up when suddenly he felt a wash of love, adoration and anxiety come back to him like a tidal wave. With a sigh of relief he acknowledged her and they just 'were' together for what seemed like a long time but in reality was only moments. The contact faded slowly, with regret, love and concern on both sides.

He finished the shower and left the bathroom with a towel wrapped round his waist. With a second towel he was drying his hair, as he moved toward the bed.

"I prefer it damp my Love." Sallah said with a purr.

Jethro paused only minutely and let the towel drop around his shoulders. He looked at her his face expressionless.

She lay against the pillows at the head of his bed and she was naked, one leg bent at the knee. Her black hair was loose and spread about her. She was lovely but to Gibbs she looked like a spider in a web.

"Très bien Madam."

He moved over to the bed as she gestured him forward. With a hungry smile she drew back the sheet and leaning into him she pulled loose his waist towel with a finger. He stood for a moment in the way she liked then slid in. She fell on to his mouth as if she were starving for a delicious meal. Gibbs let his mind wander to another time and space. He responded to her kisses and embraces in the way she wished. But he did not rouse. She was demanding of his services.

She thought over again and again that night that no one she had had been able to satisfy her the way he did. He was skilled and tactile, knowing how to please a woman. Finally Sallah sank into sleep finally after yet another orgasm where she screamed his name.

Jethro rose from the bed and went into the bathroom. He stood frozen allowing his automatic personae to fall away then dropped to his knees retching for 10 minutes. He brushed his teeth and climbed back into the shower. Finally he returned to the bed exhausted. Sallah had stretched out on the other side. He allowed his Marine training to fall into effect and went to sleep despite his nausea and revulsion. Abby smiling at him was the last picture he held in his mind.

In the morning Sallah woke slowly and stretched languidly. She turned her head smiling only to find the bed empty. Frowning, but unsurprised she sighed and climbed out of the bed. Taking his sheet she left the room going down the hall to her own suite. After a leisurely shower she dressed in a loose flowing silk blouse and fitted slacks.

Downstairs in the dining room she summoned LeVey and told him to go find Étienne. He looked like he was simmering but acknowledged her.

"I will find him My Lady."

"He is downstairs in the gym LeVey. He always works out early in the morning. Tell him he is to come to me when done. You are not to lay a finger on him. Do you understand?" She glanced up at him as she opened mail.

"I would not seriously harm him My Lady." He said stiffly.

"I was not worried about you hurting him LeVey. I doubt you could touch him. I do not want him killing anyone during the Holidays. It would be inconvenient."

She returned to the mail murmuring explicative's as she opened another bill. LeVey flushed and headed for the gym.

XXX

In the gym Étienne stood on his toes, hands and feet taped he moved lightly circling a heavy bag with focused intent. Ricard was working with weights across the room. Bogdan sat on a sit-up bench and just watched. With blinding speed Étienne struck the bag with both fists. In a whirlwind move he struck the bag hard enough with his feet in a scissors type kicks that it swung back and then he struck it again hard enough with his right fist it stood still.

A sheen of sweat covered Étienne and dripped from his shoulders and chest to his shorts. He ignored the perspiration that dripped from eye brows keeping his head slightly dipped to ensure it didn't go in his eyes.

A back kick, one, whirling for a fore kick, one. Then side kicks, repeating twice with alternating feet, fists following. His shorts clung to him with moisture. Mind focused in minute detail to his exercises, he still noted every movement in the room around him. Only complete awareness would provide him with safety. He had been working out now since 0500. He had finished his weight workout first and now was doing his La Savate.

He went through all the ritual defensive and offensive initial moves. He continued for a moment, then stopped quite suddenly and turned.

"BonJour LeVey. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Faites vous avez besoin de quelque chose ou vous êtes-vous ramenés à l'espar avec moi ? (Good day LeVey. How are you today? Do you need something or did you come to spar with me?)

Gibbs knew LeVey had watched him for at least 5 minutes. He had deliberately simplified his exercises, settling for broad muscle groupings and not the intricate practice he normally worked up to after warming up.

LeVey looked at him with open hostility. The man was not even breathing hard!

"When I meet with you to fight it will not be to spar. You had better bring a gun or I will kill you."

With a Gallic shrug, his face remained calm, his icy eyes direct. LeVey felt a shiver come on. He waved a hand to cover it.

"The Lady wishes you to attend her at once!"

"At once?" Étienne frowned. He nodded and picking up his towel he slipped his gym shoes on and left the room.

He made his way up toward Sallah's office followed closely by LeVey. Towel around his neck, he was fully aware of his bare chest and wet shorts and the effect they would have on Sallah. He knocked at the door.

"Entré!" She called brusquely.

Étienne opened the door and stepped in with LeVey right on his heels. Sallah turned and raised her brows in surprise.

"Étienne! Pourquoi êtes-vous ici couverts dans la sueur et ne pas habillés ? (Why are you here covered with sweat and not in your clothes?) Although I _am _enjoying it! Have you had a good workout my Love?"

"Oui Madam, but I came at once to you as LeVey indicated you had need of me tout de suite. J'ai été inquiété quelque chose a été incorrecte pour vous ma Lady."(I was worried something was wrong with you My Lady.)

"LeVey vraiment? You told Étienne to come at once to me?"

"Oui Madam. I did as you told me."

"You did not. I am most displeased that you misled my Étienne. You have displeased me very much. Assez!"

LeVey dropped to the floor as if he was a puppet with cut strings. His eyes rolled back and he began to twitch. A roar of pain came from his mouth. Gibbs winced internally, no expression on his face or in his eyes. Sallah watched him closely for a sign of discomfort then she walked to him.

"Bogdan has placed the pleasure/pain response quite well don't you think?"

Another shrug from Gibbs. He began to unwrap his hand tape.

"Does it end in death like Robert's or simply cause a desire for revenge My Lady?" He looked directly into her black eyes.

"C'est vrai. That point has not been exercised yet. Should I allow it to happen? He hates you very much." Her eyes remained on him.

"I have no fear of him my Lady. But I will kill him for you if you wish."

A smile slowly spread across her face. "Non, he has not outlived his usefulness yet. Go and dress my Darling. Our guests from Poland will be here soon."

"As you wish my Lady." Gibbs turned and left the room. Sallah watched his tight muscled ass in the wet shorts as he walked away and licked her lips. She then returned her attention to LeVey. Yes, a spider indeed.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Abby sat quietly aboard the 757 on it's way to Washington DC. When she woke that morning in Berlin she had found a deep red rose on the pillow near her head and a note. Her darling Gibbs had apologized for leaving her. But he had also explained: "Thinking of you going home on that plane without me I knew I couldn't watch you go. I know I am the only one who can get the information on the American contact.

Even if Sallah doesn't give me the information I know I can get it from the files in the main frame of the compound.

Please go home Ab's. I'll come to you there. Tobias is going to protect you. Anything you need, he'll help. I hope we'll all be home soon.

I love you My Girl. Know that you are my reason for living."

Abby read and re-read the note until she had the printing and the indentations in the paper memorized. Placing it back into the envelope she continued to hold it in her hand. Tears slowly slid down her cheeks unchecked.

Mike Franks stood outside the converted stables where the help lived smoking. His eyes were on the front of the castle watching for Proby. It was now the 21st of December. There was a large party going on tonight. Sallah's sycophants were all inside now. Mike spit into the snow.

There were at least 100 people in there. Their cars and limousines filled the entire courtyard. It had been Mike's job to help park them. A large number of the guests were staying at the castle tonight. Rooms had been opened, cleaned and readied that hadn't seen occupation since last years party.

The inner courtyard door opened and Proby stepped out. He lit a cigar and stood quietly smoking into the snowy night. Mike lit up himself and gazed back in Gibbs direction. He was getting antsy at this game. He didn't have a good feeling and his gut told him the gloves would be off soon. The team was equally anxious.

Étienne saw Mike's cigarette lighter as he lit up. He continued to stand for a few more minutes in the shelter of the doorway then a servant came to him.

"Monsieur Étienne, The Lady asks for you to return to the ballroom. The United States representatives have arrived."

"D'accord. Rentrez à l'intérieur." (Alright. Get back inside.)

Étienne looked up into the snow, so crystal clear in all of the spotlights and looking so lovely. His Ab's loved a good snowstorm, the kind with the large soft flakes. She loved to catch them on her tongue. He had laughed the first time he saw her do it and then she reminded him she was from New Orleans. It was still special to her. He had picked her up in his arms and dragged her to the ground in his back yard and helped her make snow angels. They had laughed and laughed, then they went inside and made love.

"Étienne? Où est vous? Oh, are you still smoking Darling? It's time to come in and greet our American guests."

Sallah stepped outside a bit and wrapped her arms around his waist. He allowed it and continued to look up.

"Oh my! It certainly is lovely out here in the snow. I think we are in for a wonderful winter. We can definitely hit the ski slopes with such an early storm! Come my Love."

"Oui Madam, as you wish." He followed her inside after putting out his cigar.

Upstairs they went into a large ballroom with tables set around a dance floor. There were huge fireplaces at either end of the room and two large Christmas trees. Ancient chandeliers hung from the smoky beamed ceiling. The only change from similar medieval decoration being the electric lights rather than candles and torches.

The people present were eating the hors-d'oeuvres and drinking. Sallah spared no expense with her liquor and foods. She was a premier hostess among the jet set. She led Étienne slowly through the crowd holding his hand and stopping for kisses to painted cheek with hello's to all. Gibbs allowed Étienne's memories to tell him who all these people were and how to greet them. It was an eclectic mix of well known celebrity, politicians and gun runners mixed with intelligence and dope dealers. He remembered other Holiday parties where he had been equally out of place without knowing why.

Knowing the 'why' of something didn't necessarily make things better. He gave lip service to those Sallah indicated, assessed the rest and noted things of importance. The party had been on for only 2 hours and there were some very drunk people here.

Étienne was in one of his tuxedo's, this one with a red waist coat over spotless embroidered white linen shirt. His tie had not been tied but left loose and the shirt was open to the second button allowing his gold and platinum rope chain to be visible. Sallah had openly admired it and Gibbs didn't bother to tell her it was a gift from Abby. Perhaps before he left he would… the thought made a ghost of a smile on his alert features.

As they moved slowly but steadily toward the far end of the room Gibbs saw their ultimate goal. Standing near the fireplace was a group of 8 people laughing and talking. Gibbs recognized only one, Director Henry Sampson of the CIA.

So, this was the American contact. He might have made the excuse that the man was here under cover, but he knew better. Sampson had met him as Gibbs. He wondered how his nemesis would react to see him here as Étienne. As Sallah pulled him up next to her she gushed to the Director.

"And here is my Beloved Étienne Henri. Étienne this is my proposed American business partner Henri Sampson." she smiled broadly at both men.

Étienne nodded and tipped his head slightly to the left and bowed slightly in respect to Sampson. He bent over Sampson's wife's hand and repeated the gestures for the other members of Sampson's party. He filed all names away for future reference. He also watched Sampson out of the corner of his eye.

Sampson had not been able to completely hide his surprise on seeing Gibbs.

Gibbs however had kept both eyes and face neutral. Sampson's response to that had been a little confused. Sampson had kept looking at Sallah who merely kept smiling at him and occasionally nodding.

"We will all have plenty of time to catch up over the next few days Henri. I promise we will all be best of amis by the time you return to les États-Unis."

"I'm going to look forward to that Sallah. I surely am."

Henry Sampson gazed in disbelief at Gibbs talking in a completely charming and warm way to his wife Bernie. She was obviously infatuated with him as were the wives of his two assistants. Sallah had told him about Gibbs brainwashing, although she called it 'reprogramming'. If it was truly this successful then it was going to be worth the millions he would pay for it in intelligence and cash.

He watched as Sallah walked over and slid her arm through Gibbs' and chattered with the women before leaving and dragging the former NCIS agent with her.

"Jesus." he muttered, "Jesus wept."

He hadn't thought of his grandmother's saying in years, but it seemed apropos at this time and place.

The party went on until the small hours. Sallah had retired with Étienne long before the last guest staggered to their room to collapse. Henry Sampson sat up long after his wife went to sleep smoking at the fireplace in their large room, watching the logs turn to embers.

He wondered how in God's name Sallah had managed this. None of Military Intelligence's or the CIA's brainwashing techniques had ever been so completely successful as to suppress a subject's basic personality. In other words a man not so intended to violence could not be made to kill. And yet… there had not been a single flicker of recognition or uneasiness in Étienne's eyes, face or body language. He would have to speak with the man to be sure though. Yes, face to face was the secret and a necessity.

Sallah had told him of her kidnapping and the planned 'reprogramming' of Special Agent LeRoy Jethro Gibbs. He honestly hadn't thought she had the balls to do it until Gibbs disappeared. When his body didn't turn up and time went by Sampson just assumed there were lots of places to 'vanish' at Shalamonte. Places where the smell of decomposition wouldn't bother anyone.

Sampson sighed and threw his cigarette butt into the embers. He rose and wished his mistress Janet was in the bed and not Bernie. There would be hell to pay once he got back as Janet had been furious at being left behind. He climbed into the bed and lay on his back trying to organize the questions he would ask Gibbs tomorrow. Gradually he dozed off.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Sallah didn't come down for breakfast until 11 am the next day. The sideboard groaned with all the different foods offered. Her company encompassed several different nationalities. Each had offerings on the tables. Sallah looked critically at them and then selected some eggs and croissant with real butter. A servant poured thick Turkish coffee and real orange juice at her seat. She sat quietly and waved away the offer of a newspaper on a silver salver.

Étienne entered the dining room and placed fresh fruits and some cottage cheese on a plate. He took a croissant but not butter and sat near Sallah. He said nothing and picked up a piece of pineapple. He knew better than to talk to her before she spoke first in the morning.

He took the newspaper Sallah had declined. After Sallah's second cup of coffee she looked to Étienne and watched him. He ate carefully, washing his bites with coffee. Without looking at her he knew what she was thinking.

"Étienne, avez-vous des pensées sur nos associés américains ? Pour la réunion aujourd'hui, les choses vous estimez que nous devrions demander ? "(Do you have any thoughts on our American associates? For the meeting today, things you feel we should ask?)

After taking a sip of his coffee, he wiped his lips and turned to Sallah.

"Oui Madam. Je fais. Les profits ne sont pas commenserate avec notre investissement. Mais je suis sûr que vous prendez conscience. (I do. The profits are not commenserate with our investment. But I am sure you are aware.)

He crossed his legs and leaned on the table with his right arm. His focus and concentration was completely on her. It was one of the things she loved about him.

"You have reviewed the flash drive records? What time were you up today my Love?"

"4am. I needed time to work out. I did review them for you Madam. I am at your service only as I hope you know."

Sallah leaned forward and caressed his cheek. Her eyes searching. She apparently saw what she needed as she leaned in and kissed him.

"Let us go then."

She rose and led him to her office. She asked him questions about other business on the way and he answered her with a deftness and accuracy that told her he was up to date on everything. She wondered briefly how he found time to keep it all in control.

She had spent a lot of time carefully allowing him to learn and assume responsibility as her strong right arm. He was ruthless and had means to know when associates were lying. Sallah had truly enjoyed using Gibbs skills in her favor. The irony was delicious.

In the office he closed the door and assisted her with her chair. He waited for her nod and sat down. She quickly called up the American information.

"What is it exactly you distrust about their figures and information my Love?"

Étienne clearly explained his reservations. Sallah listened and they discussed strategy. She then went to mix with their guests. Étienne went to the control center to check in with security. At 1pm he returned to Sallah's office to find the CIA director and his 2 assistants already there. Sallah smiled at him as he came round the desk to stand at her right side. His blue eyes were ice and his face expressionless as he gazed at them.

"Demandez à vos 'associés' de quitter maintenant Henri." Sallah murmured.

Smiling condescendingly Sampson leaned back in his chair and stretched out his legs.

"I see no reason to do that Sallah unless you have your little silver haired goon leave too. And I don't do French well, I understand it but I don't feel like that today."

"L'anglais alors, pour être poli. It would behoove you to learn to become close friends with my Étienne. He manages most of my enterprises for me and keeps me closely in the loop."

"Is that completely wise Sallah?"

"Évidemment. There is no reason not to trust him. I have made sure of that. It is no concern of yours."

"I disagree. I would like to talk with Étienne a little more. Can you sit down over here Étienne." He pushed a chair toward the desk with his foot.

Étienne was looking at Sampson with half closed eyes. His jaw was clenched and white in anger. The sight of Sampson sitting there so arrogantly confident made Gibbs want to break his neck. He knew the CIA director wanted to interrogate him. He stood motionless waiting for Sallah's decision. He had seen her spine stiffen at his veiled insult.

"Étienne, feel free to indulge our guest." she purred.

Gibbs moved in a blur around the desk, his left hand flat on the top and launched himself directly at the nearest goon. It happened so swiftly Sampson's associates didn't get a chance to move. His right foot hit the closest man directly in the jaw. He came down on his left and spun to push Sampson's chair over backward with a straight right leg kick to the chest. The director went head over heels.

The second assailant dove to grab at Étienne and found only air. Étienne took the mans left arm as it passed him and spun him around. Grabbing him he placed him in a chokehold that left him unconscious on the floor. It all took seconds. He whirled again and grabbing Sampson's lapels he hauled him off the floor, propelling him up against the wall.

He held him there with a powerful arm to his throat. His hard body blocked any strikes, his left hand held Sampson's right down. Sampson found he couldn't breathe enough to squawk.

"Apoligze à Lady! Immédiatement !" He snarled.

Sallah smirked and picked at a cuticle. Sampson looked into Étienne's icy eyes for any sign of recognition or subterfuge. He found none. He found only fury. In disbelief he looked toward Sallah as the pressure on his throat began to increase. Looking back to Gibbs he looked for hesitation or mercy. Again he found none. 'Oh my God!' he thought. 'He'll kill me, he'll do it!'

"Je m'excuse! Je suis désolé ainsi! Pardonnez moi!" He croaked in French.

Sallah rose gracefully and walked near her darling Étienne and the director who looked like he was close to losing consciousness.

"Libérez-le le Chéri. Nous avons l'utilisation pour lui." (Release him Darling. We have use for him.)

Obediently he eased up but did not release the director.

"Êtes-vous sûrs Ma Lady ? Vous prendez conscience du risque. Il peut être mort et nous bougerons simplement dans son endroit. Ce sera plus sûr pour vous." (Are you sure My Lady? You are aware of the risk. He can be dead and we will simply move into his place. It will be safer for you.)

"Oui. Je suis sûr. Vous devez ici me protéger." (Yes. I am sure. You are here to protect me. )

"I cannot My Lady when you tie my hands like this!" He snarled and rammed Sampson again to the wall.

"Call him off! For God's sake call him off Sallah!" Sampson cried in panic.

"Are you satisfied Henri? Is he not the perfect Sauvage pour moi? He is even better in bed. Perhaps I should allow you to challenge him in his next Le Savate practice."

"I believe! I believe you can deliver! I'll do everything you ask in payment. The process and chemicals are worth everything you ask! I have buyers lined up already! Sallah, please!"

Gibbs mind went into overdrive. She was not just looking to expand her empire, although that would result. She was selling her 'Pet' process. Her 'everything' result was what he was not sure of. However if his plan went as planned it would all be moot.

"Attendez moi mon Amour." Sallah purred.

Gibbs slowly released Sampson. Something in the eyes…There! Sampson made a lunge toward Gibbs, fury in his eyes. Gibbs simply moved slightly to the side and brought his knee up into Sampson's belly. The bigger man 'oofed' and fell to the floor on his face gasping.

"Il n'apprend pas. C'est dangereux." Étienne spat.

Sallah simply smiled. She gestured to Sampson as he rose to his knees still holding his stomach and glaring with hatred at Gibbs. Gibbs eyes and face were once again unreadable.

"Alright, alright I concede. But I owed you that one Étienne."

He slowly got up holding his stomach still. He sat in the other chair. Étienne returned to stand at Sallah's right side. His eyes never leaving the ruffled director. When Étienne saw the mans hand slip inside his jacket he simply took the small derringer he had removed from the directors pocket and placed it on Sallah's desk.

Sallah looked at it, her smile never varied and shook her head making a regretful chirp of her tongue. She reached out and stroked Étienne's hand and placed it on her shoulder.

"Such a travesty. Such a mistake! When all I wanted to do is make you richer than your wildest dreams Henri. Your suspicions appear to be correct my darling Love. As always."

She smiled up at Gibbs who merely continued to watch the snake in the room. He wondered if a snake could indeed be killed by a black widow spider. He would have to ask his Ab's.

"Your trust is misplaced I think Sallah. I seriously doubt your 'Love' feels the same way about you as he does his little girlfriend in Paris. Do you Étienne?"

Sallah's smile broadened. She leaned forward and placing a hand under her chin she licked her lips.

"You have information for me on Étienne's latest conquest? How delightful!"

"You …knew about her?"

"My Pets are not gelded Henri. Out of necessity of course. I need pleasure. But when they are on their vacations, they may consort with whomever they please.

Étienne took her along on some business dinners to other 'affiliates'. He asked me and I gave him permission. He so rarely finds someone he wants to stay with more than a night or two. C'est vrai mon Amour?"

"Oui Madam." His eyes were half lidded now. This man was going to have to die Gibbs thought. Abby could not become a pawn in this game.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Abby woke to a gray, cold, December morning. She lay listlessly in their bed, her arm around Jethro's pillow. Her obstetrician had found her blood pressure to be too high on Friday. He had done an ultrasound to be sure the baby was growing well. The answer was positive. The baby was a very active little person. Abby always thought of the baby that way. She thought 'my little person' when she looked at clothing in the shops or on line.

She pressed her face into his pillow and was so grateful the baby was alright. She had declined to learn the sex of the baby. She wanted Jethro with her for that. Mike had assured her that so far Gibbs was alright. There was supposed to be some big party going on last night and Jethro had been in a tux again. Abby rolled over and lay smiling with her eyes closed thinking how he had looked at the opera that night in Paris. Mike had also asked her not to call again, it was too risky for them all. He would call her. She sighed.

The phone rang and Abby rolled over to look at the ID. Her jaw fell open. It was McGee.

"Tim! Are you guys OK?"

"Yeah. Listen Abby things are picking up. We're gonna be out of touch. We wanted to check on you. Is Fornell taking care of you? Are you feeling OK? What's the doctor been saying?"

Abby heard questions being fired in the back ground from Ziva and Tony.

"I'm OK guys. I took some time off, my blood pressure was a little high. Gee I wonder why? Fornell has been hovering like a mother hen. I got Darren watching me like a hawk. He's even more protective than he was the first time. He keeps saying Jethro will kill him if I so much as bruise."

"Well it's probably true. The baby is doing OK?"

"Yeah. Fine. Growing like a little weed. Busy little thing too. When are you all coming home?"

Tony had taken the phone from McGee.

"No idea. We're just waiting it out. Gotta go. We all love you Abby. Ducky's coming out to us, maybe we can do Christmas when we get back?"

"Tree's not up until you get here to do it Tony. Why does Ducky have to go to Belgium?"

"Gotta go Baby. Kisses and hugs from everybody."

Abby listened to the dial tone for a moment her mind spinning. Ducky? She was about to dial the phone when the doorbell rang.

She heard Darren answer the door and Ducky's distinctive voice greeting him.

She rose, quickly pulled on some sweat pants and put Jethro's red sweatshirt on over her sleeping shirt. She hurried downstairs her moccasins flopping on the stairs.

"Ducky! How are you?" She rushed to the medical examiners arms. Ducky had braced himself for a full out Abby attack hug and so the "Oof" was less than it could have been.

"I'm fine my dear. Let's go and sit down."

Abby took his hand and led him to the comfortable leather couch in the living room. She curled her legs up and sat with him, her expression anxious.

"Ducky, please tell me what's going on?"

"Abigail, I can't tell you everything Dear. I will be leaving in 2 hours for Brussels. From there I will be joining our friends. I wanted to check with you and see how you are doing before I go. I understand you are taking some time off?"

"Yeah. I had my blood pressure up and they had me wait and took it three more times. The doctor told me I need to rest and have less stress. How am I supposed to do that! I feel useless!

My husband is basically in the lion's mouth only it's more like a spider web. My friends are in danger because of it. I can't do anything to help. I can't protect them, I can't help the man I love more than my own life!

Stress! I don't have any way of affecting it to get it down! Now I can't even work to keep my mind occupied! What am I supposed to do?"

Abby twisted her hands and her eyes became tearful as she looked up into Ducky's face. He took her hands and kissed them gently.

"Abigail, my dear dear friend. We are going to end all of this. In order to do this our Jethro has to obtain information that only he can get. I understand how concerned you are. I understand how much you love him. He loves you too my dear. He truly does.

For him to marry you… I never thought to see Jethro married again. And in a Catholic church! Did you know that only his marriage to Shannon was celebrated in a church?"

"No, I didn't Ducks."

"For him to be able to marry you in a sanctified marriage, he must have gone to the trouble years ago to have his other marriages annulled. I really wasn't aware that his religion was of that much importance to him that he would do that.

I never thought to see him as happy as you have made him in your 2 years together. I don't count your time apart of course. Although a part of him must have done so.

Now you are pregnant with his child. A child you were told you could never have. Is it surprising that he should look upon all of this as a blessing from his God? That he would be afraid of losing you both?

Miracles are often in the eyes of the beholder so to speak. You are that miracle for him my Dear.

He will find a way to return to you. I believe that God will help to do that. I choose to believe a Blessing cannot be made into a tragedy before the participants have any chance to celebrate it. I refuse to believe anything different.

You must care for yourself and this baby. For him. Because he is not here to shower you with his love, affection and protection right now. Your job is to just love him my Dear. Just love him and pray for him. That will be enough for you to do. Can you do that?"

Abby had sunk down into Ducky's lap. Ducky had his arm around her shoulders and she had tucked her face against his chest, her arms around his waist. After crying a bit more while Ducky rubbed her shoulders she slowly sat up.

"I can do it Ducky. I can do anything for him. Anything. I just need to know he's coming home. Please tell everybody I believe in them. I love them all. We all love Jethro so much. He's so important to all of us. Tell them OK?"

"I will Abby. I will. I promise."

**A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but it seemed like a good place to end for now. ;)di**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

McGee, DiNozzo and Ziva were eating lunch at a small café in Brussels. They would be leaving for Shalamonte in an hour. Tony turned to Ziva and frowned watching her eat. He tapped his finger on the table top.

"You chew your food too long."

"And this is a problem for you because? It is my food. You are not eating it."

Ziva took another bite of her sandwich and continued to read her newspaper. McGee gave a long suffering sigh.

"Leave her alone Tony."

"Pay attention to your computer McDoodle." Tony waved Tim off and turned back to Ziva. "Be that as it may. It is a problem. You'll wear down your teeth and be toothless by the time your 60."

"It is still not your problem. Perhaps I will decide to wear dentures or if I gum my food to death it is still my business."

"No it's not. I have no plan to be toothless and I don't want you to be either. My father has all of his teeth."

"You could not possibly know that."

She lifted her hot tea to her lips and sipped noisily while looking directly into Tony's eyes. He growled at her.

"I have a few annoying habits too you know. I can start sharing if you like."

He smiled brightly at her and after taking a few big noisy gulps of his soda pop he belched long and loud. People turned to look at him from the nearby tables. At one of them sat a young boy whose eyes were huge and full of hero worship.

"That was something to be proud of Tony. You just frightened a 7year old. Let me guess, a college learned skill."

"How do you know I didn't just inspire him to great and wondrous things Zee-va.?" He smirked.

"Ooooh. His parents will be soooo happy and proud!"

"Perhaps I need to truly stand up and be counted. Will you be my witness for something that is both awe inspiring and could possibly be used for scientific purposes?"

Ziva looked at him suspiciously and slowly shook her head. She put her napkin on the table and slipped on her coat.

"No, don't do it Tony." She rose gracefully and moved toward the counter to pay without running.

"Tony! No!" cried McGee "I haven't had a chance to save!"

" 'But I must, I must!' That's from Blazing Saddles Ziva. One of Mel Brooks' finest movies. Possibly one of the very best demonstrations of the tongue in cheek genre."

"I'm leaving. Now."

"Well then, let me proceed and we can leave on a high note of wonder and applause."

He rose then and with great aplomb he bowed to the family and the other tables in the little coffee house. He then let out the longest loudest and most pungent fart Ziva had ever had the poor luck to be involved in. Tim began choking.

Gasping she ran for the door! She heard cries of dismay behind her as she ran into the cold fresh air. Tony strolled casually out the door, his coat thrown over his shoulder and whistling 'Singing in the Rain' as he moved down the street. Ziva's back was far ahead of him.

XXXXXX

Étienne moved swiftly down the stairs to the secondary control center in the power generating station. He entered quickly, looking to his rear again checking there were no personnel in the area.

A large unmanned bank of computers was in front of him. Étienne quickly logged on and looked for the overview of the last 24 hours. Using the commands McGee had given him he inserted an external drive. He already had the main frame entry commands memorized. McGee had placed them on the opening file of the drive. The light went green.

He placed the tiny homing device far into the rear of the computer bank. It broadcast on an alternative wave length that McGee had determined was not searched for on Shalamonte's security network. He moved back to the stairs and cautiously rose back to the living areas.

There were lower areas of the complex he had been in, areas that were only partly developed for use, generally for interrogation and holding. McGee's soundings had indicated another area still lower. Étienne had never been there or heard anything that would tell him there was a general awareness of it's existence, even by Sallah. It was at this level of tunnels his team was coming in. An ancient entrance from the river had been found blocked in some long time past through Tim's program. It even showed a long deteriorated and underwater pier.

Gibbs had been back with Sallah for almost a month. He was more than ready to move on. Mike had surreptitiously hidden a note under the saddle of Étienne's horse in the riding arena that indicated all the other secondary sites of Sallah's organization were now ready for attack.

Employee's at the stable were used to Étienne caring for his mounts and tack himself. He always exercised and cooled down his own mount. He had found it a calming hobby in his world of uncertainty before he found Abby again. Now he was trying to maintain what had been his routine life style. Gibbs had given Jenny the information she needed in the letter he had sent her. It was time to go home.

He made his way toward the dining room for lunch. Sallah was 'holding court' with a good sized group of visitors. She spotted Étienne as he entered. Smiling she gestured to him. Sighing Gibbs moved toward her and obediently kissed the cheek she offered him. She chattered to him in French in high good spirits.

""Mon Chéri, Concietta et Rudolfo ont juste dit en passant qu'ils veulent faire du ski pendant qu'ils sont avec nous. Nous pourrions les prendre à l'Ardennes pourrait nous non ?" (My Darling, Concietta and Rudolfo just mentioned they want to ski while they are with us. We could take them to the Ardennes could we not?)

"Évidemment Ma Lady. N'importe quoi vous voulez. Vais faire je faire des préparatifs?" (Of course My Lady. Anything you wish. Shall I make arrangements?)

"Oui mon Amour. We should leave perhaps day after tomorrow. Everyone should be well rested by then. Also I do not wish to be there for New Years. I want to be home by then."

"Comme vous souhaitez Ma Lady."

"Get your food my Darling. Did you have a good ride?"

"Très détente. Roi était superbe sur les sauts aujourd'hui." (Very relaxing. Roi was superb over the jumps today.)

"Oh I am so pleased. He seems to do very well with you. I must speak with you regarding the breeding program for him. Remind me later."

"Oui Madame."

Gibbs filled his plate with salad and some chicken breast. He moved to some asparagus, not bothering to wonder how it had come to be here out of season. He turned and saw a chair had now been placed to Sallah's right. He sat down and placed some oil and balsamic vinegar on his salad.

"Vous ne mangez pas assez!" (You don't eat enough!)

"It suits me My Lady. I lack for nothing thanks to you."

Gibbs dug into his food, his face expressionless as always. The other people at the table looked on smiling. Sallah preened and the other pets LeVey especially seethed. Ricard got up and went for seconds.

After lunch Sallah went to her study and Étienne followed at her gesture. She closed the door and turned to him. After kissing and caressing him intimately she settled to business.

"What is the plan with Sampson?"

"You were to make a decision Madame. I merely wait for your pleasure."

Gibbs leaned back in the leather chair and lit a cigarillo while Sallah pondered. She tapped a nail on the desk top.

"I feel we need to have a considerate and thoughtful 'conversation' with him before he leaves us. His connections are very important and many people likely knew he and his wife were coming here. We can rid ourselves of him in some accident later."

Étienne listened, his eyes half closed as he considered. Sallah watched him. She wondered how she could be so aroused by the sight of him simply smoking. His startling blue eyes focused on her again and he slowly nodded. He leaned forward and flicked ash into the ash tray.

"Oui Madame. Je suis d'accord mais il est très dangereux. Nous devons regarder pour 'les accidents' contre vous." ( I agree but he is very dangerous. We must watch for 'accidents' against you.)

"Well we will. But we need to give him the impression he is in charge of his end of things. I need him to lead us to his sources."

"D'accord."

"Go my Darling. I know you have things to do before our evening together begins. I must go to my guests."

"As you wish My Lady."

He bowed over her hand and she stood and drew him into another groping session. He was glad to leave the room. He took a deep draw on his cigar to get the taste of her out of his mouth. He went out into the great hall and headed for the stairs. LeVey and the new 'Pet' Jeannot were coming down the stairs. Étienne nodded politely to him. Jeannot looked pale, dizzy and bewildered but he nodded back. Étienne paused and offered his hand and a brief instruction to him.

"I am Étienne. We will meet again later for dinner. Our Lady will no doubt wish us to become acquainted."

"Oui. I'll look forward to it Étienne. Jacque is trying to show me around. This is a big place. It's a little confusing. Do you know how I got here?"

LeVey scowled and was going to speak. Étienne interrupted with a deliberate stare of intent and challenge at LeVey.

"Our Lady will discuss all these things with you. She is gracious and compassionate in the extreme. You will be a wonderful addition to our 'Family'. You're going to find her a generous employer."

He placed his hand on Jeannot's shoulder and squeezed gently. The bemused man smiled at him and nodded. Then Étienne continued on upstairs. He really had no packing to do, but decided to read for a while then change early for dinner. He planned that while on his rounds after dinner he would disappear.

Étienne found himself summoned about an hour before dinner to Sallah's office. He made his way down the stairs to the great hall. He wore a light blue shirt over khaki slacks. He had a Navy blue sport coat over his shoulder. He opened to heavy door and stepped into the room. The world exploded and he fell to the floor unconscious.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Jethro came to slowly and with his head throbbing so painfully he sought the comfort of the blackness again. When he roused a second time it was to an overwhelming cold. Someone had thrown a bucket of water over him. He was shivering.

Spitting blood from a head wound and coughing he lifted his head and opened his eyes to look blearily around. Pain in his shoulders. He flexed, and felt the restraints around his wrists and forearms pinioned above his head.

He sought footing and found purchase on an irregular surface. He seemed to be in one of the old unfinished dungeon cells. His feet were bare as was his back. He heard muffled voices, they were arguing in French in another room.

"You can't do this."

"I already am. Deal with it. It's accomplished. She won't even be looking for him for an hour. I put the pictures of them on her desk. It will do her a world of good to see him making love to that woman. It's obvious he loves her and she's not just some whore rented for a weekend. She'll see what a hypocrite he is. She'll put the hit order out on him herself."

"You're dreaming. She created the 'Perfect Man' with him. She's not going to believe some set up."

"Well, perhaps she'll believe the director of the CIA."

"Alright. So what're you going to do with him."

"Kill him of course. But I'm going to do it slowly. I've earned some pay back from that arrogant son of a bitch. Then I'll be available to comfort My Lady."

"Shit. I'm not going to be in for this Bogdan. You're on your own."

"I'm afraid I can't let you go back upstairs and tell any one where he is. He's idolized by the other Pets and they'll come looking for him. You are not!"

Gibbs heard a single gun shot.

The doorway was suddenly filled with the massive frame of LeVey. The hallway light was actually brighter than the single light bulb that had been strung on an extension cord into the cell. Gibbs vision was doubling and difficult in his right eye because of bleeding above his right eye. He tested his restraints and found them snug and unforgiving. There was something that was cutting into his right forearm inside the shackle.

"Bonsoir Étienne. It seems you are at a little disadvantage now. Still feeling superior?"

"Oui imbécile. You aren't capable of facing me as an equal." Gibbs shook his shackles.

"I think perhaps you'll see it's a quite a good position for me. Not so good for you."

LeVey stood near him and then spat into his face. Without hesitation Étienne spat a mouthful of blood and saliva back on LeVey. A vicious slap followed and the blackness took Gibbs away again.

He woke to find LeVey had brought a few items into the cell. The first of which Gibbs saw was a cricket bat. LeVey smiled viciously and swung the bat, hard. It connected with Gibbs left lower back and hip. His head arched back and his body spun as much as the manacles would allow.

The pain was a jagged red line across Gibbs vision, the blackness started to slide over him. A wave of cold water washed over him snapping him awake. LeVey's eager laugh as he set down the bucket sounded more like a cackle. The blows became relentless across his flanks. Suddenly they stopped. Gibbs hung gasping, trying to rally strength. He somehow didn't feel he would find any. He focused on Abby and then his baby. A soft voice spoke to him.

"LeRoy, you need to focus. Help is always there for those who ask. You know how to pray. Your faith has been a source of strength for you all these years. You proved it with Abby and your marriage."

Jethro recognized Shannon's voice. He opened his eyes and saw himself surrounded in a glowing white light. Slowly he turned and saw her standing nearby. While she smiled the sweet loving smile he knew so well and slowly faded away.

Suddenly a second voice roused him yet again. It was shouting! LeVey answered in a growl that was somehow very animalistic.

"Que faites-vous LeVey? Qu'est-ce qui dans le nom de Dieu continue? (What are you doing LeVey? What in God's name is going on?)

"What are you doing down here?"

"One of the servants told me you came down here. The Lady asks for you to run an errand."

"Get out of here Jeannot or help me. He's taking advantage of our Lady."

"Your mad. She's in love with him. Really in love. She'll kill you for this."

Gibbs reached for some hidden thread of strength and tried to warn Jeannot.

"Jeannot, dirigé!" (Jeannot, run!) he said hoarsely.

A shot rang out. Gibbs heard the sound of dragging. He waited for LeVey to return and finish him. Instead there were footsteps moving away. He hung in the shackles and intermittently blacked out. Each time he woke he tried to stand.

The pain in his hips and pelvis was excruciating. His legs were shaky and with numbing stabbing pains. He stood anyway. A picture of his Abby sitting on a rock at the Fredericksburg campground kept coming to him.

There was blood running down his right arm on to his trunk and down his legs in a fairly steady trickle. He could feel a wound inside the right shackle that was from his mid forearm to his wrist. He shook his head trying to clear it. He began wiggling his wrists and hands inside the shackles. The blood was making his arm slick. He felt give in the cuff. His left wrist was raw and bleeding too but not as profusely.

Closing his eyes he prayed wordlessly. Pushing the pain vibrating in his body into the back of his reality he focused on moving his arms through the shackles. Suddenly he heard slow footsteps. He slumped toward the floor, head low while gathering what strength he could into his legs.

"Étienne… Est-ce que vous êtes vivants ?" (Étienne…Are you alive?)

It was Jeannot. Étienne regained his footing with difficulty and looking over his shoulder he saw Jeannot leaning against the doorway. He had a hand over his chest. There was blood staining his shirt.

"Oui. Et vous ? Vous devez trouver l'aide pour vous." ( Yes. And you? You need to find help for yourself.)

"No. But I can help you."

He held up a set of two rusty keys and staggered over to Étienne. He was gasping for breath. He reached up and turned the key in the left cuff. Étienne

felt the cuff loosen. Jeannot fought to make it toward Étienne's right side. His breath was bubbling now.

"I have a wife and child. I'm from Quebec. My first name is Pierre. Pierre MontClaire. Please tell Amanda I love her and will see her soon. Ok?"

"I will." Étienne promised hoarsely. "I'm so sorry Pierre."

"It's Ok. We all have our limits. I have reached mine. My memory came back very suddenly. Yours has too hasn't it."

"Oui."

"Who do you work for?"

"NCIS."

"Ah…American. Bon. You will fight hard and win."

Pierre tried to reach the right cuff but coughing he sagged suddenly down on Étienne's right arm. Étienne gasped as Pierre's weight brought his right arm down, the cut extending. His hand slipped down into the cuff. Pierre was dead before he hit the ground.

Gibbs stood shakily taking deep breaths. The world spun dizzily for a moment.

"Merci Pierre. Merci beaucoup."

He heard steps coming down the hall and sagged in the cuffs but did not lose his footing. His muscles trembled. He hoped LeVey would be to far into his blood lust to notice.

**While Gibbs was being brought to the dungeon:**

Up the river about 20 minutes from Shalamonte in the early winter darkness a rubber raft with a powerful motor headed downstream from a private boat launch. In it Tony and Ziva sat on either side of Mike who was handling the tiller.

It was completely dark when they came up on the castle. It was even more imposing in the dark. Mike turned the motor off and they drifted quietly and invisibly up to the base of the castle. Hand by hand they maneuvered to the right spot as indicated on the hand held GPS Ziva had. Tim had taken Ziva's phone and adjusted it to a range that would penetrate the castle walls. Hopefully.

Mike turned the tiller over to Ziva after dropping an anchor over the side. Using an oar she kept the boat from rubbing up too hard on the stones. Tony and Mike went to work on the rotting mortar around the large stones. It began to fall in large pieces once they cracked the first stone out. They dragged a second stone out . At one point a bright light came on and swept the water. The beam didn't fall up close to the base and once it swept by they all started breathing again. The rest of the stones seemed to have been put in haphazardly, were smaller and came out easily.

With gestures Mike made it clear that Tony and Ziva were to crawl through the hole. Ziva wiggled, scrambled and pulled herself through the opening. Tony had to pull out one more rock to get in. He pushed two large rocks back so that it looked superficially closed. He and Ziva made their way up almost vertical steps carved out of the piled rocks and mountain of the foundation by the halogen forehead lights they had on and Ziva's pen light.

Tony soon felt like he'd been climbing forever. Looking at his watch he saw it had only been 15 minutes. The air was dank and the walls and steps were damp with moisture and slippery. He finally tugged on Ziva's pant leg. She paused.

"What?" She said in a soft whisper.

"How much further to that tunnel?" Tony spoke sotto voice back to her.

"I do not know Tony, but I do know we will not get there if you keep stopping us." Ziva looked back up the twisting stairwell and began to scramble again.

The steps were so shallow in some spots they were mere declivities in the incline. In others there were stones large enough to have used in the castle walls. Mixed with all was the mortar, which was mostly pebbles and small stones. It crumbled with their weight. Tony paused to spit more gravel and bits out of his mouth kicked loose by Ziva's passage.

"Damn it Zee, stop trying to kill me will you? I'd rather be shot than suffocated."

"I can arrange that. A knife is far more rewarding though. Much more personal."

She held the phone GPS out and hit the sounding button. Tony watched the screen with her. It showed a tight spiral continuing up above them.

"Shit." He said succinctly.

"Never mind Tony. Now you understand why Mike had us climbing all those mountain trails all this time."

"Shit." He said again and scrambled to catch up with her as she pushed on.

"The Boss is going to owe me big time for this. I wonder how his knee's are going to react to these stairs."

"If you do not get a move on we won't be able to ask him."

"OK."

"Besides Tony," Ziva purred turning to look at Tony and watch his face, "He was in remarkable shape when we saw him last. I would judge he is doing much better than you in _many _areas of endurance."

Tony startled so much he nearly fell. Ziva grabbed him by his collar as he spread himself out to avoid slipping more.

"I think we should rope together." Ziva said. She unwrapped nylon rope from her mid- section and began to play it down toward him.

"You should have no complaints about my endurance." Tony muttered, "You seem to make enough noise and seem very satisfied."

"Here, put this through your waist belt and link up."

"Stop trying to change the subject." He said as he did what she said.

"Grow up Tony. I was only joking. Let's get going. We are behind schedule by 3 minutes."

"I knew that."

"Did not."

"Did too. Keep climbing Zee."

Some 10 minutes later after climbing over two areas of steps so deteriorated they had to climb as if they were rock climbing, they reached the side passage.

"This is it." Tony whispered with disappointment.

"Yes. What did you expect?" Ziva whispered back.

"Don't know." he murmured, "Something more dramatic."

He stepped up and pulled on the ancient door latch. The key crumbled in his hand.

"Shit." Tony said again.

"Alright. Move out of the way. I will try to pick it."

"Never mind." Tony said in a low mutter. He braced himself and put his shoulder against the door. He heaved. A creak was his answer. Ziva let him try three more times. Then she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Enough Tony. You have loosened it. Let me."

She took a chisel and placed it in the lock. With one hard blow the door shuddered. Another and the mechanism crumbled. The door gaped just a bit. Tony moved up and together they pushed, shoved and grunted the door open. It was too warped and the wood had sagged in time to open completely. They got it open enough to shove themselves through. Once inside Tony shone his beam around the passage.

"Ah. Cobwebs, spiders and dust. Where's Boris Karloff? Let's go."

"You can go first Tony."

"Thanks Zee!"

Tony moved forward. Within minutes he was coughing from dust and covered with cobwebs.

"Yeah sure. I know why you let me go first." He said in a hoarse whisper.

"Perhaps we should not talk in this area Tony." she whispered, "Sound carries easily in such places."

"To whom? Dead pirates? I hate spiders." Tony swatted in irritation at another web.

The corridor climbed in a gradual zig zag fashion. They didn't take time to stop for food or drink. Bottled water tasted like ambrosia to them. Despite the damp they were sweating. Suddenly another door faced them. It yielded as the other one had. Another corridor was beyond, the incline steeper than the last and the corridor with a larger diameter. Tony found he could stand almost straight now. The kinks in his lower back protested as he stretched them out. He looked back at Ziva and saw she was scanning.

"This way Tony. This is the right way." she whispered.

"How much further?" he whispered.

"Indeterminate. I can only scan the level we are on. I am making an educated guess."

"You sound like Spock. Well, I'll be Kirk. 'We're going up so…

we're going up. Let's… go… up Spock.' "

Ziva shook her head. At the end of the corridor was another door. They treated it as they had the other. This time when they went through they found themselves in a tunnel that had a dimmed light from its end. They drew their weapons and moved toward the light.

Reaching it they found a larger tunnel, with a finished painted floor and intermittent florescent lights. There was no one within sight and no obvious surveillance. The entire climb had taken them 30 minutes.

Ziva ran her scanner down the hallway to the left and nodded to Tony. They moved rapidly and climbed a flight of stairs. A folding door opened as they approached and then they were in. Looking about they saw generator coils and massive equipment banks. Tony paused only long enough to give the room a once over. He ran toward the nearest generator and removing his backpack he placed the explosive. Ziva had run to the right and began doing the same.

They finished in record time and ran back down the corridor toward the other end. They found an elevator. Just as Tony reached for the bell the elevator moved and the floor level showed above the door. It went down a level below them. Tony hesitated looking thoughtful. He glanced at Ziva. She looked hypnotized.

"Zee?"

"We have to go. Now. He's down there."

"I know. I don't know how I know but I know." Tony hit the button savagely.


	42. Chapter 42

LeVey found Sallah in her office. She was looking at the photos that he had carefully placed on her desk earlier. There appeared to be a slight smile on her face. She turned toward LeVey as he entered the room. Her other pet Jonas was not in the room.

"Bogdan, was Étienne with you? He was working on reservations at La BelleVue for a skiing overnight."

He fumed silently. He had picked the name of Jacques but Sallah and her damned Etienne refused to cal him that.

"I have not seen him Madame. Do you want me to find him?"

"Non, not yet. Did you see who placed these photos on my desk?"

"Non my Lady. What are they?'

"Someone has gone to a great deal of trouble to document my Étienne's time away from Shalamonte. That someone thinks it matters who my Étienne fucks when he is away from me."

"That someone was wrong?"

"Oui. Ils sont stupides. Je ne me soucie pas. Ils ne me connaissent pas. Pas du tout." (They are stupid. I don't care. They do not know me. Not at all.)"

"Madame?"

"Look at how beautiful he is naked! His formed buttocks, his muscled back and torso. Those powerful arms. Si magnifique!" She sighed. "Oh mon beau Étienne."

LeVey was fuming. His cheeks red. This was not working out the way he planned. His fists clenched. She was supposed to turn to him. To _him_ ! 'Look at her!' he thought. She was the most beautiful woman in the world. She was intense, intelligent, an incredible lover she was almost insatiable. He couldn't live without her and he wasn't going to share her.

"My Lady, all I see is a man fucking a woman. A man who should be here with you if he truly loves and respects you."

"You cannot see the beauty of this Bogdan?" She gestured at the now scattered photos on her desk.

"Non my Lady. It makes me angry. Angry for you. Angry to make revenge for your honor"

"Mon honneur ? My honneur!" She threw her head back and laughed. "Je n'ai pas eu d'honneur ma vie entire!" (I haven't had honor my entire life!)

"I have inspired feelings of fear, even terror. I demand and receive respect. I have desires, some of them not understood as natural. But I have never been accused of honor!Étienne understands that. He understands _me _! And he is the same as me. We look at people and life the same way. Those who do not serve our needs must step aside or be put out of our way. Permanently.

My beautiful Étienne may fuck whomever he pleases. And if she entertains him and is good company to him, for a time, so much the better. I do not care. He always comes home to me. À _moi _!"

She walked over to the shredder and put the photos through it. She then tossed her hair over one shoulder and gave it a quick twist and patted it so it hung over her right breast.

"I must return to my guests. I hope this has been educational for you. No more talk of my honor. And you must stop this ridiculous jealousy over my Étienne. If you cannot, I will have you killed. Without hesitation, without honor. Simply dead."

She left the room. LeVey stood without movement for a long long moment. His mind was churning. Jeannot was right. She was in love with Étienne. She would never except criticism or blackmail of him. And she was going to kill LeVey. His behavior and kidnapping would never be forgiven.

He might as well follow through with his plan. If he was going to die he needed his revenge. Now!

He turned and made his way to the elevator. The steroids he took did indeed make mood swings but he was always in control of himself he thought. As the elevator descended he seethed within himself. This was all Étienne's fault. By the time he reached the dungeon level he was so angry he was outside himself. Étienne was going to suffer…

As Gibbs heard the approaching footsteps he set his feet, and was agonized as his left leg tried to buckle. A muscle spasm shot through his buttock and into his lower back. He hissed. He re-arranged his feet and lowered his head trying to get ready. LeVey entered the cell.

"Well here I am you prick. How are your kidneys doing? I guarantee you would be pissing blood tonight if you were going to be alive."

Gibbs said nothing, just trembling with head hanging and breathing harshly. His right arm was bleeding profusely now. His slacks were saturated with blood. LeVey stepped forward and grabbed them and pulled them off. Gibbs nearly lost consciousness as they dragged at his hips.

"I have decided I am going to beat you to death. No quick end. Sallah has made it clear she is "in Love" with you. There is no reasoning with her. You have to disappear. With you gone there may just be a chance for me. At least a chance to get away…"

With a gasp he suddenly dropped to his knees snatching at his head. His programming kicked in as he thought of that which would displease Sallah.

"Aargh!" LeVey cried out. He rocked forward and fell to his hands facing away from Gibbs.

Gibbs gathered the shreds of his willpower and strength. As LeVey rocked forward within range Jethro pulled hard on his cuffs and slid his hands free. The cut to his right forearm extended now from midpoint to wrist and lower thumb. He pivoted and because of his left leg he allowed himself to fall on top LeVey rather than jumping on him. On his knees straddling him as they crashed to the floor Jethro slid his right arm around LeVey's neck to grasp his chin. His left pressed the crown of his head to apply 66lbs of pressure. LeVey bucked once and then Gibbs prevailed and broke his neck.

Gibbs fell off of LeVey's body and lay on his side panting on the cold stone floor.

He could feel the cold leeching the heat out of his body. He knew he should move but found he could not. The blackness was coming back and everything was becoming gray and distant.

"Abby." he whispered and fainted.

xxxx

Tony stood uncertain as to which level to get off. Ziva stepped forward and knelt at the buttons. She exhaled onto the surfaces looking for a clear print. There were many smudges but only one clearer than the rest.

"How do we know if that's the right one?" Tony asked.

"We don't. But it is better than running around a castle with people shooting at us." Ziva pressed the button and pulled her gun out.

As the elevator doors slid open Tony and Ziva scanned the empty hallway ahead.

There were stainless steel entry areas to either side of the hallway and steel inner doors inside each one. They each took a side of the hallway to clear. A quick look inside the inner doors showed the rooms were all primitive stone cells, most with what appeared to be the original shackles on the wall.

"Shit!" Tony hissed. Ziva glanced at him.

"No pirate references Tony." She murmured and cleared the next cell on her side of the hallway.

"Other ideas maybe, but no more pirate I promise."

Tony was feeling a strong pull now and a need to go faster. His heart was racing and he was hyper alert. There was no noise, it was eerily quiet. Tony found he was dashing suddenly toward the end of the hallway. He heard Ziva say his name in an urgent hoarse whisper. He dashed to the end of the hall. A body lay next to a large sealed door. Tony went toward it then Ziva saw him rush into a doorway. She ran to follow him. As she came through the doorway she found him on his knees next to a nude and blood covered Gibbs. There was a large dead man right next to Gibbs and a second dead man nearby.

Tony was stripping his pack and shirts off. Ziva hurried to his side.

"He's bleeding out. Right arm and wrist. Other guys dead."

Ziva glanced at the big man and focused her attention on Gibbs.

"Do you need my shirts as well Tony?"

"Yeah, we gotta improvise a pressure bandage."

Tony packed the wound with strips cut from his shirt and then Ziva's. He wrapped it tightly and then looked to Ziva.

"He's in shock Zee. I don't see any more wounds, but his back and hips are covered with what really look like deep bruises. He's cold too. We gotta get him out of here."

Ziva stood looking intensely at the floor. Then she moved decisively to the dead man. Rolling him over she began to strip him.

"What?" Tony gasped.

"We need to get something on him. If you try to pick him up to carry him he's slippery. Those pants must be Gibbs."

She gestured to the pants thrown in the corner of the room. Tony grabbed them and began to put them on Gibbs limp form. Ziva had torn the dead LeVey's shirt into strips and tied his wrists together after padding his wound further.

"Let's go!" she said and helped Tony get Gibbs onto his shoulders.

"Where's women's lib when you need it." Tony said. Ziva glared.

He rose with Gibbs across his shoulders in the age old fireman's carry. They went out into the hallway and to the elevator. Ziva pressed the button. It seemed like an eternity before the doors opened. They rose in what seemed like hours to the level they had come in on.

"We have 40 minutes Tony." Ziva murmured.

"Well I hope downhill is quicker than uphill was. The Boss is not as thin as we thought he was."

They hurried down the hallway of the generators. Ziva led the way to the side tunnel. Tony moved with more difficulty as the tunnel was lower and he now had Gibbs weight. They had another problem as the door didn't open all the way. They had to lower Gibbs to the ground and drag him through. Time then seemed suspended. Every moment was an eternity.

The third tunnel was the spiral. Again they had to lower Gibbs to get through the doorway. Tony rested and drank a bottle of their water, quickly. Ziva checked Gibbs and wasn't happy. His pulse was thready, his breathing shallow.

"Tony, we have to get moving and get Gibbs to Ducky. He's in shock."

Ziva's voice was urgent. Tony looked up at her and nodded. They gathered Gibbs back on to Tony's shoulders. Slipping and sliding they made their way down the moldy and wet stairway to the river with their burden. Finally they could hear the gentle lapping of the water against the stones of the castle walls.

"Z, I think I can smell fresh air." Tony gasped.

"Yes. It's right down there. We're almost there Tony. You can do it."

Then suddenly they were at the entrance. Ziva blinked her small light. At once they heard the raft move against the rocks. Mike was there. Ziva jumped into the raft and then she and Mike helped Tony get Gibbs out of the door and into the raft.

"Oh Proby. My God. What the hell did they do?"

"He fought like a demon. There were 2 dead people in the room with him." Tony said.

"Of course he did. That's m'boy."

Tony settled in the back of the raft. He held his arms out and Mike looked at him. He then gave Gibbs over to Tony. Tony held Gibbs up against his body while Ziva wrapped a thermal sheet over him.

"I got your 6 Boss. I got you, just like you've always had mine. I got you."

Tony murmured into Gibbs ear.

He tightened his grip and wrapped his legs up against Gibbs trying to give him his body heat. Mike and Ziva began to row into the night. After a reasonable distance Mike started the powerful motor and they headed up the river.

Every few moments Tony repeated to Gibbs ear: "I got you Boss. I got you."

After 10 minutes a bright light lit the sky. Mike slowed a bit and they all looked back toward Shalamonte. The shock wave hit only a moment later. They rode it out with high waves for a minute then Mike put the boat all out. They arrived at the boat launch and pulled up. Jimmy Palmer rushed out of the dark and helped Mike beach the raft. Ziva helped Tony bring Gibbs to the edge and Mike and Jimmy each grabbed a limb. They rushed toward the dimly lit farmhouse.

Inside Ducky waited. As the team rushed through the door he gestured them toward the table in the kitchen.

"Hurry then my friends. Let's see what we have. Well a mild concussion perhaps and a suture or two, strips for now, mostly clotted."

As he began his examination, moving quickly. The light above the kitchen table was not very bright. Ducky had set up Coleman lamps. He had a fairly large sized kit bag with him. There was a large red cross on it Ziva saw. She looked at Ducky curiously as she directed the light down toward Gibbs. Ducky was murmuring to himself as he examined Gibbs.

"Raise his feet, raise his feet. I can see by his color he's in shock."

Mike rushed to get one of the kitchen chairs. He turned it on his back on the table and they put Jethro's legs on it. Palmer was working on Gibb's arm putting in an IV for a bag of solution that was suspended on a coat rack.

"Heart is racing. Open the IV all the way Mr. Palmer then get one in on the other side. Reflexes are diminished but present x 4."

Jimmy hurried to do as told, as focused as Ducky. Tony pointed his lantern down at Gibbs other arm for Palmer.

"Make that second one Ringers Lactate Jimmy. Breathing is very shallow. Perhaps a broken rib or just a rupture of the cartilage here. Airway intact. Reflexes diminished almost absent."

He moved toward Jethro's abdomen. Sensitive fingers probing and testing for rigidity. Gibbs remained deeply unconscious.

"Yes, perhaps, just slightly. Will have to keep checking."

His skilled hands and fingers moved on to Gibbs hips.

"Hmm. Not good."

Everyone's heads snapped toward Ducky's face from their concentration on his seeking hands except Palmer.

"Definitely a fracture on the left. Movement of the pelvis shows it but I don't think it's complete. Might account for the lower stomach rigidity if there is a torn vessel."

"Duck, I didn't do that carrying him did I?" Tony was even more pale, eyes wide.

"No dear boy. I would say it happened in the beating. The bleeding cannot be severe or we would see more signs. But he's bleeding somewhere."

He brought his hands up to Gibbs bladder and tapped firmly several times and initiated a small void that looked like blood.

"And there you are… well let us get the obvious done first. Mr. Palmer my suture set. The helicopter will be here soon, but Jethro will not if we don't deal with his radial artery."

"You're going to operate on him Ducky?" Mike growled.

"Consider this a field hospital Mike. I am the general surgeon. I have had some small experience for her Majesty in several places. For now though you can think of me as Jethro's best bet."

Ducky was washing his hands again and again with a block of brown laundry soap. He then opened a surgical sponge and repeated the process. Palmer handed him a sterile towel and rushed to glove him. Back at the table Ducky told Palmer to unwrap the wound to almost the last layer. Tony put a gloved hand on the wound to keep pressure.

"Mr. Palmer, I want you start a second IV in Jethro. Start the first unit of blood and make the infusion rate high for now. Then I will need your assistance so glove up after you scrub."

Ducky had had the team members who matched Jethro's blood type donate over the last 2 weeks. The blood had been refrigerated carefully. The sound of a vehicle brought Ziva to the door with her gun ready. She watched through a corner of the curtain in the door window. She backed off and picked her lamp back up.

"It is McGee."

She said with a shrug at Tony's glance. McGee burst into the room.

"The explosion was incredible. I caught it on video so we can show the Boss later… Oh my God. Boss!"

He froze then rushed to the counter and picked up a Coleman and hurried to the table.

"Welcome McDoctor. How is it you're doing the whole blood thing suddenly? Don't you need to pass out somewhere? Thanks for your contribution!"

"Stop teasing me Tony. Not now. It's the Boss. I can do this, for him not you."

Tony nodded and his artificial smile vanished.

"I'm sorry Tim. Really. That was inappropriate and undeserved. You're doing great."

Tim looked at him briefly and just nodded. Palmer was with Ducky and they were carefully removing the makeshift bandage.

"What will you do when we expose the wound Mr. Palmer?"

"I'm going to clean the wound very quickly then tighten the sphygmomanometer and we'll begin the surgery."

"Very good Jimmy. For everyone else's benefit, we are doing what was often referred to in combat as 'Band-Aid surgery'. We are going to do a quick repair of Jethro's artery enough to enable him to make it to Ramstein AFB. Ziva, will you please hang the next bag of blood when this one is empty."

"Of course Ducky." Ziva nodded.

"Ready Mr. Palmer?" Jimmy nodded. "Then let us begin."


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

Ducky had finished his surgery and Gibbs had had 3 units of blood when the Blackhawk helicopter arrived. It landed in the field bedside the little tumble down barn. The medic helped run Gibbs to the waiting helicopter whose rotors had not stopped. A nervous Ziva followed, her gun out. They were all going to be nervous until they reached Ramstein. Once on the way the medic and Ducky continued to work over Jethro.

"How fast does this thing go?" Tony asked the other crewman who was wearing night goggles and watching out the door with a fifty caliber machine gun.

"Hit's a high of 159 knots (183mph). In evasive maneuvers 140 (161mph). We were told by Lt. Commander Mallard to push the outside. It looks like your Gunny needs all we can do."

"Yeah, he sure does."

"You guys black ops? A yes/no thing is fine."

"Kind'a."

"You guys pull that explosion we saw comin' over the mountains?"

"Yup."

"OK. 'Nuff said."

"Thanks."

Tony continued to look over at Gibbs. His eyes hadn't left his Boss. Tim was packed into the chopper too. Ziva sat in the other jump seat. She too didn't stop gazing at Gibbs. It was almost as if she,Tim and Tony were holding on to him through sheer force of will. Ducky and the medic were watching the monitor and between the two of them they administered needed medicines.

On arrival at the AFB Gibbs was rushed into the ER/Trauma area. Tony, Ziva, and McGee went to the waiting area. Ducky went in with Gibbs. It seemed like an eternity before Ducky came back out to them. Tony and Ziva had even fallen asleep against each other for an hour.

When Ducky returned to them he looked exhausted and older than he was. Tony straightened and nudged Ziva awake. She had dozed off again face buried in to Tony's shirt. Tim saw Ducky was back and hurried forward coming from the dining area downstairs with more coffee for everyone. They gathered round Ducky who sat in a chair McGee pushed over to him.

"Our Jethro is in the operating room right now. They are repairing his artery and then his pelvis. He has a condition known as rhabdomyolysis. He was severely and systematically beaten. It appears he may have an injured kidney. They do not feel he needs surgery on that right now. He will be going to the ICU after surgery. Rhabdomyolysis is a breakdown of the muscles and their breakdown products are quite toxic. Jethro will bear careful monitoring of his kidneys and liver for some days. It is time for prayers now and we must think of how to tell our Abigail."

"Oh God." moaned Tony and ran his fingers threw his hair.

Abby was looking out the window of the jet as it winged it's way to Ramstein AFB. Abby pulled every string and favor she could through NCIS/FBI and NSA friendships to get permission to land at the AFB. Tomas and Adrien had come for her in the gulfstream. She had felt a strong, building sense of presentiment about Jethro's safety. There was no way to verify it and she found out that there was no way to get to the base through public means.

She had called Tim first, he said the team was in the field and he couldn't talk. He didn't argue with her at all which had confirmed there was a legitimate reason for her concerns. Then she called Adrien who agreed to talk to Tomas and their relief pilots and come to get her.

Two nights before they arrived to get her, she had heard Jethro's voice whisper her name quite clearly. Her blood had run cold. She had begun earnest prayer and had called her friends at the convent to put Jethro on a prayer chain. Now she was sleepless again and her rosary hadn't left her fingers except to dress and get moved to the plane. She could 'feel' Jethro but he felt weak. She felt as if she were his anchor. She had had a doctor's appointment scheduled today but had left a message on the answering machine cancelling. It would not be looked upon well by her doctor as she had been having some problems with swelling, but Jethro was her life. She knew the baby would be fine and Jethro needed her. Tony was to pick her up on landing at the AFB.

Ducky had explained by phone what had happened to Jethro. Abby was so horrified she had been speechless. Ducky was fearful that despite his gentleness he had harmed her. Abby had responded with alacrity after her initial shock. Ducky had known that she was coming, there was no stopping her. It was like standing in front of a storm. Ducky knew that they had all reacted the same way when Jethro was in trouble. Abby had only gone home because Gibbs had told her to and because of her pregnancy. Now with him critically injured she was on the way.

Adrien came into the cabin and came over to her.

"Peux je vous donner quelque chose à manger ou la boisson Madam?" (Can I get you something to eat or drink Madam?)

" No thanks Adrien. Are Robert and Jacque sleeping?"

"Oui. It was kind for you to let them sleep in the cabin. Tomas and I will see you safely landed. You will want us to remain nearby?"

"Tony thinks that's best for now. Is that OK?"

"Madam! We will wait as long as you and Étienne need us to. Robert and Jacques will return to Paris. They will come back if we call."

"Thanks Adrien. I'll make sure you can come to the hospital if you want. But I want you all to try to sleep before you come and I want you to be believe I'll call you right away if anything changes. I promise."

"Merci beaucoup Madam. We will of course do as you wish. We will land in 15 minutes. Tomas asks that you remember not to use your phone until we land."

"Évidemment. No problem. I want to thank you again, for everything."

"Vous devez seulement demander Madam. Vraiment." (You have only to ask. Truly.)

There was a car waiting when she landed on the tarmac. Tony climbed out and Abby's luggage was taken to the car while she hugged him tightly.

"Tony! You're alright?" Tony looked exhausted. It was a little after midnight.

"Yeah, I'm OK Abby. Just tired. It's just… It's just the Boss you know?"

She looked up into his face and saw his emotion. She hugged him again.

"I know how you feel about him Tony. And I know how he feels about you too. Let's go."

She gave the 4 pilots each a hug and climbed into the car. Tony drove them through the base to the hospital. When they arrived Abby told Tony to remove the carryall with the winter quilt from their bed at home.

"Why'd you bring this Ab's?"

"Ducky told me he's having trouble keeping his body temperature up."

"Oh, I don't know if they'll let you use it Ab's."

"Well I do."

Tony nodded to himself and led her off the elevator to the post-ICU step down unit waiting room. Visitors were still limited to 2 at a time on this unit although the rooms were larger with chairs and recliner.

The rest of the team rose when she arrived and hugs were exchanged. Ducky came out to get her and led her to the room where Gibbs was. He was turned to his left against a pile of pillows.

Abby approached the bed slowly. Her eyes took in everything carefully. She studied everything, from the catheter in his right neck, to the pumps infusing fluids and blood into her husband. She moved around the bed and saw the bladder catheter, the oxygen light sensor taped on his finger. He was so pale, the oxygen hissed into his nose. The right side of his face was bruised. Abby drew back the blanket and drew her breath in a soft gasp at the bruises evident all over his side and back. She felt Ducky grasp her arm gently.

"He's doing better Abigail. His blood values are improving a bit. They moved him to this area this morning. He still has the availability of the ICU nearby but he's more stable than those patients. It's a good thing my dear."

"I'm going to claim that Ducky. He's going to get well. He will. We love each other…"

She began to weep against his shoulder. For just a few minutes she allowed herself to be overwhelmed. Then she turned toward her husband. Taking his hand in hers, she leaned in to kiss the corner of his mouth.

"I'm here Love. I'm right here for you. Je suis ici, juste là. Je ne pars pas. You come on back to me Sweetheart. You're my life. You know I won't live without you. It's too much. I can't. I've lived to love you for years Jethro. So you come on back now."

Abby's southern drawl was prominent in her emotional distress. She gently caressed his shoulder and arms. His right arm was wrapped in a bulky bandage from just above his elbow to his fingers. Abby touched it bewildered. She turned to look at Ducky.

"It will be another scar Abigail. The surgery was successful."

Abby nodded. "He's cold Ducky. Will you help me with the quilt?"

"Of course my Dear." He helped her spread the artificial down comforter over Jethro. "This will help immensely I'm sure."

"How do I find out what his temperature is now Ducky? You can't heal if you're not warm enough can you?"

"Abby I think you are looking for things to do. We must continue to give him support and help when we can."

"That's what I'm doing Duck's. I can help him be warm."

Abby promptly kicked off her shoes and slid between the bed rails and under the comforter. Ducky stood with hands held out then shook his head and sighed. His eyes moved to the monitors above the bed.

Abby was settling herself as close to Jethro as possible. She slid her right arm beneath his head on the pillow and then carefully moved his head to rest against her shoulder and chest rather than on the pillow. As she settled with her arms around him he moaned. He moved his head slightly then settled against her.

Ducky saw Jethro's heart rate slow a bit and his blood pressure rose just a few points. This was good, very good. His vital signs had been so low, his heart rate too high.

Tony appeared in the doorway with a nurse. She looked surprised and uncertain.

"Ah, Nurse Delmont. As you can see just having his wife nearby has already effected our Gunny in a positive way." Ducky soothed.

Tony was grinning. He moved over to the bed and was surprised to see that Abby was already asleep.

"She's here Boss." he said softly, "I got your 6, both of you. You rest easy now."

Tony settled into the recliner with blankets and a pillow. When Z and Tim had told him they could rotate the nights Tony had grown sullen and stony faced. They had backed off. Tony settled with his gaze toward the bed and when the bewildered nurse turned the bright lights off he fell asleep immediately.

**A/N: **For those of you who doubt, I have behaved exactly like Abby through two very serious hospitalizations with my husband. The positive effects were so evident other spouses began to do the same.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Abby woke slowly. The sounds and smells of the hospital began to work into her consciousness. She carefully stretched and felt Jethro still against her side. He had been turned and repositioned to lie more on his back, she was surprised she hadn't awakened.

Jethro appeared to still be unconscious. Abby looked up and saw just a large bag of fluids running. The baby decided at that moment to wake up too.

"OK,OK I'm getting up. Stop dancing on my bladder sweetie."

Abby slid over to the side of the bed to try to slide between the rails. She froze suddenly as she heard a soound and turned.

"Jethro?"

Gibbs had his eyes open. He looked confused, his right eye sclera was blood red but despite his black eye he was awake and looking at her.

"Abby, Ab's. Où sont je ?"

Abby hurried to lie down beside him again and kissed him gently on the lips.

"We're at Ramstein AFB. You're in the hospital Love. You were hurt but Tony and Ziva rescued you. You're home and you're mine! No more Lady! "

She kissed him again. He struggled to raise his left hand. Abby laced her fingers through his.

"Me comprenez-vous ?" she said gently.

"Oui. I mean yes. I understand. OK."

Abby placed a hand against his chest as he tried to sit up and gasping fell back.

"Don't sweet heart. Don't. You have a lot of internal bruising, including a broken pelvis on the right side. You only just woke up. It's going to be OK."

"Ab's… love you. So much." His voice was a hoarse whisper.

Abby kissed him again. Short because of his need for oxygen but wonderful for both of them.

"I love you too Husband!" Abby smiled radiantly down at him.

"Tired Ab's… so tired."

"Then you sleep Jethro. It's OK. Go to sleep."

"You'll stay? You gonna go now?"

His eyes were half closed with exhaustion. Abby bent and kissed his cheek.

"I'm gonna be right here with you. Forever…"

**10 days later back in Washington DC …**

Abby was settled in at Jethro's new room at Walter Reed rehabilitation center. She had her laptop, her knitting, a supply of DVD's for her laptop and a few of Jethro's books. He hadn't shown an interest so far as he still had some concentration problems and fatigued easily. They had taken Jethro down for a full therapy session for the first time today. Abby had made an appointment with her OB Dr. Stratton here at Walter Reed for next week and Jethro wanted to go to it with her. There would be an ultrasound for Jethro to see his child for the first time and determine the sex. In order to go, even though he would go in a wheelchair he had to be able to tolerate being out of bed for a few hours and transferring with minimal assistance.

The MD's and Physical Therapist's had reluctantly agreed. They didn't feel he was ready for so much independent mobility. Jethro had not really been listening when they listed the reasons why he should not go. Abby had warned them of Jethro's single mindedness when he was focused on something. He was focused on being at Abby's side for this pregnancy. All the way.

When Gibbs came back from P.T. (physical therapy) he was very pale and quiet. His young nurse Lisa came in to check on him and went quickly out. She returned with two pain pills. The corpsman Ben already had him back in bed and was getting hot water for washing him up. Abby had her arms around Gibbs as he lay on his good side, head on her shoulder and they were nuzzling and kissing lightly. He looked toward Lisa as she approached the bed. As always the young nurse found herself almost tongue tied in his handsome presence almost lost in his icy blue eyed gaze.

"I brought you some pain pills Gunny. Doctor's orders."

"I don't want them." Gibbs said in a low baritone rumble. He sighed and leaned back against Abby. She was all he needed.

"You need them Sgt. You're going to be so stiff you'll be ill in a little while."

"I'll deal with it." Gibbs said shortly.

Abby looked at his face, it was composed but she saw the white at the edge of his jaw and knew he was in pain.

"He's very sensitive to drugs nurse, he doesn't take anything but aspirin for a bullet wound. Maybe you can get him some extra strength Tylenol? He'll take that."

"Not likely. He's way beyond Tylenol. Use your head Miss."

Gibbs reacted with instant fury. No one was allowed to speak to Abby in such a way. His blue eyes flashed with anger and his words were clipped.

"Qui sont vous ? D'abord elle est ma femme! You have no right to speak to her that way! You don't know me! You don't know us!"

Lisa froze, realizing that yet again her immaturity had made her appear flippant to a patient and family who were already under great stress.

I…I'm sorry Sgt. I only meant that your pain is beyond a Tylenol level of relief. If it isn't now, it will be in a while. You've been more active today than you have in long time. I didn't mean anything disrespectful, really Miss."

An angry growl came from Jethro but he didn't turn back to look at her. Abby soothed him with gentle strokes of her long fingers against cheek and jaw. Abby looked up at the young woman and then gently kissed Jethro's forehead. Looking back up she held her left hand out to the nurse. The diamonds in her wedding set glittered.

"We're married. We're expecting our first child in May."

"Oh God…I am so mortified. I don't know how to make this right…"

"You can try by going away." Jethro growled not looking at her. " Congé."

"Je ne crois pas qu'elle sache. Je ne suis pas insulté." Abby spoke for Jethro's sake rather than the nurses. "It's OK nurse. Just go get the Tylenol OK?"

"Yes" Lisa left quickly.

"Étienne," Abby growled at Jethro knowing which aspect of his personality this came from, " Regardez-moi. Right now!"

Jethro looked at her and raised an eyebrow in question. Abby looked at him and stroked his cheek again. She could see he was almost gray with fatigue.

"You are going to take the Tylenol when she comes back and Ben's going to wash you up now. Then you'll nap and I'll take a little walk to the cafeteria. OK? Play nice."

"No. Wait for you to come back then I'll sleep. Want you with me."

Abby could hear anxiety rising in his speech. He realized it wasn't rational to fear being away from her, and he couldn't help it. Abby smiled at him.

"Ok. But the play nice is still in effect." She shook a finger at him then kissed him again. She slid out of the bed.

"He's all yours Corporal Ben!" She flipped him a snappy salute and turned to the door.

"Yes Ma'am. OK Gunny let's go so you can settle down and wait for your Missus."

Lisa came back with the Tylenol and Gibbs took it without questioning or looking at Lisa. By the time Abby returned Gibbs was almost asleep. Abby slid into bed with him and kissed his shoulder.

"Ab's?" He murmured lifting his head.

"I'm here Babe. Are you feeling better?"

"I'm fine. Did you eat?" Abby sighed at his answer. He was always 'fine'.

"I had some yogurt. I brought us both back turkey clubs. We'll eat after our nap. I'm feelin' tired too. Can I snuggle up?'

He smiled, eyes half closed he turned toward her. She rolled onto her other side and moved up against him so he was spooned all along her back. When she settled Jethro put his right arm around her waist. They both fell asleep immediately.

By the time the OB appointment came around Jethro was able to transfer to his wheelchair and could propel it for short distances with his left foot and arm. His kidney function was returning to normal slowly. His left kidney showed healing where the small fracture that had caused the bleeding was. He stilled tired but not as quickly. He was short tempered, but his Team felt this was an improvement.

None of them had liked his calm acceptance of all of his care. After watching him during a session Ziva thought it was funny that Gibbs muttered in French when he was upset with his therapists. Tony demanded to know why and Ziva told him.

"It gives great personal satisfaction to say what you really feel and know the object of your irritation can't understand."

"_That's_ why you're always muttering in Hebrew when we disagree?"

"Oh yes. And you're good for several other languages too. Very, what is the word…" Ziva tapped her lower lip with one finger.

"Inspirational." McGee supplied and smiling as he took a sip of coffee.

"Yes! Yes McGee! You're very inspirational to me Tony!" She said with a lovely grin.

"Don't pick the wrong team to be on McGossip. Things can come back to haunt at the absolute wrong time."

Tony growled and turned away, crossing his arms and stretching his legs out in front.

Now they were all waiting for Ducky and Jimmy to arrive. Everyone had asked if they could come to the appointment. Not to be in the room for the ultrasound with them but to see the pictures afterward and celebrate.

Ducky arrived and they set out with Tony pushing the wheelchair and Ziva and Abby chattering happily together. Ducky was in a very good mood and was expounding on the evolution of ultrasound for pregnancy to Palmer who was nodding occasionally and smiling. McGee simply kept walking with a smile on his face and Tony was quiet and thoughtful. As they waited for the elevator Tony moved up close to Gibbs.

"Boss… What's it like?"

Gibbs looked up at Tony and saw that the younger man was both serious and curious.

"Not sure what you're askin' DiNozzo."

"Being a father. What's it like?"

Gibbs gave one of his half nods and gave the question the thought it deserved. The elevator arrived and Tony moved the wheelchair inside. Everybody made their way in and the doors closed. As the elevator began to move Gibbs turned his head to look up and extended a hand to Tony who immediately grasped it. Clear cerulean eyes met warm hazel ones.

"It's the most awe inspiring gift there is. It's a responsibility, a challenge and the most fulfilling job I've ever had. I knew unconditional love Tony. I never thought I'd ever have the chance to have it again. If you get the chance, take it, grab it and don't let go."

Tony was dry mouthed at the sincerity and the powerful feeling in Gibbs voice. He wasn't sure he'd ever heard such an emotional speech from him in all the time he'd known him.

"Got it Boss."

Gibbs nodded and turned back to face front. Abby took his hand and they exchanged a look of intense passion when he looked up to her. Tony swallowed hard and looked at the back of Ziva's head.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

When they arrived at the OB/GYN offices Jethro looked around sharply at the setting. There were large windows, light, restful wall colors with gentle Monet type pictures on the walls. Abby moved toward the desk after squeezing Gibbs fingers gently. He watched her, hyper alert, hands tense on the wheelchair arms. Tony closed his hand over Gibbs shoulder in a reassuring manner. Jethro closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath to relax. He leaned back against the slightly inclined wheelchair back adjusting his hips. There was no danger here. No danger.

"Honey, can you come here?" Abby said with a smile.

Nodding, Gibbs moved himself over to join his wife at the desk. Abby smiled at the secretary and down at Jethro.

"Babe, this is Amy."

"Nice to meet you." Jethro said while extending his hand.

"It's my pleasure Gunny. I've heard about you for a long time now, even before the baby." The pretty brunette beamed at the couple. "You're right Abby. Those blue eyes are devastating!"

Gibbs lowered his gaze and flushed across his cheeks with a small smile on his lips. Abby giggled and bent to kiss him lightly on the temple.

"Dr. Statler will be just a few more minutes. Tracy is here with her today. She'll be out in just a sec'."

"OK, thanks Amy. Our friends are all here to see the pictures. Can they wait here?"

"Sure, no problem. We don't have any afternoon appointments today. Grand Rounds."

Just then a tiny bubbly blonde with wildly curly hair came out to the desk. She rushed toward Abby, arms out. She was so forceful and loud that Jethro startled, one brow raised in surprise. She launched herself at Abby and gave her a big hug. She then whirled toward Jethro.

"Abby! Please! Please tell me this is your Gunny! Oh My! He's gorgeous! Look at those eyes! The pictures don't do you justice Gunny!"

Before Abby could stop her she flung her arms around Gibbs in a quick hug. Gibbs gasped involuntarily as his still painful muscles went into spasm in protest. Tony leapt to his feet.

"Tracy! No! He's not up for that."

Abby moved in to hold Jethro gently kissing his hair as he settled back again. Her eyes met his and he gave her a small smile and mouthed 'OK' to her. Tony reluctantly sat back down. It was clear that Tracy lived in a series of exclamation points.

"And you are all her friends! She talks about all of you every time she comes!"

Introductions were made all round. Then Tracy whisked Abby and Jethro away to an exam room where Abby was instructed to remove her pants and put on a gown. After settling Abby on the exam table she raised the head a bit then helped Jethro get his chair uptight next to Abby. She noted with approval that they both reached for each others hand at the same time when settled. Tracy quickly explained the ultrasound procedure to them.

"Any questions Gunny? Feel free!"

"No, I'm Ok. It's got a bigger screen but it looks a lot like the one they used for Kelly."

Jethro looked up at Abby as he said this last part. She smiled and nodded to him.

Tracy looked at them in surprise.

"I thought this was your first child?"

"It is. I had a daughter with my first wife."

"Had? Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Ce n'est pas important en ce moment. I mean it doesn't matter right now."

An older elegant black woman came in and Tracy introduced her as Rita, the ultrasound technician. After hello's all around Rita helped Abby to adjust a pillow to sit more comfortably and applied the gel.

Within a moment they could hear a rapid but steady heartbeat. Jethro's eyes pooled with tears. Then as Rita adjusted the wand the baby came into view. Abby's smile was radiant as she turned her head toward Jethro. She saw a tear sliding down his cheek. She squeezed his hand. He gripped hers tightly his eyes still on the screen.

"We have to take some measurements now. It'll just take a moment. These will help us determine if the baby is growing well and if the gestational age is accurate."

Rita maneuvered the wand and the baby's head came into view. Smiling she adjusted so the little one's profile came into view.

"Look Jethro, it's so much clearer than it was the last time I was here… so much bigger!"

"I'll say," Rita said. "And it is a 'he'. Congratulations guys. You have a son!"

Abby reached for her husband. Jethro seemed stunned. Then he turned toward Abby and they held each other tightly. Rita stood smiling watching them There was a big story here she thought. The Gunny sergeant was obviously healing from a bad injury. It was so good to see happy endings. She waited for the loving couple to finish embracing. As Abby settled back, tears wet on her cheek she clutched Jethro's hand tightly. Rita reapplied fresh gel to Abby's abdomen.

"Few more measurements folks. Bear with me."

Rita moved her wand carefully over Abby's lower abdomen. She tapped her keys on the unit as she moved along her face impassive.

Jethro studied carefully what she was doing. It seemed to him she repeated the same sequences a second time then moving toward the opposite side and did the sequences twice there. His eyes were veiled as he watched her. The picture of the baby's back remained the same. Their little wiggler was annoyed with the repeated pressure on Abby's abdomen. He was lying on his back sucking his thumb. Jethro could feel his son's irritation. It vibrated through the link they shared. He smiled. Abby continued to beam.

Rita touched some button's on her computer screen and an email signal showed on the file.

"There, that goes to Dr. Statler and she'll be in shortly. Do you have a name picked out for a son?" She smiled at them.

"Vous ou moi l'Amour ?" Abby beamed at Jethro.

"Vous partez devant le Chéri." Gibbs smiled back at her as he squeezed her hand again.

"Jackson Isaiah Gibbs." Abby smiled at her.

"That's a strong name, like his father's." Rita smiled with approval.

"Exactly. Jackson after his Grandpa and Isaiah was a prophet and warrior for his people."

"Jethro was a strong warrior in the Bible as well." Rita met Gibbs clear, direct blue gaze.

Rita looked curiously at them. French? She wondered if that was another part of their story. Just then Dr. Statler came in and in flawless French she spoke to them.

"Bonjour chacun! Abby I am going to ask you to bear with us and allow Rita to do one more ultrasound for me. This one will be transvaginally. It inserts a probe carefully into the vagina and gives us a clear picture of the floor of the uterus. It won't hurt at all."

"Why is that necessary?" Jethro asked sharply.

He moved toward the doctor. Dr. Statler smiled at him gently.

"A good question! Abby has large fibroid tumors in her uterus. These will only get larger during her pregnancy. I want to be able to judge how much room the baby has to grow."

"Does this mean I can't carry our baby?" Abby's voice broke in fear.

"No it doesn't Abby. It may however effect things like bleeding post birth, or an earlier delivery to avoid fetal distress. I don't think you need to worry right now. By the time of delivery comes we will have a firm plan in place. OK?"

Jethro looked at her with intensity. He heard much more in the doctor's voice than Abby did. She was looking for reassurance and he was judging what the doctor _wasn't _ saying. Years of accumulated interrogation skills made him sure there was information Dr. Statler was not sharing at present.

"I'd like to get some of your family history Jethro. I already have Abby's. Do you mind?"

He frowned. He was an incredibly private person but if this could bring a measure of safety for his beloved wife and his little son…

"Alright." He said slowly.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

"Would you like to go into my office?" she said with a gesture to the door.

"No." Gibbs said firmly. "When Abby's done."

Abby shakily smiled and held her hand out to Jethro. He moved back closer to her and took it in both of his. Rita looked to Dr. Statler who nodded.

After the ultrasound was done Abby dressed and they were shown to Dr. Statler's office by Rita. The Doctor stood with a smile and waved Abby to a chair and Jethro to the space next to her. When they were settled the doctor sat down and laid her hands on a yellow pad.

"Well Gunny. I would like to ask some questions about your natal family and will write my notes in a self made kind of short hand. If you don't want to answer just say 'No' to that question. I am doing this with all of my families, as part of a research project I am involved with. I also believe that the information I uncover may influence our understanding of fetal development. OK?"

Jethro nodded. He felt Abby slip her hand onto his. His blue eyes were direct and were assessing her Dr. Statler saw.

"First question. This one is strictly a point of personal interest. Why French?" She smiled.

Abby chuckled. Jethro merely raised a brow and continued to gaze at the doctor.

Dr. Statler smiled then spoke.

"OK. I'll start. My given name is Judith Simone BelleMarche. I was raised for part of my life in Quebec Canada. I still maintain a home in Montreal."

Jethro was silent for a moment longer. He wasn't sure why all of this was pertinent.

"Why is all of this important? I'm not giving birth."

"But your genetics are. Are you the tallest of your siblings?"

"I'm an only child. I am actually an inch shorter than my Dad when he was in his prime."

"And your Mother?"

"She was 5'2". I learned French from my mother and grandparents. My Dad wasn't happy, I spoke more French than English. " Jethro said slowly.

Abby's brows raised as she processed this. It explained why he was so much more natural in that language.

"Your mother's name?"

"Marie-Vivien duRoche'-Devalle."

"Lovely name. French Canadian?"

"Non, de Paris. Mes grand-pères étaient dans la Résistance ensemble. Ils se sont mariés après la guerre. Mon grand-père a voulu une meilleure vie pour sa famille après que ma mère est née. La vie était dure dans le poste était l'Europe. Quand elle avait 8 ans il a réussi à leur apporter ici."

(No, from Paris. My grandparents were in the Resistance together. They got married after the War. My grandfather wanted a better life for his family after my mother was born. Life was hard in post war Europe. When she was 8 years old he succeeded in bringing them here.)

"Je vois. Juste de la curiosité quand a fait ce trait du fait de parler à l'arrêt français ?"

(I see. Just out of curiosity when did that trait of speaking in French stop?)

"When my mother died." Jethro said shortly and in English.

Abby looked sadly at him. He held her hand firmly. Dr. Statler nodded meeting his gaze forthrightly.

"Your Grandmother, did she talk about her family? Was your mother an only child?"

Jethro suddenly looked toward the window and spoke in a detached tone of voice.

"My Grand-mère's name was Julia. She was a very dignified woman with a big smile for everyone and wonderful silver hair she wore in a style very much of her time. She always wore an apron. She was a prize winning cook. She always had a smile for me and a treat. She was full of love and taught my mother all she knew about that.

My Grand-pere's name was Jeanne. In the beginning he worked as a mechanic and could make anything with a motor run. He also worked in wood. He made furniture and it became a full time job eventually as people from far away came to buy. My Grand-mère was much happier about that. He spent the rest of his free time worshipping my Grand-mère. When she died he didn't last 6 months.

I don't remember either of them ever talking about their families back in France.

My mother had a half- brother older by many years. He was killed when the Nazi's invaded Paris. They dragged him and his Dad out of Julia's restaurant and shot them as an example when his father refused to serve them. He was 12."

Jethro looked back at the doctor then down. He swallowed hard. Abby couldn't stand the pain she felt coming from him. She reached out and turned his head to her and kissed his lips. Then a deeper kiss,their tongues stroking gently. When he pulled back he touched her lips with his thumbs and smiled.

"I'm sorry to ask but what did she die from Gunny?"

Jethro stiffened and again looked away. His gaze was without emotion as was his expression as he turned back and met Dr. Statler's sympathetic gaze.

"Breast cancer. My mother died of it as well. A long, drawn out, awful, painful disease. Is that what you wanted to know?"

His voice was a low growl. He was hurting. Abby stroked his hand. Dr. Statler looked into his eyes and nodded.

"What about you father's family? Is your father well?"

"Yes. He's got arthritis and he has had some bronchitis. He worked in the coal mines before he started his store. He always said his parents didn't die they just got tired of hanging out in Stillwater and went somewhere warmer."

Dr. Statler put her pen down and folded her hands. Her face was calm but her gaze was very focused on Jethro.

"Gunny, I want to thank you for sharing your history. Believe it or not your family genetics may tell me how large your son maybe as a fetus. My notes will be forwarded to the Pediatrician you select or a Neonatologist if one becomes necessary at birth."

Rita brought in the ultrasound results to the doctor in hard copy.

"Now I have the results of the last ultrasound in front of me. Abby it shows your fibroid uterus very clearly. As you know you have developed more of them as the years went by. This trait is found in families. You thought your mother had them as she told you she had had very painful menstruation as you did.

At any rate yours are larger than they were before pregnancy but we expect that. The problem I mentioned about fetal growth is something we will monitor with ultrasounds every other month until you're in the last trimester when we will go to monthly. You are at 5 months according to fetal size and your dates. So we're good.

A problem I do foresee is the placement of the placenta. Right now it looks strong and thriving. It will get larger as the fetus does. Due to the location of the tumors the placenta is implanted at the base of the uterus. Because the fibroids are not normal uterine tissue they do not allow the placenta to grow through them. It has to implant where there is normal healthy uterine tissue.

Your little Jackson is more than likely going to have a placenta that implants over the cervix. This will cause bleeding during labor and hemorrhage during delivery. As Abby already has a big chance of dysfunctional or non productive labor from the tumors we are going to plan a C-section. Are you both going to be OK with that? I believe this will be the safest delivery for both mom and baby."

"Dr. Statler are these the only problems you foresee?"

Jethro's gaze was piercing. His eyes looked like ice to the doctor. She lay her hands out spread over the pictures and read out.

"At this time yes. I am not going to guarantee the future. We will adjust as we go if necessary. Right now I want to plan on delivering the baby a week before your suggested due date. This will promote safety."

Abby looked at Jethro. She was terrified pure and simple. She was unable to see anything except the impending danger to her baby. Jethro spoke softly and gently to her, leaning forward with effort to reach both her hands.

"Babe. I think we're gonna be OK. Dr. Statler has no reason to lie to us. I think it's OK."

"Yeah… OK, OK." Abby was pale and clinging to Jethro's hands. The baby stirred within her and she suddenly felt a sense of happiness and contentment.

"Abby if you think of any questions, at _any_ time, day or night, you can call me.

Right now the baby is strong, healthy and vibrant! Your husband is here with you, safe and sound or soon to be so." she said with a smile. "Let's just have you both enjoy this time of anticipation and change. Plan the nursery, plan the baptism, pick the Godparents."

She held her hand out toward Abby. Abby took it, and then the doctor extended it to Jethro.

"Thank you Dr. Statler." Jethro said, his eyes still icy and assessing every minute expression of her face as he took her hand.

"Judith." she said smiling. "And we'll get everything smoothed out and as perfect as possible."

"Jethro." he said. "We'll see about the rest."


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

The stocky well-muscled Latino moved gracefully down the aisle of the private jet. He bent over the seat to speak with the petite brunette resting feet up and sipping a glass of Krug Close d'Ammbonay 1928.

"We are approaching the airport of Denpasar my Lady. The governor assures me your residence is ready. The staff have been vetted and are ready."

"I will require a deep bath with my usual bath salts. Please make sure you are prepared Santos."

Sallah reached a hand up and caressed Santos' cheek. His skin was smooth shaven and he wore his cologne carefully applied in the manner she had taught him. Dark hair trimmed neatly and then tapered into a pony tail.

"Sit down Darling."

Sallah sighed an looked out at the clouds as the plane descended. Her beloved Étienne had actually taught her about the subtle application of cologne on men. Just enough to tease and stimulate the senses. Not enough to overwhelm, or cover up a natural scent, something European men did commonly. She missed him tremendously in so many ways. She remembered him telling her as they sat before the fire at her chalet in the Swiss Alps …

"Good hygiene My Lady. If your body is clean you don't need cologne to bury your sweat."

His beautiful lips had turned up a bit as he shook his head in wry humor and looked away for a moment. She had caressed his hand and touched his chin to turn his face back to her.

"How did you learn this Mon Cher?"

"The cologne or the hygiene Madame?"

His smile was genuine now and her heart fluttered.

"Both. One or the other I don't care. Just talk to me Étienne…"

She would have listened to him read the phone book in his husky baritone.

"Well…" he lifted his index finger. "First my mother taught me to bathe every day. Sometimes I've even been known to do it 2 or 3 times in one day! The secret is to do it when you need to!"

Then he lifted his middle finger as well leaning forward to face her.

"Second, my dad taught me how to put cologne on when I tried to go on my first date reeking! He made me wash it off and start over."

She had kissed him after that, over and over. And then…

Sallah sighed and then turned to Santos to relieve her sexual tension with some flirting, touching and a few deep kisses for anticipatory purposes. All of her father's homes and centers of operations across Europe had gone to explosions in the same 24 hours. She suspected her Étienne had been murdered in order to implement this horrible scheme. She would find out, her sources were scattered but she would regroup. She would avenge her hearts darling.

On landing, Sallah did exactly what she said. She immersed herself in a luxuriant cloud of steam and warm water. Someone had even thought to scatter rose petals in the water and light candles.

After the bath she took an hour long nap. When she woke she called for Santos and engaged in a leisurely loving. Then she readied herself for dinner with her host, Ayi Pushapurii. She decided on an ivory linen pants suit, covered with lace and a salmon pink scarf that in her trademark fashion flowed almost to the ground. She didn't have all of the jewels she'd had at Shalamonte, but she had enough at other places, banks and such. Her pearls were one of her favorite pieces, a very old 6 foot strand belonging to the Empress Katherine the Great of Russia.

As a billionaire who was self-made in illegal munitions trades he had offered the beautiful Ste-Germaine heiress a "safe haven". She had been his procurer, go between to those who 'required' his "services". Ayi liked to think of himself as a 'retail' merchant. It made his ability to live large a 'positive' thing not a negative one.

Ayi Pushapurii liked to think of himself as a "cosmic equalizer" who balanced the good/bad of the desa (place), kala (time), and patra (circumstances) of his supposed Wangsa status. He had of course twisted the basic beliefs of Hinduism to serve his own purposes. He rewrote anything that didn't suit his own selfish needs.

But at this time, in this place he was going to serve her needs. He wouldn't know he was of course, but through her own wiles he would think it was all his own idea. She remembered everything that her Étienne had given her on Ayi and she was going to use it. Her darling had provided her with all of her dossiers of her clients. He had offered personal opinions on what leverage to use to best effect, how to present information and negotiation in her own best interests and many other things that made her the success she was today.

He never spoke during negotiations unless there was threat. He rarely had to touch anyone that she saw. His simple physical presence at her side, the quick, easy implied threat of his graceful, controlled body. He would simply walk around the desk and perhaps brush a hand over a shoulder, or something stronger if needed. He always insisted on courtesy from those she negotiated with. He never questioned her authority, merely gave an opinion when asked.

She had always thought he did his own 'negotiation' before hand with her customers, when setting up her appointments. She had of course let him know that this was what she wanted him to do. She missed that sense of security. Ayi had no idea how very dangerous was the black panther he was unleashing on his home and life. There was nothing she wouldn't do, no where she wouldn't go, no one she wouldn't fuck, no one she wouldn't kill to avenge her beloved Étienne.

Sallah walked swiftly and gracefully toward the main dining area where Ayi waited. She had always had a convenient memory.

Conveniently forgetting her own father's brutality toward her, she made him into a larger than life hero. She easily forgot that she had kidnapped and subjected her 'beloved' Étienne to brutal mental and physical torture; that all of her encounters with him were the result of programming to please her and not because of genuine feeling.

She even forgot that Étienne had never actually had intercourse with her. He did pleasure her as she demanded but never completed the act. He never had an erection, never initiated sex with her. Always correct, always compliant, and at times he seemed to enjoy being with her. He had a dry sense of humor. He had an innate ability to see the humor in strange or difficult situations.

He was never cruel to her, at times kind. No one in her life had ever been kind to her. In an odd twist of fate her "best Pet" became her only and greatest Love. The possessive and all-consuming love of a woman who had never loved or been loved. There was nothing in all of Creation that was more dangerous.

As she entered the dining room she was all smiles, grace and happiness.

"Ayi! Darling how are you? So kind of you to let me visit!"


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: the following chapter is 'M' rated. Because our couple needs it to be. ;)**

**Chapter 48**

As expected by everyone who knew him well Gibbs refused to stay in the rehab unit at Bethesda/Walter Reed after the successful doctor's appointment trip.

He went home with Abby on the following Friday. He had out-patient therapy every morning and fully intended to leave that soon as well. He had already talked to Sgt. Wolf at the Navy Yard gym about personal training there with him.

He was driven to improve himself on his own. Abby felt that this was a core personality trait from Gibbs youth. Like so much else Abby simply accepted this and loved the man that it had helped form without any reservations or exceptions. She acknowledged his faults and simply moved on. She found much more to love than take exception to.

She was 6 months along in her pregnancy now and Jethro had been home for 4 weeks. Abby had been more than happy to have him at her side 24/7. Waking up with him every morning was a gift. They never seemed to run out of conversation, were never bored with one another. They both liked silence. She sat on the stairs with him some nights after dinner and read or worked on her computer. She loved to watch him work on his boat. This one was for a close friend, a previous commanding officer. It was a return to the way they had lived before his kidnapping.

Even the changes that had come were good. Their bond link was so powerful now that either one of them could simply concentrate and find themselves aware of whatever their partner was doing or feeling. Gibbs was in deep awe of his apparent ability to 'touch' his son as he now could Abby. The baby obviously responded to his mind touch with physical movement and feelings of happiness.

The couple had always been obviously in love during their relationship. However now that they had been reunited they preferred to be alone together more than with others. When they were out their eyes were for each other. The only negative, if it could be called a problem was that neither of them tolerated being separated for any length of time. It caused them anxiety.

NCIS had mandated that Gibbs see a therapist. He only agreed because Abby had encouraged him to go and went with him. Dr Wells felt that their seperation anxiety was understandable and not a permenant thing. For Gibbs it's permenance didn't matter. He simply knew it existed and acknowledged it. It was taken care of by being near Abby. He wasn't thinking ahead about going back to work. That time would come and it wasn't now.

Content and happy Abby dipped a finger then stirred more spice into the Cajun catfish marinade she was making for their dinner that night. She heard the key in the front door and the sound of Gibbs saying goodbye to Tony as he came home from therapy. She made her way to the entry wiping her hands on her apron. She always wore one when she cooked just as her mother and aunt always had. She made her own and this one had a Jolly Roger on the front.

"Wow, something smells great Boss! Hi Ab's! What's cookin'?"

"Bayou East style Catfish marinade. Hi Babe! How'd it go?"

She went to her husband and reached for his face and kissed his lips softly and then again more deeply. Tongues moved gently and smoothly against each other. Abby hummed softly to him as he kissed her forehead. Using his cane to pivot Gibbs turned back to Tony.

"Thanks for the ride DiNozzo. See you tomorrow or is someone else coming?"

"Ducky will be here tomorrow Boss. We're taking turns like the Director wanted us to. So you gonna save the leftovers for me Abby?" Tony asked hoping for a dinner invite.

"No I only bought 3 fillets. But I'll save you some marinade and you can pick up your own at Ruchticks Seafood Market. OK?" Abby smiled to him and slipped her hand in Jethro's.

"Boss I…"

"G'bye Tony, thanks."

The door closed firmly and the lock turned over, the night lock engaged. Tony smiled and headed down the walk to his car.

Gibbs put his cane against the wall by the coat rack, he refused to use it in the house despite his limp. Coat off he turned back to his wife he took her in his arms. They kissed, smiled into each others eyes and kissed again more deeply. Jethro deepened the kiss further and they entwined as much as possible while standing. Abby looked up into his eyes with excitement and an unspoken question.

"Jethro?"

"Hhmmm." He lowered his face to hers and gently rubbed noses then kissed her again, hard.

They backed up until Gibbs was against the wall at the foot of the stairs. Abby responded to him eagerly, finally they stopped as they needed to breathe. Abby continued to kiss his throat and neck as Jethro lifted his chin and moaned. She lifted her head again to look into his eyes. Her green eyes were hazy with want. His had dilated and he kissed her again before drawing back to speak.

"Ab's, I want you in bed." His voice low and hoarse. He touched his forehead to hers his thumb tracing her cheekbone.

"Oh Babe… are you sure you're strong enough? I don't want you to get hurt or be in pain…"

"I am in pain Ab's," he growled softly, "You can help me with that…"

Gibbs took Abby's hand as she giggled and he tugged her toward their temporary bedroom, the guest room downstairs.

Once inside he gently guided her toward the bed while their lips and hands kept busy. As she felt the bed at her knees she pulled his shirts up and off of him, her fingers nimbly undoing his belt and jeans. Jethro sat down on the bed and let Abby help pull his jeans and socks off. She quickly stripped and joined him in the bed. She pushed him onto his back gently.

"Now where were we?" she purred.

She murmured words of love to him while kissing his chest and sliding down to mold her curves against his angles. She always found such intense body contact a violent turn on. Her fingers carded through his chest hair and her nails moved lightly over his nipples. She followed them with her mouth suckling and gently nipping. His chest arched up as his head fell back hard against the pillow, his breath came in thru his teeth in a sharp gasp and out in a deep groan.

Abby's whimper went straight to his cock, and his groan made the throb between her legs unbearable. It had been 2 ½ months since they had last made love. That was amazing to her, considering how physical their relationship had always been, but she had not even thought of sex until he had kissed her so deeply today. The idea of him healing and becoming whole, physically and mentally, was far more important to her than sex. But now…

Gibbs put his hands down and brought her mouth back up to his for another fierce and highly charged kiss. His hands pulled her over his chest and wandered to grip her buttocks. He then slid her off to the side again, not wanting to crowd their baby. He moved half over her and allowed his fingers to trace a path down to her wet folds. He moved against her, following his fingers for rhythm. He groaned again.

He had barely handled her, and with his fingers slightly hooked as he moved them in and out of her vault, his thumb reached up to touch her clit. The effect was instantaneous. She came hard, arching off the bed and screaming his name hips plunging.

He held her, moving his fingers gently in and out until all of her after shocks were past. Then he kissed her as her breathing settled and they began to slide toward another peak, this time together. As he trailed gentle nips and licks over her spider web she whispered to him. His erection hrobbed against her hip, she felt the moisture of his precum on her skin. She reached down to stroke him firmly. Gibbs gasped and thrust hard into her hand.

"I don't want to hurt you Babe. I know you're still hurting. How do you wanna do this?"

"Let's try the old fashioned way." he said in a low husky voice. "God you're so beautiful Ab's… so beautiful…"

His mouth moved down to her breasts, his teeth nipping just a touch to her nipples making her gasp. He then slid his body over between her legs. She moaned frantically as his erection pressed down against her pelvic bone and belly.

"Jethro… I… I….need you, in me. _In_ me! So long… I can't… J'ai besoin de vous, j'ai besoin…"

Gibbs smiled against her throat, his Abby. His Ab's, always talking, even when she couldn't. Using his good leg and his arms he moved over her and slid down into her folds. As he slid into her wetness and warmth he gasped. So hard to hold back… she was right, it had been so long. He felt an almost overwhelming need to just thrust savagely until he came. He hesitated because first of all it was his Abby and he could never be savage with her. Secondly he didn't want this to end so quickly.

"Le Mien.." he growled. He sank his teeth into her shoulder just enough to mark her then soothing her with his tongue. "Le Mien…"

Abby was moaning non-stop now. He couldn't fight his need to move once she relaxed enough to take him in full length. She thrust up against him. He buried his face against the curve of her neck and shoulder and held still panting. He began to thrust then, slow and deep. His rhythm slow and deep drove Abby wild. Her nails scored his back. There was a deep ache in his hips but it wasn't uncomfortable enough with all the endorphins flowing through his blood stream right now to stop this burning, overwhelming need to fill her.

Their breathing came in deep gasps and pants, their bodies slick with sweat. The only other sound was the sound of their joined bodies and the movement of the bed creaking at times beneath them. Abby lifted one leg to rest against the outside of Jethro's shoulder. The change brought him even deeper inside of her.

Faster, deeper, love… love, so much…so much. Their minds slid into their bond link effortlessly. Spiraling higher, higher, so good, so…goood. Abby slid off into her orgasm arching up to meet his deep thrusts her mind lingering only long enough to be sure he was with her… to the end…to the end. Pour l'éternité…

Jethro moved to his side after completion with arms around her breathing hard. She moaned her arms tight around his neck pressing her hips against his. She hated when they weren't able to stay joined after love making. It wasn't as easy as usual but they managed to do it, with Abby's leg thrown over his hip. Their kisses became more languid, more sleepy as calmness overcame them. Abby reached down and pulled the comforter over them. She returned to his arms and snuggled until her head was against his shoulder and chest.

As sleep over took them, dinner would wait she thought. Good thing the fish was in the refrigerator…


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

Leon Vance sighed deeply and leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head. He crossed his legs and let his thoughts drift. Jenny had left him with a full plate. Her promotion to an Assistant Director position at Homeland Security was sudden and had not given her much time to resolve some issues and missions outstanding. She had been evaluated and interviewed some time ago but not until an investigation into behaviors by the then assistant director was complete did they call and tell her to come. She had had little time to do more than a brief eyes on meeting and a hand off of current ops. He had both her work and cell numbers, but until he had learned enough to formulate questions he was stuck in this seemingly endless review.

One of the cases that interested him personally was that of Jethro Gibbs and the Ste-Germaine Cartel. He had known Gibbs years ago and peripherally on other cases over the years. The man was a an enigma that didn't need solving to Vance in the past, but now he needed to understand him. Vance had been understandably upset to find much of the original file redacted due to national security interests. A phone call to the NSA Director had resulted in a file with more information, the redactions still present were those belonging to joint CIA operations. In exasperation he requested assistance from the SecNav.

A full disclosure file resulted in a thick unassuming manila folder that now lay open on his desk. The man was a God damn hero. He had been in the Corps for 25 years. His 2 silver stars and a bronze star were bravely earned. His 4 purple hearts were also sadly earned. Operations in Grenada, Columbia, Venezuela, and Central America followed. His accuracy and distance as a sniper was legendary in the Corps. He still participated in training that taught young would-be snipers how to track and hunt.

He was soon to be 50 years old and remained vigorous and healthy. The file indicated that as recently as 3 years ago he had been sent on a top secret assassination operation with 2 other snipers in the Middle East. He brought both younger men home though one was wounded. The kill shot was his according to his associates. It took place 710 yards away. His successful capture and resolution rate alone should have left him as Director of NCIS. Gibbs had turned it down twice to remain a Senior Agent in charge.

Now he was Vance's headache and gemstone at the same time. Jenny had told him that Gibbs was highly intelligent, scrupulously honest, loyal to a fault to his friends, did not tolerate stupidity or laziness, and had an ability to focus that was positively frightening at times. He could be charming, seductive, ruthless and incredibly deadly. His hand to hand skills were without question superb. He was as intolerant of failure as he was a perfectionist. He was intensely protective of his team and his Country. His biggest fault lay in his steady refusal to practice political finesse, for all of the above reasons. She also told him she didn't think Gibbs was going to return to NCIS.

Vance also found with his file examination that Gibbs had carefully avoided psychiatric evaluations, lie detector tests and NCIS training sessions. The evaluation in the file was after Desert Storm and the loss of his family. The sessions had gone on for a year. The therapist found that Gibbs was in a profound state of guilt and depression which was deeper than the therapist felt should be expected. After a year Gibbs had refused to come. He had attempted to resign from the Corps that first year after going AWOL. Mike Franks a fellow Marine and some of his former commanding officers including Tom Morrow had convinced him to go to work for NIS and stay in. Tom Morrow had had Gibbs assigned to NIS as a personal favor. Morrow had insisted Gibbs receive his Master Gunnery Sergeant stripe after an operation in Guyana. The only other thing Gibbs had accepted was the transfer to the Washington D.C. office.

Now Leon pushed the file away and pulled forward the Ste-Germaine file. Another psychiatrist had just determined that Gibbs seemed to be fully reintegrated from his chemically induced dissociative state. He had been cooperative with weekly sessions with his wife present in the room. He was terse but answered all of the therapists questions. All of Gibbs/Ste-Germaine information forwarded to McGee had proved accurate. All of the locations had been infiltrated electronically and communications intercepted. The destruction of the main compounds had been effective. So far however they had not been able to identify any DNA from Sallah.

It was now 9 weeks since the destruction of Shalamonte and the other installations. Almost all of the known guests in the ballroom had been identified by DNA. Sallah was not among them. The other guests who had been in their rooms or elsewhere in the compound and survived had been picked up by local authorities in various stages of injury and shock. They were turned over to Interpol.

Now, Vance had to decide how he could best approach an agent who was still on medical leave, with a heavily pregnant wife 8 months into a difficult pregnancy and on bed rest. He had to convince him to come to headquarters for a meeting with assembled law enforcement department heads. SecNav had offered to order Gibbs to come, knowing he would not disobey a direct order. However Vance had reminded him that Gibbs was unlikely to cooperate as willingly if at all with their questions if that was so.

There were photos of people thought to have been a part of the cartel that had been located and imprisoned, or simply located and they wanted to know if they should follow them. The various security agencies were seeking to close all of their prosecutions and find all of the outstanding criminals. They hoped Gibbs would put a period to the end of these sentences.

Vance looked at his clock on his desk and checked it with his watch automatically. It was 8:00pm. He called his wife to let her know he would be home within the hour. Then he picked up the phone and called Gibbs cell phone. No answer as he'd expected. He then dialed the house phone. After six rings he was about to hang up when Abby answered.

" Hello."

"Ms. Scuitto. This is Director Vance of NCIS. How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing as well as you could expect Director. How're you doing?"

Vance found himself smiling in surprise. He had been told Abby was very personable.

"I'm well thank you. I would like to speak with Special Agent Gibbs. Is he there?"

"Yes…" she said slowly. "I'm not sure he'll speak with you Director. He's a little, shall we say, 'put off' with work right now."

"I understand he had a major disagreement with Director Sheppard before she left. But I'm not interested in speaking with him regarding that Ms. Scuitto."

After a long moment of deliberation Abby spoke.

"Alright Director. I'll call him."

"Thank you."

"And Director Vance?"

"Yes."

"You'd do well while you're speaking to him to remember it's Mrs. LeRoy Jethro Gibbs."

Abby turned from the phone and called Jethro.

"Babe? Telephone."

Jethro came from the kitchen carrying 2 mugs, one of coffee the other green tea. He handed her a cup and leaned in for a quick kiss as he took the phone.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"Special Agent Gibbs, this is NCIS Director Vance. I hope you're doing well."

"I know who you are Director. What d' ya want?"

"You have a reputation of cutting to the chase Gibbs."

"And you like to smash other people's food. I'm only going to ask one more time.

What d' ya want?"

"I would like to ask if you would agree to come in to my office for a meeting with Law Enforcement department heads. We're hoping you may be able to identify some photos for us. People you might have dealt with when you were working for the Ste-Germaine's."

"You people have all the files I stole. You have all the information I recorded after my first meeting with Mike in Paris. What you don't have is Sallah.

I will repeat this for you, as you weren't there when I said this the first time. I do not want to come up on the radar right now. I have no knowledge of where she is. My memory is not 100%. I have no knowledge of who any of these 'Heads' are at this time. I'm sincerely hopeful I will never remember any of them. I'm not planning on returning to NCIS, I plan on taking my family and my retirement and living a long and happy life. Preferably somewhere out on a mountain reachable only by horseback. I think that qualifies as a 'No."

Vance found himself listening to a dial tone with an astonished look upon his face. After some thought he dialed another number.

"Sir, this Leon Vance. I guess you were right Sir. You will need to speak with Gibbs."

"Gunny told you 'No' didn't he."

"Yes Sir, he did."

"Did he hang up on you right away or work up to it?"

"He was angry, said he was retiring, then he hung up."

"Uh huh. Probably said a bit more first to. That's my Gunny. Right in your face then 'Fuck You.' "

"I'm not sure he'll listen Sir. But I told you I'd let you know what happened."

"Oh he'll listen Leon. He won't leave NCIS. We need him too much. I'll call you back tomorrow after I set up the meeting. Good night."


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Gibbs walked up the steps to NCIS using his cane only while climbing the stairs. His orthopaedic doctor had recommended he carry the cane with him when pavement irregularities or weather might make a false step more possible. He probably wouldn't have taken it today but his beloved wife had handed it to him with a smile and another kiss as he left. He could deny her nothing.

As he moved inside the doors he was greeted with smiles by the Marines on duty and some staff that were headed out as he came in.

They all stopped to talk with him. He moved to the elevator rather than the stairs not wanting to push his luck.

When the elevator opened on the lobby level he crossed to the one opposite and rode to the bull pen. As the doors opened he felt an intense rush of memories that made him blink and touch the railing of the elevator to steady himself. For just a split second he was seeing with other eyes all that was familiar. With a deep breath he stepped out.

His appearance was noted at once by Johnson and his team members who were closest to the elevators. People surrounded him and shook his hand, welcoming him back whole heartedly. They asked about Abby and the baby, they asked when he would return, they asked if Abby would return. He smiled and nodded to everyone. Then as he was feeling a bit overwhelmed and as his anxiety began to rise he felt Abby 'touch' him and was immediately centered and grounded. He made his way through the crowd and found his team was out on a call. That was fine, he was expecting to see them this weekend. Ducky was going to have the first barbeque of the season at his Georgetown home as it was the teams weekend off.

"It will be April first Jethro and we may eat inside, but we're going to have a barbeque. The first in my new home. A wonderful American tradition. Such fun!"

Gibbs moved to the rear elevator and took it to the balcony. Entering Leon Vance's office, he showed his ID and badge to the security guard at the door and gave a cool smile to the secretary, he had no memory of knowing her. Of course Cynthia would have left with Jenny. The security was so intense that they had brought folding chairs for the men to sit on in the vestibule with the secretary. His face showing no emotion, he nodded to the sitting men. He was wanded and it went off near his hips.

"I have pelvic pins, 1 on each side."

"OK. Go on in."

Gibbs nodded and with a silent cleansing breath he entered when the guard opened the door. His eyes were half lidded and a cool blue ice in color. A sure sign he was in analytical mode Abby always said. Head high, posture erect he stepped into the room. Vance and SecNav rose. SecNav smiled and gestured to a chair between himself and Vance at the round conference table.

"Welcome Gunny. Thanks for comin'." SecNav said.

Gibbs glanced at the assembled people and nodded to him. He came over to the chair and sat down.

"You made yourself clear Sir."

"None the less, let me introduce the gentlemen present. First, here to my right, FBI Director Ebert Lendle. To his right, acting CIA Director Douglas Pembroke.

Next, Homeland Security Director Fred Ilinger. Then Interpol Liaison Janet Fielding. To her right Mossad Liaison Erte Solhof. We are currently waiting for NSA Director Holmes, he was due about 10 minutes ago. Gunny, are you aware the White House would like to have you for a luncheon?"

"I received the invitation Sir." Gibbs nodded.

"You said 'No' didn't you?"

"Yes Sir."

Ilinger leaned forward and asked curiously "Why?"

Gibbs answered him with a neutral expression on his face.

"It would serve no purpose. My time's better spent with my wife now, she's on bed rest and she needs me. The President indicated he understood when he called."

"It's the President man! You said 'No' to the President of the United States! He's one of the most fascinating and inspiring people of our time!"

"I respect the man and I respect his office. He's not really interested in me and I have nothing to say to him. We have nothing in common except our love for this country. That's good enough."

"You're a hero Gibbs. Learn to live with it." Pembroke said dismissively.

Gibbs tipped his head slightly to the side and studied Pembroke with a slight frown on his face. Pembroke felt a shiver start at Gibbs' unblinking stare and close scrutiny. It wasn't normal to stare like that. Did he remember? He didn't seem to when they were introduced earlier. Pembroke regretted saying anything.

The door opened then and a small man entered in a rush carrying a computer bag and holding his yarmulke onto a head of wild curly reddish hair. He had rimless glasses on the end of a large nose and a surprisingly sweet smile on his lips.

"Hello,hello everyone! So sorry, so sorry! I didn't even know I was to be here until 30 minutes ago. Oh s'cuse me, so sorry." He said as he sat down and jostled Vance. He then stood again and extended his hand to Gibbs.

"Special Agent Gibbs…Such an honor… I am Stephen Wolfstein. I'm a special assistant to NSA Director Gary Holmes. He is currently on a plane in a holding pattern above D.C. he forwarded all of the information needed through to me."

He waved his I Pad.

"I truly enjoyed reading about your history Sgt. You have had a varied and interesting career and have performed above and beyond in service to your country. I commend you!" He smiled and nodded at Gibbs who simply nodded once, his face expressionless.

"And hello to all of you as well!" He nodded at everyone. " I assure you I am up to date on all of you, and on this situation. Shall we proceed Mr. Secretary?"

"Of course." SecNav nodded to Vance.

"Special Agent Gibbs we have some photographs of known players in international illegal munitions and explosives sales. We're hoping you will recognize some of them, or even have other names to add to them."

"Understood Director."

Gibbs slipped his reading glasses on as Vance opened a folder. There was a stack of photos inside. The men around the table all opened their I Pads. Gibbs studied the first 2 photos.

"Yeah. These two are peripheral players in Germany. They had/have no real power in the Family, no direct contact with The Lady."

He wrote names on the photos and moved on to the next two. He continued in silence except for his comments on each set of pictures. The frustration of those around him grew as pair after pair they were identified as non-cartel wanna-bee's.

SecNav then took out a few more from his folder and pushed them to Gibbs.

He studied them. He then selected 2 and gave them back. He gestured with his pen at the first.

"Ayi Pushapurii. Self-made gangster in Asia. Lives like a king in Bali. The Lady was seeking an opening to add his territory to the Family. Fingers in every illegal opportunity you could think of from slavery and pornography to weapons gathered from the old USSR. More than a little mad. He thinks his presence in the world balances good and evil, and of course nothing _he_ wants could be bad. Lady Sallah bedded him and said he was perverse there too. The other is his second in command Ruji Amaratidita. Much more secretive, doesn't talk just listens. The third is Sallah's representative Muni Santors. He's a 'Pet' and will be blindly loyal to Sallah's interests. She left him there to keep an eye on Pushapurii and her investment. She often did that when beginning negotiations with people."

Gibbs slipped his glasses off. Wolfstein was following everything Gibbs said with close attention and his fingers flew over the keyboard of his computer. Nodding he turned back to Gibbs. His mouth opened to speak when Pembroke spoke again.

"She often did that? Left you or one of her other "Pets" to observe and report?"

"Yes."

"How often did that happen to you?"

"I don't know, in the beginning I went with someone else, then after a few trips I supervised the others and collated the reports for the Lady. I matched personnel with the assignments she gave me."

"There are still other "Pets" somewhere out there?"

"I don't know. I have no current knowledge."

"This is unacceptable. How do we know he isn't withholding information?" Pembroke slapped his hands on the table. "After all he calls her 'The Lady'', we could all be being set up and used. What are you going to do about this Fred?"

"Relax Doug. Gibbs has no way of knowing the things you're asking. He's been under medical care since Shalamonte's destruction."

He turned to Gibbs with an easy dismissive gesture of his pen he sought to reassure. Gibbs merely looked at him, his body appeared relaxed hands clasped lightly.

"So you think the next area to move weapons will be through this East Asian connection. What about radioactive materials. Weapons of mass destruction."

"I…I'm not sure about that. According to Sallah, Ayi bragged non-stop. She didn't feel he had the means to follow through on something like that. And if he did, Sallah wouldn't have been involved. She always said 'The world has enough evil. And I don't want to destroy that which makes me money. I just want to control it. ' I believed her. She actually eliminated one dealer who sought to sell to terrorists. If you're going to continue to search for her I would start there."

"And you know all of this how Agent Gibbs?" Pembroke said seemingly curious.

"Lady Sallah talked to me Director."

"You were her confidant." this between his teeth.

"No Sir. I worked for her. She talked, I listened. "

"You were her lover and her confidant. You assisted her with the running of the largest organized crime family in the world."

Gibbs sat looking directly at him, his face remained but neutral his blue eyes darkened.

"Yes Sir. I worked for her. Sallah had sources of information in the governments of a majority of the world super powers and most of the secondary ones as well."

"You make her sound like a source of considerable power. How did she establish that power? By fucking her way to the top? By playing mind games with law enforcement officers and making them her willing slaves?" he sneered. "Oh yes I read your debriefing Gibbs. You accused the Director of the CIA of being involved with Sallah Ste-Germaine. Where is your proof?"

Ilinger and the others looked uncomfortable and SecNav said to all,

"That's quite enough. Gibbs I want to thank you for…"

Pembroke was beside himself at this point. He half stood up.

"This is unacceptable! I say it again. No proof!"

Gibbs lifted his chin and tipped his head, eyes cold and disdainful.

"C'est vrai. I did not actually see them together fucking. Just as I did not see her actually fucking _you _ 'M. le Directeur'. But I know it happened. I know her and how she thinks, how she acts. She also loved telling me. She told me many other things about you, them, many others. Do you really want those things brought out into the light Directeur?"

"You know nothing Ste-Germaine, nothing about anything!"

" Peut-être oui, peut-être non."

He gave a slight shrug and waved a dismissive hand. His icy eyes remained cold and calculating.

Vance had moved to speak at the beginning of the exchange but been waved down by SecNav. SecNav was watching the exchange with avid interest. Vance looked at the others and saw they were watching as well. Something was going on. Something he hadn't been privy to? What was really happening ? Leon frowned, what was with all the French?

"Étienne, Étienne Ste-Germaine and the Great Patriot LeRoy Jethro Gibbs. Does your little tattooed whore know your real identity? Does she know she opened her legs and bred with a con man, a criminal organizer, an internationally recognized murderer? I saw her prancing next to you in night clubs, climbing in and out of your expensive cars. If Sallah had known you were breeding a child with that little bitch she would have killed you herself!"

Vance saw the subtle change in Gibbs eyes, the dilation of pupils, just a second too late to save Pembroke. It was indeed a murderer then who moved across the table. With a single graceful leap Gibbs was across the table top. His hands tracing over the surface, left leg uppermost and extended with foot flat, the right bent beneath from the powerful jump he hit Pembroke straight in the jaw with his foot.

Pembroke hit the back of his chair and went end over end to land on his knees before the closet double doors. Gibbs simply stood up from his slide and kicked Pembroke over onto his back. He dropped to his left knee and raising his right arm in a tightly controlled movemen, he brought his elbow down toward Pembroke's sternum in a kill move.

Pembroke screamed, his mouth full of shattered teeth, with his jaw broken in three places he couldn't talk. His arms flailed helplessly as he waited for another blow.

"Lâche! Menteur! It was _you_, not Sampson who first betrayed our country. _You _who brought Sallah's invitation and plans to Sampson for action after fucking her. Ultimately _you_ were responsible for Sallah's destruction and her home and empire. You!  And you think you're in love her… I think I'll leave you to think on that while you rot in prison. Perhaps you'll hang yourself and save us all the cost of your trial. I think I'll suggest to some of my 'friends' in Turkey that they should be allowed to prosecute you first!"

Pembroke looked wild eyed up at him, blood running out of his mouth, gurgling and then at the end of Gibbs speech he screamed again. As he rose in another graceful move Gibbs stared down at the terrified man.

"I think that will do Mr. Secretary. We're even." he said calmly.

"You got it Gunny."

Gibbs calmly went round the table and picked up his cane in his fist. Without a single backward glance he moved round the stunned body guards and out the door.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

Abby was still feeling well and she was doing work for NCIS at home. It mainly consisted of verifying questionable lab results for agents by checking analysis at the out sourced labs. She was working on another paper for publication. She continued to work on other projects, including getting all of her photos organized and copied into albums.

She smiled warmly as she looked at her Paris pictures. Gibbs was incredibly photogenic. He was also camera shy. Étienne was not shy. He was bold and confident of himself in a different way than Gibbs. His smile fairly smoldered with controlled sexuality and promise. Both men were sensual, tactile and loving. They were deeply emotional and sensitive. They both projected the appearance of a quiet, strong, protective masculinity. Étienne and Gibbs had blended in very positive ways. She was the happiest woman on earth.

Almost 10 days after he helped SecNav and the security directors break Pembroke Gibbs and Mike Franks were coming home from the airport. Franks had asked if he could come and visit with Abby and the "Giblet." Gibbs was suspicious there was more to the offer than met the eye, feeling Mike wanted to be here for the birth. Abby was more than happy to have him come. She loved Mike. She loved him even more because of his importance to Gibbs and the deep love the two men had for each other. Franks was regaling Gibbs with stories of Amira.

"I'm telling' ya Proby that little girl is brighter than the average tot. She's already figured out how to turn on the cell phone and dial out. I told Leila we shouldn't leave the phone out and we didn't. That little genius of mine, she watched and saw where we were keeping the phone. She pushed a chair to the cupboard, climbed up and got the phone, pushed #3 and called Abby!"

"So that's how she was able to call us! We wondered… She talked for a long time without you or Leila coming on."

Gibbs chuckled and with a grin he opened his mouth to say more when suddenly his eyes widened and he gasped. He automatically pulled over to the side of the street and drew deep breaths, almost panting while gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"Proby…Proby! What's wrong, talk to me!" Mike reached out to grasp Gibbs forearm.

Gibbs was very pale and turned toward Mike.

"We have to get home, Abby… It's Abby. The baby… their calling me." his voice hoarse and strained.

"Alright then Proby… You keep talking to them. Get out and let me drive… Move Marine!"

As the car headed home at a breakneck speed Gibbs spoke to Mike without looking at him.

"I thought you didn't believe in ESP Mike."

"I saw too much this year to believe things are all in the here and now anymore. If an old bastard like me can change his beliefs there's hope for the rest of the assholes maybe. You, Ab's and the Giblet are living proof. What're ya feelin' now?"

"Just fear, love, fear… No one's answering the phone. I know she's not out of the house Mike! Our neighbor Mrs. Taylor was sitting with her." Gibbs kept trying the number.

"Damn Proby… What the fuck is goin' on?" Mike threw the car up onto the sidewalk hitting the horn all the way to go around slow traffic. Mike had his phone out and hit a speed dial number.

"Toby, it's Abby… Get there now! Call Tony, Gibbs and I are about 5 minutes out. Need backup!"

Mike didn't wait for a response. He put the Nissan's gas pedal to the floor. He cut corners at the cross street lights and went around other cars. He screeched to a halt in front of Gibbs and Abby's house. The two men approached the house with guns drawn. Mike nodded to the back door, Gibbs nodded back.

Moving in a half crouch Gibbs approached the front door. He saw it was not tightly latched. His breathing was harsh, he forced himself to slow it down. He didn't want to be given away by the sounds. He listened at the door, then pushed it open carefully.

Soundlessly he cleared the stairs in his vision and then stepped forward to clear the living room. Mrs. Taylor lay on the living room floor in a large pool of blood. As Gibbs knelt to touch her neck in the vain hope there was a pulse Mike came in from the kitchen silently. He shook his head in sadness looking at the elderly lady. He then held up 1 finger and then made a slash across his throat. Gibbs nodded and rising turned back to the stairs.

He turned to Franks and counted 5 and made a negative gesture and another at 10. Mike nodded, understanding Gibbs was telling him which creaking stairs to avoid. They moved up in a swift silent climb, skipping the traitorous stairs.

At the top of the stairs Gibbs turned left to clear the guestroom he had used for so many years as his own. Mike moved in to clear the master suite and came out quickly. Jethro's eyes were wide as he saw the bed clothes mussed and half on the floor. Mike quickly reached out and grasped his shoulder strongly. He tipped his head toward the room at the end of the hall, Kelly's old room, now Jackson's nursery.

The two men moved cautiously toward the door. They both sidestepped and Mike reached for the door handle. Jethro made ready to come in low, Mike high.

Jethro held up three fingers, gradually counting down. On three Mike threw the door open. There at the foot of the crib stood Sallah Ste-Germaine and her Pet Santos.

"Welcome home Étienne! Comment très spécial vous voir de nouveau!

It seems you neglected to tell me a very important piece of information about your courtesan. We have spent a little time together, getting acquainted so to speak. She reminded me that we actually spoke once upon a time. It was before you came to live with me. Ce n'est pas important pour notre situation actuelle. I told her this because I know you very well. You will make the right decision. Put your gun on the floor Étienne."

"Permettez-elle d'aller."

Abby's green eyes were huge in her pale face. Tears slid slowly down her cheeks. Gibbs' gun muzzle never wavered. It didn't appear that Sallah was aware of Mike's presence. Sallah pressed the tip of an Exacto knife hard against Abby's abdomen. Tears of blood came crawling slowly down toward her groin. With a cold smile Sallah pressed harder.

"Non! Je le réprime!" Gibbs cried.

He lay the gun down in front of him, hands up in the age old gesture of surrender. Sallah smiled a cold smile as she continued her speech.

"She also told me you did not remember her when she first met you in Paris. I wondered at the time why you were distracted at the Opera. But after all, how could you pay proper attention to me when you had just met every man's dream. A beautiful, tall, tattooed prostituée. Able to suck and fuck to your hearts content. No limits, no expectations. Isn't that so my dear?"

Sallah had Santos there holding Abby around the neck with a gun against her head in addition to the Exacto. Gibbs was terrified for her.

"Don't do this Sallah."

"Sallah? _Sallah? _You dare Étienne? You truly dare to speak to me thus? I should eviscerate her simply because of your consummate rudeness."

"I sincerely apologize My Lady."

He bowed his head without actually taking his eyes off of Abby's. He saw faith and love in her gaze. A plan began to form in the periphery of his mind.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

Mike Franks leaned flat against the wall outside the nursery. His 45 pointed to the ceiling as he held it in a 2 handed grip. He inched minutely forward as Gibbs spoke with Sallah and was able to see the 'Pet' who held his gun to Abby's head through the crack of the door. Mike wanted nothing more than to slaughter both of them but contained his rage, putting it in a separate place inside his head. As Gibbs raised his hands and knelt back with bowed head, his eyes slid to Mike. Mike gestured to him 2 to himself, 1 to Gibbs. The barest of affirmative head movement followed. Jethro then raised his chin and met Abby's gaze boldly then looked toward the floor, then back up. Abby blinked once, continuing to pant.

"Je ne crois pas que je puisse la laisser vivant Étienne. Even if you leave with me today the draw to return to her and your whelp would be overwhelming. Would it not Chienne ?" she said while pressing the knife harder again to Abby's belly.

Jethro blinked hard and swallowed as a wave of fear washed through his soul from his son. The blood ran in big tears now to the waistband of her underwear and pregnancy jeans. Sallah had yanked them low under her belly. He saw Abby take a minute step back in toward her male captor.

"Je vous demande la Clémence ma Lady. S'il vous plaît! J'irai avec vous volontiers! Je vais resterai avec vous. Clémence!"

(I ask you for Mercy my Lady. Please! I will go with you willingly. I will stay with you. Mercy!)

Gibbs saw madness as he met Sallah's eyes. Abby moved her other foot. He held his hands out in supplication to her. She smiled like a cat with a mouse in it's paws. He saw then what he was waiting for, the Exacto moved away from Abby's belly an inch, then more. She gestured about with the knife near Abby's face.

"Oh Étienne! Vous êtes très naïfs pour un a si connu! I can and will have it all! You will get up Étienne. You will turn and leave with me right now. You will leave, not knowing if she lives after we leave or if she dies. If you leave now Santos will leave her off in an Emergency room. _After _ridding her of your seed of course.

She may even actually survive. You will find in time not being around your bitch in heat will bring you a sense of release and freedom. Make up your mind right now!"

Sallah moved the knife and extended it toward Gibbs in a pointed manner. Everything then seemed to happen in slow motion at the same time.

Abby's hands were still gripping the man's forearm. She shifted her grip to the inside of his arm a little at a time as Sallah spoke. Her heart was pounding so loud she thought she would pass out. Closing her eyes she willed her little son to lie still and the squirming baby did. Her huge emerald eyes opened back up to meet cerulean blue ones. As always his eyes calmed her, over riding the terror she felt. Shifting her center of gravity and tucking her chin she bit down on Santos wrist with a savage and desperate strength. She ducked under his suddenly loosened arm and dove for the floor.

Santos gun fired as his arm swung out from Abby's bite. The bullet struck Gibbs in his upper arm knocking him backward as he came up to his knees, his gun recovered and once more in his hands. Even as he went over onto his back Gibbs fired, hands steady. Almost simultaneously Mike was in the doorway and his 45's fire was deafening in the small space. Santos head snapped backward missing his left frontal skull. Sallah had fallen forward onto her face while Santos slid slowly down smearing blood down the powder blue wall.

Outside hurrying up to the house the FBI and NCIS teams heard the gun shots. Tony and his team mates froze with Tobias just for a split second then ran forward. Tony burst through the door with a cry of "Boss! Boss!" He took the stairs three at a time with McGee close behind him.

At the top landing they found Gibbs with a lap full of Abby and Mike kneeling beside them. One look in the nursery and they put their guns away. Tobias stepped over Gibbs legs and knelt next to Sallah Ste-Germaine. He knew Santos was dead. He rolled Sallah over and whistled softly as he saw the perfectly centered hole in her forehead. He didn't bother to close her eyes and stood up.

"Textbook shot Gibbs. Congratulations."

Jethro narrowed his eyes at Fornell and glared. He was trying to soothe Abby.

"Shut up Fornell and call an ambulance for Abby, she's hurt."

Abby was clinging to Gibbs and crying. Mike was wrapping ripped diaper strips he'd cut with his knife around Jethro's arm.

"Boss…" Tony said dropping to one knee.

"Never mind DiNozzo, it's a flesh wound. He's fine. Abby's stomach is cut from an Exacto knife! We need to get her out of here."

"Ab's I'm fine, really Babe… Please Honey, please! Don't cry Babe… Mon Coeur, s'il vous plaît arrêter de pleurer, je t'aime beaucoup!"

As always Abby responded to his touch, the warm strength of his body next to hers. Her heart, soul and body belonged only to him. Jethro stroked her arm, her cheek, softly trailing kisses down the curve of her jaw to the corner of her mouth. He murmured soft words of endearment to her. Abby clung to him her exhaustion apparent in her violently trembling body. Her eyes closed she leaned into his shoulder. Over and over she whispered "I love you, I love you." Then her face pressed into his shoulder she spoke again.

"No hospital. Too tired. The baby says he's fine. I need you, I need our bed. I need us Gibbs. So tired."

"Let me help you up Ab's." said Tony.

Reaching down he drew Abby to her feet while Mike helped Gibbs up. Abby smiled tiredly to Tony and turned to look over her shoulder toward Gibbs reaching out a hand in his direction. Suddenly her eyes went wide, she gasped and doubling over she screamed in agony. A sudden splash of liquid hit the floor. The horrified men looking down saw blood and amniotic fluid running over her feet on to the floor. Gibbs lunged forward and caught Abby as she fell to the floor unconscious.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

It was a mad dash for the hospital. Gibbs went with Abby. She regained consciousness and held his hand tightly. At the hospital they swept Abby away to prep her for an emergency C-section. Judith explained to Gibbs that he could join her after a prep himself. Anxious and frightened he went with a nurse to change. Now in scrubs, another nurse joined him in the prep area and directed him in how to wash up.

"I'm Ronelle. I'm Abby's nurse and Dr. Statler's OR RN. We'll go join Abby now OK?"

Gibbs nodded. He felt totally out of his element and terrified for his wife. After putting the surgical cap on he followed Roselle into the OR. Abby was on the table talking to the anesthesiologist. Her pale face lit up as she saw him. Gibbs went straight to her and kissed her lips.

"I love you Abby. I love you with all my heart. Je t'aime, toujours."

"Moi aussi Cher. Listen to me Gibbs. I want you to take good care of Jackson until I'm awake. Make sure he knows I'm coming OK?"

"You bet. Abby I love you."

"Don't cry sweet heart. Let's have our baby OK?"

"OK."

"Let's go Ron!" she said to the anesthesiologist doctor.

"You got it Abby. I'm going to give you some medicine now and I'm going to hold some oxygen over your face. You can start counting backward… now."

Abby turned her head to look into Gibbs eyes and squeezed his hand. Her look was soft with love and Jethro mirrored it back their bond tightly entwining them. Jethro watched as her eyes closed. He looked up at Dr. Ron Vashi. He nodded back at Gibbs. Then spoke to Dr. Statler.

"Ready Dr. Statler. She's under, vital signs low but stable."

"Let's go. Scalpel."

Gibbs sat with his eyes on Abby's face while Dr. Vashi intubated her. He was bewildered and still in shock. The whole thing from the time he entered his home and saved his love to this OR had been less than 2 hours. He stroked her hand and fingers over and over. The noise in the room a meaningless blur of sounds.

Suddenly he heard a gurgled cry. Small, angry, and frightened. More sounds followed…then even through his shocked numbness he felt 'something'.

"Towel, rub his face and get it off… there…Maude, he's coming Apgar 1."

"We got 'im."

Then Jethro heard Ronell's voice beside him.

"Gunny, coming? Your son wants to say hello."

He looked slowly up at her and she saw his eyes were dazed. Gibbs saw warm brown eyes smiling up at him over her surgical mask. He nodded and let go of Abby's hand reluctantly, remembering he promised to care for their baby. With one more look over his shoulder to his wife he followed Ronelle to the warmer area.

The neonatologist was listening to the crying baby's lungs. He stepped back and nodded to the Respiratory Therapist who stepped forward and suctioned Jackson's throat again. Moving back over the baby the doctor listened again. He murmured to the RN. She stepped up and began to towel the baby and place a blue knitty on the little head. Jethro just stood there watching his head tipped eyes slightly unfocused. Suddenly the baby stopped crying, little arms and legs continued to move his head moving side to side. The doctor saw Jethro standing there and smiled.

"You can come over Gunny…I get the feeling he's looking for you! I'm Dr. Evermoore. He was unstable at birth but everything is fine now."

"Thanks." Jethro said meeting the doctor's gaze briefly and moving toward the warmer.

The neonatal nurse was smiling at him. He came to the unit and looked down at Jackson who had wiggled until his hat and bindings were undone.

As Jethro looked down at him The baby let out an angry yowl and his arms flailed up toward his father. Jethro reached out and wrapping the blanket back around his son he picked him up. He left the little hands uncovered on purpose allowing Jackson to touch his face as he gazed down at him.

Dark hair in curls covered the small head. Jethro smiled softly and stroked them with his finger then traced down the gurgling baby's cheek in a featherlike touch. The baby made funny faces at his father, bow shaped mouth opening and closing, body moving and twisting.

"Sssshhhh" Gibbs murmured. "Sssshhhh. I won't let anything happen to you. It's OK. I'm your Dad, but you know that don't you? Sure you do."

Gazes locked father and son looked deep into each other's soul. The baby had stilled the minute Jethro spoke. Gibbs knew his son recognized his mental and physical touch, the sound of his voice. Jethro then kissed his son, breathing deeply, tongue touching the soft skin of his forehead. He remembered Shannon describing the taste and smell of Kelly at her birth.

He had decided long before he would do this with his son. A shiver of recognition and possessiveness filled his mind and heart, followed closely by a fierce protectiveness that was primitive in nature. The baby cooed at him. Dark blue looked into cerulean blue and they were locked into eternity. A tear slowly made it's way down Gibbs cheek and he recognized that yet again his life would never be the same.

**A/N: This is short again but it seemed the place to stop for now. For those who have asked I promise to finish this story. I had to start **

**Pour l'Éternité because Abby and Gibbs said so. ;) di**


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

Ducky stood next to Jethro holding Jackson and smiling so widely it looked like his face would split. He was instinctively gently rocking the baby back and forth.

"Oh Jethro, I never thought to see the day. I am so very, very pleased for you both. He is spectacularly beautiful."

"Yeah, he is. I think he looks like Abby."

"That dimpled chin, possibly his mouth as well is yours, and I daresay those eyes of his will only get lighter with time. He is truly special."

Tapping on the window brought their attention up. Tony stood with face smashed against the glass. Ziva was shaking his shoulder trying to get him to stop and McGee was standing open mouthed with Palmer next to him pointing.

Jethro took the baby back and moved to the window smiling at them. He rumbled gently at his son as they approached the glass.

"I know you're selective, but those are your aunt and uncles on the other side of glass. Maybe you could just yawn for them or something?"

He touched Jackson's lower lip with his index finger gently while smiling. The baby stirred and whimpered just a little and then yawned. On the other side of the glass his Aunt Ziva and Uncle's Tony, Tim and Jimmy were frozen with expressions of joy. Almost at once Tony puffed out his chest and claimed the baby was reacting to him. The argument spiraled from there.

Ducky sighed and quickly left the nursery. Moving into the hall he broke into the group forcefully.

"Children, children please. Enough! Stop it NOW!" he roared.

Everyone was instantly silent. None of them had ever heard Ducky raise his voice before. They stood stunned for a moment, then like embarrassed children they looked down and away. Tony even scuffed a shoe.

"Please! Remember where you are! This is a hospital. I know you are all tired, but there are infants and mothers nearby."

Turning he looked back at Gibbs and the baby. A nurse was standing next to Gibbs speaking to him. The team all watched as Gibbs left the baby in the nurses arms and hurried to the door. Gibbs was pale, eyes wide.

"Jethro?" Ducky questioned reaching a hand out toward his friend.

"Ducky, Abby's doctor wants to see me, there's a problem. You'll come with me?"

"Of course, of course I will. Let's go!"

"At your six Boss!" Tony said. He and the team hurried behind Gibbs and Ducky.

They arrived at the OB/GYN operating suite waiting room. The circulating nurse came out after Jethro called his presence in on the phone. She explained she was working in the OR Abby was in. She asked if Jethro wanted to speak to the doctor privately. Gibbs shook his head 'no'. She then called an extension on the phone and put the phone on speaker.

"Dr. Statler, Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs is here. His friends are with him."

"Good. Jethro, can you hear me?"

"Yes Dr. Statler."

"Dr. Mallard are you there also?"

"Yes, I'm right here."

"Good. Jethro you remember we talked about complications from Abby's tumors."

"Yes. You said they could cause bleeding and difficulty with the delivery. But Jackson is alright. Is Abby in trouble? What's going on?"

"I have two of my fellow surgeons helping me as I speak and we are giving Abby a hysterectomy and blood transfusions. There have been complications with hemorrhage while she was in the recovery room after the C-section. We had to bring her back to the OR. In the process of the hysterectomy we discovered she has endometriosis which involves her ovaries and into her bladder. It was hidden by the pregnancy and tumors. This tissue is bleeding as well. We are going remove this. There is a chance that our efforts won't work, but we all feel we are gaining and she will make it through this surgery. She has a lot to live for."

Jethro staggered and put a hand out to the wall to hold himself up. Ducky moved up to the phone while Tony moved quickly around him to grasp Gibbs' shoulders.

"Dr. Statler, this is Dr. Mallard. What can we do to help?"

"We can always use more blood donations Dr. Mallard and prayer for Abby and Jethro is more than welcome. We here are doing all that we can. Please explain to Gunny no one here is giving up and he should not either."

"I'll explain all that I can to Jethro. Good luck Dr. Statler."

He turned to find Jethro sagging down the wall with Tony trying to hold on to him. Ducky rushed over to them.

"Jethro, Jethro! Don't do this. Not now… Let us help you!"

Tim had hurried forward to help Tony. Together they settled Gibbs on the floor. He was already starting to rouse. Gibbs opened his eyes and looked up into Tony's face. There was a deep vulnerability in his Boss's blue eyes. Tony felt driven to reassure him.

"Boss, she's gonna be OK. She's one of the toughest women I've ever met. You know that Boss. You know she's a fighter. She fought to get you back. She never gave up, she never faltered in her belief that we'd find you. She's the reason we did! She's not gonna give up now Boss. She's got everything she ever wanted, right now, right here in her life! She's not goin' anywhere! You gotta believe that."

Tim, Ducky and Ziva all nodded reassuringly at Gibbs. He dazedly allowed Tim and Tony to help him up to his feet.

"What happened?" Gibbs said to Tony his voice husky. He put a hand to his head.

"You fainted Boss." Tony said.

"I've never fainted in my life DiNozzo."

"Well it has been a lttle bit busy today Boss…"

Gibbs managed to make his tough stance a little shaky by swaying as he stood up straight. Tony ducked his head as Gibbs glared at him, even as he steadied his friend. Everybody else managed to find something of interest on the floor and ceiling.

"What's goin' on here? What're you folks doin'? Roof leakin' ?"

Mike had returned from a coffee and smoke run. The nurses at the nursery had told him where the team and Jethro had gone. He glanced upward briefly then at Gibbs who was now running his fingers through his hair.

Ducky quickly explained to Mike. Mike moved quickly forward, placed a strong hand on Jethro's shoulder and squeezed.

"Proby, you know she's not gonna leave you right?"

Warm brown eyes looked into clear blue with a direct fierceness. Gibbs gazed back and then teared up. He did not cry but a non-verbal dialogue took place in the space of seconds both men angry.

"_She's __not__ gonna die and leave you!"_

"_You_ don't_ know that."_

"_Yes I do. Our girl isn't gonna die. You deserve to be happy!"_

" _Maybe I don't. Maybe this __ is __ what I deserve! "_

" _You can't believe that!"_

" _Maybe I should be alone or dead!"_

Mike spun around then stepped back up to Jethro and stuck his index finger into Gibbs chest spoke harshly.

"No you shouldn't! Man up Marine! You can't believe that after everything the two a' you been through! Maybe this is where we circle the wagons and call in John Wayne!

You gotta believe in her, in yourself, in the both of you!"

Gibbs looked down for a long moment at his feet avoidant of Mike's laser like stare. He looked back up, tipped his head and then nodded firmly.

"OK Boss, OK. I gotcha."

Gibbs shoulders straightened. Mike held onto Gibbs shoulder and continued to look at him hard.

"Proby, what d'ya feel? Right now, what do you _feel?"_

Raising his brows Gibbs nodded at Mike then unfocused his eyes and looked inward. He frowned.

"She's weak but she's there Boss…"

"Then what we do is wait. Sit here, send all our thoughts, all our hopes, all our dreams and prayers to her. Just like she did for you! Now. Right now Proby. You got that?"

"I got it Boss."

"Then let's get to work."


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

Gibbs sat in his chair in the OB/GYN surgical waiting area. He and his team had been waiting for 6 hours. He had a rosary in his hand from Sister Rosita and her friends who had arrived 2 hours before. They had attended a Mass for Abby with their fellow nuns and then come in. The rosary had been blessed. Sister Rosita sat next to Jethro with an arm around his shoulder. He said nothing as she spoke softly to him, his rosary ran through his fingers as it had since she had given it to him.

The other operating/delivery rooms were all running. So each time the doors opened everyone had a surge of adrenaline, and hope. There had been 2 updates which indicated a fourth MD, a Urologist specializing in women had joined the surgery.

Ducky suggested Gibbs go to the chapel at one point but a negative shake of the head was the only answer. He had been completely silent since he sat down. He looked at the floor, shoulders bent.

Ziva rose suddenly and came to Gibbs. She dropped to her haunches in front of Jethro and put her hands on his knee. He raised his head to look into her beautiful brown eyes. His eyes were blood shot and full of unshed tears. Ziva flinched within herself at the open vulnerability in his eyes. The need to comfort him was overwhelming.

This man had been her father, her mentor, her protector, her friend. She wanted to return just a small amount of the love he had given her. She reached up to place her palm against his cheek and rose to her knees and kissed him gently on his lips.

"Gibbs,you are not alone. You must believe that we are all here because we love you, both of you. Please… this means you aren't suffering alone. Those of us who know you, know how deep your love is for each other. It's there each time you look at each other, each time you touch, or glance. Jethro, let us comfort you. Please…"

Gibbs shoulders trembled and he suddenly put his face in his hands and choked out a sob. Ziva reached out her arms and drew him to her. He allowed it and his arms slid around her waist. Instantly everyone rose and went to them. They put their hands on Gibbs shoulders and waited.

**XXXXXXX**

Dr. Judith Statler finished washing her hands and dried them. She knew she would be up tonight. She had to go to the recovery room. Food was next on the agenda then a shower and to the ICU. Abby would be there by then. But first she needed to speak to Jethro. She donned her white lab coat and left.

As she moved through the doors and toward the waiting room she was surprised to see all of Gibbs team members gathered over him, along with 4 nuns. They seemed to be in the midst of a laying on of hands. She waited for a few moments to allow them time to complete the gesture. She came into the room and stood quietly.

Dr. Mallard saw her first.

"Dr. Statler…" he said. The others quickly withdrew so Jethro could rise.

He stood in front of her. His posture erect, his face impassive. Only his reddened eyes and clenched hands showed his tension. When she smiled he let his breath out explosively and drew a ragged gasp in.

"Dr…"

His eyes were so intently focused she found she couldn't look away. He was as exhausted as she was she realized.

"Gunny, Abby is in the Recovery Room. She is very weak and listed in critical condition. She basically has had her blood volume replaced. This in itself is a danger but one we feel we can manage. I will be here with her of course until she is more stable. After recovery she'll go straight to the surgical ICU."

"When can I see her?" His voice was hoarse and strained.

"In about an hour. They need to get her settled. The anesthesiologist is with her at her bedside. Gunny, Jethro, we did a complete hysterectomy. We could not save her ovaries because of the endometriosis. She'll be on hormone replacement."

"I…I can't deal with that right now Dr. Statler. I need to know if she's going to be alright. Do you know?"

His earnest gaze bored into her like a laser beam. He was looking for deception she thought.

"I'm going to say we need 48 hours to make that definitive statement Jethro. She's on a ventilator and will be until Dr. Forrest and I decide her body has rested enough to maintain her own breathing. The least amount of effort for her irght no the better."

Jethro nodded slowly, his gaze now on the floor. Then he nodded more firmly and looked back up.

"Where can I wait?"

"Where can we all wait Dr.?" Ducky said gently squeezing Gibbs shoulder.

"The surgical ICU is on the 5th floor. Jethro I will send someone to get you as soon as the recovery room RN's have her settled. It will be a short visit. I'm extending this to you as a courtesy, it isn't usually done. I feel Abby will do better knowing you're here. Alright?"

"Yes Ma'am. Thank you." Jethro nodded respectfully.

Ducky moved forward and left the room with Dr. Statler. Everybody began to gather their things. Jethro turned to look at them He felt dazed and scattered.

"You don't need to stay. I really appreciate all of you being here with me. I'm deeply grateful and Abby will be too. I know how exhausted you must be."

"So are you Boss." McGee said. "Are you leaving?"

"No."

"Well, we aren't either. I know I need to know Abby's OK before I go." McGee was firm and nodded to Gibbs.

"Us too Boss." Tony said with Ziva and Jimmy next to him.

Gibbs looked deeply into each one of their eyes and then a small smile curved his lips.

"OK. Let's go."

"I'll wait for Franks Agent Gibbs." Jimmy said.

"Thanks Palmer."

They all followed Gibbs out of the waiting room and Ducky joined them at the elevators.

**xxxxxx**

After about 45 minutes a small oriental nurse came out and smiled at them.

"Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs?" Gibbs quickly stood up.

"Yes? My wife?"

"If you come with me you can see your wife."

"Thanks." Jethro glanced at the group and Tony gave him a thumbs up and a smile.

"Give her our love Jethro." said Ducky.

Gibbs followed the nurse through automatic doors. She had him wash his hands and then with a smile she went through another set of doors. Gibbs followed her with into a large room with about 8 stretchers present. Nurses moved around each stretcher, some of the people were on ventilators, some on oxygen and appeared asleep. At the end of the row Abby lay. There was an IV and some blood running into her neck. The ventilator was breathing for her. She was very pale, her color with an almost blue tint.

Gibbs slowed his steps, his eyes moving over all the monitors, pumps. A nurse came toward him.

"Hi Gunny. My name is Ginny. I'm your wife's nurse."

"H…How is she doing?" his voice a whisper. "Why is she blue?"

"She currently has what we call pallor. Her body temperature is low which adds to her color. We also are transfusing her, she is pale due to low blood count. Her vital signs are low but steady right now."

"The doctor says the transfusions cause trouble. Is she safe?"

"We have given her medications to prevent problems. She is doing alright right now Gunny. Why don't you go and talk to her. Being with loved ones is always good for patients."

"Abby did that for me. I was injured and she never left me. I want to be there for her. Are you going to let me do that?"

"I can't have you in here to long Gunny. There are privacy issues. You understand don't you?"

"Yeah. I get it. I won't cause any problems."

Jethro moved to lean over close to Abby's face. He took her hand and then kissed it and kissed her forehead. He brushed stray locks of hair off and tucked them behind her ear. A tear slid slowly down his cheek. He moaned softly and pressed his forehead onto her shoulder.

"Hi Babe. I'm here." he whispered. "I miss you Honey. Jackson is so beautiful. He looks like you. I see your beautiful face when I look at him. He needs you Abb's. I do too. Please fight Abby. Please… I… I can't… I…"

His voice broke and he choked a sob back. A gentle hand touched his arm.

"Gunny, look at her vital signs."

Jethro looked up at the monitor. Abby's blood pressure was indeed almost 10 points higher. Her pulse was lower. He looked at Ginny.

"Her pulse is going down. That's good isn't it?"

"Actually it is Gunny. A low blood pressure and a high pulse is a sign of shock. She's trying to level out. That's good."

Ginny placed the vitals on her computer and moved away.

"Abb's, they're gonna make me go soon. Please Babe, you can feel me. I know you can." His voice was a low baritone rumble. " You can reach for me. Take from me, take some of my strength, take all of my love. You have my heart and my soul Abby. Come back to me. I can't live without you. I'll see you soon Baby. I love you so much."

He kissed her again on the forehead and then the cheek. After stroking her face again he lifted her hand, kissed her palm, rubbing his cheek into it and then straightened. He looked at her while running his thumb over her knuckles. He settled her hand back on the bed, gazed a moment longer then turned and left.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

Abby opened her eyes to a dimly lighted room. She heard the beep of monitors and low voices. She turned her head and found her neck sore. Remembering Gibbs' stay in ICU and the step down unit she decided she was in the step down unit at Bethesda. She closed her eyes again. She moved her feet and felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. Moaning softly she touched herself and it felt strange to find her belly soft and flat. Her baby… where was her baby? Her eyes flew open and she looked for someone to talk to.

Beside the bed she found her husband in a recliner chair. He was covered in his jacket. She frowned a bit as she saw the exhausted circles under his eyes. His arm was lying on the bed, his fingers within reach of hers. Abby smiled. Her stomach was cramping but was not unbearable yet. She was going to touch him when she heard a soft snore. Eyes wide she lifted her head just a bit as it pulled on her belly muscles. On the floor was Tony, McGee and Ziva. They were wrapped in blankets and their jackets. Ziva was using Tony's arm as a pillow.

Abby smiled. Almost her entire family in one room, just for her. Her eyes teared up. How lucky she was. The baby was OK or Gibbs wouldn't be here with her. She moved her fingers and touched Jethro's fingers. She loved him so much. Suddenly she needed him, desperately. Her fingers wrapped around his. The effort of lifting her arm made it tremble with weakness. Her abdomen began to cramp somewhere deep inside. She felt… empty.

'Why?' she wondered aloud. Jethro came awake with a start.

"Abb's?" he swiftly gripped her fingers and brought the recliner up to sitting.

"Hi." she whispered. Her throat felt raw and dry.

"Hi." he murmured. "They gave you a pain pump, like I had. Do you want me to push it?"

"No. Not yet. Is everybody OK?" she whispered. It took to much energy and used her stomach muscles to try to talk.

"Yeah."

He kissed her fingers and opening her palm he rubbed his face against it. He kissed it as well and closed her fingers again. He then stood up and kissed her forehead and then her lips lightly.

"He's so beautiful Abby. I can never repay you enough for giving him to me. To us. Love you Babe. Mon coeur est plein ainsi de l'amour pour vous. Comment puis-je le prouver ?"

"Vous l'avez fait juste ! I love you too Honey. Ooh, Gibbs maybe I will take that pain medicine…"

Her voice faded a little. Gibbs at once pushed the button. Abby sighed as the drug moved into her system.

"I shouldn't feel this beat up from a C-section, should I Babe?" She squeezed his fingers again weakly.

Gibbs looked down and wondered how he was to find the words to explain. How do you tell a woman something like this? Tears came to his eyes. His exhaustion was such that he felt more tongue tied than usual.

"Abb's…" He stood looking down while holding her hand and running his thumb over her knuckles.

"It happened didn't it Babe?" Abby could feel his pain through their bond link."I know I was bleeding. I heard them before I went to sleep."

"Yeah. Yeah Abb's it did. They had to save you Abby. I'm so grateful Abby, so very grateful to them… I'm so sorry Baby."

He bent again and pressed his forehead against hers. He kissed her hair and gently pressed his nose against her as he traced feather light kisses over her eyes, cheeks and down to the corner of her mouth. Abby turned her face so that she could kiss his lips.

"It's OK Jethro. I knew it would happen. I just knew somehow. It's OK. Really. We'll deal with it later. As long as Jack is OK… "

"He's fine Sweetheart. You'll see."

Abby's whisper was growing weaker and her words were slurring a bit from the opiate. A thought suddenly intruded into the drug induced mist of her mind.

"Will you still love me?" she murmured.

"Oh Abby. Baby…Nothing can stop me from loving you. We promised each other forever. Right?"

"Yeah. Sure. I love you Gunny… so much…" Abby slipped off into sleep. Jethro remained standing, gently stroking her forehead and hair. A small smile on his lips he leaned forward and kissed her lips again. He settled back into the recliner making sure to keep her hand in his and turning his body toward her in order to see her.

**A/N **As I am sure you all have noticed I am not one for A/N's usually. However I feel the need to place Abby and Gibbs in time (even though it's an A/U as I have said. Have had quite a few PM's asking me: so how old are they?

In my head (which is indeed a magical and wonderous place LOL) Gibbs and Abb's got together in the first place about 1999 which makes our Fox 47 yrs old and Abby (who in my head is 10 years younger not 12-told you it is a great place) 37. If only I could do that in my 'real' life!Gibbs disappeared for the whole 9/11 period and then some. So now that we're all oriented … (maybe? Well how would you like to be me? :0!) Thanks for all of you who make reviews and those who are following as well. I love the suggestions and questions you ask.;)

Thanks again and I hope you will enjoy my sequel(s?) as well as the rest of this one. di


	57. Chapter 57

**La Fin**

Abby sat waiting to feed her son the next day. She was weak, she was overwhelmed and she was so full of Joy and gratitude she was crying. She was leaning back in her hospital bed against her husband's chest as the RN came in.

Earlier Abby and Gibbs had felt Jackson's anger and hunger before he had arrived. Looking at one another they chuckled.

"He's all you Jethro!"

"Oh, sûrement! I don't yell…"

"When you're hungry you're very grumpy. Can you come hold me? I'm nervous…"

"Babe." Gibbs had said softly and moved to sit behind her kissing her neck gently.

The nurse brought in the frustrated baby. She had Abby put an extra pillow in her lap to protect her incision. Settling him in his mother's arms she smiled.

"My name is Georgia. I am an RN and specialize in Lactation counseling. I'm going to stay with you today while you nurse. Then I'll be available while you're in the hospital for any questions. I'll come in every day. OK?"

Abby processed this information then looked over her shoulder at Gibbs. He smiled. She looked back up at Georgia and nodded. Georgia gave a hand sanitizer to both Abby and Gibbs.

"OK. Let's do this!" Abby said.

"Good attitude. So let's have you drop your gown and you'll wipe your nipple with this pad, it's just a cotton ball and a little water. Once your milk is in you can just leave a little milk on it. It has a natural emollient in it."

Abby did as instructed. She picked Jackson up then, he had been sucking furiously on his fist and squawking every now and then. Each time he had seemed to be winding up to another scream Jethro had gently rubbed his belly.

Abby spoke softly to her son.

"Hi little man! I'm your Mom. I love you. This silver haired fox here is your Dad! He loves you too. I s'pose you already met him though, so you got his number right? He seems all big and bad, tough and stuff but he's a big marshmallow inside."

"Amour, pas juste! Don't give all my secrets away now, I got years to go!"

Jackson was still, looking up into his mother's eyes. Jethro's hands gently stroked Abby's arms as he watched his son over her shoulder, a soft equally radiant smile on his face.

"Your Dad is the only man I've ever loved. Il va être le meilleur père in le monde trop. You just wait and see."

Jethro lifted her hair off her neck and kissed her behind her ear on her web. Abby reached up and stroked his cheek.

"Just take your nipple between your index and middle fingers, pinch just a little bit just above the areola . It makes the nipple more accessible and keeps it from covering the baby's nose. Then just tip him in toward you and touch his lips with it."

"Ok… Oh Jethro! Oh my God, oh thank you Lord! Oh Jethro it's the most amazing feeling! I can't describe it to you! He's eating!"

Jackson was nursing strongly and they could hear him swallowing noisily.

"Does it hurt Babe?"

"No, it feels weird but great! Oh…Georgia! What's that! It feels almost hot!"

Abby looked startled and Jethro squeezed her arms, leaning forward a bit anxiously over her shoulder.

"See the colostrum leaking from your right breast? Your milk is 'letting down'. His sucking is releasing a hormone that helps you give Jackson enough milk. As he grows and that happens very quickly this first year; you'll find there will be a few days every so often where he seems to be constantly nursing. These days are stimulation to increase your milk production to compensate for his increased needs."

"Wow. There's a lot to learn…"

"I've got pamphlets and book recommendations. But there is a support network of people just like you. You're going to find there's nothing like talking to people who have gone through or are going through what you are. It's an international group founded by mothers for mothers of breast feeding babies. It's called La Leche League. Groups meet in their member's homes and meeting rooms and bring their babies! They offer practical advice in all areas of infancy and child rearing following a natural philosophy. You decide how much involvement with the organization you want."

Abby looked thoughtful. She watched Jackson with a dreamy look on her face and tipped her head back for a quick kiss to her temple from Jethro. She switched breasts after 3 minutes following Georgia's advice. She looked up and asked the smiling RN a question that came to her mind.

"Do the dad's ever come to meetings with the mom's?" she moved her eyes sideway and grinned.

Jethro looked startled then blushed.

"Not necessary Babe."

Abby shook her head with a grin. She knew that neither Étienne nor Jethro was the type to go even if dad's could attend. Georgia smiled in understanding.

"You'd have to speak to the individual group members Abby. Looks like Jackson is done. He needs a little burping and maybe a diaper change."

"OK. How can I be sure he ate enough?" she asked anxiously.

Georgia had smiled and said "He'll be content Abby. Now next time you start your feeding on the right breast. You do this each time you feed. That way each breast gets emptied on every other feeding. Go ahead Dad, take over!"

"Guess this is where I step in Abb's." Jethro smiled up at Georgia and kissed the back of Abby's neck.

Jethro moved carefully from in back of Abby keeping a strong hand to her shoulders so she didn't fall backward. He leaned in for a kiss then took Jackson and began to pat his back while listening to Georgia. He let his mind wander as the familiarity holding and burping the baby brought back memories. By the time he had returned from deployment Shannon had weaned Kelly to a bottle. She was 4 months old.

It had been nice to be able to feed Kelly. But he had felt then for the first time that he had missed so much with his daughter. He vowed not to miss anything with Jackson. When Gibbs had told Vance he would be taking paternity leave for 3 months commencing when he was medically cleared to return to work from his injuries, the Director had surprised him by being encouraging and passing along congratulations and assurances to Abby.

While he was gently patting his son the baby gave an occasional irritated gurgle. Suddenly a good sized burp came out and Jackson let out a squawk. Jethro suddenly felt a wave of contentment and then only a suddenly sleeping awareness touch his mind.

Georgia left advising she would see them tomorrow. Abby lay back and watched. The adoration and love in Jethro's face as he held his son in his arms was amazing. She felt sore and tired. The doctor had told her it would be at least 6 weeks before she would begin to feel more normal. Abby's duty RN came in with a pain pill and the estrogen/progesterone pill she would now take every day.

Jethro's face was full of wonder and love as he gently explored his son's face with a finger. He glanced up at his wife and grinned. Abby smiled back and shook a finger at him.

"You did good Babe! Real good. I think this will be your job from now on."

"Hey a guy's got to earn his keep!" he grinned back at her. "I can do the poo and pee patrol, I'm a Marine!"

Jethro brought the baby back and put him in his little nursery crib. He then came to Abby and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Home Friday…" she murmured. "I can't wait!"

"I love you Abby Scuitto Gibbs. Pour l'éternité." as he leaned in and kissed her deeply.

**A/N:**

This has been a complete blast. I am already placing chapters on my sequel as some of you have seen. I have enjoyed all of you so much and learned a great deal from you. I enjoy all of your fictions as well. Keep on keeping on as my generation said. Semper Fi to all of our brave Marine's and Military personnel.

;) di


End file.
